


Open Your Eyes

by blyn99



Series: Open Your Eyes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Assassin's Creed References, By implied i mean it is stated that it happened, Dead for like 2 chapters, EF AU, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Regina snaps a few necks in anger, Temporary Character Death, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Using magic to harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 95,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blyn99/pseuds/blyn99
Summary: A prophecy and two kingdomsWhat happens when Queen Regina takes Princess Emma away in the middle of her engagement ball? What part of the prophecy will they fulfill? Will they make it to the light or surrender to the darkness inside them?Based off of the song Open Your Eyes by Bea MillerVideo: https://vimeo.com/375535825 (Search Bekah Burton on Vimeo. Filter to people. Only result with a photo)PLEASE READ ALL TAGS!!!! I will put TWs at the beginning of chapters.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Open Your Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648675
Comments: 42
Kudos: 340





	1. Prologue

A long time ago, the kingdoms of Dark and White were one, the Kingdom of Songspell. The light mages and dark mages were constantly fighting each other. The dark mages and their followers strived for power and tried to overthrow the monarchs. These squabbles resulted in a twenty-year civil war. After a deadly battle, with both sides loosing many people, the two sides finally agree to a peace meeting. The two sides split the land in two, the river in the middle acting as the dividing line. The dark mages took the cold, northern half while the monarchs took the warmer south. The Kingdom of Songspell was divided in two, the Kingdom of Darkness and the Kingdom of White. The Kingdom of Darkness was run by the Mills family, the leader of the dark mages, and established Hollow as their capital. The Kingdom of White was run by the monarchs of Songspell, the White family, keeping Trinity as their capital. The two kingdoms remained peaceful for a time, until a White spy, under orders not to, killed a Dark noble’s child. War broke out again. When the White Queen became too old to have more children, the Dark Kingdom kidnapped all the White’s children, one by one. The only one they left was the weakest son, as a taunt. Little did the Kingdom of Darkness know, that child was stubborn and fought for his life. He managed to become King and lived until he was 25 and had an heir. Before he died, he went into the neutral area to see a seer at the Tree of Life. The seer gave him a prophecy.

_Apart they are opposites, one is as dark as the bottom of an ocean while the other is lighter than a feather. One has dark hair while the other’s is light. One is from a kingdom full of darkness, with hidden light, and the other is from a kingdom full of light, with hidden darkness. One day, these two will meet and they will fight the darkness inside themselves and the kingdoms or they will both surrender to the darkness. The two will fall into love, ignoring their family’s wishes and reunite the Kingdom of Songspell, no matter light or dark._

The King of the White Kingdom strongly believed in the prophecy and locked their children in the castle grounds for three generations. Eventually, the Kingdom of Darkness found out about the prophecy and laughed at it, mocking the White’s and the prophecy. Our story begins five generations after the prophecy’s reveal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple notes before you start reading.  
> 1\. The dates are more for me so I could get an accurate timeline  
> 2\. This is an EF AU so the years have nothing to do with real world years.  
> 3\. I will use the date to divide. I will use *** if it is the same date  
> 4\. Make sure to read beginning chapter notes. They will contain TW if any apply. (There shouldnt be more than 5 chapters with them)  
> 5\. UPDATES WILL BE MWF unless something comes up then I will post the next day I can.  
> 6\. Please watch the video, I worked really hard on it.  
> 7\. There will eventually be a reference map I just need to get around to redrawing it.

Early April 1736

“Emma White what did you do?” Snow yells.

“I did nothing.” Emma replies. “I was reading.”

“You left an open bottle of ink next to an irreplaceable book and spilled it.”

“I did not spill it; you did when you bumped the table. It was sitting stable until then.”

“Why would you leave a bottle of ink open?”

Emma motions to the notes around her. “I am actively taking notes while I am reading. I am not going to close and open a bottle or clean a quill constantly.”

“Do not blame me for this!”

“Why not? It was your fault. I am not sorry and guess what. If I still had my magic, I could fix it.” Emma holds up her wrist to show the magic binders Blue put there.

“Go to your rooms!” Snow snaps.

“Gods I hate you!” Emma yells as she storms out of the library. When Emma gets to her rooms she heads straight into her closet. “Why do I let her boss me around?” She asks herself as she changes into a shirt and pair of pants. She grabs her satchel off a hook. “I am 24, I am an adult and have been for years.” She goes back into her bedroom and opens her nightstand drawer. She lays under it and pops off the false bottom. A grey and purple stone disk falls onto her chest and she replaces the bottom. She slides it into her satchel before sneaking through the servant’s passages to the stables. “We are going for a ride Bea.” Emma whispers to her horse. She mounts Bea and takes the disc out of the bag. She makes sure she is alone before she holds it out in front of her and places her hand on it. A portal opens in front of her and she rides through it.

***

“Where the hell is she?” Regina yells at the guards from her throne.

“We don’t know, your majesty.” One of the guards answers.

“How the hell do you lose a little girl? How did she even get out of the dungeon in the first place?”

“Some idiot let her out.” The guard replies. “Why was she in there anyways? There were no records of her. That may be why she was let out.”

“That is none of your business. Now, who let her out?” Regina asks. The guards glance around nervously, most of them staring at one of the new guards. “You” Regina speaks through gritted teeth. “Get over here.”

The guard shakes in his armor as he stumbles to the bottom of the dais. “P-p-please your majesty. I-I have a family. My wife and kids need the money.”

“Shut up.” Regina spits as she glides down the stairs to the guard. “I do not care about your family and you know this. All of my castle guards are supposed to be heartless, now you will be.” Regina plunges her hand into his chest and rips his heart out. “Now question is, should I kill you or not. I have more than enough guards to lose one.” Regina thinks for a moment, squeezing the guard’s heart when he starts begging. “Thanks to your begging, you have helped me make the right decision.” The guard sighs in relief as she releases the tight grip on his heart, until Regina speaks again. “I hate begging.” Regina quickly crushes his heart and lets the dust fall out of her hand. “I am going to the river. Someone deal with this body.” Regina raises her hands and teleports to the river’s edge. When she appears, she is wearing her old riding gear.

When Emma appears at the edge of the Dark Forest, Bea takes off in a sprint. They stop at a thin part of the river and Bea steps into the river to get a drink. Bea rears up and bucks Emma off when Regina appears on the other side of the river. Emma screams as she falls into the river and hits her head on a rock, getting knocked out on contact. “Fuck.” Regina groans as she steps into the river. She freezes Bea and carefully lifts Emma out of the water. She lays her down in the grass and carefully heals Emma’s head. She also dries Emma off and cleans the blood out of her knotted hair. Regina teleports Bea to the Dark side of the river and unfreezes her. “Whoa. Easy, easy girl. Shh” Regina whispers as she reaches her hand out towards Bea. Bea looks at Regina confused before calming down and letting Regina touch her head. “Good girl. Go lie down.”

“What the hell happened?” Emma asks as she slowly sits up, holding her head.

“I accidentally scared your horse.” Regina says as she turns around to face Emma. Her jaw drops and her eyes open wide when she realizes who she rescued. “Princess Emma.”

“Yes? How did you scare Bea? She was trained not to fear anything.”

“I guess a random stranger teleporting in front of her scares her.”

“That should only happen if the person uses dark magic. Barely anyone in the kingdom has dark magic. They are mainly on the other side of the river.”

“You are on the dark side of the river dear.” Regina replies as she carefully sits on the ground next to Emma. “Luckily you and your horse were part way across the border, so I was able to help.”

“Wait, I am on the Dark Kingdom’s side?” Emma asks. “Shit my mother is going to kill me. Oh well, it is not like she will ever know. How do you know who I am?”

“Other than that, it is common knowledge, I was at your birth celebration,” Regina states. “and your tenth birthday party.”

“What about the border spell?” Emma asks with confusion.

“That was put up after your tenth birthday party and really only applies to my Queen and her guard. Now what are you doing out here, Trinity is pretty far away.”

“I am angry at my mother.”

“Well I have heard she can be annoying so that makes sense. Talk to me about it, I have the time.” Regina says. The two talk for hours until Emma looks up at the sky and notices the time.

“Shit I have to go, if I am not home for dinner, I am going to be in more trouble. When can I see you again?”

“I am here around this time every day.” Regina replies.

“Goodbye.” Emma and Bea stand and stretch. Emma mounts Bea and starts across the river. “Wait, what is your name?”

“Caitlyn,” Regina replies. “See you soon Princess.”

“See you soon, Caitlyn.” Emma says as she uses the disc to open a portal back to the stables. Regina smirks as she teleports herself home.

June 3rd, 1736

The two talk almost every day for two months, either sitting on their sides of the river or on the dark side. One day Emma appears crying. “What is wrong dear?” Regina asks.

“My mother has arranged for me to marry someone. I failed to chase this one away. He is 25 years older than me. There is a masquerade ball tonight to announce it.” Emma replies.

“Emma, I am so sorry.” Regina says as she rubs Emma’s back.

“What am I going to do Caitlyn? Nothing I do can deter him. I have met my match.”

“I do not know Emma. I wish I could be there for moral support.”

“You can.”

“Oh, come on, at least ask me nicely.”

“Will you please come to the ball for moral support?”

“Of course.” Regina says, biting back a smirk.

“I have to go get ready. See you tonight.”

Once Emma goes through her portal, Regina teleports back to her castle. “We will have a visitor tonight.”

***

Snow smiles at Emma as she finishes putting flowers in her hair. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Emma says. “I am nervous.”

“The prince is a pleasant man.” Snow replies. “There is nothing to be nervous about.”

“I will try to relax.”

“Come on, it is time for the ball.”

Emma dances nervously with the prince she is to marry. She constantly glances around as she dances, seeing if she can spot Regina. When the song finishes, the prince leaves to get a drink and a mysterious woman with a dark purple dress steps into his place. “Hello dear.” The woman says.

“Caitlyn.” Emma says with a smile. “I am glad you made it. Your dress is beautiful.”

“Thank you. How is everything going?”

“All right for the most part. Tired of getting dragged around by him.”

“Well at least you have a break for now.”

“A short break probably. He does not really want me dancing with anyone else. Speaking of.” Emma says as the prince walks up to her.

“Come on Princess, it is time for the announcement.” The prince says. Emma gives Regina a sad smile before she follows him. Regina looks up at the landing to see Snow, David, Emma’s brother Neal and Blue. Blue is floating in the air behind Emma.

Once Emma and the prince get up to the top, Snow speaks. “Thank you all for coming. I am pleased to announce the engagement of my daughter, Princess Emma White, to Princes Charles the 9th of Lothen.” The two step up to the railing of the landing as the crowd cheers. “The wedding will be in five months’ time. Thank you all again for coming and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” Charles and Emma go down the stairs onto the ballroom floor as Blue watches from above.

Charles and Emma dance for a few songs before Regina walks up. “May I cut in?”

“Of course.” Charles says before moving to dance with Regina.

“Not you. Her.” Regina says as she takes Emma’s hand and leads her away.

“Thank you, Caitlyn. I was tired of him dragging me around.” Emma says.

“You are welcome. Come on.” Regina replies and the two go over to the snack table.

“I cannot eat much. My mother has the corset as tight as possible.”

“Let us dance then,” Regina replies as she guides Emma onto the dance floor. The two dance until the string on Regina’s mask snaps and her mask falls off.

Snow, who had been keeping a close watch on her daughter, yells. “Regina!”

“Shit.” Regina mumbles. Everyone screams and yells a mixture of ‘The Evil Queen’ and ‘Run’. “I am surprised, with the little fairy bitch here I thought you would have realized I was here sooner.”

“I told you I felt something Snow.” Blue says.

“Get away from my daughter.” Snow yells.

“Guards seize her.” David says.

“Regina? You told me that your name was Caitlyn.” Emma yells as the guards draw their swords and run towards Regina. Regina laughs as she throws the guards away from her. She freezes everyone in the room but the Whites and Charles. “and why are people calling you the Evil Queen?”

“Because that is who she is.” Snow says. “She is the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. The one who threw our kingdom into chaos.”

“You are the Evil Queen?” Emma asks.

“How did you get inside Trinity, let alone past the border?” Snow asks. “A royal has to invite you for you to be able to get passed it. We made sure of that after the last time you tried to take Emma.”

“Your lovely daughter invited me.” Regina replies with a smirk.

“Emma!” Snow yells.

“She told me her name was Caitlyn.” Emma replies. “Why do I not remember someone trying to kidnap me?”

Regina faces Emma. “Oh Emma, oh dear, dear Emma. So naïve.” Regina says as she runs the back of her hand down Emma’s cheek. “Your mother has been wiping parts of your memory for years.”

“Get your hands off of my fiancée.” Charles says. Regina turns around to see his sword in her face.

“You have no idea who I am do you?” Regina asks with a smirk. “I am the Evil Queen. The Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness.”

“Your point is?” Charles asks. Regina just shrugs and flicks her wrist, throwing Charles into the wall. Emma prepares to run away but Regina turns around and tightly grabs her wrist.

“You are not going anywhere Princess.” Regina spits.

“Leave her alone.” Snow says.

“Shut up Snow.” Regina says as she unfreezes everyone and smirks. “Now if you will excuse me. I think I have what I came for.” Regina puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder and teleports them to her castle.

“Emma!” Snow and David yell.

Emma lands with a thump on Regina’s bedroom floor as Regina lands gracefully. “What the hell was that?”

“Saving your sorry ass and pissing off your mother at the same time.” Regina says. “Now get the hell up.” Emma stands up and dusts off her dress.

“Thank you I guess.” Emma says. “Why did you lie to me?”

“Would you have talked or trust me if you knew who I was?” Regina says as she takes a step towards Emma. When Emma takes a step back Regina freezes her in place. “Exactly, no, you would have not. I have been watching you and your parents for years, I knew exactly who you were going to be engaged to. People think I am evil, but he is worse when it comes to marriages. You would have been his fourth wife and the other three died from ‘natural causes.’ You would have ended up being a baby maker more than his wife or a queen. Now if we want to get technical you are a prisoner of war, which means you are mine to do with as I wish.” Regina walks around Emma like she is inspecting her. “Well it appears my nice idea will work. You will be my personal servant. You will address me as ‘your majesty’ or ‘my queen’. You will do what I ask without question or face a punishment. I am not afraid to hurt you.”

“Really, so I am going to be your slave instead of his?” Emma asks.

“You are the one who used the word slave. There is a list of rules in that little room next to my dresser. That will be your room.” Regina says as she turns to leave her bedroom.

“You know my parents will come and save me.”

“You and I both know I just saved you.” Regina says as she walks out of her bedroom, locking the doors with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Open Your Eyes.  
> This work has been completely written already so I will have a steady schedule of posting MWF


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real important warnings other than minor violence

June 3rd, 1736

Once the spell holding her in place drops, Emma tries to run after Regina. “Fuck.” She says to herself when she tries to open the doors. Emma looks around the room before going into the small room. She picks up the piece of parchment on the small table and reads it. “Pretty basic ‘slave’ stuff.” She laughs at one of the “punishments”. “She would not kill me; she needs me alive.” She sets the parchment down on the small table and looks around the little room. She sees the supplies she will need as well as a bed. She walks back out to Regina’s room and finds a book. She takes it off the shelf and sits down on Regina’s chaise. She reads for bit until she get sleepy. She lays the book down on the side table and lays down on the chaise. An hour later, Regina storms into her bedroom and slams the door behind her. “Shit.” Emma says as she jumps awake and falls off the chaise.

“What the hell are you doing?” Regina spits.

“Sleeping. I am sorry that my mother’s ball tired me out and I fell asleep reading.” Emma says with a hint of sarcasm. “Do you have something slightly more comfortable I could wear?” Emma stands and dusts her dress off.

Regina notices the book and walks over to the side table. She grows angry as she reads the title. “That is a spell book you stupid girl.” She spits.

“I know that, I am not stupid.” Emma argues. “It is not like I can use magic anyways. My mother made sure of that.”

“You are a 24-year-old, unmarried princess. The only thing to assume is that you are too stupid to attract any men. Now shut up and put the book away while I try to find something decent for you to wear.”

“Okay.” Emma says.

“What did you say?” Regina asks angrily.

“Sorry,” Emma says before continuing sarcastically. “Yes, your majesty.” Regina rolls her eyes angrily as she walks out of her door. Emma sighs in relief before a cut appears on her arm, like she is being cut but with no blade. Emma screams in pain and runs into her room. “That bitch.” Emma says through gritted teeth as she sits on the bed, holding her hand on the cut. Once the bleeding stops Emma walks into Regina’s bathroom. She cleans the blood off her arm and hands. She goes back out into Regina’s bedroom and puts the book away. She arranges the pillows on the chaise and sits on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Regina storms back into the room a few minutes later and throws a dress at Emma. Emma manages to catch it before it ends up in the fire. “Go change.”

“Thank you… your majesty.” Emma says as she walks into her room. “more like your bitchiness.” Emma gasps as she gets teleported into Regina’s room. Emma grunts as she gets thrown against and pinned to the wall. Regina chokes her with magic.

“I heard that.” Regina spits as she stomps over to Emma. “I am not deaf.”

“Maybe I wanted you to hear that.” Emma manages to say.

“Shut up.” Regina says before slapping Emma across the face. She teleports Emma to her room. Regina storms into the room and smirks as she sees Emma pinned to the bed by leather straps.

“Bi-” Emma starts before Regina takes away her ability to speak.

“Have a good night dear. Enjoy the uncomfortable ball gown.” Regina chuckles as she goes to her closet and changes into a silk night gown.

June 4th, 1736

“Where the hell is she?” Regina asks herself as she sits up on her bed. “Right, locked her up.” She rolls her eyes as she stands and storms into her closet. She pulls a dress out and uses magic to put it on. She puts her boots on before storming into Emma’s room. “Wake up brat.” Regina yells as she undoes the straps with magic and gives Emma her voice back.

“Five more minutes.” Emma mumbles as she rolls onto her side. Regina growls as she pulls the sheet off Emma, Regina’s nails cutting into Emma’s arm, not breaking skin. “Ow” Emma says before she glares at Regina. “That hurt.”

“Good.” Regina spits. “Now get the fuck up, you have work to do.”

“I am not going to be your little slave.” Emma says stubbornly as she sits up.

“Get up.” Regina says with a snarl as she pulls Emma up by the collar of her dress.

“Bitch.” Emma spits in Regina’s face.

“Shut up.” Regina says as she throws Emma against the wall. Emma groans as she hits the wall and falls to the ground. Regina wipes Emma’s spit off her face. “You have five minutes. If you are not out by then, you will be locked in the dungeons.” Regina tosses the dress from the night before at Emma. “Put this on.” Regina storms out of the small room and through her bedrooms. Emma grumbles and groans as she stands. She walks over to the small mirror and looks at the bruise on her back. She looks down at the cut on her arm and the raised red lines from where Regina scratched her. She slides the dress on and carefully ties it up on the front. She looks around for shoes and sighs when she does not see any. She puts her heels from the ball back on. She hears a whoosh sound behind her and turns around to see a bit of bread and porridge on the table. She eats quickly before stepping out of the room. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry that I am not a morning person.” Emma says as she rolls her eyes at Regina’s dramatics.

Regina ignores Emma’s comment and continues to speak. “The cleaning supplies are in your room. I want my rooms spotless when I return in a few hours.”

“I am not going to be able to clean all of your rooms in a few hours, nor do I want to.” Emma snaps.

Regina lifts Emma off the ground and chokes her. “You will do as I say if you want to live.” Emma claws at her neck like there are hands there. “Do you understand?” Emma nods the best she can. Regina releases Emma and storms out of her rooms, locking the doors to the hallway behind her.

Emma falls to the floor and struggles to catch her breath. Emma looks around the room and sighs. “I guess I should start in her sitting room.” Emma mumbles to herself. She goes into her room and gathers the supplies. She spends the morning cleaning Regina’s sitting room, groaning in pain occasionally. When she finishes, she looks out the window to see what the time is and decides she has time for a little nap. She goes into her small room and curls up into a ball on the bed, groaning slightly at the pain in her body. Just as she gets as comfortable as she can, she hears a small whooshing noise and looks at the table. She sits up and looks at the food, trying to decide if she wants to eat now or later. She groans as she stands and walks over to the table. She sits on the small stool and eats the stale bread and cold stew. When she finished, she takes a drink of water and lays back down.

She falls asleep for an hour until Regina storms into her bedroom, pissed. “Where the hell are you?”

Emma groans as she opens her eyes and stands. “Right here… your majesty.” Emma says as she walks out of her room.

“I thought I said to clean all of my rooms.” Regina says annoyed.

“and I told you that would not be possible. I was taking a small nap before moving on to another room.”

Regina growls angrily. “Come on, you are staying with me for the rest of the day. I have court. Maybe you will see just who you are dealing with.”

“I know who I am dealing with.” Emma says as she crosses her arms.

“I do not think you do.” Regina replies with an evil smirk. “Come on _Princess_.”

“Yes, _your majesty_.” Emma replies sarcastically. Regina rolls her eyes as she walks out, Emma trailing behind her.

***

That night, Emma is woken by a mysterious man. The man quickly covers her mouth when she tries to scream. “Everything is okay, I work for your parents.” Emma licks his hand. “Ew,” He pulls his hand back and wipes it on his pants. “My name is Graham and I am going to get you out of here. Now, I need you to be quiet and follow me, understand?” Emma nods. “Follow me. I know a secret way out.” Graham helps Emma stand and leads her out into the sitting room. “This way.” Graham leads Emma along the wall until he finds a specific stone. He slowly pushes on the stone and the stones around it fade away. “Come on.” Graham and Emma quietly sneak through the tunnels into Regina’s private garden. “Do you have any questions?”

“Yes, one. If your name is Graham, does that mean you are the Huntsman that was sent to kill my mother?” Emma asks.

“Yes, Regina sent me to kill your mother. She also has my heart, so this is exceedingly risky. Despite being controlled by Regina, I have still been able to send information to your parents. They asked me to come get you. Now we should get out of here.” Graham leads Emma to a dip in the wall. He holds his hands out to give her a boost. “Step on.” Emma carefully gets over the fence and waits for Graham. “Come on, we need to get across the border before anyone realizes you are missing.”

June 5th 3657

“Where the hell is she?” Regina yells when she walks into Emma’s room in the morning. Regina storms out to her sitting room. She checks a room before noticing a dirty handprint on the wall. “Damn it.” Regina storms out into the hallways. “All guards put the castle on high alert and lockdown. The Huntsman took the Princess! Find them, they could not have gotten far!” Regina paces in her rooms for two hours until a guard finally comes into her sitting room.

“They escaped into the forest, your majesty.” The guard says.

“What took you so long?” Regina spits.

“They went through your private garden and that is one of the last places we check.” The guard replies.

“Get out!” Regina spits. “Gods I have to do everything myself.” Regina teleports herself to her magic tower and goes straight to her heart vaults. She quickly finds Graham’s and pulls the box out. She walks over to the mirror and takes the heart out of the box. Regina waves her hand in front of the mirror and she smirks when Emma and Graham appears in the mirror. “Did you really thought this would work, Snow?”

***

“Thank you, Graham.” Emma says.

“Don’t thank me yet. Let’s get across the border into your kingdom first.” Graham says. The two walk for a few hours before Graham doubles over and groans suddenly.

“Graham! Are you okay? What is going on?” Emma asks.

“I am what is going on.” Regina says as she appears behind Emma. “Did you really think that it would be that easy to get away from me? And Graham, did you really think I did not know you have been working for Snow?”

Emma spins around to face Regina. “Shit.” She says before she turns back around and takes off in a run.

“Get her.” Regina says as she loosens her grip on his heart. Graham takes off after Emma. Graham is faster tackles Emma as Regina walks up. Regina teleports them all back to her sitting room. “You take yourself down to the dungeons.” She says as she looks at Graham. Graham stands and walks out of the room. “You,” Regina says as she looks at Emma. “you are lucky that he orchestrated this escape. If you ran on your own, I would have to kill you. Now go into your room while I figure out what to do with you.”

“No.” Emma says.

“No?” Regina raises an eyebrow. “You have not will to live do you?”

“No, I do, you want to kill me right now and cannot. You need me alive as leverage against my mother.”

“Shut up.” Regina slaps Emma across the face before teleporting her down to the dungeons. Regina goes over and opens the door. “Let the guards in the dungeon know to leave the princess alone.” She says to the guard by her door.

June 6th, 1736

The next day, Regina and Emma go to court. “Stand there and do not look down. I want you to see this.” Regina says as she points to a spot behind the throne, in the shadows.

“Okay.” Emma replies. Regina rolls her eyes and uses magic to push her into the shadows. Emma rolls her eyes.

Regina sits on her throne and speaks. “Let us get this started.” Regina sighs as the doors open and people file in quietly. Emma ignores the basic stuff but starts paying attention when the guards drag a man with a sack over his head and his hands tied in front of him. “What is the meaning of this?” Regina spits as she stands.

“We are sorry your majesty, we found this man trying to sneak in.” The guard says before removing the sack from the man’s head, revealing Princes Charles. 

“Oh, hello there Charles. He is a guest, untie him. What brings you here?” Regina asks like she does not have Emma.

“I am here for my fiancée.” Charles says. “The one you kidnapped.”

“Remind me who that is again. I kidnap people all of the time.”

“Princess Emma.”

“Oh, you mean her.” Regina says as she motions Emma to step out of the shadows.

“Yes,” Charles replies as Emma steps out of the shadows. “Emma, are you okay dear? Come on, I have come to take you back to your parents.”

Charles steps closer to the dais and Emma takes a step back. “No, I am fine.” Emma replies.

“Now, Princess.” Charles demands.

“No” Emma says as she steps back into the shadows until she hits the wall. She gulps.

Charles starts to storm up the dais stairs towards Emma, but Regina stops him before he gets close. “She said no and besides she is my prisoner, she is not allowed to leave.”

“She will not be your prisoner for much longer.” Charles spits as he draws his sword.

Charles barely gets his sword out of his sheath before Regina pushes him backwards. “You will not go anywhere near her.”

“And what are you, a weak woman, going to do to stop me?” Charles laughs as he pushes past Regina, who is seeing red. Regina spins around on her heel and manages to keep her balance.

She quickly plunges her hand into Charles’ back and pulls out his heart. Regina laughs evilly as she squeezes Charles’ heart. “Now who is weak?” Charles doubles over where he stands, dropping his sword. Regina kicks his sword away and turns to face the crowd. “Let this be a lesson for all. The White Princess is mine and anyone who tries to touch her will suffer the fate of this man.” Regina squeezes his heart harder until it turns to dust. She lets the dust fall from her hand and dusts her hands off. “Now,” Regina says as she steps over Charles’ body and sits back on her throne. “Send his head to Snow White and hang the rest of his body by the gate with a warning sign.” The rest of court goes smoothly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big TW just a some injuries that happened but arent written... and Regina snapping a few necks in anger

June 6th, 1736

That night Emma starts thinking while she is trying to fall asleep. _How the hell am I going to get out of here?_

“Good morning dear.” Regina says as Emma walks into her bedroom. 

“Good morning, your majesty.” Emma says before walking into Regina’s closet. She chooses a dress and hangs it up on the hook by the bathroom door.

“What did you mean when you said, ‘my mother made sure of that’, a few days ago?” Regina asks as she steps out of bed.

“I have magic, but my mother had the blue fairy blocks it with these binders,” Emma holds her wrists up to show the bracelets. “when she caught me using it a few years ago. I practiced in secret using books I had found. Are you taking a bath this morning, your majesty?”

“No, I have a busy morning.”

“Alright.” Emma says. “What would you like me to do today?”

“Clean whatever rooms you have not cleaned yet.” Regina walks over to her dressing area and Emma helps her get dressed. After Regina leaves, she cleans one of the rooms. Once she is done, she notices she needs to get more soap. She walks out of Regina’s rooms and wanders, trying to find a storeroom. She ends up in the courtyard and notices the stables. A black and white spotted horse in the back catches her eye. She walks over to the horse’s stall and stares at her. “You look like my Bea.” Emma says before gently holding her hand out to the horse. The horse sniffs her hand before nuzzling it with her nose. “Good girl.” Emma whispers before she gently pets her behind her ear.

Regina walks into her sitting room later. “Princess!” Regina yells through her rooms. She searches for Emma before stepping outside her rooms. “Where is she?” She yells at the guards outside her doors.

“Who, your majesty?” One of the guards ask.

“The bratty princess you idiot.” Regina snaps his neck before turning to the other guard.

“She left about an hour ago.” The other guard says.

“She is not allowed to leave the room you idiot.” Regina storms through the castle, getting slowly pointed towards Emma.

“I saw her go into the stables.” A courtyard guard says.

“Thank you! Finally, someone helpful.” Regina storms into the stables. “You!”

“Your majesty.” Emma says as she jumps back from the horse. The horse rears up in fear.

“What the hell are you doing out here? Trying to escape?”

“No, I-” Regina takes Emma’s voice before she can explain.

“You chose the wrong horse to try to leave with. He is my wildest horse. You would not have gotten far.” Regina teleports them up to her rooms. “You really are an idiot, just like your mother.” Regina says as she freezes Emma in place and walks around her like a lioness stalking her prey. Emma glares at Regina. “Now, since you decided to be so insubordinate, I guess I will have to make sure that you will not try to run away again. Guards!” The guards outside her door run in and stand at attention. “Take her to the dungeon, let the guards down there know they can do what they want as long as she is not seriously injured, they know where I draw the line.”

June 7th, 1736

“Fuck.” Emma groans in pain as she lays on the hard cot in her cell. _It hurts so much to move._ She groans as she turns on her side. She looks down her body and sees the forming bruises and cuts. Emma gasps in pain as she moves her head. She has bruises forming on at least half of her body and cuts to go with it.

Regina laughs evilly as she appears in front of Emma’s cell. “I love the sound of someone in pain.” Regina opens the cell with magic and walks up to Emma. “Did you learn your lesson, brat?”

“Bitch” Emma snaps. “I was not trying to leave. Go to hell.”

“I have been, it is not my favorite place. I do not want to go back.” Regina smirks as she pushes down hard on one of Emma’s bruises and Emma screams. Regina laughs before she speaks again. “I guess you have not learned your lesson. You should keep it down, people are starting to complain.” Regina flicks her wrist as she walks out of the cell and a cloth gag appears on Emma. Regina locks the cell door and turns to the guards. “She is still misbehaving, have fun.” Emma tries to call Regina a bitch through the gag, but it just comes out in mumbles.

June 8th, 1736

Emma cries as guards drag her up to the throne room. They dump her next to Regina’s throne. “Sit up dear.” Regina says from her throne as she uses magic to change Emma into a white dress. “Your parents are here.” Emma tries to push herself up, but her arms give out. She cries out in pain as she almost face plants and some of her cut reopen. Regina rolls her eyes and smirks in her head as blood stains appear on Emma’s dress. Emma’s slight smile, at the coldness of the floor against her bruises, is hidden by her dirty hair. “Let them in.”

Snow and David all but burst through the doors of the throne room. “Where is she? What did you do to her?”

“Well hello to you too. I see you got my message.” Regina replies calmly.

“Do you mean killing Prince Charles and sending us his head?” David asks. “As well as his body hanging by the gate.”

“Yes, that message, thank you for reminding me. I need to have his body taken down and sent home. It is starting to stink up my courtyard. Now I am guessing by your entrance you are here for your brat.”

“She is not a brat.”

“She is a brat, _just like you_. Like mother like daughter. Apple does not fall far from the tree. Well, you get it.” Regina roughly pokes one of Emma’s bruises. “Your brat is right here. I am not surprised you did not recognize her. She has been in my dungeon for a few days. I had to punish her for trying to run.

“I did n-” Emma starts before losing her voice for a moment. She lifts her head up slightly and stares at Snow and David through her hair. “Mother? Daddy?”

“Yes, we are here. We are going to take you home. Prince Charles has a younger brother that you can marry. We already have it arranged.” Snow says sweetly. “We will get you out of here.”

“No.” Emma whines before laying her head back on the floor “I don’t wanna go home.”

“Emma, you do not really want to stay here. She has you under a spell and will hurt you more.” Snow replies in a sickeningly sweet voice. “We are going to take you home.”

Regina laughs as David draws his sword and Snow takes her bow off her back. Regina’s guards instantly draw their swords. “Good luck with that” Regina says as she lifts Emma in the air by her throat with magic. “If you come any closer or try anything, she will die.” Snow takes a step forward and Regina starts to choke Emma. Emma cries out as pain shoots through her body.

Snow takes a few steps back. “Fine, what do you want, I will give you anything.” She asks.

“Nothing.” Regina says as she releases Emma. Emma hits the ground with a thud and starts crying. “Watching you suffer is all I have ever wanted. I have your daughter and your kingdom is going bankrupt. Oh yes, I know about that. People from your villages on the river have been coming to me for help. Now, if you would leave, that would be great.”

“We are not leaving without our daughter.” Snow says. “We are taking her home, or we are not leaving.”

“Nooo.” Emma whines quietly before she closes her eyes and passes out.

“She does not want to go, and I do not want you here. Goodbye Snow.” Regina says before she flicks her wrist. A cloud of purple smoke engulfs Snow and David and are gone when it clears.

“Everyone out.” Regina yells. The guards all walk out if the room and stand outside. Regina makes sure no one is around before kneeling next to Emma. “Hey,” Regina whispers as she gently shakes Emma. “Wake up dear.”

“No” Emma groans in her sleep.

“Alright dear.” Regina whispers before standing. She uses her magic to levitate Emma and Emma floats behind her. Regina walks out to the hallway through the back doors. She stops at a group of guards. “Send the healer up to my bedroom please. Tell her it is to treat cuts and bruises.”

“You are going to help the girl? Seems a little too ‘good’ for you.” One of the guards ask.

“Do not question me.” Regina spits before snapping the guard’s neck. She turns to the other guard.

“Yes, your majesty.” The other guard says before running away.

“Idiots.” Regina mumbles as she goes upstairs, Emma floating behind her. Regina lays Emma down on the bed. Regina gently undresses Emma, leaving her in her undergarments. Regina sits on the edge of her bed and gently runs her finger along the deep cuts, healing them.

“You called?” The healer says as she slips into Regina’s bedroom.

“Over here, Kathryn.” Regina replies. “I healed her deep wounds. Anything that would have needed stitches. I am too tired to heal the rest.”

“I know you Regina, you have a heart buried deep inside there. You want to heal her, but you want her to suffer at the same time.

“Tell anyone I have a heart and I will kill you.” Regina says.

Kathryn rolls her eyes as she works on Emma’s wounds. “You say that every time.”

“Just finish patching up her wounds.” Regina says as she stands from her bed. “Help her get to her own bed when she wakes up. Talk to her and make sure she did not see _him_. She wandered out of my room a few days ago and I do not know what she saw.”

“Yes, Regina.”

“Thank you, Kathryn.” Regina says as she walks out of her bedroom door. Kathryn finishes washing the blood off Emma and grabs a jar. She rubs the salve from the jar over Emma’s bruises. She puts the jar back in her bag and grabs her bandages. She gently wraps and covers all the bad cuts Regina did not heal. She puts everything back in her bag as Emma starts to wake up.

Emma groans in pain as she wakes up. Emma slowly opens her eyes. “Where am I? Emma mumbles as she puts her hand on her forehead. “Who are you?”

“I am Kathryn, the healer.” Kathryn replies. “You are in the Queen’s bedroom. I covered your cuts and put a salve on your bruises that should help them heal faster.” Kathryn stands. “The Queen wants you to go to your room and sleep. She wants you to be in decent shape when your parents return. I will help you.”

Emma carefully moves to the edge of the bed and stands. “My parents were here?”

“Yes, I am guessing you were in enough pain that your brain was not fully functioning.” Kathryn puts Emma arm around her shoulder and helps Emma walk to her room. “There. Be careful please. I shouldn’t have to rebandage those as long as you don’t reopen anything.”

Emma sits down on her bed. “Thank you.” Emma groans in pain as she lays down.

“You’re welcome.” Kathryn says as Emma closes her eyes.

June 10th, 1736

Emma wakes slowly and stands slowly. She slowly walks to and stands in her doorway. “Hello?”

“Good afternoon dear.” Regina replies from her place on her chaise.

“How long was I asleep?” Emma asks as she rubs her eyes.

“Two days.” Regina replies.

“I do not think I have slept longer than three hours at a time in years.”

“The sleeping potion I put in your water the first time you woke up probably helped. There should be food on your table. Eat it and then come back out here.” Emma nods and turns around. Regina clears her throat.

“Sorry, yes your majesty.”

“I will let that one slide since you just woke up from a long sleep.”

“Thank you.” Emma walks the few steps to her table and plops herself down on the chair. She hisses in pain as she hits one of her few remaining bruises on the table. “Wow, I that stuff she put on them really helped.”

Emma eats half of her food before Kathryn knocks on her door frame. “The Queen wanted be to check on your wounds. Could you lay on your bed for a moment please?” Emma nods and moves to her bed. Kathryn checks where the cuts were. “That is odd, no scarring.”

“I do not scar easily. Never have.” Emma replies.

“I will have to do some research about that later. You are all good.” Kathryn walks out of Emma’s room and motions for Regina to follow her. Emma sits back down and continues to eat. “She has no scarring.” Kathryn says after Regina closes her bedroom door. “None at all.”

“That does not surprise me. She has magic and the binders the fairy put on her are weak. Her magic probably healed the scarring.” Regina replies.

“That makes sense. She is fine, just a few bruises that haven’t healed yet.”

“Thank you, Kathryn. Did you ever ask her if she saw anything odd?”

“No, she passed out right after I got her into her bed. I do not think she saw him.”

“Good, the longer she does not know he exists the better. If her parents manage to get her back, I do not want them trying to ‘save’ him from me.”

“Do you really think they would given their limited resources?”

“I would not put it past them to do it.”

“I will go check on him and let you know how he is doing later.”

“Thank you.” Regina says before nodding once at Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume I do not need to explain what 'the line' is for Regina. If you need clarification please message me and I will tell you.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Unwanted advances nothing but words... also Regina gets murdery again

June 10th, 1736

She walks back into her room to see Emma standing in her doorway. “Come over here.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“You are filthy. Go take bath in my bathroom, your parents will be here soon.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Emma takes a quick bath and finds a comb for her hair. She pokes her head around the door, hiding her body. “Do you have something I could wear until I can get my dress washed?”

Regina walks over into her closet and then back to Emma. “Here it is your corset and undergarments from the ball.” Regina holds a pile of clothes out to Emma. “I will find you a dress in a moment.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Emma takes the clothes and closes the door. Regina knocks on the door a moment later. “One moment.” Emma pulls her corset on and growls when she realizes she cannot tie it. She holds the corset against her chest and slowly opens the door. “Could you help me please? My mother had them use a corset that I could not reach the strings.”

“Yes.” Emma turns around and moves her half dry hair out of the way. Regina ties up Emma’s dress and corset. “Go sit at my vanity.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Emma says with a slightly confused tone. Emma sits down on the bench and Regina comes up behind her. She flicks her wrist and light make up appears on Emma’s face. Regina dries Emma’s hair with magic and combs through it. Emma’s hair naturally curls and falls down her back. “Stay here.” Regina walks into her closet and opens one of the wardrobes. She finds a simple silver headband and walks back out to Emma.

“Why are you doing this?” Emma asks as Regina puts the headband in Emma’s hair.

“Your parents are here again. It is fun to confuse them. They are bringing Charles’s brother as well.” Regina rolls her eyes. Emma looks down at her dress as Regina stares at her through the mirror. Regina snaps out of it and steps back. “There, all done. Come, it is time for court.”

“I need shoes.” Emma says as she stands. She runs into her room before Regina can respond. Regina stifles a laugh as Emma almost trips on her dress. She walks back out wearing her heels from the ball. “They hurt, but it’s better than nothing.” She follows Regina down to the throne room.

Regina stops outside of the back doors to the throne room and turns to Emma. “I would like you to call me, ‘my Queen.’”

“Yes, your- my Queen.” Emma replies.

Regina nods and walks into the throne room, Emma trailing behind her. “Stand by my throne and bow your head.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma replies as she stops.

Regina sits on her throne before she speaks. “Let them in.”

“Regina, how are you?” Snow asks as she walks in with David and Charles’ brother trailing in behind her.

“Snow, how about we skip the pleasantries and just get to business. What do you want?” Regina asks.

“What do you think I want?” Snow spits. “I am here for my daughter.”

“I do not know why you want her. I mean she is pretty and all but why? From what I know you two fight all of the time.” Regina smirks.

“I want her because she is my daughter.”

Regina notes Snow’s use of ‘daughter’ instead of ‘Emma’. “Liar!” Regina says as she stands. “You want to marry her off for money. I know all about your little money problem in your kingdom. I do not know how you accomplished that; the kingdom was thriving before I left.”

“I do not want to marry her off for money.”

“Yes, you may not really want to, but you also do. You know you have to, or your kingdom will be broke.” Regina sits back down on her throne. “She is staying here. We both know that marrying a prince is a worse fate than being my prisoner.” Regina motions to Emma. “I mean look at her now. Look at your parents dear.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“I mean she is a little sleep deprived right now but other than that she looks better than she did when I took her.”

“It is not better, she was beaten, bruised, and cut two days ago.” David yells.

“She was misbehaving then. She has behaved since the last time you were here. I let my healer patch her up and I let her wear a nice dress to see you.”

“You _let_ her?” Snow says.

“Yes, she is mine, she belongs to me. She does what I want.” Regina says as Emma starts to fidget. “Stop fidgeting and stand still.”

“Sorry my Queen.” Emma says before she fixes her dress and stands still.

“Emma you do not have to listen to her. Just run and come home with us,” Snow says. “Prince Triton is going to marry you now.” Snow motions to the man behind her.

“Come on darling.” David says.

Regina rolls her eyes before speaking. “Tell you what, I am feeling benevolent. I am going to let Emma choose if she is staying or not. I know you have the fairy out there. Bring her in and she can tell you Emma is not under any spell and she has free will.”

Snow nods to David and he walks outside the throne room. “Deal.”

Blue flies into the throne room and lands in her human form. Regina tightens her grip on her throne’s arms to keep her from killing the fairy. Blue waves her wand in front of Emma. Her wand glows white and she turns around. “The princess is not under any spell.”

“So, Snow, I am going to leave you all alone with Emma and my guards for five minutes. After that we will let her decide if she would like to stay or go home.” Regina says as she stands. Regina walks out of the throne room and out into the hallway. She waves her hand in front of a mirror and watches the interaction.

“Emma, please, come home with us. We are sorry for everything we have done. Please, you can marry Prince Triton.” Snow says as David walks over and hugs Emma.

“I will love you, no matter what you choose. You know what is best for you.” David whispers into Emma’s ear.

After the five minutes is over, Regina walks back into the room. She sits on her throne. “Alright, what is your decision Princess?” Emma looks back and forth between Regina and her parents, from where she stands in the middle of the room. She starts to walk towards her parents but stops for a moment. “Remember, you cannot change your mind.” Emma looks towards the wall on her side and looks at herself in the mirror. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when she realizes something important.

“I am sorry.” Emma says before she runs towards Regina. Regina smirks as Emma stands next to her throne. “I have realized, I have actually been happier here being a prisoner than I ever was being a princess at your castle.”

“Emma!” Snow yells desperately. “Please, do not do this.”

“She has made up her mind Snow, you may go.” Regina replies.

“But-” Snow starts to say before Emma cuts her off.

“Go, Mother.” Emma says.

“Get out Snow.” Regina says as she stands and teleports the Whites away. The moment they are gone, a tear falls down Emma’s face. Regina turns to face Emma. She wipes the tear from Emma’s face with her thumb. “Chin up Princess, you made the right choice.”

“Sorry my Queen.” Emma says as she sniffles. “Could I please go back to my room, my Queen?”

Regina turns around and thinks for a moment. “Yes, I will be up after I finish court. Guards, please escort the Princess to my rooms.”

“Yes, your majesty.” One of the guards say before him and another guard walk out into the hallway. Emma walks out and walks in between them, side by side. “So, you are the Queen’s new toy.”

“Do you only play with the Queen or are you up for some man time?” The other guard says as he puts his hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma rolls her eyes and ignore them until the first guard, on her right, puts his hand on her lower back. She quickly elbows the right guard in the temple, knocking him out before she spins around. She punches the other guard in the face and kicks him in the groin. The left guard falls to the ground in pain. Emma looks at them angrily, deciding if she is going to hurt them more or not. Before she decides the guards in the hall grab her.

Emma tries to wiggle out of their grip. “Relax or you will hurt yourself. We are taking you to the Queen.” The nice guard says. Emma relaxes and they walks down to the throne room’s front doors.

“I will take her in.” The other guard says. The nice guard nods and walks away. “She is going to send you to the dungeons again.” Emma’s eyes widen as she realizes this guard is friends with the ones she hurt. The guard drags Emma into the throne room and toss her down in front of Regina’s throne. Emma groans as she hits the floor. “What the hell is going on?” Regina spits.

“The prisoner knocked out one for the guards and punched and kicked the other guard for no reason at all.” The nasty guard says. Emma sneers and rolls her eyes.

“Princess, what do you say to these accusations?” Regina asks angrily.

“I did attack them, but they started it.” Emma replies.

“That is a extremely childish thing to say. How did they start?”

“They were coming onto me and one touched my shoulder and the other touches my lower back. I may have over reacted; I am sorry my Queen.”

Regina takes a deep breath before speaking. “Someone bring the two guards in here.” When none of the guards move, she yells. “Now!” The guards scramble and half of them go to search the castle. “Princess get up here.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says before she stands and walks over to Regina’s throne. She glances at Regina and sees that she is staring straight ahead, ignoring her. Emma kneels next to Regina’s throne. Emma closes her eyes and takes deep breaths.

After a few minutes the guard walk in like they did not do anything wrong. “You wanted to see us, your majesty?”

“I heard the prisoner princess attacked you. She says you were coming onto her and then you touched her. What do you say to this?” Regina asks.

“We were just walking her to your rooms like you told us to and she suddenly attacked us in the hallway.” The guard who got knocked out says.

“No one was talking, and we only made it to your study.” The other guard says.

“Well then,” Regina says as she stands. “I have come to a decision.” She walks down the dais stairs and stands in front of the guards. “I have decided someone is not telling the truth. I guess we will have to figure this out the hard way.” She shoves her hand into the guard who got knocked out’s chest. She rips his heart out and glares at him. She brings the heart up to her face and talks into it. “Tell me the truth.”

“We were making lewd comments towards her. I put my hand on her lower back and she elbowed me in the face and knocked me out.” The guard quickly says. He covers his mouth, shocked that he said that.

“It is a sad day when I can trust a prisoner more than my own guards.” Regina says. “Now, I believe we have gone over what happens to people who touch what is mine. I guess some of the guards do not believe that applies to them.” Regina quickly squeezes the guard’s heart to dust. “The rules apply to everyone. She is mine.” The other guard turns and tries to run. Regina raises her hand and freezes the guard in place. She teleports in front of the frozen guard and quickly rips his heart out and crushes it. “Make sure all the guard see the body before dealing with it.” Regina walks back up to her throne and stands in front of it. “I am sorry everyone. I must end court early today. If you need something desperately say in line and my treasurers and quartermaster will help you.” Regina turns to Emma. “Come with me princess.” Regina storms out of the throne room and Emma follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is going to be murdery and violent for a few chapters


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Anxiety attack and nightmares due to past

June 10th, 1736

Regina walks into her study and sits in her chair. Emma stands awkwardly by the door. “You can sit where you want. By the fireplace, in front of my desk, the window seat behind me.” Emma sits on the window seat and stares out the window. “Are you okay?” Regina asks without turning. “I know seeing someone’s heart ripped out of their chest can be frightening the first time.”

“I am fine. I was forced to sit in at most public executions. It is just an unusual way.” Emma leans her head against the window. “and sudden.” Emma stares out the window, looking at the town below. She smiles and waves when a little girl looks up and waves. She giggles when the little girls makes a face at her. She makes a face back and laughs.

“What the hell are you doing?” Regina asks as she spins around in her chair.

The smile instantly fades from Emma’s face. “Sorry, my Queen. There was a little girl making funny faces at me.”

“Go sit by the fireplace.” Regina says as she rolls her eyes and turns around.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says as she waves goodbye to the little girl. Emma gets up and moves to the fireplace. She sits down on the stone and shivers at the cold.

***  
  


“She seems happy,” The little girl says to Snow.

“Are you sure?” Snow asks.

“Yes, she was smiling and laughing with me from the window. I mean she stopped smiling right before she left the window.” The little girl replies.

“Do you know why she stopped smiling?”

“The Queen probably got annoyed with her.”

“Thank you for doing this.” Snow says.

“I believe I was promised some money.” The girl says as she holds out her hand.

“Here.” Snow gives the girl a small bag of gold coins.

June 18th, 1736

Emma quietly opens the door to the hallway and carefully takes a dagger from the guard’s belt. She closes the door and hides behind one of the couches. When one of the castles slaves come into the room. Emma quickly hops from behind the couch. She points the dagger at the slave. “Give me your clothes, please I have to get out of here.” The slave shakes before undressing and giving Emma the clothes. “Thank you.” The slave turns to walk out, and Emma throws the dagger at her. The dagger hits her square in the back, and she falls to the ground. “I am sorry.” Emma takes the dagger and quickly pushes the secret stone that Graham showed her. She runs through the passage until she gets into Regina’s garden. Emma quickly changes her clothes before climbing the wall and jumping down into Hollow. Emma wanders through the alleys and shadows for a few hours until she is almost to the outer wall before she literally runs into someone.

“You, you are one of the Queen’s slaves.” The man says.

“No, I… I am not.” Emma replies.

“Yes, you are, you’re wearing her slaves’ clothes.” The man replies as he grabs onto Emma’s arm.

“Get away from me.” Emma says as she wretches her arm out of his grip and runs. She draws her dagger. “Leave me alone.”

“Stop her! She is one of the Queen’s slaves.” The man yells as he chases after Emma.

Emma grunts as she is tackled by another person. “Get off me.” Emma stabs the tackler in the shoulder with her dagger. The first man ties her hands behind her back with rope and puts a hood over her head. Emma starts to breathe heavily as her anxiety spikes.

“I have a cart. we can take her back to the Queen.” The second man says as he pulls the dagger out of his shoulder. “Right after I stop at the healer’s.” They drag her to his cart and throw her in. They stop at the healer’s and the healer patches up the wound. They quickly ride to the castle. When they get to the castle they are stopped by the guard. “We found one of the Queen’s slaves.” The guards walk around to the back of the cart and peak in. The guards let them through, and they drag Emma into the throne room.

Regina stands up and yells. “What the hell is going on!”

“Sorry for the interruption your majesty,” The first man says. “We found one of your slaves in the city.”

“And she stabbed me.” The second man says.

“Impossible. They would never be able to get out.” Regina says.

“We shall see your majesty.” The second man says before he pulls the hood of Emma’s head.

Regina growls before using magic to bring Emma up to her. “How the hell did you get out of the castle?” Emma shakes and does not reply, her panic attack starting to finish. “Stupid girl those are slave clothes.” Regina says. “Guards take her to the dungeons. I will deal with her after court.” The guards untie Emma’s hands and take her down to the dungeon.

Emma doesn’t make a sound until the cell door is closed behinds her. She sits on the bench and pulls her knees to her chest. “You are alright. You are alright.” Emma mumbles to herself as she slowly stops shaking. “You are alright.”

At the end of court Regina goes down into the dungeons, where Emma is pacing trying to fully calm down. “Did you really think it would be that easy to get out? You are lucky I need you alive.” Regina says as she opens the cell door. Emma backs up until she hits the wall. “What is wrong with you? Why do you have a death wish?” Regina back hands Emma across the face, making sure her rings dig into her cheek. “My guards tell me there was a dead slave in my room. Did you have anything to do with that?” Emma does not reply. “Get upstairs.” Regina says. Regina follows behind Emma, noting that Emma’s face is tear stained and she is still shaking slightly.

June 25th, 1736

“It is time for bed.” Regina says. “It has been a busy day."

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says. Emma goes into Regina’s closer and gets a silk nightgown. She carefully drapes it over the dressing divider. “Could you hold your hair out of the way please.” Regina sighs and moves her hair out of the way. Emma carefully unties the strings of Regina’s dress and corset. Regina goes behind the divider and changes into her nightgown. She drapes her dress over the divider and Emma takes it into Regina’s closet. She hangs the dress up with the other dirty dresses. She grabs a hanger and takes it out with her. When Regina is done, she goes to her vanity. Emma tosses the hanger into her room before she walks over to Regina. Emma skillfully takes down what hair is not already down and brushes it out.

Regina carefully wipes her makeup off. “You know, you are the only person who has seen me without makeup in years. Well there is one other person.” Regina says.

“Who, my Queen?” Emma asks.

“Kathryn.” Regina says quickly. Emma nods despite knowing Regina is hiding something.

“There, you are all ready.” Emma says. She walks over to Regina’s bed and pulls the covers back for her. “Goodnight my Queen.” Emma says before she goes into her room. Emma takes off her dress and corset and hangs them both on the hanger. She puts on her torn blue dress before handing up the nice one on a hook on the back of her door. She combs through her hair before laying down on her bed. She slowly falls asleep.

A few hours later, Emma wakes up when she hears Regina talking in her sleep. “No, stop.” Regina says. “Please, just leave me alone. I will listen, I am sorry.”

“My Queen.” Emma whispers as she peaks into Regina’s bedroom. “Regina?” Emma walks over to Regina’s bed and touches Regina’s arm. Regina lashes out physically.

“Get away from me.” Regina says as Emma dodges her arm.

Emma rubs Regina’s arm slowly and lightly until she starts to calm down. Regina rolls over onto her side and Emma rubs circles on Regina’s back until she falls back into a deep sleep. Emma blinks slowly and falls asleep

June 26th, 1736

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?” Regina yells when she wakes up. She pushes Emma off the bed.

Emma groans as she hits the floor. “I do not remember, my Queen.” Emma stands. “Wait, you were talking in your sleep, more like yelling. You were telling someone to stop and that you would listen. You were having a bad nightmare. I touched your arm and you tried to hit me. I rubbed your arm until you calmed down and then rubbed circles on your back until you fell back asleep. Then I guess I fell asleep.”

“Shit!” Regina yells as she throws a fireball at the wall. Emma runs into Regina’s closet, both to avoid the fireball and get a dress for Regina. Regina pulls her knees towards her chest and rests her elbows on them, holding her face in her hands. “That potion was supposed to stop them. I guess I need to make it stronger.”

“Is everything okay, my Queen?” Emma asks as she steps back into Regina’s bedroom.

“No, my nightmares are back.” Regina says. “Wait, you said you were able to calm be down?”

“Yes,” Emma says. “Has no one else been able to?”

“The only thing that could stop ever stop them is light magic, and yours is blocked. My potions are imbued with light magic, I have a few light mages down in the dungeons for that reason.” Regina says. “Why am I telling you this?” Regina stands. She flicks her wrist and her dress and makeup appear on her and her hair is done up. “You.” Regina turns to face Emma. “I do not care if you helped me, you should not have gotten in my bed or fallen asleep in it.” Regina uses her magic to push Emma back into her room. “You get to stay there today”

“What? Why?” Emma asks.

“Keep your mouth shut.” Regina locks the door and paces for a moment. Emma plops down on her bed and leans against the wall. Regina storms out of her bedroom and down into the dungeon. She stops outside a cell with a small bird cage in it. “Hello dear.” Regina says as she walks into the cell.

“What do you want Regina?” The small fairy in the cage asks.

“I need more light magic, Tinkerbell.” Regina says.

“And what makes you think I will give you anymore magic. I diluted the last batch.”

“That is why I had a nightmare last night. You little bitch. We had a deal.”

“The deal was, I help you stop the nightmares and you help me get my wings back.”

“The nightmares have come back! They have not stopped. I had the fucking White princess in my bed this morning because she was comforting me last night.”

“I hate that for you. You are on your own Regina.”

“You will regret this fairy.” Regina spits before she storms back up to her rooms. She sits down on the couch in her sitting room and starts crying.

“My Queen?” Emma says from her bedroom. Emma sighs and pulls a pin out of her hair. Regina screams in frustration and throws fireballs at a wall. Emma takes a deep breath and starts to pick the lock. When she finally unlocks the door, she goes to the sitting room door. Emma walks up behind Regina and grabs Regina’s hands. “Calm down.” Regina growls and lets the fire spread from her hands and up Emma’s arms. Emma screams out in pain as she lets go of Regina and steps back.

“How the fuck did you get out?” Regina yells as she spins around.

“I am sorry, I wanted to make sure you were not hurting yourself. I picked the lock. I am sorry, my Queen” Emma says as Regina heals her arms. Regina secretly lets a few pieces of dead skin fall to the floor.

“You will not tell anyone about what happened last night and just now. Just leave me to my nightmares. Understood?” Regina says.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma replies. “Why do you have such bad nightmares?”

“My mother and your grandfather were not the best people.” Regina says.

“Oh yes, I forgot you were married to him.”

“Eight of the worst years of my life.”

“I am so sorry, my Queen.” Emma says.

“I am the one who should be apologizing. I was taking my anger at your mother out on you. I should not have done this. I should have never taken you.”

“If I am being honest, I would rather be here than at my parents’ castle. You are meaner but I have less stuff to do.”

“Wow.” Regina says shocked. “Thank you for last night.”

“You are welcome.” Emma says as she steps closer to Regina. “I am sorry if I was a brat.”

“You were a brat.” Regina says as she stares into Emma’s eyes. Emma takes a deep breath. Emma thinks about kissing Regina but steps back as she comes to her senses.

“I… I’m sorry.” Emma turns and runs back into her room. She closes the door and sits with her back against it. Regina follows Emma and raises her hand to knock on the door. She takes a deep breath and loses her nerve. She storms out of her rooms and out to her garden. _What the hell was that?_

She walks through the garden and gathers all the potion’s ingredients. “If Tinkerbell will not give me magic, I will just have to make the princess trust me enough to give me some of her magic. Hopefully that little secret and show of weakness will help.” Regina teleports herself into her bedroom. She uses her magic to gather all of Emma’s dead skin from the floor and into a bottle. She waves her hand over the bottle and it glows white. “Perfect.” Regina teleports herself to her magic tower. She makes a potion for that night. “Great, I have a night to try to make the little brat trust me. This better work, a little bit of her magic will last me years.”

Emma groans in pain as a sharp pain suddenly shoots through her head. She puts her hand on her hurting head as Regina starts making the potion. “Fuck.” Emma says as she stands and walks to her bed. She lays down and quickly falls asleep for a nap.

That night, Regina drinks the potion after Emma goes into her room for the night. Emma wakes up when she hears Regina talking in her sleep. “She is going to kill me.” Emma whispers to herself before she walks into Regina’s room. She sits on the bed next to Regina and slowly rubs Regina’s arm until she calms down and back when she rolls over. Emma lays down and falls asleep, still rubbing Regina’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Regina then PSYCH! Dont worry, she will get nice... eventually


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-con Mentioned (November 3rd 1736), magical and non-graphic violence

June 27th, 1736

Regina wakes up to an arm across her stomach. She turns her head to see Emma’s blonde hair next to her. “Damn it. Again?” She whispers to herself. She gets up and goes into her bathroom. She takes a bath before changing into her outfit for the day. She sits down at her vanity and starts to brush through her hair. She zones out until a hand touches hers.

“Sorry, I did not mean to scare you, my Queen.” Emma says as she takes the brush from Regina’s hand. Emma brushes Regina’s hair in silence as Regina does her own makeup. “Do you want your hair up or down today?”

“I am going to leave it down.” Regina replies. “I want you to clean my rooms today.”

“What?” Emma says as she sets Regina’s brush down. Emma steps back from Regina. “What about yesterday? The whole you are sorry thing?”

“I made a potion last night from the dead skin of the burns. I took your magic from it and used it in last night’s potion. Considering you were in my bed this morning; it did not work. Which means it only works when you are there, and I am not going to have you in my bed every night. I was only being nice to get you to trust me so you would give me some of your magic.”

“Wow.” Emma says before she turns and storms to her rooms.

Regina freezes Emma in place. “I did not say you could go anywhere.”

Emma growls for a moment before breaking through Regina’s spell. Emma’s eyes widen in shock before she speaks. “I do not care.” Emma says. “You are acting like you have control over me. You are a bitch and a horrible person.”

“Regina quickly freezes Emma again and throws a fireball at her. Emma breaks through the spell just in time to step out of the way. Regina quickly pushes Emma against the wall and the stone molds to hold Emma there. Regina laughs evilly as she quickly breaks the fairy’s binders and replaces them with her own. “Now, you will do I say or face the consequences. I control your magic now. These are stronger than the fairy’s. You cannot use magic at all. Now, you will clean my bedroom today.”

“Bitch.” Emma spits as Regina storms out. The stone releases Emma as Regina closes her hallway door. Emma sighs as she gets to work. She quickly cleans the room and then goes out into Regina’s sitting room. She looks at one of the doors that she had never been through. She opens the door to find a small dusty library. Emma goes to its balcony and opens the door. She covers her mouth and nose with a cloth as she sweeps all the dust out to and off the balcony. When she finishes dusting out the library, she finds a book and sits down in one of the chairs. She opens the book and starts to read.

An hour later Regina storms into her bedroom. She looks in Emma’s room and growls when she does not see her there. “Where the hell is she?” Regina yells. “Guards!” The guards run in. “Where the hell is the princess? She is not supposed to leave my rooms.” When none of the guards answer she yells again. “Find her!”

The guards struggle to dodge the little boy that runs into Regina’s bedroom. “Mother? What is going on?” The little boy asks.

“Nothing baby. The prisoner that I have disappeared.” Regina replies.

“The princess?” He asks.

“Yes baby, she is why I have not been with you as much. I have not told her about you.”

“Why?” He asks.

“Her mother is Snow White and no one outside of our kingdom knows you exist. It is for your safety. I cannot lose you.”

“Are you mad right now?”

“Yes, a little bit.”

“What are you going to do when they find her? You are not gonna hurt her right?”

“Going to, not gonna, and I do not know baby. Maybe yell at her.”

“Your majesty, we can’t find her.” A guard says as he walks in.

“Stay here baby.” Regina says before she walks out of her bedroom and into her sitting room. “What do you mean you cannot find her? She does not even know her way around the castle!” Regina starts pacing. “How the hell did she get away from you? Put the castle on high alert!”

Emma closes her book and zones back into the real world. The guard runs out as Emma finally hears the noises. She walks out of the library and into Regina’s sitting room. “My Queen? Is everything okay?”

“You!” Regina spins to face Emma. Emma’s eyes widen as she sees the anger in Regina’s eyes. Regina pins Emma to the wall and chokes her with magic. “Where the hell have you been?” Regina spits as she storms towards her. “Do you need to go back to the dungeons?”

“No… I was… in the… library I found.” Emma manages to say as she claws at her throat as if there was a hand there.

“Why did you go in there?” Regina asks as she releases Emma from the choke but keeps Emma pinned to the wall.

Emma gasps as she catches her breath. “I finished cleaning your bedroom and the door was ajar. I saw the books and got interested. I cleaned it out and started reading. I am sorry, my Queen.”

“Mother?” The boy says as he peeks through the door.

“Shit.” Regina mumbles to herself. “Go back in there, baby, I will be there in a moment.”

“You told me you weren’t gonna- going to hurt her.”

“I know baby.” Regina says as she releases her hold on Emma. Regina walks over to the boy and kneels on one knee, so they are the same height. “I am sorry. You know I let my anger control me sometimes.” Regina holds her arms out and the boy hugs her. “Would you like to meet her?” Regina lets go of the boy.

“Sure.” The boy says. They both walk over to where Emma is sitting against the wall. “Hello.”

“Hello, I am Emma.” Emma says.

“I am Henry.” Henry says.

“Henry is my son.” Regina says. “Now, Henry go back to Nanny. I need to talk to the princess.”

“Yes, Mother.” Henry says as he hugs Regina and runs out of the room.

“Do not run!” Regina yells towards him. Regina turns around to face Emma. “Now for you.” Regina says angrily as she pins Emma against the wall with magic again, three feet off the floor. “When I tell you to do something, do only what I tell you and then go straight back to your room. Why the hell were you in that library?”

Emma groans when she slams into the wall. “I saw the books and got curious. I am sorry, I zone out when I read.”

“I do not care. You are going to the dungeons again.”

“I did not disobey you. You never told me I had to do only what you said and nothing more.”

“Shut up” Regina says as she walks over to Emma. She lowers Emma to the floor and back hands her across the face. Emma gasps as two of Regina’s rings cut into her cheek. Emma tries to talk but cannot and Regina holds Emma by her throat. “What? Do you want to say something? Too bad you little bitch. You embarrassed me in front of my son. I told him I was not going to do anything. My son is mad at me now, so I am fucking pissed at you.” Regina chokes Emma hard enough that Emma is unconscious in three seconds. Regina lets go of Emma and she falls to the floor. “You are going to wish you never met me at that river.” Regina storms to the hallway doors and throws them open. “Take the castle off high alert. Take the bitch to the dungeons and use her for training.” Regina storms back into her bedroom and sits on her bed. She sighs and plops backwards, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

June 28th, 1736

A servant knocks on Regina’s study door. “Come in.” Regina says.

“Your majesty? The training captain requests your presence in the training area.” The servant says.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, she said it was urgent though.”

“Thank you.” Regina says as she stands. She walks down the hall and out to the training captain’s office. “What do you need?”

“Your majesty.” The training captain says. “Come with me. There is something you may want to see.” The training captain leads Regina out to the training area.

“What the…” Regina says as she looks at the scene. Emma, already sweaty is standing in the middle of the fighting area with six guards surrounding her. “Why do you need me to see a training session?”

“Just watch.” The captain says. “Start!”

One of the guards charge at Emma. The guards swings his sword and Emma dodges to the side. She disarms him and kicks his legs out from under him. Emma points the sword at his throat and two more guards charge at Emma. Emma waits until they are about to hit her before she jumps back. The strike each other with their swords and one falls to the ground. Emma uses the hilt of the sword she took to knock out the guard still standing. The remaining three guards charge at Emma. One swings at Emma’s side. She blocks it and side steps. Another comes up behind her and puts her in a chokehold. Emma tucks in her chin before he can get his arm all the way around. She pushes down on a pressure point on his arm and pushes it off her neck. Emma swings his arm around, and he lands on his back. Emma swings at the first of the three guard’s side. Emma fakes out and swipes her legs out from under her with the sword. The final guard sneaks up behind Emma. Emma closes her eyes and waits for the guard to get close enough. Emma spins around and hits his nose with the bottom of the palm. The guard groans as his nose starts to bleed.

“Stop!” The training captain yells. “Go get drinks.” The captain turns to Regina. “That is the third group she has taken down.”

“Princess, get over here now.” Regina says.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says as she wipes sweat from her brow. Emma jogs over to Regina.

“How do you know how to do that?” Regina asks.

“My father and my guards have been training me since I was young. My father knew how inappropriate and handsy princes can be.”

“Well this punishment failed. Take her back down to the dungeon and deal with her there.” Regina says as she walks away.

“What?” Emma asks as the guards guide her away.

June 29th, 1736

Emma groans as she wakes up, chained against the wall. She tries to move but cannot move at all. She groans in pain. “How are you doing dear?” Regina says with a smirk. Emma tries to speak but finds she cannot. “I took your voice again dear.” Emma tries to sit up again. “I would stay still dear. You will just make it worse. I understand why you think you did not disobey me. To tell you the truth you did not disobey me. You embarrassed me.” Regina lets the chains drop and gives Emma her voice back “Get upstairs. My room needs cleaning.”

“I will not do anything for you.” Emma spits as she slowly sits up.

“You will do what I say, or you will die.” Regina spits. “and to think, I was going to let you move into a bigger room. Maybe I will make you sleep on hay, see how that feels on your cuts.”

“I am sorry my Queen.” Emma says.

“Whatever.” Regina says. “Get up and clean my room.”

“How do you expect me to do that?” Emma snaps back.

“I will send you to Kathryn, come up as soon as you are done.” Regina teleports Emma away. Regina teleports up to her magic tower. “What the hell is going on with me?” Regina paces. She throws a fireball at the wall and then punches the wall. “Fuck.” Regina heals her hand and sits down on a chair. Regina rests her elbows on her knees and puts her head in her hands. “What is this feeling? I have not felt this way since…” Regina feels her heart drop. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she speaks. “No, no, no, no, no this cannot be happening.”

November 3rd, 1736

After a few months of Emma behaving, Regina pulls Emma aside. “You have been behaving again. I think you are ready for that room.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” Emma replies. “I am sorry for the trouble I have caused.”

“You are forgiven.” Regina replies. “Now let us go see that room.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says.

“Now, I must admit, you have been so good, and I know it was your birthday a month ago, I actually upgraded what room you are in. Actually, rooms. Follow me.”

“Rooms?” Emma asks.

“You will have rooms like royalty again.” Regina replies with a smile. “You will still need to do all the chores still. For appearances.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” Emma replies. “If I may, I am curious about Henry.”

“Like who in the world would ever sleep with me? He is adopted.” Regina says with a chuckle. “You have five questions.”

“How did I not know he existed?”

“There is a spell on the realm, if anyone tries to tell anyone from outside my kingdom about him, they end up in the dungeon.”

“Does he now he is adopted?”

“Yes, I have actually spent years trying to find his birth parents.”

“How old is he?”

“Just turned nine a few months ago.”

“Do you know where he came from?”

“All I was told is that he came from a surrounding kingdom.”

Emma starts to pale. “Who did you get him from?”

Regina opens the door to Emma’s new rooms. “I am ashamed to admit I got him from the Imp.”

Emma quickly walks to the couch and sits down. She leans forward and puts her hands in her head. “I cannot breathe.”

“Are you okay dear?”

“No, I do not think I am.”

“What is going on?”

“Henry is nine, right? You got him from… _him_ , and he came from a surrounding kingdom.”

“Yes…” Regina says slowly. “Princess what is wrong?”

“I… I think Henry… I think Henry may be my son.”

“What do you mean? When did you have a child?”

“Nine years ago, I had a son. The Imp got ahold of me and his son… took advantage of me. It was just after my 15th birthday. When I had him, my mother took him right after he was born and told me that my baby was a boy. She went with the nurse to clean him off. She did not come back with him.” Emma starts to break down, crying. “My mother later told me that she made a deal with the Imp when we found out I was pregnant. The baby, in return the Imp promised to leave our family alone forever. When is his birthday?”

“August 15th.”

“Shit, he is my son.” Emma says as she sits back up. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. “I do not know if you heard me that night. I was crying all night until I cried myself to sleep.”

Regina sits down on the couch next to Emma. “Of course, he is your son. This is my life, when is anything easy for me. Why did he have to be your son?”

“I know Re- my Queen. I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you.” Emma says as she looks into Regina’s eyes and sees something she has never seen before. Vulnerability and uncertainty.

Regina looks at Emma. They stare at each other for a moment before Regina’s eyes flick to Emma’s lips. Emma licks her lips. Regina looks deeply into Emma’s eyes before kissing her. Emma sits still for a second before returning the kiss. Regina pulls back and says. “I am sorry. I… I have to go.” Regina quickly stands and almost runs out of the room. Emma starts to go after her, but Regina closes and locks the door with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Henry. Kudos if you can or comment <3 if you cant!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TWs this time

November 4th, 1736

Emma sighs in sadness when she wakes up in the morning. She slips into Regina’s rooms. She goes into Regina’s closet and gets out an outfit for Regina. She sets out the outfit behind Regina’s dressing divider. Emma runs out as Regina stirs, stopping in Regina’s library for a few books. Emma goes back into her own rooms and locks the door behind her. She sets the books down on her desk. She goes into her bedroom and changes into leggings and a shirt. She slides a pair of boots on and goes out into her sitting room. She sits down at her desk and digs for paper and a quill. She takes notes as she reads.

When Regina wakes up, she sighs in relief when she does not see Emma. “Good, I was hoping she would not be here.” She says to herself before she gets out of bed. She looks at the outfit Emma laid out for her and raises her hands. Smoke surrounds her and when it clears, the outfit is on her. She walks out of her rooms and downstairs to the dining hall. “Good morning Henry.” Regina says as she walks in.

“Good morning, Mother.” Henry replies.

“Where is the princess?” Regina asks a guard.

“I will find out.” The guard says. He walks in a few minutes later and waits for Regina to look at him. “She is in her rooms; she has not left since she left your rooms this morning.”

“I need her in the throne room after breakfast.” Regina replies.

The guard leave the dining room and goes back upstairs. He knocks on Emma’s door and speaks. “The Queen requests your presence in the throne room.” Emma ignores the guard from her place on the balcony. She stares out towards the direction of Trinity. The guard tries to open the door but finds it locked. He gives up and goes back down to the dining hall. “She did not answer, your majesty.”

“I will deal with her.” Regina says and waves off the guard.

“Why the hell did I choose to stay here?” Emma whispers to herself. “I mean I am happier here more of the time. I know where my son is. I guess I am better here.” Emma goes back to her desk and keeps taking notes.

After breakfast, Regina storms into the throne room. She sits down on her throne before flicking her wrist.

“What the…” Emma says as she appears next to Regina’s throne.

“What I request your presence, you come.” Regina says.

“Whatever.” Emma says before she walks back to wall and leans against it. After court, Regina goes to her study and locks the door before Emma enters. “My Queen,” Emma starts. “I am sorry for ignoring the guard, but we need to talk.”

“Go to your rooms, we can talk later.” Regina says.

November 11th, 1736

A week goes by before Emma finally corners Regina in Regina’s bedroom. “We need to talk, now.” Emma says.

“What is there to talk about?” Regina asks as she tries to make an escape plan.

“The kiss,” Emma replies. “You cannot just kiss someone and then not talk about it.”

“Watch me.” Regina replies as she pushes past Emma.

Emma gently grabs Regina’s wrist. “Stop this.” Emma says. “I know you have a problem with love, you think it is a weakness.”

“It is, but it is not just that. You are my prisoner and my worst enemy’s daughter.” Regina says as she pulls her wrist from Emma’s grasp. “Give it up. It will never work. We would never work.”

“Fine, will you at least let me work in the same room as you?” Emma asks. “I have been feeling so alone and I did not miss it.”

“Yes, Princess.” Regina says. “I need to go to the summer palace for a while.”

“What about the Prince?” Emma asks.

“He is going to stay here. We will be back before dinner.”

“When are we leaving?” Emma asks.

“Now.” Regina says before teleporting them both to the summer palace.

Emma lands on her ass. “A little more of a warning would have been nice.” Emma says as she stands.

“Come on, I need somethings in the library.”

“Okay.” They walk towards the library in silence. Emma walks over to a familiar shelf and pulls one of the books off. She sits on the floor in front of it and reads.

_June 25 th1711_

_It was an exhausting day. After a long-drawn-out battle with Snow’s army, I came back to the castle to find that she had sent a small troop to infiltrate my castle. Obviously, it did not take much to take care of them. I found Daddy in my room and talked to him. I told him that I could not keep living like this. In constant fear that Snow is going to suddenly appear out of nowhere and kill me. Just seeing her happy in the middle of a war kills me. Her happy little sickening family makes me want to kill a whole village worth of men. I told him that what Snow did to me, what she took from me… it is eating me alive. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished. I cried in his arms for a few minutes before leaving to go to the field behind the castle. It has been 25 years since that day and it still kills me. I am thinking about making a potion. Either a sleeping or a death curse, just to put me out of my misery. I do not care if Snow takes everything from me anymore. I just do not want to be around to see it. This is one of the days I regret that I could not bring myself to sacrifice Daddy. I am going to make the potion tonight, make it look like I died in my sleep. I know Daddy would give the kingdom to Snow since he is too old to lead and who knows where Mother is anymore. I know Snow will let him live in peace since they have always gotten along. It is not like anyone other than Daddy will miss me. Goodbye world._

_June 27 th1711_

_I could not do it. I feel worse knowing that I do not have the guts to kill myself. I talked to the Imp today about solutions, like him doing it for me. He told me he may have something that will cheer me up. He can fill the hole in my heart with a child. It will be a few years still and he will need a favor in return. He will let me know when it is time._

Emma turns through the pages until she finds when the Imp contacted her.

_June 26 th1726_

_The Imp came to me today. He told me that in return for the child, I needed to save his son from execution by Snow. Should not be that hard. I know with Snow’s castle on lockdown, like it has been for the past seven months, her dungeon is relatively unguarded and that the fairies are focusing the protection on the main parts of the castle. The Imp has given me an item that will let me get past the border spell twice. I will set him free tonight._

Emma carefully wipes the tears of both anger and sadness from her face, making sure that none fall on the pages. _My mother reported that he was executed. He is still alive._ Regina looks over from her research to see Emma crying. “What is wrong now?” Regina asks with an eye roll.

“Nothing, my Queen.” Emma replies. “Just reading a sad story.”

“Okay, well I am done with have I needed. It is time to go home.”

“Is it alright if I grab a few books to take back with me?”

“Quickly.” Emma quickly pulls a few more journals and other books from the shelf and puts them in the bag Regina hands her. “Ready.” Emma nods. Regina raises her hands to teleport them away, but nothing happens. “What the hell? Why did that not work?” Regina looks to Emma. “Come on. Maybe it will work outside.” Emma follows Regina out of the library and down to the entrance. When the two step outside, they instantly see their problem. “Snow.” Regina growls.

“What are you doing here Regina?” Snow asks.

“I should be asking you the same thing considering this is _my_ summer palace.” Regina replies.

“Yours? We have been coming here for years. It is in the neutral zone.”

“Did you not realize that it is on my side of the river and that you only started coming here after I married your father? Since you are here, I am guessing your little fairy is here too and that is why I could not teleport.”

“Always.” Snow replies. “We are going to make this nice and simple.” Snow gets off her horse. “Surrender now, and no harm will come to you.”

“Never.” Regina replies.

“Fine, I guess we will have to do this the hard way.” Snow replies before nodding to her guards. One of them quickly draws their sword and runs at Regina. Just as he swings, Emma jumps in front of Regina, taking a blow to the leg.

“Emma!” Snow and Regina both yell.

Regina catches Emma and notices Blue is distracted. She teleports away before anyone can get close to them again. Reinga carefully lays Emma down on her bed and tries to heal Emma’s leg. “Stay awake, Princess.” Regina says before screaming in frustration as she is unable to heal Emma. She loosens Emma’s binders. “Come on, Princess, stay awake, you have to heal yourself.” Emma passes out from the pain as Regina speaks. “Damn it, Princess.” Regina runs into her bathroom and gets a few towels. When she gets back to her bed, Emma is still passed out, but the cut on her leg has clotted and is no longer bleeding. “I hate light magic.” Regina mumbles to herself as she goes to the hallway door. “Get the healer.” She says to one of the guards. “Quickly.” Regina closes the door and quietly goes back into the bathroom. She summons a large bowl and fills it with water. She takes a rag, the bowl, and a bar of soap back to the bed. She wets the rag and rubs the soap on it before carefully cleaning the blood off Emma’s leg. Repeating the process as she needs.

After a few minutes Kathryn walks in. She gasps and runs over as she sees Emma. “What happened to her?”

“Snow did. Long story short, Snow’s guards have swords that makes wounds produced from them unable to be healed by dark magic. I loosened her binders and went to get towels, and it was clotted when I got back out.” Regina explains. “I just finished cleaning up the blood off her leg.” Regina walks around her bed and sits on the other side of Emma so Kathryn can check her out. “We went to the summer palace, so I could look up a few things, and when I tried to teleport us out I could not. We went outside to try again, and Snow and her fairy were there. One of Snow’s guards swung at me and Emma jumped in front of me. I managed to teleport away while the fairy was distracted, but I could not heal her.”

“Well everything looks fine.” Kathryn says. “It seems quickly healing on its own.”

“That would be her magic. It should be done for now, at least until she wakes up and does it herself.”

“I will wrap it for now, but she should not move for a few days, unless she manages to heal it. Her magic made it so it that the wound is not deep enough to need stitches.” Kathryn says.

“Thank you.” Regina says with a sigh of relief.

“You like her, don’t you?” Kathryn says as she wraps the bandages around Emma’s leg.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Yes, you do Regina.” Kathryn says with a smirk. “I will come check on her in a few hours. If she wakes up before I come back send someone for me.” Kathryn puts her bandages away and walks towards the door. She stops once she has opened it. “Think about what I said.” She says before she walks out.

Regina takes a deep breath before whispering to herself. “I like Emma.” Regina closes her eyes as her heart drops in fear. She summons a book to her hands and leans against the headboard. She reads and waits for Emma to wake up.

“Regina!” Emma yells as she jerks awake a few hours later.

“Shh.” Regina says as she drops her book. She rub Emma’s shoulder to calm her down. “Everything is okay dear.” Emma tries to sit up and Regina gently pushes her back down. “Stay laying down. I will be right back.” Regina gets up and tells a guard to get Kathryn again.

“What happened? Why does my leg hurt so much?” Emma asks. “The last thing I remember clearly was me stepping in between you and one of my mother’s guards.”

“You took a blow for me. The guard stopped in time to do any lasting damage. No one was expecting you to do that. Probably will make your mother think I have you under a spell but oh well.” Regina says. “I loosened your binders and your magic stopped the bleeding when you passed out. Kathryn will be up in a moment.”

Kathryn walks in as soon as Regina stops talking. Kathryn walks over to Emma. “I am going to unwrap your leg and let you try to heal it.” Kathryn unwraps the bandages from Emma’s leg.

“Did the Queen already try?” Emma asks.

“Yes, there is an enchantment on your mother’s guard’s swords. Dark magic cannot heal wounds created by them.”

“Alright, I will try.” Emma says. She closes her eyes and starts to heal her leg, but quickly stops as she starts to get lightheaded and dizzy. “I cannot. I do not have enough energy.”

“Here.” Regina says as she flicks her wrist and a bed tray with food appears next to her. “Can we sit her up?” Kathryn nods and they help Emma sit up, leaning against the headboard. “Eat.” Regina puts the tray over Emma’s lap. “I will be back in a while. I have some things I have to attend to.”

“I will stay here with her.” Kathryn says.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says as she nibbles on a piece of bread.

Regina walks out of the room, with one phrase echoing in her mind. _Love is weakness Regina_.

After she eats, Emma can heal her leg. “Alright, you are all good, wound wise. Any pain?”

“My leg is still a little stiff.”

“Well muscle takes a little more than just magic to heal.”

“What more do I need?”

“Time.”

Emma sighs before she speaks sarcastically. “Great.”

“You just need to be moving often.” Kathryn replies. “I will check on you tomorrow.” Kathryn starts to leave the room. “Oh, and one more thing. She likes you too.” Kathryn leaves the room, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

“She likes me?” Emma whispers to herself. Emma swings her legs over the side of the bed and bends it to test it. “She likes me?” Emma stands and walks to her rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this really is not slowburn. I would love to do that but I didnt for two reasons. 1. I suck at it and 2. I am choosing to focus on the events after they are together.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW as this is 100% fluff and 90% domestic

November 12th, 1736

Regina sighs as she stares at the paper in front of her. She has been reading the same paragraph for 15 minutes. Regina shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of Emma. Her head snaps up at a knock. “Come in.” Regina says.

“Mother, do you want to go on a walk?” Henry asks as he pops his head in.

Regina stands and smooths her dress. “I would love to Henry.” Regina takes Henry’s hand and they walk out into the gardens. “How are your lessons going?”

“Good I guess, I am getting bored.”

“Are you bored because it is too easy or bored because it is dull?”

“I think it is a little bit of both. Math is too easy, reading is dull, and kingdom laws is also dull.”

“Well I will talk to your tutor about it.”

“Where has Emma been? I went to ask her about a walk, but she did not answer.”

“I guess she has been reading. She tends to tune out the world when she reads. She probably did not hear you. Why were you going to ask Emma?”

“I don’t know that much about her and she lives here now. I want to know a little bit about her.”

“Well I do not know that much about her either.” Regina says as she sits down on a stone bench. “I have not really talked to her.”

Emma steps out on to her balcony and takes a deep breath. She notices Regina and Henry sitting in the garden. She feels her heart sink as she watches them. “She likes me,” Emma sighs as she turns around and walks back inside. “and he is my son and neither of them know.” Emma sits down on the floor in front of her fireplace. “Why do I suddenly want to go back home?” Emma watches the fire. “They are content, I do not want to ruin that. What am I going to do?” Emma jumps as there is a knock on her door. “Who is it?”

“Food.” the servant outside says. Emma stands and opens the door. She takes the tray from the servant and nods a thank you.

She goes over to her desk and sets the food down. “What am I going to do? She may like me, but she believes that love is weakness. She will not let herself to love anyone other than Henry. Even then she hides him from everyone.” Emma plops down on her desk chair and eats. When she finishes eating, she goes back out to the balcony. She searches the gardens for Regina and Henry. She smiles to herself when she does not see them. Emma walks out of her rooms and wanders her way to the training yard. She sits in the grass nearby and watches the guards and knights train.

“Princess?” The training captain asks as she walks over to Emma. “What are you doing out here?”

“I wanted to watch training and I cannot see it from my balcony.” Emma replies without looking away from the training.

“Does the Queen know you are out here?”

“I do not know. I did not tell her.”

“You know you are going to get in trouble for being out here?”

Emma shrugs. “Oh well. I miss my training with my father. It was only hand-to-hand combat, so I like watching the sword fights.” Emma pulls a blade of grass out of the ground and slowly tears it a little bit at a time.

“You do realize I am going to have to tell the Queen you are out here?”

“Go ahead. I do not think she will care all that much. She was just with the prince, so she is calm.” The training captain raises an eyebrow before walking to another guard. She sends the guard to alert Regina.

Emma flinches as someone sits down next to her. “What are you doing?” Henry asks her.

“Oh,” Emma says as she looks over to Henry. “Watching the fights.” Emma looks away from Henry and holds back tears.

“My mother said I could start training with them soon.”

“That should be fun. I never got to train with weapons. My father taught me self-defense.”

“Where are your parents?” Henry asks as Regina walks up behind them.

“At their castle, hopefully. They keep coming here to try to save me.”

“Save you from what?”

“Your mother.” Emma says as she leans back on her hands. “My mother does not like the Queen for ridiculous reasons. They think I am here unwillingly, but I chose to stay here a few months ago.”

Regina clears her throat. Emma jumps and her hands fall out from under her. She ends up laying on her back. “Hello, my Queen.” Emma says, looking up at Regina.

Regina struggles to keep her mask on. “Does anyone know you are down here Henry?”

“No” Henry says as his shoulder’s slump.

“Go to your rooms please. Nanny is up there waiting for you.”

“Yes, Mother.” Henry says as he runs back in.

“Now for you.” Regina says.

“I did not think you would mind that much.” Emma says, still laying on the ground. “I got bored.”

“Did you finish all of your chores?”

“Yes, I did them all yesterday.”

“Why are you here specifically?”

“Like I told you, I got bored. I went for a walk like Kathryn wants me and stopped here.”

“Get up.” Regina says with an eye roll. Emma rolls back and flips herself up. “Why is it that I had to find out from a guard that you were down here?”

“I did not know where I would end up. The training captain sent the guard.”

“Come with me. I have some more work to do before dinner.”

Emma follows behind Regina and does not speak until they reach Regina’s study. “Is it possible for you to keep Henry away from me?”

“Why do you want him away from you?” Regina asks as she opens her study door.

Emma waits until the door closes to speak. “It is difficult for me to see him and not cry. It is hard to know he is my son and that he does not know.”

“I will see what I can do.”

***

After dinner, Emma pauses outside her door. “Could… could I talk to you about something for a minute, my Queen?”

“Alright.” Regina says. She turns around and Emma opens the door. She closes the door behind them and sits on the couch.

“I wanted to talk about what happened. Both the kiss and yesterday.”

“What about it?” Regina asks.

“I do not want you to take this the wrong way, I jumped in front of you because I felt a sense of duty to protect you. You saved me from a possibly hellish life, so I needed to save you.”

“Oh.”

“and the kiss. It was nice, but it seems that we are not at that place. I think the distance was a good thing for a while, but now I am just lonely. I want to be around you, but I do not want you to be uncomfortable.” Emma says.

“Oh… I… I have to go.” Regina says as she shoots up.

“Wait.” Emma says as she grabs Regina’s wrist. Regina pulls her wrist from Emma’s grasp. Emma stands and runs after Regina. Emma grabs Regina’s wrist again and turns her around. “This is what I was afraid of, I knew you would take it the wrong way.”

“What was the right way to take all of this?” Regina spits.

“The right way to take it would have been to recognize that I am doing this for you. I am open to trying this, but I know you are not.”

“I am ready, I have been for years. I… I just cannot do it.” Regina replies. “Not with you.” Regina looks at Emma and Emma notices the fear and vulnerability in Regina’s eyes.

“I know you are scared. So am I. I have never had a romantic relationship. I just do not want to mess this up.” Emma says. Regina closes her eyes. When she opens them, Emma is still staring at her. Emma takes a risk and kisses Regina. Emma releases Regina’s wrist and puts both of her hands on Regina’s hips. Regina returns the kiss until she pulls back, touching their foreheads together.

Regina takes a moment to process what just happened before speaking. “I… I do not know what to do. You are my prisoner and my enemy’s daughter.”

“I do not have to be your enemy’s daughter. I can go back to my parent’s castle and renounce all ties to them. I have wanted to for years but never had a safe place to go afterwards. We could try.”

“Emma… I do not know if that would work. You will still be my prisoner even if you do remove ties. I cannot control my anger well. All I will do is hurt you.” Regina replies. “Pursing this might end badly. The nobles will not accept it.” Regina steps back from Emma.

“Why not? Also why does that matter?”

“They will not accept it because you are my prisoner. It matters because they are powerful enough to start a civil war and try to overthrow me.”

“I want to at least try. I have wanted to remove ties from my parents for a long time. They have not paid any attention to me for over 13 years. Not since my brother was born.”

“I know Princess. I have been keeping tabs on you since you were born. Less so since I got Henry. If you really want to, I can go with you.”

“I want you to be there my Queen. Will you come with me?”

“I will and now that you invited me, I can.” Regina replies with a smile.

“Good. I… I should probably prepare myself for my parent’s court. They are holding one in a few days.”

“Yes,” Regina clears her throat. “Yes, you should. You will need to be able to teleport into your old bedroom. I will have to use magic to beat you up just in case the fairy feels the magic from the glamours I have to put on us.”

“Um… Okay.” Emma says. “My Queen,” Emma steps closer to Regina. “I… can I… can I kiss you again?”

“No.” Regina says as she stands and inch away from Emma.

“I hate to disobey you but…” Emma replies before she kisses Regina again. Regina deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling back.

“Good night Princess.”

“Good night my Queen.”

November 20th, 1736

Regina storms into Emma’s rooms without knocking. “A knock would be nice.” Emma says as she glances up from her desk.

“I am the Queen I do not have to knock.” Regina replies. Emma smiles and rolls her eyes. “Come on, we are going for a ride.” Regina stops at the other side of Emma’s desk.

“I am busy, my Queen.” Regina pulls the quill out of Emma’s hand

“Regina and that was not a question. You have been holed up in here for days. What are you even doing?”

“I have been research-“ Emma stops as she looks up and sees what Regina is wearing. Regina’s riding coat is low cut and black with purple trims and buttons.

Regina smirks as she walks around Emma’s desk. “Come on, you need to get out. Go change.”

“Fine.” Emma says as she bookmarks her page. Emma stands and goes through her bedroom to her closet. She comes out a moment later.

“One more thing before we go. I would be okay with you using my name when we are alone. So, in our rooms or out in the forest.”

Emma smiles. “Alright, Regina.” They leave Emma’s rooms and walk in silence.

“So, you know that horse that reminded you of your horse?” Regina asks as they approach the stables.

“Yes.”

“It is your horse. I took her when I took you.” The stable girl leads both of their horses ready and Emma smiles brightly.

“Hey girl.” Emma says as she pets Bea’s neck.

“I noticed how much you cared about her every time you came to the river. I did not really have a plan for her, so I just had her put in the stables.” Regina and Emma both mount their horses. They trot down the path towards the forest.

About an hour later, Emma’s horse takes off running at the sound of a horn. “Regina! Help me!” Emma yells as she holds on to the reins tight.

Regina’s horse takes off, following Emma. “Take my hand.” Regina says as she pulls up next to Emma and holds out her hand.

Emma grabs Regina’s hand and Regina pulls Emma onto her horse, Emma half laying across Regina’s lap. Emma falls on the ground when Regina slows to a stop. “Thank you.” Emma says breathlessly.

“What is with the women in your family and run-away horses?” Regina asks as Emma stands. “Could you explain what just happened?” Regina helps Emma up onto her horse.

“That was the return horn. The royal horses are trained to follow the sound to bring me home if I have been gone for too long.” Emma replies as she wraps her arms around Regina’s stomach. “They most have hoped that I had found a way out and got lost on my way home.”

“That also means your parents are near.”

“No, based off how loud it was they are a few miles out still.”

“We need to go. We need to be ready for them.” Regina says. “Hold on tight. I am going to teleport us back to the castle.” Emma tightens her grip around Regina’s stomach and Regina teleports them back to Emma’s rooms.

“I hate that.” Emma says as she stumbles.

“You will get used to it eventually.” Regina says as she lifts her hands, surrounding herself in smoke. When it clears her outfit has changed into her semi-puffy blue dress with ¾ sleeves. “Based off how far away we were from the castle your parents will be here this evening or tonight. Given that they probably think I caught you running, they will not wait until the morning.”

“Odds are they speed up when Bea gets to them. So, they will probably be here after dinner.” Emma plops down ungracefully onto the chaise.

“Good, I was getting bored.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Oh, fun.” She says sarcastically.

“Let us forget about your family for the moment.” Regina says.

“Does this mean I can take a nap?” Emma asks as she stretches out on her chaise.

Regina knocks her legs away and sits down next to her. “No. Give me your hands.” Emma holds out her hands towards Regina. “I am going to lower the strength of the binders. You will be able to access a little bit of magic, but only for a brief time. I am only doing this because I will be there. There will not be more than three guards there, since they do not patrol the throne room after dinner. I want you to be able to protect yourself if needed.” Regina kisses Emma’s forehead before blushing. “Get yourself ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see protective Emma


	10. Chapter 9

Nov 20th, 1736

“I was wondering when you two would show up again.” Regina says as she walks into her throne room and sits down in her throne. “Took you longer than I thought.” 

“What did you do to Emma?” Snow asks with anger in her eyes. “Her horse came back without her. You and I both know that her horse could not get out on her own. Which means you either let the horse go to trick us, or she ran, and you caught her again.”

“She tried to run.” Regina says. “She did not get far. You know my riding skills dear Snow. One would think that you would teach your daughter to ride better. It is no surprise I caught her. I am quite surprised she survived the punishment, though.”

“Where is she?” Snow spits.

“Where the hell do you think she is Snow?” Regina replies with a smirk.

“Do not talk to her that way.” David says.

“Be quiet shepherd.” Regina glares at David. “Fine, if you really want to see your daughter.” Regina says with a roll of her eyes. “Guards go get the Princess.” The guards nod and a few minutes later, the guards return, half dragging a beaten, bloodied, and chained Emma into the throne room. “Bring her here.” Emma’s legs buckle and the guards drag Emma to Regina. One guard gently pushes Emma down on her knees next to Regina’s throne, facing her parents. To everyone, it looks like he was rough. The other guard fastens the end of the chain to hook in front of Emma. Emma hangs her head down, looking at her knees. “Good girl.” Regina says as she pats Emma’s head.

“What the hell did you do to her?” David yells after Emma fakes a flinch at Regina’s pat.

“Oh, relax _Charming_ she is fine. Right dear.” Regina asks.

Emma nods without looking up. “Yes, my Queen.” Emma half whispers.

“We are not leaving without Emma.” Snow says.

“Oh really?” Regina says. “How do you expect to get her out of here, alive?” Regina smirks as she starts to choke Emma when they step towards her. Regina stands and kneels in front of Emma. “I am sorry.” She mouths before shoving her hand into Emma’s chest and ripping her heart out. Regina stops choking Emma and turns to Snow and David. Emma gasps both in pain and breathlessness. “Such a beautiful heart. What is this?” Regina looks closer at Emma’s heart. “Is that a little darkness in the young princess’ heart? I wonder why.” Regina scratches Emma’s heart with her nail where the spot of darkness is. Emma cries out in pain and tears fall down her face.

“Regina, please let her go.” Snow begs “Take me instead.”

“Oh, interesting offer.” Regina says. “Sadly, I have to decline. Having her here is so much fun” Regina glances down at Emma. “It has been a while since I have had someone that fights back. I guess if I want you to have the will to fight, I should give you your heart back.” Regina turns to Emma and thinks for a moment. “I think I am going to keep it for a bit.” Regina flicks her wrists and there is a thud behind her. Regina turns around to David on the floor next to Snow. “Really? You know how weak it is to try to hurt an opponent when their back is turned. Now Snow, you have a choice. Since you are apparently dumb enough to come here with little to no back up, I am guessing you are dumb enough to not realize that most of my army is here. So, your choices are; get the hell out of here and start a war if you wish, watch me kill your daughter in front of you, or make your daughter watch as I kill you both.”

“I am sorry, Emma. We will be back for you, but we have to think about your brother and the kingdom.” Snow says as she holds her hands up.

“Good, you made your choice.” Regina says. “You have three hours until I send my army to chase you out. I would get moving if I were you.” Snow helps David up and walks out of the throne room, not saying a word to Regina or Emma. “Are you okay dear?” Regina flicks her wrist and the chains disappear.

“Yes,” Emma says as she rubs her wrists. Regina slowly waves her hand down Emma, healing her as she goes.

“You were flawless.” Regina says as she helps Emma up. “I will remove the glamour in a few minutes.”

“You know what. I changed my mind.” Snow says as she walks back into the throne room, sword in hand.

Regina pushes Emma to the ground and quickly flicking her wrist to make the chains reappear on Emma before she hits the ground. Emma lands on her chest and her breath is knocked out of her. Emma pulls herself up to her knees and a tear fall down her face. “Who said you could go anywhere?” Regina spits at Emma before she spins around to face Snow.

“Snow, what are you doing?” David yells as he runs in behind Snow.

“I am done running from her.” Snow replies before she throws the sword, aiming straight for Regina’ heart. Emma’s magic goes on auto pilot for a moment, slowing time so she can tackle Regina out of the way. Time goes back to normal and Emma stands. She pushes Snow and David back with magic, stunning them for a moment. Emma helps Regina stand as Snow starts speaking. “Emma! You have your magic? Do not attack us. Come on we are going home.”

“This place feels more like home than your castle does. That castle has not felt like my home in years.” Emma spits. “This is my home now.”

“Aw, is Snow sad that her precious little daughter would rather stay with the Evil Queen than go home with Mommy and Daddy?” Regina teases. Emma sighs as she turns to glare at Regina with a ‘shut up’ face.

The door to the throne room opens and a teenage boy walks in with a sword drawn. “Mother, Father, are you okay?” The teen asks. “Emma! You are alive!”

“Seriously, your brought him, the high and mighty Prince Neal?” Emma says as she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. She flicks her wrist and the teen’s sword flies out of his hand. The teen gets pushed against the wall, and his sword pins him to it, hanging him by his cloak.

“Emma!” Snow yells in anger as Regina looks at Emma with a mix of shock and pride on her face. “Put your brother down!”

“Why would I put down the _thing_ that has caused your castle to not feel like a home?” Emma says as she walks over to where Neal is pinned. “The second you turned four, Mother stopped caring for me and Father cared less. They had a proper heir, a son. I became a tool. A way to get money from other kingdoms.” Emma shakes her head and smirks. “Well, I hope you have figured out how to come up with money to save your kingdom. You do not have a tool anymore. No princess to manipulate anymore.” Emma laughs as she walks back to the dais and stands by Regina again. “Go home”

“Now that I think about it,” Regina starts as she removes the sword from the from Neal’s cloak and moves him quickly to her with magic, before anyone can move. She puts a hand around his throat but does not squeeze and freezes him. “I think have two _Charmings_ here would be more fun than one. Having both the favorite child and the lovely daughter. Though only one would be living a good life.”

“Regina.” Snow says as tears start running down her face. “Please do not take them both from us. Please at let us take at least one home.”

“Oh, you can take one home, but _you_ have to choose.” Regina says with a smirk. “Oh, and if you choose Em-ma, Neal will probably die here. Though if you choose Neal, you will break your little girl’s heart.”

“Please do not make us choose.”

“Oh, you do not have a choice. You have one minute to choose. If you cannot come to a decision, well.” Regina squeezes Neal’s throat for a few seconds. “You get the idea.” Snow and David whisper to each other until Regina speaks again. “Time is up. Who is going with you?”

“We are sorry Emma, Neal let us go home.” Snow says. Regina lets go of Neal’s throat. Before Neal turns around, he reaches under his cloak and blows dust off his hand and into Regina’s face.

Emma shields her face from the dust before throwing Neal into the wall by their parents. Regina slumps down in her throne. “And you wonder why I hate you!” Emma yells. “Get out! Get the hell away from my family!”

“Emma! Stop throwing your brother around. What are you taking about, we are your family?” Snow says.

“You lost your right to be my family years ago, even more now that Prince I-am-the-favorite blew sleeping powder in my Queen’s face!” Emma yells. “Get out of here before I kill you myself!”

“Emma, this is not you. We will save you.” David says as he picks up Neal. They quietly leave the castle.

“Guards!” Emma yells as she carefully picks Regina up, bridal style, using magic to lighten her and guards run into the room. “Lead me to the Queen’s rooms and get the prince! I need ten guards each at the front gate, front doors, and in the hallway to the Queen’s rooms. I need the best spy to make sure the Whites get out of the kingdom. I need word if they are not out by sundown in two days’ time.” The guards stand around for a moment before Emma yells. “Now!”

The guards scramble around and Emma follows one up to Regina’s rooms. Henry joins Emma in the hallway on the way. “What is going on?”

“The Whites were here. Their stupid son blew sleeping powder in your mother’s face. At least I hope it was only sleeping powder.” Emma says as she storms into Regina’s outer chambers. Henry runs ahead of her and opens the door to Regina’s bedroom.

“Wait, aren’t you a White?” Henry asks.

“Yes, but I will not be in a few days.” Emma says as she lays Regina down on her bed. Emma sits up against the pillows and lays Regina’s head in her lap. “I am done with them after this. I was already going to remove ties in a few days. They have hurt me too much.” Emma takes Regina’s hair down carefully and smooths it out to play with it.

Henry climbs up onto the bed and sits next to Emma. “Is she going to be okay?”

“I think so.” Emma says. “How about you go get a book from your room to read for a bit? Take a guard.”

“Alright.” Henry says before running out of the room.

Emma closes her eyes and focuses hard and waves her hand over Regina’s chest. She opens her eyes and smiles. Regina’s clothes change into a black slip and a dark red, fluffy robe. “There.” Henry comes back a few minutes later with a book. “I am going to my rooms to get a book for me. Read for a bit and if your mother is not awake soon, you will need to go to bed.”

“I do not want to go to bed. Not while she is asleep like this.”

“How about if you sleep in here? Then will you go to bed?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I will be right back.” Emma gets off the bed as Henry climbs on it. Emma has a guard follow her to her rooms and wait outside. “Gods I hate them.” Emma mumbles to herself as she looks through her bookcase. She finds a book with a storyline and pulls it off the shelf. “Do not think Regina would appreciate me taking notes in her bed.” Emma lays the book on her desk and goes into her closet. She changes into a pair of loose pants and a loose shirt. She brushes her hair before french braiding it down the back. She does the rest of her bedtime routine before going back for the book. She leaves her rooms and goes back to Regina’s rooms. When she peaks in the room, Henry is laying as close as possible to Regina and asleep with his book on his chest. Emma smiles at the sight at the same time tears come to her eyes. “My family.” Emma whispers. Emma carefully takes the book from Henry and lays it on the nightstand. She extinguishes the candles but one and leaves the fireplace going. She takes the one candle with her as goes into her old room. She lights the candle in her room with the other. She sets them both down on the table and sits on the bed. She reads for a bit until she gets tired. She puts the book on the table and extinguishes the candles. She quickly falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anixety Attack due to past  
> NOTE: If anyone actually knows how to write in Latin let me know. I would rather have the phrase written correctly than using Google Translate.

November 21st, 1736

In the morning, Emma wakes up before Henry. She goes to her rooms and does her morning routine. She changes into a pair of leggings and a shirt and slides a pair of boots on. She goes back to Regina’s rooms and sees a servant bringing in food. “I will take that.” Emma whispers.

“Oh, Princess I didn’t know you were in here too. I only brought up food for the prince and the queen. Would you like me to bring something up for you?” The servant says, handing Emma the tray.

“Yes, please.” Emma replies as she sets the tray down on the low table. The servant nods and leaves. Emma quietly slips into Regina’s bedroom. Emma smiles at Henry curled into Regina’s side. Emma walks around the bed and gently shakes Henry. “Wake up.”

“Five more minutes.” Henry says.

 _He is definitely mine_. Emma thinks before speaking. “Henry wake up. There is food in the sitting room.”

“Food?” Henry says as he slowly sits up.

“Yes, go eat. I am going to try to wake your mother up.” Emma says. Henry crawls out of the bed and slowly and tiredly walks out of the room. “Definitely my son.” Emma mumbles to herself before climbing up on the bed. She gently lifts Regina’s head and sets it in her lap as she sits against the pillows. Emma gently shakes Regina. “Wake up, Regina.”

“Henry!” Regina says as her eyes burst open.

“Shhhh. He is okay.” Emma says as she gently scratches Regina’s scalp before running her finger through Regina’s hair. “He is in your sitting room eating breakfast.”

“What happened?” Regina asks as she slowly sits up. “The last thing I remember is letting go of your brother."

“He blew a sleeping powder in your face. I managed to cover my mouth and nose. I think they were trying to knock both of us out so they could take us. I kicked them out. I have a spy watching them who will tell me if they are not out of the kingdom in two days.”

“I am glad you were able to block it.” Regina says. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, you are my family now. Even if you do not think it. You and Henry are my family. Even if Henry does not know it.”

“You think I am your family?” Regina asks as Henry peeps through to door.

“Yes, my chosen family.” Henry quietly closes the door as the servant walks in.

“Leave it out here. I am going to take mine to my rooms.” Henry says.

“You have taken care of Henry for nine years. He may not know who I am to him, but I do. I just saw how much he is like me. When I woke him up, he groaned ‘five more minutes’ and he basically shot up when I mentioned food. Besides the Whites never cared about me anyways maybe my father but not my mother. Not until they did not have me.”

“I do not think I have had a family that has cared about me. Maybe one person at a time but never two.”

“Well you have one now. I care Regina.” Emma kisses Regina’s forehead. “Just a forewarning, your guards may be a little pissed off. I yelled at them and told them what to do. Pretty sure they only listened because I was carrying you.”

Regina chuckles. “So, I should be getting a complaint from the guard captain. Got it.”

“I am worried about what will happen if they come back.”

“Do not worry. We will be fine. Our family has magic.”

November 24th, 1736

Emma looks through her closet and groans. “I really need to go see the castle tailor.” After a few minutes she finally finds a light blue dress. Emma hangs the dress on the hook in behind her dressing divider. She growls as she struggles to tie up her corset. Emma jumps as she feels hands touching hers. “Relax dear.” Regina says. Emma shivers as skillful and slightly chilly fingers tie up her corset. “Where is your dress?” Emma points to the hook. Regina grabs the dress and helps Emma step into it. Emma slides her arms into the sleeves and Regina ties up the back.

“Thank you, my Queen.” Emma says. “Regina.”

“I take it you are still getting used to not using my title?” Regina asks.

“Yes.” Emma smiles as she looks in the mirror.

“Come on Princess, we need to eat breakfast before we go to your parent’s castle.” Regina says. “You finally get to sit at the table.”

“I sit at the table all of the time.” Emma replies as she sits at the vanity and slips on a pair of white heels.

“On occasion.” Regina replies. Emma rolls her eyes as she puts small earrings in. She goes into her closet and finds her old tiara. “Come on, remember despite what happened last night, you are still a prisoner and the servants are gossips. They spread rumors about what goes on in the castle whenever they go into Hollow. So, I need you to keep up the ‘my Queen’ stuff and bowing your head in respect.”

“Yes, _my Queen_.” Emma says teasingly. Regina rolls her eyes as she walks out of Emma’s rooms.

After breakfast, the two go back up to Emma’s rooms. “This is going to hurt a bit.” Regina says before she waves her hand. Emma groans in pain as the magic covers her in cuts and bruises. “I will teleport us to the river, since you cannot teleport out of Hollow with light magic. You can teleport us to Trinity. I will put up the glamours once we get inside room.”

“I cannot teleport. You put these on me remember.” Emma holds up her wrists.

“Oh yes, I forgot. I am going to trust you Emma. I am going to give you enough magic to teleport us there, scare your parents, and defend yourself if needed. I am only doing this because I will be there with you.” Regina says as she runs a finger across both binders. “There, are you ready?”

“Yes, my- Regina.” Emma replies before Regina teleports them. Emma lands shakily. Emma steps across the river. “Please come over, Regina.”

Emma smiles and holds out her hand. Regina takes Emma’s hand and steps across the river. “Alright. Teleport us to your old bedroom.” Emma teleports them to her bedroom. Regina stumbles slightly. “Alright I see what you mean about teleporting.”

“Ready my dear?” Regina says as she waves her hand, making Emma appear normal and Regina looks like a peasant.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says. Emma walks out of the room with Regina trailing behind her. Servants gasp and step back when they see Emma. Emma storms through the castle until she reaches the throne room doors. Emma slams the throne room doors open with magic.

“Who dares… Emma?” Snow yells.

“Mother, Father.” Emma says as she storms through the parted crowd to the front.

Blue flies down from the dais and in front of Emma. Blue waves her wand in front of Emma. “It is really her.” Blue says. “She has her heart.”

“Buzz off fairy.” Emma says.

“How did you get here Emma?” Snow asks and speaks before Emma gets the chance to reply. “Court is dismissed.”

“Actually, I am here for court.” Emma says as she walks up to the edge of the dais. Snow nods to Emma and she continues. “I, Princess Emma White of the Kingdom of White, am here to formally renounce all ties to the White family and the Kingdom of White throne.” Emma takes the tiara from her head and sets it on the dais.

“Emma no!” Snow replies.

Emma turns and faces the crowd. “Ad lucem diurnam et noctis tenebris. Regnum vivere.”

“No!” Snow and David both yell and stand as Emma walks to the back of the throne room.

Emma turns to face Snow and David. Regina chuckles to herself quietly as she puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Goodbye Snow. Goodbye David.” Emma raises her hands and teleports them to the river. They step over the river and Regina teleports them to the castle. They appear in Emma’s rooms. Emma falls onto the couch. “Gods, I hate teleporting so quickly.”

“Sorry dear.” Regina replies as she drops the glamours.

“Could you please heal me?” Emma replies.

“Sorry, I forgot.” Regina says. She waves her hand and then sits next to her. Emma lays her head on Regina’s shoulder.

“I am tired of all of this.” Emma says. “Will it ever be over?”

“Probably not. Not unless your mother gives up.”

***

“Snow, did you see that peasant that came in behind Emma and then left with her?” Blue asks.

“Yes, what about her?” Snow asks.

“I believe that was Regina.”

“What!” Snow yells.

“How!” David yell at the same time.

“I do not know. I am guessing she had Emma teleport them in. I felt darkness in the castle a minute or two before they walked in and it left when Emma did.”

“So, did Regina force her to remove ties?” Snow asks.

“If she did, she did not use a spell. The only spell on her was a glamour.”

“Why would she have a glamour on her?” David asks.

“To hide abuse.” Blue says. “It is Regina. There is no doubt in my mind that Regina has been hurting her. It is what she does.”

“If she was forced to do this, then it is not valid.” Snow thinks aloud. “We can get her back.”

December 1st, 1736

Regina walks up to Emma in Emma’s sitting room. “So… I have an idea.”

“Yes, Regina?” Emma replies.

“I… I think I may be ready to tell Henry.”

“Tell Henry what?” Emma asks.

“That you are his birth mother.” Regina says as she sits next to Emma.

“Really?” Emma asks surprised. “Are you being serious?”

“Yes, Emma.” Regina says.

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma says before she kisses Regina. Regina kisses Emma back and Emma digs her fingers in Regina’s hair. Emma pulls back. “Sorry my Queen. That was inappropriate. I am sorry.”

“Do not be sorry.” Regina replies. “It was nice, but we should probably take this slow. We must think about Henry and um... you. I do not want to rush anything because of um… your past.”

“Right.” Emma says with a sigh.

“We should probably talk to Henry as soon as we can.”

“We could do it during lunch.”

“That would work. We need to go to my study until lunch.” Regina says.

Emma groans. “Yes, my Queen.”

“Go get whatever you have been working on. You can sit by the fire and work. Unless anyone knocks then you will have to sit next to me.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma says before she walks over to her desk. She quickly sorts through the papers on her desk until she finds the last page she was working on. “She will have supplies in her study.” Emma mumbles to herself. When she turns around, Regina is gone. “Damn it woman.” Emma walks out of her room and looks around. Emma rolls her eyes before turning to a guard. “Could you please lead me to the Queen’s study?” She asks him. The guard remains silent. “I do not know how to get to the Queen’s study, and she wants me there.” The guard glances at Emma. “Alright I know you can hear me; I will make sure you get in trouble if you do not help me now.”

“Mhm sure.” The guard says before laughing. “You are her prisoner. If anything, she will get mad at you for bothering her guard.

Emma closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She remembers she still has a little bit of magic left to access. “Last warning. Help me get to the Queen.”

“Go away little brat.”

“I did warn you.” Emma lifts the guard up so that he is near the ceiling. “I am going to say this one more time. Help me get to the Queen’s study.” Emma blinks and her irises turn black. Emma starts choking him. “Answer me!” When the guard just laughs again, Emma quickly twists her wrist and the guard drops to the floor, dead. Emma blinks again, her eyes turning back to normal. “What the…” Emma starts as she is grabbed roughly by guards. She tries to shake out of the guards’ grips as one ties her hands behind her back with rope. Emma starts to shake and cry when she feels the rope. She panics and breathes heavily as the guards drag her down a flight of stairs and to the Queen’s study.

“Come in.” Regina says after one of the guards knocks on the door. The guard drag Emma in and drop her on the floor. “What the hell is going on?” Regina spits as she looks down and sees Emma’s state.

“The prisoner was threatening a guard and used magic to lift him up and killed him.” One of the guards says.

“I highly doubt she killed someone.” Regina replies.

“She did your majesty. The color part of her eyes went black.”

Regina closes her eyes to hide the shock. She takes a deep breath as anger creeps up. “Get out.”

“But your majesty, she could hurt you.” the guard says.

“I can take care of myself. Get out!” Regina yells angrily.

“But your majesty-“ The guard starts before a fireball is thrown at his head.

“GET OUT!” Regina yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting an update on Christmas


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-Con Mentioned, no details

December 1st, 1736

The guards scramble out of the room and back to their posts. Regina closes and locks the door before kneeling next to Emma. Regina tries to remove the ropes from Emma’s wrists, but Emma jerks back and tries to kick at Regina. “Shhh.” Regina says as she gently scratches Emma’s scalp and fully sits down. “Open your eyes dear. Shh. Everything is alright. It is just me.” Emma opens her eyes and stares at Regina. She starts to visibly relax but still cries. Regina sees the intense fear in Emma’s eyes. “Look at me dear. It is just me.” Regina helps Emma sit up and then unties her wrists. The second Emma’s hands are released she jumps on Regina, hugging her tightly and sitting on her lap. “Shh. It is okay. Everything is okay.” Regina rubs Emma’s back as Emma cries against Regina’s shoulder. Regina levitates them both with magic and sets them down on the comfy chair. When Emma calms down slightly Regina speaks again. “Why were you so freaked out?”

“Imp’s son.” Emma replies.

“Oh.” Regina says sadly. “Why have you not reacted like this in the past?”

“Ropes.”

“That explains your shaking when those men brought you back after you ran.” Regina holds Emma close to her. Emma nuzzles her nose into Regina’s neck. Regina rubs Emma’s back and they sit in silence. After Emma’s breathing slows down, Regina speaks again. “Are you okay now?”

“Not really, but I will be fine.” Emma says as she tries to stand.

Regina does not let go of Emma. “I can stay like this for a bit if you want me to.”

“I am better now.” Regina lets Emma stand. “I ruined your dress.” Emma says as she wipes tears off her face.

“It is okay.” Regina says as she waves her hand over her shoulder and her dress dries. “See all better.” Regina stand and motions for Emma to sit where she was. Emma sits as Regina goes behind her desk and brings her chair around. She sets it in front of Emma and sits. “Now, we may have a slight problem. According to my guards, you killed one of them.”

“What?” Emma says with a furrowed brow. “I did not. I had him up in the air and then the guards grabbed me.”

“Emma. Has this ever happened before? You get furious and you seem to black out, forget things.” Regina asks.

“I do not think so. Maybe.”

“The guards said your irises turned black.”

“I thought I just always passed out when I got angry. Maybe I did black out.” Emma looks up at Regina. “Wait, black irises?” Regina nods. “Damn it. Not this. Not now.”

“What Emma?”

“I was born with the potential to have the strongest dark magic or light magic in all the realms. I am both until the time comes where I must choose. I cannot control it all the time. When I get angry it comes out. At least that is what my mother said when they bound my magic. I had this happen in front of her and I killed a few guards.”

“Oh,” Regina replies.

“I am sorry if I caused trouble.” Emma says.

“You did not cause trouble.” Regina says as she stares into Emma’s eyes. “I have more than enough guards. I have anger incidents too.” Regina chuckles. “Now, I have more work to do. What book did you have?”

“I know exactly where it is, could you just loosen the binders for a moment, and I will summon them.” Emma asks as Regina stands. Regina runs her finger across the binders and moves her chair back to her desk. Emma summons the book and her notes to her lap. Regina notices the notes and summons a little worktable in front of Emma. “Thank you.”

“You never did tell me what you were researching.” Regina says.

“Magic, I figured either you would trust me enough to remove the binders eventually or I would find a way to break them.” Emma says as she sorts her things out on the small table. “Please, do not be mad.”

“I am not mad. You may need to know magic sooner than you think.”

***  
  


Emma physically cannot stop smiling as they walk into the dining room for lunch. “Good afternoon Henry.” Regina says.

“Good afternoon Mother, Princess Emma.” Henry replies.

“Hello Prince Henry.” Emma replies.

They all sit down, and the servants bring out food. Emma eats in silence while Regina and Henry talk about his lessons. “Henry, I have something important to tell you.”

“Yes Mother?” Henry replies.

“You know how I have been searching for you birth parents correct? Just so I could learn more about where you came from.’

“Yes.”

“Well the princess and I… we figured out who your birth mother is.”

“Who?” Henry asks.

Regina and Emma lock eyes and Regina nods. “It… It is me.” Emma says.

“What?”

“I am your mother, well your birth mother.” Emma replies.

“We just wanted to tell you.” Regina says. “If you want to call Emma your mother as well as me, that is alright.”

"Really?" Emma says with a brighter smile.

“So, what would I call Emma?” Henry asks.

“I do not know.”

“I will figure it out.” Henry says before turning to Emma. “So, if you are my birth mother, then who is my birth father.”

Emma’s smile quickly fades. “That is um… He um…. He _was_ a good man. He was a hero of his kingdom. He was a captain in his kingdom’s army.”

“What do you mean was?” Henry asks.

“He died in battle before you were born.” Emma replies as a tear spills from her eyes.

“Oh,” Henry says.

“So, how has the rest of your day been so far Henry?” Regina asks, quickly changing the topic.

***

After lunch Emma and Regina go to the throne room for court. Emma sits crisscross on the floor next to Regina’s throne. She spreads her dress out, so it is impossible to tell how she is sitting. Emma fidgets with her hands. “Stop fidgeting. We are almost done.” Regina whispers.

“Sorry my Queen.” Emma replies in a whisper.

“Your majesty?” One of the guards says as he walks up to the front

“Why are you interrupting court?” Regina asks.

“The Whites are here, your majesty.” He replies.

“I will speak with them after court.” Regina says. “I do not care if they want to speak now.” The guard nods and leaves the room.

After everyone leaves, Regina looks at the guards. “Let the idiots in.”

“We know you forced her to remove ties.” Snow says as she storms in.

“Skipping the pleasantries, I see.” Regina says. “What are you accusing me of?”

“You forced Emma to remove ties from us, making it invalid.”

“What evidence do you have to support that accusation?”

“You were there. You were the peasant behind Emma.” Snow says. “Our army is at the border waiting for our signal.”

“Do you really want to start a war, over your daughter. Last time I checked up on you, you were doing just fine without her. You were finally gaining money because you did not have to buy her love. You are going to ruin all of that just for her. For the girl who does not want to be around you.” Regina smirks. “Did you not notice that she had been happier after _you_ spilt that ink bottle or in the weeks leading up to the ball?”

“How do you know about that?” Snow asks.

“I know because she told me, after it happened. She met me at the river that day. I tricked her, but she trusted me and was delighted to have a friend. You can try to start a war over her, but you and I both know your kingdom will never let you.”

“They will let us. You took Emma; therefore, you started it.” Snow says.

“Whatever just get out of here. Start a war if you want.” Regina says as she stands. “I would leave quickly if I were you. If you are serious about this war thing, I will send my army out in an hour.” Regina turns to face Emma. “Go wait in the hall, I will be there in a moment.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma stands and walks out, keeping her head down.

Regina stalks down the stairs towards Snow. She freezes everyone in the room. “If you think I am going to let you take all that I hold dear, again, you are sorely mistaken. I have worked hard to make my life worth something again, and I have. I will not let you take everything I have worked hard for. If you come after my happiness, I will destroy you. Understand?” Regina says menacingly with the angry expression Snow has not seen in years.

“Yes.” Snow says with a gulp, knowing Regina is serious.

“Good.” Regina says. “Now go home Snow.” Regina walks out of the throne room into the hall. The spell drops on Snow when Regina closes the door. “Come on.” Regina growls as she storms towards her study.

“What is going on, my Queen?” Emma asks as she jogs behind Regina.

“Snow may be declaring war. I need to get a voluntary draft going. If your moth-, if Snow starts a war, I am going to need an army. Half of my army retired or took leave after the last treaty.” Regina and Emma walk into Regina’s study. “I do not know what I am going to do. I let my anger get the better of me and edged her on.” Regina sighs as she sits down behind her desk. “I am not going to be able to protect my kingdom or Henry or…”

“or me.” Emma finishes. “You do not need to protect me. I can protect myself. Will their kingdom let them start a war over me?”

“I took you, from the middle of a crowded ballroom.” Regina says.

“Good point.” Emma says as she sits next to Regina on the edge of the desk. “What are we going to do?”

“We?” Regina questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Us, as a family.” Emma says. “You, me, and Henry.”

“ _We_ will figure this out.” Regina says as she stands. “Right after I finish this draft poster.” Regina writes for a few minutes before flicking her wrist. “There, now there are posters up in every village. Now we need to figure out a backup plan.”

“Do we have to this moment?” Emma says as she stands and takes one of Regina’s hands.

“What are you thinking about?” Regina asks as she turns to face Emma.

“A picnic in the garden for dinner. With or without Henry.” Emma says as she takes Regina’s other hand.

“That sounds nice, I think just you and me tonight.” Regina stands. “We could have one with Henry later this week. I will let the kitchen know.”

“You know, one of these days you should give me an actual tour and help me find my way around.”

“Good idea. Maybe tomorrow, I have almost nothing to do.”

“So… Are we going to have a picnic?” Emma asks.

“Yes, I will send a someone to let the kitchen and Henry know.”

“Should we really have a picnic where people can see us? I thought we were going to keep this as secret as possible.”

“No one can see into my private garden without climbing the wall around it.” Regina walks over to the door. She opens it and sends one of the guards to let the kitchen and Henry know what is happening. “You.” Regina points to one of the guards. “Take the princess to her rooms and then escort her to my private gardens.” Regina turns to Emma. “Go change, something other than a dress.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma replies as she walks by Regina. Regina closes the door and goes the other way. The guard leads Emma up to her rooms. Emma changes into leggings and a loose shirt. She changes her heels out for boots. The guard then leads Emma down to Regina’s gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!  
> I know this is a lot of fluff right now, I want you to love these versions of the characters before I tear your heart into pieces.  
> Next chapter we get some sickening sweet fluff and some more pissed off Emma.


	13. Chapter 12

December 1st, 1736

Emma smiles as she walks through the gate of Regina’s private garden. She sees Regina sitting on a blanket under an apple tree. “Wow,” Emma says. “This garden is beautiful, I never really got to see it when I ran.” Emma sits down on the blanket.

“I do not know exactly what the kitchen packed.” Regina says as she opens the basket. She pulls out plates and sets them down. They eat and talk about random things. “This tree is my baby.” Regina says. “I planted it when I was two or three, with my father. The one pleasant thing my mother ever did for me, was moving it to your parent’s castle when I was married. When my father requested that I come home and take over the kingdom, I moved it back.” Regina smiles as she looks up at the tree. “I have taken care of it for over 50 years.”

“How old are you?” Emma asks confused.

“Physically, I am 26 and will be for another year. I have been alive for almost 55 years.”

“How?”

“The day after your grandfather was killed, I went around the kingdom to different villages. I found the almost dead and sickly and drained their lives. No one had more than two years left. I was able to use their life forces to concoct a potion to pause my body in time for a certain amount of time. My body is frozen in time for 31 years. It ends in nine months and then I will age normally.”

“Oh,” Emma says.

“Does that change how you look at me?” Regina asks, hiding the vulnerability.

“Not really. I know you have killed before. This was for a selfish reason, but it made you who you are.” Emma says as she leans back against the tree, legs spread in a V. Emma take Regina’s hand and gently tugs her.

“What?” Regina says.

“Come here.” Emma says. Regina rolls her eyes and lets Emma pull her. Regina sits in between Emma’s legs. Regina tentatively leans back against Emma. Emma smiles and wraps her arms around Regina, clasping her hands and resting them against Regina’s stomach. Regina moves a little to make herself more comfortable. Emma chuckles as she rests her chin on Regina’s shoulder. “You are not used to this yet, having someone care for you.”

“No, I am not.” Regina says. “I am usually in your place but that was years ago with Henry.”

“Just relax Regina.” Emma says. Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Regina lets herself relax against Emma and rests her hands on Emma’s. They sit in silence and watch the sunset.

Dec 8th, 1736

A week later Snow and David show up at the gates of Hollow. “Princess,” Regina says as she walks into Emma’s rooms. “The Whites are outside the gates of Hollow. Do you want to let them in?”

“Is there any reason to? Other than to listen to them whine that I am here?”

“No,” Regina replies as she walks over to Emma’s balcony. “Oh shit. Emma come over here.”

“What is wrong?” Emma walks over and looks outside. “Damn it.” At the edge of Hollow is a medium sized camp. “They brought their army. Please tell me we have enough of an army to deal with this?”

“Yes, most of the troops that were on leave have returned.” Regina says.

“I guess we probably need to let in to speak.” Emma replies.

“Sorry dear.” Regina stands behind Emma and wraps her arms around Emma.

“Well, are we going to make me look like a mess or let me be normal for once?” Emma gently leans back against Regina.

“It is up to you.” Regina says. Emma turns around in Regina’s arms to face her.

“I honestly do not know which one to do.” Emma says as she wraps her arms around Regina’s back. Emma looks in Regina’s eyes as sees slight fear. “Everything will be okay.”

“I know, I am not scared.”

“Regina your mask does not work with me anymore. You are slightly scared.” Emma whispers. Regina rolls her eyes and chuckles. Emma leans in and kisses Regina gently. Emma pulls back and rests her forehead against Regina’s. “It is okay to be scared. I am scared too.” Regina takes a deep breath and kisses Emma back. Emma kisses her back as Regina’s hands slide up Emma’s back to her hair. Emma pulls back and gently kisses across Regina’s cheek. She gently kisses down the side of Regina’s neck.

“Emma.” Regina whispers. “Emma, we need to go to court.”

“I do not want to.” Emma says as she rests her head on Regina’s shoulder.

“We have to, dear.” Regina says. “Any ideas on how to deal with the army outside the city walls?”

Emma thinks for a moment before responding. “Let the Whites royals into the castle. While they are in the castle, part of the army lines up by the walls but out of the sight of the main road. So behind houses and buildings. The rest of the army should be on alert and ready to go if needed.”

“That is perfect.” Regina says. “I will have guards go fetch them.” Regina lets go of Emma and goes out to the hall for a moment. She comes back in and looks Emma up and down. “You need to change. You need a dress and I will use a glamour on you.”

“I take it we are going with making me look like a mess.”

“Yes, I will have you kneeling down next to my throne and cuffs on your wrists.”

“Alright. I will probably be sitting crisscross until it is time for the Whites.” Regina raises an eyebrow. “I have been for a while.”

“We need to go eat lunch first.” Regina says before she flicks her wrist. Emma is surrounded in purple smoke and is changed into a light pink dress.

“Pink?” Emma says with a glare. Regina chuckles and flicks her wrist again. The dress color changes to baby blue. “Thank you.”

Regina goes through all the peasants that need help before letting the Whites in. Emma adjusts to kneeling. “Nobles, take a break, I will let you know when court is to be resumed.” Regina sighs. “Let the idiots in, I guess.”

“Regina.” Snow says as she walks in.

“Show a little respect, it is ‘Your Majesty’.” Regina says.

“Whatever.” Snow replies.

“Why are you here today Snow?”

“Why do you think we are here?” David says. “We are here for Emma. This time we have most of our army outside the city.”

“Well you cannot have her.” Regina says. “She is my prisoner and will stay that way for a long, long time.”

“We are taking her with us, or we will attack to get her back.” Snow says.

“Feel free to attack, she will die if you try.” Regina replies with a smirk.

“You need her alive.” David says.

“No, I do not. We can test your theory.” Regina says as she chokes Emma with magic.

“We will fight for her.” Snow says.

Henry runs into the throne room through the back door. “Mother? What is going on?” Regina stops choking Emma. “What is wrong with Mom?”

“Shit.” Regina mumbles. “Everything is fine dear.” Regina says. “These people were just leaving. Come here.”

“No, we were not.” Snow says. “What is going on?”

“No, I am not coming near you until you tell me what you did to her?” Henry says as tears well up in his eyes.

“Drop it all, my queen.” Emma says. Regina drops the glamour and makes the cuffs vanish. “She did not do anything. Come here. I am okay.” Emma holds her arms out for a hug.

“Good.” Henry says as she runs and gives Emma a hug. Emma holds him tight and kisses his forehead.

“What the hell is going on?” Snow yells, interrupting the moment.

Emma looks at Regina as she stands. “One moment.” Regina freezes everyone in the room and teleports away. Regina comes back and unfreezes Emma. “I took the spell on the realm down. You can tell them.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asks.

“No, but there really is no other way around this.”

“Alright.” Emma says.

“Ready?” Regina asks and Emma nods. Regina unfreezes everyone.

Emma takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I will tell you, Snow.” Emma spits as she turns to face Snow, pushing Henry behind her. Regina smiles at Emma’s confidence. Henry stands next to Regina’s throne, holding her hand. “Remember the son I had nine years ago. The son you took from me. The one you did not even let me see or hold. He is right here.” Emma moves to stand on the other side of Henry and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “He has been taken care of by the Queen. She has raised him since he was a day old.”

“Henry… after your father.” Snow says, looking at Regina before looking at Emma again. “Emma, come home with us. We can take care of Regina and Henry can come live with us.” Snow begs.

“Touch either of them and it will be the last thing you do.” Emma threatens. “Now, get out of here before I kill you.”

“No.” Snow states.

“Now,” Emma says as her irises flicker between black and hazel. Snow’s eyes widen and they leave. The guards close the door behind them and keep them shut.

Emma leans on Henry for a moment. “Mom?”

“I am fine. I am fine.” Emma says.

Regina looks at Emma’s still flickering eyes. “No, you are not. Guards, let the nobles know we will resume in a moment.” Regina stands. “Come on,” Regina takes one of Emma’s hands and guides her into the hallway, Henry trailing behind them. Regina summons a chair. “Sit down, dear. Henry could you go up to your rooms please.” Emma sits down on the chair.

“What is wrong with Mom?” Henry asks.

“She is angry. When she gets incredibly angry, she blacks out. Go up to your rooms.” Regina turns to Emma. “Look at me. Look me in the eyes.” Emma looks up at Regina. “Relax dear. Everything is alright.”

Emma takes a deep breath and looks at Henry. Emma smiles and relaxes. “I am alright Henry.”

“I have a question for you Emma. Will you become a princess of the Kingdom of Darkness?”

“Of course.” Emma says as tears of happiness fall down her face.

“Yay!” Henry says as he jumps and holds Emma’s arm.

“Good. No one will know who the princess is until the day of the coronation and I will mess with the spell, so no one can talk about who the princess is until the ball.” Regina says.

“Why, my Queen?” Emma asks. “Also, a ball?” Emma whines.

“I do not want your parents to find out. The coronation is for locals only. The ball is for everyone.” Regina says. “Yes, a ball. Stay here, I am going to make the announcement and then court will be over.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Regina walks back into the throne room. “Everyone. I have an announcement to make. In three days’ time, the Kingdom of Darkness will have a new princess. The former princess, Emma will become a princess of the kingdom. The coronation will be in the morning for the local citizens and nobles. I will announce her again at a ball that evening. All kingdoms, enemy or ally, will be invited to this day of peace. All wars and fights will be put aside for as long as the ball lasts. There is a spell like the one for Prince Henry’s existence active. If you try to tell anyone before the coronation you will end up in my dungeons. Now, court is dismissed for today. There will be no court until the day after the ball.” Regina says and interrupts the nobles voicing their opinion. “Silence! I am the Queen. I make the decisions. If you have any problems with my decisions, I can easily replace you.” Regina turns to walk out. “Oh, and if you act upon your distaste, there is a cell waiting for you.” Regina smirks to the nobles before she walks back out of the throne room and back to Emma. “Come on dear. We need to prepare for the coronation. We also need to figure out why your eyes were flickering. They should not have been able to do that.”


	14. Chapter 13

December 9th, 1736

“I found the problem,” Regina says as she walks into Emma’s sitting room.

“What problem?” Emma asks, confused.

“Your anger burst yesterday.” Regina leans against Emma’s desk. “Your dark magic is strong and has been slowly eating away at the binders’ strength.”

“Are you sure it is the dark magic? My light magic should be equally strong.”

“It could be.” Regina replies. “Also, it is time for your dress fitting.”

“I do not want to wear a dress.” Emma says as she stands from her desk.

“Too bad.” Regina replies. Emma stands in front of Regina and kisses her. “Kissing me is not going to get you out of wearing a dress, Princess.” Regina replies before gently pushing Emma back. “You will only have to wear a dress to the coronation and ball. After that you can go back to wearing them for court and balls.”

“Fine.” Emma replies with a pout. Emma turns and starts to walk towards her bedroom.

Regina teleports in front of Emma. “Who said you could go anywhere?” Emma walks past Regina. Regina grabs Emma’s wrist and pulls Emma back to her. Regina quickly pulls Emma into a deep kiss. Emma kisses her back as she holds Regina’s hips. Regina pulls back and speaks again. “We have a dress fitting.”

December 12th, 1736

“Mom! Mom! Wake up! Wake up! It is coronation day!” Henry yells as he jumps on Emma’s bed.

Emma groans and rolls over to glare at Henry. “Not a morning person, Henry.”

“Well too bad Princess.” Regina says as she walks in. “You do not want to miss your own coronation. Henry go on down to the dining hall please. We will be down in a moment.” Henry nods and jumps off the bed. Regina waits a moment before speaking. “Get up, you need to get ready.” Emma groans and rolls back over. “Come on.” Regina pulls Emma’s blanket off her.

“Meanie.” Emma mumbles.

“Get up before I do it for you.” Regina says.

“Fine, fine, I am up.” Emma rolls over and slides off the bed. Regina rolls her eyes and chuckles.

“We are eating breakfast first, then getting ready.”

***

Regina walks to the top of the dais stairs. “Welcome everyone, to the coronation of the new princess of the Kingdom of Darkness.” Regina nods to the guards by the doors. The guards open the door and Emma walks into the throne room, the train of her dress trailing behind her. The citizens of Hollow gasp and whisper to each other as Emma passes them. She stops at the dais stairs. “Please kneel.” Emma kneels on one knee. Regina looks down at Emma. “Do you, Emma, former princess of the Kingdom of White, swear your allegiance to me and the Kingdom of Darkness?

“I swear.” Emma replies.

“Do you undertake the accolade of becoming a princess?”

“I do,”

“And will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a princess of the Kingdom of Darkness?”

“I will.”

“and do you swear to help me rule my kingdom and take care of the prince.”

“I do.” Emma replies.

“Please rise and face the crowd.” Regina says. Emma stands and turns. The captain approaches Regina, with a tiara on a pillow. Regina takes the tiara from the pillow and places it on Emma’s head. “It is with pride in my heart that I, Queen Regina of the Kingdom of Darkness, present Princess Emma of the Kingdom of Darkness.” People clap and Emma turns and walks up the stairs. She stands next to Regina, facing the crowd. Henry moves to stand in front of Emma and Regina. Regina hold up her hand to silent the crowd. “At this time, I would also like to announce that the search for Prince Henry’s birth parents has ended. We have recently discovered that Princess Emma, is our Prince’s blood mother. The spell that stops people from sharing the prince’s existence has ended and will temporarily prevent anyone from revealing the new princess before the ball. Go home and get ready.” Everyone starts to leave, and a few come up to Regina. Regina thanks them for coming. Once everyone leaves, Emma, Regina, and Henry go off to change. Emma follows Regina into Regina’s sitting room. “What are you doing? Regina asks.

“My dress is in here.” Emma replies.

“Nice try, no it is not.”

“I know but if a servant puts the dress on it will end up being too tight.” Emma whines.

“Then tell them to loosen it.” Regina says as she walks towards Emma. “Go get your dress on.”

“Why does it have to be white?” Emma groans.

Regina glares at Emma. “Go. Get. Ready.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

***

A fanfare plays before the Harold speaks. “Now presenting, Queen Regina and Prince Henry of the Kingdom of Darkness.” The crowd curtsies and bows as Regina and Henry descend the stairs, where Emma is waiting. Henry gives Emma a quick hug before going to find his friends.

“I have to speak to and welcome people.” Regina whispers to Emma. “I will announce you as the new princess afterwards and then we can dance.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma replies and curtsies.

Regina talks to people for an hour before going towards the ballroom doors. She smiles as Snow and David approach her. “Snow, David, I did not expect you to show up.” Regina says with a fake smile.

“We wanted to find out who your new princess is.” Snow replies.

“Do you accept the temporary truce until the ball is over?” Regina asks.

“Yes.” Snow says.

“Good, I will hold you to that.” Regina says before walking away.

Snow walks around and talks to people until she spots Emma. “Emma!” Snow says as she catches Emma’s attention and walks over to her.

“Snow,” Emma says. “I am surprised you are here.”

“Your father and I decided that we should come and be civil.” Snow says. “We also wanted to find out about the new princess. I do not believe that Regina would adopt another child during a threat of war.”

“I guess you will find out soon.” Emma replies. “I am not allowed to tell anyone anything. The Queen stated she would announce it again later.” Emma wanders around in the crowd and ends up near Snow again.

“There you are dear.” Regina says. “Henry would like you to be up on the landing with us for some reason.” Regina rolls her eyes.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says before following Regina.

“For those of you who were not at the coronation, I shall announce the new princess and grant her with her new tiara again.” Regina says to the crowd. Emma walks over and stands in front of a small stool. Regina steps onto the stool. “I would like to announce the new princess of the Kingdom of Darkness,” Regina takes the tiara from the captain again. “Princess Emma.” Regina smiles brightly as she puts Emma’s tiara on her head again. Emma’s pure white dress lights on fire and burns for a few seconds. When the flames extinguish themselves, Emma’s dress is black.

“Nice touch.” Emma whispers.

“No!” Snow and David yell before they push through the clapping crowd. David draws his sword as he runs up the stairs. Emma moves in between David and Regina. Emma shoots her hands out and David falls backwards.

“Oh no.” Regina whispers.

“Emma!” Snow yells. “Do not hurt your father.”

“He is not my father.” Emma says. “I do not have a father. I removed ties from you.” Emma motions at Regina and Henry. “This is my family. Now get the hell out.”

“Emma please.” David says. Regina stands by Emma and notices her eyes flickering again.

“Now!” Emma says as Regina wraps her arms around Emma from behind and pins her arms to her side.

“Relax.” Regina whispers.

“No, we are not leaving without you.” Snow says.

“Can you send them away, my Queen?” Emma whispers.

“Yes.” Regina replies before she flicks her wrist. Smoke surrounds Snow and David and they disappear. Regina releases Emma and walks to the railing. “I would also like to announce for the second time, that the search for Prince Henry’s birth family has ended. Princess Emma is his blood mother.”

The crowd cheers before resuming the ball. Emma dodges dance invites from various princes. She dances with Henry and Regina a few times. Near the end, Henry starts slowing down. “Alright. Bedtime kid.” Emma says as she kneels next to Henry. Henry nods and takes Emma’s hand. They walk up to his rooms and he gets ready for bed.

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?” Henry asks after he gets into bed.

“Um… I do not know any stories.” Emma says as she sits on the bed next to Henry.

“What about something from your life?”

Emma thinks for a moment before speaking. “How about the story how Snow told me about your mother.” Emma replies.

“Okay.”

_“Emma, pleases sit down.” Snow says as she leads Emma to her couch. “It is about time that I tell you about The Evil Queen.”_

_“You mean Queen Regina?” 10-year-old Emma asks._

_Snow sighs. “Yes. A long time ago, the Evil Queen was not so evil. She saved me from a wild horse when I was your age. My father proposed to her and they got married. She was a sweet and loving person that seemed to care for me and my father. What we did not know is that she hated both of us with a burning passion. For years she had been planning to kill my father and me. When I was 18, she killed my father, blaming it on the genie my father had recently freed. She took care of me and helped me work through his death for 2 years until she sent her huntsman after me. She disguised him as a guard and sent him with me on my daily walk. She ordered him to kill me and cut out my heart. When I ran, he chased after me. I finally decided to stop running and write a letter to Regina. He could not kill me. He let me go and that was the last I ever heard of him. Regina eventually left our kingdom and went back to her parents’ kingdom. Her father made her Queen. I would have been able to forgive her, but she killed many innocents in her quest to kill me. I also could not forgive her because of her silly reason for wanted me dead. She thought I was prettier than her and she wanted to be the fairest of them all. Before she left, I found your father and fell in love. After she left, I took back the throne and you know the rest from there. By this time next year, we will hopefully have a peace treaty with her. I am tired of war.”_

_“She sounds mean.” Emma replied._

“That was the end of that. They had their treaty a few days later.” Emma says. “Over the years I had explored the kingdom and my fascination with The Evil Queen grew. By the time you were born, I had heard at least a hundred different versions of the story, but the end was always the same. Regina wanted Snow dead because she thought Snow was prettier than her. I did not believe someone could be so shallow, so I knew there had to be another reason. The summer after you were born, Snow took us to the summer palace in the neutral area. That is where I found your mother’s spell books and studied the magic in them. That was not the only thing I found. I found a few of your mother’s old journals. The oldest journal I found was from the summer after your mother got married and from it, I found the real reason your mother hated Snow. I spent most of my time that summer changing the covers of the journal’s and spell books so I could bring them home without Snow suspecting anything. I spent a long time reading those journals, well what I could read. When Snow started the war again, she would not tell me why for the longest time. She finally did a few weeks before you mother took me. One of your mother’s spies was spotted in the neutral area, on the White side of the river. She did not even care that he was in the neutral area. I am extremely glad that your mother tricked me and took me from that ball. I do not want to know what may have happened if she did not. Now, you know what happens from there. I end up here. I meet you and find out you are my son.” When she finishes the story, Henry is almost asleep. Emma kisses his forehead before standing and walking out of Henry’s bedroom to see Regina crying. “Regina, what is wrong?”

“I came up to see what was taking you so long. I heard you talking to Henry. Your mother still tells that story?” Regina asks.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says as she wipes tears from Regina’s face with her thumbs. “Come on, we need to get back to the ball.”

At the end of the ball, Emma gently pulls Regina into her rooms. “I am getting tired of taking it slow.” Emma says as she pulls Regina towards her.

“I agree.” Regina says before she kisses Emma. Regina slowly starts to kiss down the side Emma’s neck. Emma yawns. “We are not doing this tonight, you are tired.”

“Okay.” Emma mumbles as her eyes close. Emma leans on Regina’s shoulder. Regina guides a half-asleep Emma to her bed. Regina uses magic to change Emma’s clothes. Regina kisses Emma’s forehead and starts to walk away. Emma grabs Regina’s wrist and pulls her back. “Stay.”

“Alright.” Regina whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha you thought you may get smut!! It will come, do not worry.  
> If you are new to my writing you should know I am a bitch with cliffhangers and in my notes


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW this is 99% fluff

December 13th, 1736

“Good morning, Princess.” Regina says as she kisses Emma’s forehead.

Emma smiles and giggles. “Good morning, my Queen.”

“Come on, the Whites are probably going to show up today. I was pleasant and left them by the river. I wanted to drop them in it.” Regina says as she stands. “I want to piss Snow off.” Regina walks into Emma’s closet. Emma slowly gets up and follows her. Regina looks through the dresses until she finds a skintight white one. “How about this one?”

“White?” Emma groans.

“We can change the color. What color do you want?”

“I do not know.”

“Hm.” Regina thinks for a moment. “How about light blue?”

“Okay” Emma replies. Regina flicks her wrist and the dress appears on Emma. Emma walks to the mirror and twirls around. “It is a beautiful dress Regina.” Emma runs her hand up her other arm, feeling the lace sleeves. “I hate to admit this, but I love lace.”

“You looks good in it.” Regina walks up behind Emma in her tight red dress, hair half up in a bun. Emma shivers as Regina wraps her arms around Emma’s stomach. “You are gorgeous, Pr-Emma. This dress will really piss Snow off.” Regina lets go of Emma. “Go sit at your vanity. I have two things for you.”

“What Regina?”

“Sit and you will see.” Regina replies as Emma finds a pair of short heeled boots. She sits down on her vanity bench and slides her boots on. She turns around and faces the vanity. Regina walks up behind her. “Hold your hair up for a moment.” Emma nods and holds her hair out of the way. Regina slips a jeweled locket around Emma’s neck. “Face me dear.” Emma turns again. “One last thing.” Regina flicks her wrist and a black box appears on the vanity behind Emma. Emma opens the locked to see a shrunken painting of Regina and Henry in it. “I had a new tiara made for you.” Regina opens the box and takes the tiara out. Regina flicks her wrist, making Emma’s hair curl. Regina sets the tiara on Emma’s head. Regina flicks her wrist one last time and light make-up appears on Emma’s face. “Turn around and look at yourself.” Emma turns around and tears start streaming down her face.

“It is all beautiful, Regina.” Emma says as she stares at the gold tiara with black jewels.

“You are beautiful.” Regina says as she places a hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma gently takes Regina’s hand and smiles. “Come on, we need to eat breakfast before court. I am expecting the Whites to turn up.” Regina gently pulls Emma up and kisses her forehead.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma says as she blushes and looks down. She glances at the binders and decides to ask Regina something. “I have a question for you,” Emma says. “Take your time in answering this. Will you remove these binders?” Emma holds up one of her wrists.

“I do not need to think about it. I trust you. Besides I think they are near breaking anyways.” Regina waves her hand over the binders and they disappear.

Emma flexes her fingers and summons a black rose. “For you.” Emma holds it out. Regina chuckles and kisses Emma.

“I will tell you one thing. When you are in Hollow, you cannot teleport with light magic. It has been in place for a while. I will see about taking it down.”

“I could just focus on anger and use dark magic.”

“No dark magic until I do a test. I need to see how it affects you. We also need to get you down with the knights to train. Just in case your magic does not work at some point.” Regina says. Regina takes Emma’s hand and teleports them to the dining room.

“I hate it when you do that without warning.” Emma says as she stumbles. Henry and Regina both chuckle.

After breakfast, Emma and Regina go to court. “There is a throne for you now dear.” Regina says.

“Thank you, my Queen.” Emma says. She smiles at her throne. The top has a white gem embedded in it. They sit through court and let Snow and David in afterwards.

“Hello Regina.” Snow says as she walks in. “I am surprised to see you looking nice after a long ball.”

Emma growls quietly and tightens the grip on the arms of her throne. “I always look nice, Snow.” Regina smirks. “Do you know what surprises me? That people still believe your little story. Now, what are you doing here?”

“What story are you talking about?” Snow asks.

“The reason I wanted to kill you.”

“You wanted to kill her because you thought she was prettier than you.” David says.

“Oh, even your husband does not know the truth.” Regina says surprised. “Do you really think I am vain?” Regina stands and walks towards David. “A long time ago, when Snow was ten, my mother poisoned the Queen.” Snow’s eyes go wide at this new knowledge. “Then, when the King and Snow were out on a trip, to find a new queen, my mother made Snow’s horse go wild. I did the right thing and rescued her. The King proposed and my mother accepted. Snow caught my love and me, Daniel, kissing in the stables. I told Snow to keep it a secret, but she failed.” Regina starts to circle David slowly. “She told my mother and my mother killed Daniel, right in front of me. As she grew up, Snow continued to be a pain in my ass, making me hate my life. The only thing that has made me happy and not want to kill your _lovely_ wife, is Henry. Now, is there a reason you are here, other than complaining?”

“Why do you think we are here?” David snaps

“So, the same thing as normal.” Regina chuckles. “Here is the problem now. She is no longer yours. She is not your princess. She is my princess. She is the mother of my son.” Regina walks back up the dais. “and she will never go with you.” Emma stands and smooths out her dress. She takes a few steps, so she is standing next to Regina.

“What are you wearing Emma?” Snow asks.

“What does it look like I am wearing? It is a dress.” Emma replies.

“It looks like a whore’s dress.” Snow replies.

Emma laughs. “It is actually a nice dress.”

“You are turning into her.” Snow says.

“Maybe I am or maybe I am turning into myself now that I am not restricted by you.” Emma says.

“Now if you will excuse us,” Regina says. “We have more things to get done today. I believe it is time for you to leave.”

Snow and David turn and walks out the door. Regina turns to Emma and pulls her close. She kisses Emma’s forehead. “Mine.” Regina whispers.

“Yours.” Emma whispers back before kissing Regina’s forehead. She smiles as they rest their foreheads together.

Snow catches their interaction out of the corner of her eye and spins around. “What the hell is going on?” Snow yells.

Emma rolls her eyes and puts her head on Regina’s shoulder. “Should we leave or actually talk to them?” Emma asks.

“Well they will probably continue to bug us until we explain it.” Regina says.

“Does that mean we are going to talk to them?”

“Sit.” Emma nods and sits on her throne. Regina sits on hers and takes a deep breath. “What does it look like Snow?”

“It looks like you were defiling our daughter.” David spits.

“First of all, I am not your daughter.” Emma starts. “Second of all, she has not ‘defiled’ me.”

“What kind of spell do you have her under?” David asks.

“None, there are no spells that can force someone to care about someone else.”

“The Queen, Re-“ Emma stops and looks at Regina. Regina nods and Emma continues. “Regina and I have been informally courting for a month or so.” David and Snow both freeze in confusion. “I think we broke them.” Regina and Emma sit in silence for a minute. “This is going to take them a while. We should just go.”

“We should.” Regina says as she stands. They walk out into the hallway and Regina turns to a guard. “Do not let the Whites further into the castle.” Emma and Regina walk towards Regina’s study. “We should probably tell Henry at some point.”

***

“Mother, Mom.” Henry says as he walks into the study. “What are you doing?”

“Working.” Emma says before glancing at Regina. Regina nods and Emma turns. “Come here kid.” Henry walks over to Emma and she lifts him on to her lap. Regina stands up and walks around the desk. “Your mother and I need to tell you something.”

“Your mother and I have begun seeing each other.” Regina says calmly.

“What do you mean ‘seeing each other’? Could you not see each other before?” Henry asks confused.

“No, we could see each other.” Emma says and thinks for a moment. “Ah, we are informally courting each other.”

“Like when a prince courts a princess?” Henry asks.

“Yes.” Regina replies.

“But informal.” Emma says.

“How does that work with you though?” Henry asks.

“I have no idea. We are figuring it out as we go.” Regina replies.

“You cannot tell anyone about this. No one at all, no one in the kingdom or castle can know. Not yet anyway.” Emma says.

“People in the castle may know. They are sworn to secrecy about anything they hear in the or around the castle. Consequences are dire.” Regina says

“Now, why did you come in here?” Emma asks. “You are supposed to be in your lessons.”

“I wanted to show you what I have been working on. I am getting better at math.” Henry replies as he pushes himself off the desk.

“Lead the way.” Regina says.

Henry runs out of the room. “Henry do not run!” Emma yells as she chases after him. Regina walks out of the study and chuckles when Emma falls. “Damn it.” Emma stands up. “Oh shush.”

“First day on new feet?” Regina asks.

“No, it is hard to run in a tight dress.” Emma says as Regina walks up to her. “Snow always made me wear poufy dresses and then always wondered why I would run in them. It was easy.” Regina takes Emma’s hand. “I get why I am in a tight dress but why are you in one?”

“So, David would keep his mouth shut for as long as possible.”

“Since they are gone can I please wear something normal?”

“No”

“Why not, my Queen?”

“Because I said so. Also, it annoys you and you are cute when you are annoyed.”

“Mother, Mom! Look!” Henry says as they step into the library. “I can do multiple vacation.”

“Multiplication, Prince Henry.” The tutor says.

“That is what I said, multiple vacation.” Henry replies.

“Good job dear.” Regina says with a chuckle.

“That is great kid.” Emma says as she ruffles Henry’s hair.

“Thank you for everything.” Regina says to the tutor. “I know it is hard to keep his attention right now.”

“He is a good kid.” The tutor replied. “Energetic, but good.”

“Henry, pay attention to your tutor, your mom and I are going for a ride.” Regina says.

“Okay Mother.” Henry replies.

“Come on Princess.” Regina says. They go to their rooms to change before leaving. The two go out to the stables and get on their horses. They ride for a while until they approach a lake. 

“Can we go for a swim?” Emma asks.

“We do not have suits.” Regina says.

“So?” Emma says as she hops off her horse and runs towards the lake. She sheds her boots and riding jacket as she runs. She runs into the water in her white undershirt and black leather leggings. “Come on.”

“What if someone comes?” Regina asks as she gently gets off her horse.

“Glamours.” Emma replies. “Come on, get in here.”

“Okay.” Regina says as she flicks her wrist setting both a glamor and protection spell. “There, now.” Regina takes her riding jacket off and folds it nicely. She carefully puts in in her saddle bag.

“Oh, stop being fussy and get in here.” Emma says. Regina rolls her eyes as she kicks of her boots. She walks into the water and over to Emma. Emma swims up to Regina. Her hair slicked back by the water. Regina bites her lip. “What?” Emma asks.

“Shut up.” Regina says before she kisses Emma lightly. Emma giggles into the kiss before she pushes Regina under the water. When she stands up again, she looks at Emma. “Rude.”

“You know you like me.” Emma says before kissing Regina. Regina weaves her fingers into Emma’s hair. Emma pulls back for a moment. “I think you more than like me.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Regina asks.

“I do not know.” Emma says. “I have not felt like this before.”

“How about we figure that out later?” Regina says.

“Okay.” Emma replies before kissing Regina again.

Regina closes her eyes and relaxes into the kiss. “What the fuck?” someone yells from the lake side.

“Shit got a little too relaxed and dropped the spell.” Regina says. Emma leans her head into Regina’s shoulder and laughs. “Oh, shut up Princess.” Regina teleports them to the lake side, with their clothes on.

“Oh, your majesty. I am so sorry.” The person says. “I didn’t know that was you. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone what I saw.”

“You better not.” Regina says angrily. The person bows their head while Emma and Regina climb onto their horses. The two ride for a minute before busting out in laughter.

“I think you scared the shit out of that man.” Emma says.

“Good.” Regina says. “Rumor has it you have made me soft. I had to prove you have not.”

“I did not make you soft, you already were.” Emma says as she pulls her horse up next to Regina’s.

“Do not tell anyone that.” Regina says.

“Anyone who has seen you with Henry knows it.”

“We need to talk, soon.”

“Why not now, there is a beautiful clearing up ahead. I also may or may not have had the cook make us a picnic. Just in case.” Regina nods. The two get off their horses and Emma makes a blanket appear. Regina sits on the blanket while Emma gets the food out of the saddle bag. Emma sits down on the blanket next to Regina. “What do we need to talk about?”

“You were going to say something at the lake, I cannot wait till we get home.”

“Oh, I… I um…” Emma manages to stutter out.

“Never mind, do not worry about it.” Regina says sadly. Regina goes to teleport home, but Emma grabs her wrist.

“My Queen listen.” Emma says, “I am sorry. This is hard for me to say. I have never said this to anyone before. I have yelled the opposite a lot to people.”

“Just spit it out.” Regina says.

“I… I…” Emma says before she kisses Regina. They kiss deeply before Emma pulls back. “I love you.”

“That is what I thought and hoped you were going to say.” Regina says before she kisses Emma back. She pulls Emma close and rest her forehead on Emma’s. “I love you too.” Emma pulls Regina onto her lap and kisses her. The two kiss until Emma’s stomach growls. “I guess someone is hungry.” They both laugh before eating, not moving from where they are. They cuddle on the blanket and talk until the sun goes down. “Come on. Let us go home.” Regina teleports them to her rooms. The two appear on a couch in Regina’s sitting room. They cuddle on the couch, occasionally kissing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has the smut. It is fluffy smut but still smut


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Smut time

December 13, 1736

Their kiss gets heated and they stand. Emma fumbles with Regina dress ties. She starts to untie Regina’s dress. “No, tonight is about you.” Regina says as she pushes Emma’s hands away. Regina steps back and pulls Emma with her. Emma in stands still as Regina stalks around her. Regina stops behind Emma and unties Emma’s dress strings. Emma’s dress falls to the floor and Regina unties Emma’s corset strings. The corset falls to the floor. Regina stands in front of Emma and takes her own dress and corset off. Emma tries to move but cannot. Regina kisses Emma again and backs her towards the door to the bedroom. They stumble into the bedroom until Emma’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Emma pushes against Regina and Regina turns them around. Regina pulls back and sits on the edge of the bed. Regina scoots up and sits up against the pillows. “Come here.” Regina spreads her legs and taps the bed between them.

“Regina…”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“Kind of”

“Come here. Lean back against me.” Emma moves up and sits between Regina and leans back against her body. “If you want me to stop at any time tell me and I will. Alright?”

“Alright.” Regina slowly reaches around Emma and rests her hands on Emma’s thighs. Regina moves Emma’s hair to the side and gently kisses the back of her shoulder. Regina slowly moves one hand up Emma’s stomach. She looks over Emma’s shoulder and traces Emma’s stretch marks on her stomach.

“Beautiful.” Regina mumbles. Regina’s hand goes up to Emma’s breast. She gently massages it. Emma leans her head back against Regina’s shoulder. The hand that is still resting on Emma’s thigh joins her other hand and massages Emma’s other breasts. Regina stops and her left hand takes Emma’s left hand. She holds her hand as her right hand moves down Emma’s body. Emma tenses as Regina gets to her mound. “Are you alright?” Emma takes a breath, breathing in the smell of Regina’s soap. Emma nods and Regina lightly runs her finger up Emma’s slit. She repeats it, gathering Emma’s wetness. “You feel ready,” Regina slips her fingers into her mouth. “And you taste good too.” Regina squeezes Emma’s hand gently before circling her middle finger around Emma’s entrance. Regina slowly pushes her finger into Emma. Emma closes her eyes and her mouth opens slightly. Regina stills when her finger is in completely, giving Emma a moment. Emma squeezes Regina’s hand and Regina slowly moves her finger. She slowly builds Emma up, being as gentle as possible.

“Gina.” Emma moans as she gets close. Emma’s head falls back against Regina’s shoulder and moans as she goes over the edge. When Emma comes down, Regina pulls her finger out.

“How was that?” Regina says with a knowing smirk.

“Amazing, I only felt nervous at the beginning.” Emma says. Regina summons a wet cloth and gently cleans Emma’s crotch.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma’s waist and pulls Emma back against her. She uses her magic to clean the comforter before pulling it out from under them. She gently guides them to lay down. Emma turns over and stares lovingly at Regina.

“Thank you.”

“For what.”

“Being gentle, adjusting so I was comfortable.”

“You’re welcome.” Regina kisses Emma’s forehead and Emma curls into Regina. “I figured that you did not want someone on top of you.”

“You were right.” Emma mumbles as she closes her eyes.

“I love you Emma.” It does not take long for Emma to fall asleep.

December 20th, 1736

Emma and Regina sit at their desks in the study. Kathryn pokes her head in. “Your Majesty, Princess, Henry never showed up for his lessons.

“What!” Emma and Regina both yell.

“Where the hell is he?” Emma says as she stands from her desk.

“I don’t know, I was passing by, the guards are too scared to tell you.” Kathryn says. “They are working on finding him.”

“The guards are idiots.” Regina says before she teleports them to the magic tower. “Go down to his room and find something of his.”

“Yes, my queen.” Emma says before she teleports down to Henry’s room. She looks around for a toy and ends up at his bed. She tilts her head as she sees something. She picks a knitted blanket up off the bed. She sits down on the edge of the bed as she starts to cry.

“What the hell is taking her so long?” Regina says to herself as she finishes the potion. Regina teleports down to Henry’s rooms. She walks into his bedroom. “Emma?” Regina rushes to Emma’s side. “What is wrong?”

“This blanket,” Emma manages says. “I made this. Granny taught me how to knit when I was on bed rest. I gave it to Snow to put him in once he was cleaned up.”

“The imp gave him to me in that blanket.” Regina says as she holds Emma. “I know it is emotional, but we need to find our son. He may be in danger.”

Emma wipes her eyes. “Yes, let us go find him.”

“Let me see the blanket.” Regina says. Emma hands it to her and Regina pours a bit of the potion on it. The blanket starts levitating and fly away. “Come on, we need to follow it.” They run after the blanket. The follow the blanket downstairs and outside. They go into the courtyard and run toward the stables. “Henry!” Regina yells.

“Yes?” Henry says as he steps out of the stables. Emma and Regina both hug him at the same time.

“Thank the gods you are okay.” Regina says.

“Mother, Mom.” Henry says. “You are squishing me.”

“Sorry, we are so glad you are okay.” Emma says. “We did not know if the Whites had taken you.”

“Mother, Mom, it would take a lot for them to be able to get me.” Henry replies.

“Now that we know you are okay, how about we go out for a picnic?” Emma suggests.

“Sure, I will have the cook prepare a lunch while you and I get changed.” Regina says.

“So, leave in say, a half of an hour.” Emma replies.

“Okay.” Henry says.

“Come on princess.” Regina says. Regina teleports them upstairs. “I need to pack a few things. More safety than anything else.” Regina walks into her closet. She changes into her riding outfit as Emma changes into a tight shirt and pair of leather leggings. Regina opens a small cabinet and pulls out two leather straps.

“What the hell are those?” Emma asks.

“You have never seen these before?” Regina asks. “Wait never mind just remembered where you grew up.” Emma glares at Regina as Regina buckles the straps around each of her thighs. “They are usually used to hide knifes under dresses, right now, I am just using them, so I have weapons on me.”

“You have magic, why do you need weapons?” Emma asks.

“Some people are smart and have armor or weapons that repel magic, like your mother.” Regina replies. “Here.” She says as she pulls out a sword and sword belt. Emma buckles it around her waist as Regina puts a knife in each strap. “Come on.” Reinga leads Emma down to the kitchens.

“Here is your picnic your majesty.” The cook says.

Regina picks up the basket and walks away. Emma rolls her eyes before speaking to the cook. “What she meant to say was thank you.”

“You’re welcome princess. Don’t worry, we know she is thankful, even if she doesn’t say so.” The cook says.

Emma nods as she walks out of the kitchen and runs after Regina. The two go to the stables and get all three of their horses ready. They all get on their saddles and ride off to the clearing. When they get there, they set out a blanket and sit. Emma unbuckles the sword and leaves it on the blanket. They talk as they eat. When they finish, Emma pulls a ball out of the basket and tosses it to Henry. Henry tosses it to Emma and Emma tosses it back. They keep throwing the ball around. At one-point Emma falls over and Henry jumps on her. “Henry get off me.” Emma laughs.

“No, stay on her.” Regina says as she runs over and jumps on Emma too. Regina and Henry laugh as Emma groans.

“Get off.” Emma says as she pushes Regina and Henry off her. “Catch me if you can.” Emma says as she runs off.

“Mom! Catch!” Henry says as he tosses the ball at Emma.

Emma grunts as she catches the ball. “Regina catch.” Emma says as she throws the ball to Regina.

“Emma!” Regina yells as she catches the ball. They keep tossing the ball until Henry and Regina are next to each other. “Oh Emma!” Regina says in a teasing tone. “Catch!” Regina lights the ball on fire and throws it at Emma.

“Regina!” Emma yells in a scared tone before she extinguishes the fire right before she catches it. Emma lights the ball up and yells. “Henry! Run!” She throws the ball at Regina as Henry runs towards Emma.

“Emma!” Regina yells as she catches it. “I am going to kill you for that!” Regina uses her magic to throw the ball back at Emma. Regina runs at Emma and neither of them notice an arrow piercing the ball and sticking it to a tree.

Regina tackles Emma and laughs evilly. “Mom!” Henry yells as he sees the arrow. “Mother! Run!” Henry runs towards his mothers as knights from the White’s army come barreling into the clearing on their horses. “Mom! Mother!” Henry gets the sword off the blanket and runs to his mothers. Henry dodges arrows; as he gets to his mothers an arrow grazes his leg. “Ah!” Henry yells in pain as he lands next to his mothers. “Teleport. Teleport. Now!” Henry says.

Regina flicks her wrist and the three are teleported to the floor of Regina’s sitting room. “Henry! What happened?!” Emma asks.

“Snow.” Henry says.

Regina tries to heal Henry, but her magic does not work on the wound. “Emma my magic cannot heal him. Try, please.” Regina says.

“I will try.” Emma says as she closes her eyes and focuses on healing Henry. Regina throws a fireball at the wall to check her magic.

Henry yells in pain as the wound is healed. “What the hell happened?” Regina says. “Why could I not heal him?!”

“Regina, you might want to look at this.” Emma says as she picks up an arrow that teleported with them. “I think they were aiming for you.”

Regina waves her hand over the arrowhead, trying to do anything to it. “They were. Snow apparently did not tell her army that you have magic. These were designed to resist dark magic. They were trying to kill me.”

“Why were they trying to kill you?” Henry asks timidly as he curls up against Regina.

“Because of my past actions and that I have you and Emma.” Regina replies as she holds Henry.

“What do you mean? What have you done?” Henry asks. “Why does it matter that you have me?”

“I have told you before, I have tortured and murdered people, and sometimes still do. I have done some appalling things. Some days I regret it, but most I do not.” Regina replies. “You matter because Emma is your mother and she is their daughter.”

“Why do you not regret it?” Henry asks.

“Because I got you.” Regina says. “Come on, we will walk you to your lessons.”

That night Emma follows Regina to Regina’s rooms. “What are you doing?” Regina asks.

“I do not want to sleep alone, I am worried.” Emma replies. “Could I please sleep with you?”

“Of course.” Regina says as she lays her hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Emma replies as she looks into Regina deep in her eyes. Emma bites her lips before she grabs Regina’s hips. Emma pulls Regina close and kisses her. She closes her eyes as she Regina slips her fingers into Emma’s hair. Her other hand slides down Emma’s back to Emma’s ass. Regina moves forward until Emma backs up into Regina’s desk. Regina carefully lifts Emma up onto the desk. Regina pulls back and starts kissing down Emma’s neck. Emma wraps her legs around Regina’s waist. Regina lifts Emma off the desk and carries her into the bedroom. Regina sets her down on the edge of the bed and takes a step back.

“I have wanted to take those tight clothes off you since I you put them on.” Regina says as she starts to unbutton Emma’s shirt. They are interrupted by a knock on the sitting room door. “And I will continue to wait.” Regina groans and huffs as she walks to the sitting room. “What!” Regina yells as she opens the door. Henry flinches. “Sorry Henry, I am just a little frustrated right now. What do you need dear?”

Henry holds tighter on his baby blanket. “I had a nightmare. I am scared about the Whites hurting you or Mom.”

“Would you like to sleep in my room? Your mother is already here.” Regina replies as she gives him a small hug.

“Sure, why is Mom here?” Henry ask as they walk in.

“Same thing. She does not want to be alone.” Regina says. “Stay here. We need to change.” Regina walks into the bedroom to find Emma sitting naked on the bed. “As much as I would love to do this, Henry had a nightmare and wants to sleep in here.”

“Okay.” Emma groans before Regina flicks her wrist. They are both engulfed in smoke and when it clears, Regina is in a nightgown while Emma is in a shirt and leggings. They both stand up and walk to the door. “Hey kid.”

“Come on in, we are ready.” Regina says as they both take one of Henry’s hands. They lead him to the bed and help him up. Henry lays in the middle of the bed and Regina lays on his left. Emma lays on his other side.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asks.

“I am scared. I do not want the Whites to take you from me or take me from you.” Henry replies as he moves closer to Regina and pulls Emma closer.

“We will be fine.” Regina says. “I will start training Emma in magic, and I have a voluntary draft going for the army, if we need it. Though I doubt we will need it.”

“What about Snow’s army?” Henry asks.

“It is a lot smaller than your mother’s.” Emma replies. “and it will stay that small. The war was fought more in the White Kingdom than ours. None of their people will sign up for the draft so they would have to force one. The people would rebel.”

“What if they do not rebel?” Henry asks.

“They will.” Emma says.

“But wh-“ Henry starts to say.

“Go to sleep Henry.” Regina says.

January 3rd, 1737

“Emma it is not that hard to light a candle.” Regina says. “Just focus on the details of the flame.”

“I could if you would just shut up.” Emma growls.

“Come on Emma.” Regina says as she throws her hands up in the air out of frustration.

“I am trying!” Emma growls. “I do not know why I am struggling. This used to be so easy.”

“How old were you when the fairy put the binders on you?”

“I do not know, maybe 19.” Emma replies.

“Your magic has been blocked for five years. You are basically starting from the beginning again.”

“I do not want to start over again.”

“It should come back to you over time. Should not be too long.”

Emma groans and plops on the chair next to her. She stares at the candle for a minute and then closes them. She opens them and the candle lights. “Yes! I did it.”

“Good job. Now do it 15 more times and we can be done.” Emma groans again. “Henry has finally gotten over his nightmares and will sleep in his own bed tonight. Keep whining and you will also be sleeping in your own bed.”


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW  
> More Fluff. I promise there will be some action soon.

February 1, 1737

Emma shushes Henry as they slip into Regina’s bedroom. Emma sets the tray she is holding on the nightstand. Emma nods at Henry and he climbs up onto the bed. “Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!” Henry jumps on the bed.

“Good morning Henry.” Regina says.

“Happy Birthday Regina.” Emma says as she sits next to Regina. Emma kisses Regina’s forehead before getting the tray off the nightstand.

Regina sits up and Emma sets the tray over her lap. “Breakfast in bed?”

“It was my idea!” Henry says. Emma chuckles and takes one of the plates. She hands one plate to Henry before taking the second.

“How did you know it is my birthday Emma?” Regina asks.

“Journals.” Emma replies. “I talked to everyone and got you the day off. Henry did his lessons last weekend and I still do not have any real jobs yet. So, we can spend the day together.”

“Thank you, Emma.”

February 4, 1737

The Harold makes sure everyone is seated or in line before announcing Emma and Regina. “Now presenting, Queen Regina and Princess Emma.” Emma and Regina walk into the throne room and sit on their thrones. Once Regina nods at the Harold, he starts to announce. “Our first person is a villager from a village on the White Kingdom border.”

“What is your request?” Regina asks.

“Your majesty, I come from a village that has seen the worst of the war. If Whites start the war again, my village is going to need help to survive.” The villager says.

“I will have the castle suppliers send you home with food, cloth, weapons, and some soldiers. You will have to train your people to fight for themselves. I hope this helps.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” The villager says.

They get through everyone but one. Regina takes a glass of water from a servant and takes a sip. “This last person is someone by the name of Cora.”

Regina gasps as she drops her glass. Regina freezes time in the castle. “Emma, get Henry and 20 guards. Go to the safe house.”

“What? What is going on?” Emma asks nervously.

“Cora is my mother. I do not know if she knows about Henry or you. I do not want you to be here if anything happens. She is worse than I ever was.”

“Okay.”

“Do not move until I unfreeze everyone.” Regina says. Regina flicks her wrist and time in the castle resumes. Emma quietly gets up and walks out of the throne room.

Emma runs down the hallway and up to Henry’s rooms. She stops in the hallway to talk to a guard. “I need 20 guards with the prince and me. The queen has ordered us to go to the safe house.” Emma goes into Henry’s rooms. “Henry! We have to go to the safe house.”

“What is going on?” Henry asks.

“Regina’s mother is here.” Emma replies.

“What? We cannot leave Mother alone with her.” Henry says. “Her mother is more powerful than her.”

“Fine I will come back for her.” Emma replies.

“Your majesty, little Prince, this is where the safe house is.” A guard says as he rolls out a map.

“Everyone ready?” Emma asks. When the guards nod, Emma focuses on anger and teleports them. They land at a cottage in the middle of the Valley of the Hidden.

“Change in plans, I am going back.” Emma says. “Take care of Henry. If he is harmed, the Queen and I will kill you all slowly.” Emma teleports back to the castle.

“Send her in.” Regina says as she flicks her wrist to clean up the glass. Regina sits up tall in her throne.

“Hello Regina.” Cora says as she walks into the room.

“Mother.” Regina says. “What are you doing here? I thought you were dead.”

“Time runs differently in Wonderland.” Cora replies. “It has been 10 years in Wonderland since you sent me through the mirror.”

“What do you want?” Regina asks.

“What, a mother cannot visit her daughter?” Cora asks.

“Only if the mother is not you.” Regina replies.

Cora tilts her head as she looks at Regina’s throne. “Why are there three thrones dear? I thought you were the only royalty.”

“I am.” Regina replies.

“Then why are there three thrones?” Cora replies with a raised eyebrow.

“I do not know Mother; I do not pay attention to the running of my castle.” Regina says with a sigh.

“Regina?!” Emma yells as she runs into the throne room.

“What did I say about calling me by my name?” Regina yells as she spins around to face Emma.

“Huh?” Emma asks confused.

“Are you deaf?” Regina spits. “It is ‘your majesty’ you idiot.”

“Who is this Regina?” Cora asks.

“Snow’s idiot daughter.” Regina replies. “She was stupid enough to trust me. I took her from her own ball.”

“I am sorry, your majesty.” Emma replies.

“If she is a prisoner, why is she in a nice dress?” Cora asks.

“I do not know Mother; it is below me to deal with prisoners.” Regina replies. “Now as I asked earlier, why are you here?”

“I am here to help you.” Cora replies. “You need an heir soon. You are getting too old to not have an heir.”

“Mother I believe you to a point.” Regina replies as she crosses her arms. “I believe you want me to have an heir, but I also believe you would use them to manipulate me, just like you always do. Besides, I cannot have a child, my body is still frozen in time, I am still 26 for the next seven months.”

“Regina, I would never do that to you. I want you to have a child, for your own happiness.” Cora replies. “Besides, I am your mother and I know what is best for you.”

“Mother, I am not going to have a child just, so you can manipulate them or me.” Regina says as she throws her hands in the air. “You cannot control me anymore.”

Cora rolls her eyes. “I guess we will have to do this the hard way.” Cora flicks her wrist and Regina is thrown into the wall, the stone moving to hold her there. “I can still control you; I will always be able to.”

“Let her go!” Emma yells.

Cora scoffs and laughs “What are you going to do to stop me?” Emma smiles before throwing a ball of light at Cora. “Oh, someone knows magic. Too bad you are not as powerful as me.” Cora says as she side-steps the ball.

“I may not be, but we are.” Emma says as Regina appears behind her.

“Together.” Regina says before Regina and Emma prepare to throw a fireball infused with Emma’s light magic.

“You would not dare hurt me.” Cora says.

“Yes, I would.” Regina says as they throw the fireball at Cora.

“I have something you want to protect.” Cora says as Henry appears in front of her.

“Henry!” Emma and Regina both shout as they extinguish the fireball in mid-air.

“You really thought I did not know about Henry?” Cora scoffs. “When will you ever learn Regina, love is weakness. Why did you name him after your cowered of a father?”

“Because unlike you, I loved Daddy.” Regina says. “I loved both of you. I loved you until you forced me to marry that horrible man. What do you want from us?”

“Just the girl, I already have Henry.” Cora says.

“Why would you want me?” Emma says. After a second it dawns on her. “My parents payed you. They paid you to get Henry and me away from Regina.”

“Yes dear, because unlike Regina, I do not hate Snow. She is just annoying.

“She is not my mother.” Emma replies as she puts her hands behind her back.

“Mother? When did Snow ask you to take Emma and Henry?” Regina asks.

“A month ago.” Cora replies. “Why do you ask?”

“You have not been watching me for once. If you take Henry, you and Snow will be can be charged with one count of royal kidnapping. If you take both, you two can be charged with two counts of royal kidnapping. You see, Emma removed ties to the Whites three weeks ago and became a princess of my kingdom three weeks ago. Snow lost any right to Henry when she gave him to the imp. She does not have any legal rights for either of them.” Regina replies.

“Like I care dear.” Cora says as Emma vanishes and reappears behind her.

“Oh, you will.” Emma replies as she puts a magic blocking cuff on Cora’s wrist.

“Really, you think these will stop me.” Cora says with a laugh.

Regina and Emma both throw a ball of magic at the cuff. “They will now. They are infused with light and dark magic. Only Emma or I can remove it.”

“No! After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me.” Cora says as she holds her wrist up. Henry runs away from Cora and to Regina.

“Nothing you have ever done was in my best interest.” Regina replies as she gives Henry a hug. “Guards take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her later.” Emma, Regina, and Henry walk out of the throne room. “Henry come with me; Emma go get the guards from the safe house.”

“Yes, where will you be when I return?” Emma asks.

“Either Henry’s rooms or my study.” Regina replies.

“Mother, Mom. The guards are all dead.” Henry says. “Some pirate with a hook and his crew killed them all and tied me to a chair.”

“Great, my mother is working with Captain Hook again.” Regina says.

“Captain Hook?” Emma asks.

“Captain Killian, he used to be a part of Snow’s navy, but he betrayed her, ended up losing his hand, and replaced it with a hook.” Regina replies as she holds Emma’s hand.

“Oh, I remember that. I was five years old and Snow told me what had happened years later.” Emma replies.

“Gods you were sheltered.” Regina says. “Not learning to fight more than defense until you came here. Told about things years after they happened.”

“Yes, well apparently she was really afraid of you until I was about ten. It was soon after Neal was born when she first told me the story of the Evil Queen.” Emma says as they approach Henry’s rooms. “I thought you were a… we will finish this conversation in a bit.”

“It has been a long day. I suggest we all go to bed.” Regina says.

“I… I… I do not want to sleep alone.” Henry says. “I do not want any of us to sleep alone.”

“Let us all sleep in my rooms.” Emma says. “Henry, go get ready for bed.”

Henry runs into his rooms and Regina stops a servant walking down the hall. “I need a bottle of wine and some glasses brought up to the princess’ rooms.” Regina turns to Emma. “I will meet you in your rooms in a moment. I have to go up to the tower for the moment.”

Regina teleports away right before Emma says. “Okay.”

“Where did Mother go?” Henry asks as he walks out of his rooms.

“Up to the tower.” Emma replies. “She said she would meet us in my rooms.”

“Okay.” Henry says as they walk down the hallway. “Will she be okay?”

“Yes.” Emma replies as they walk into Emma’s rooms. “Let us get you into bed. Your mother will be down in a bit.” Henry walks into Emma’s bedroom.

“Mom, I am too short.” Henry says as she struggles to get on the bed.

“Oops. Sorry kid.” Emma says as she picks up Henry and sets him on the bed. “How about a story?”

“Sure. Tell me a story about you.” Henry says.

“Um…” Emma says. “I do not have anything interesting.” Emma flicks her wrist and a book appears in her hand. “How about we read this.” Once Emma finishes the story, Henry is asleep. Emma walks out of the bedroom and out to her sitting room. “Hey.” Emma says as she sits down next to Regina. Regina leans against Emma and rests her head on Emma’s shoulder. Regina hands her a glass of wine. “What did you do up there?”

“Checked on my spies in Wonderland.” Regina replies.

“Why do you have spies in Wonderland?” Emma asks.

“My mother conquered the kingdom there. She has not had her heart for years and I believe that her heart is somewhere in Wonderland. I want to see if I can get her heart back. Anyone else would just leave a person like her in the dungeon. I believe there is good in her, somewhere.”

“It is possible that there is good in her. There is good in you.”

“I do not know. There is supposed to be good in everyone but with her, I do not know. What she has done in her life is worse than me. I just do not know-“ Regina rambles.

“Just shut the hell up.” Emma says as stands and pulls Regina up with her. Emma grabs Regina and kisses her, effectively shutting her up. Regina puts her hand on Emma’s hips and slowly back them up until Emma runs into a wall. “Someone is excited.”

“Shut up.” Regina says in her queen voice before kissing Emma again. Regina deepens the kiss. Emma’s fingers tangle into Regina’s hair. The kiss goes on for what feels like hours. “As much as I love this,” Regina says as she takes a half step back. “Our son is sleeping in the room next door and waiting for us.”

“Gods, I hate you.” Emma says as she leans against Regina. “Should we go to bed?”

“No, you do not and yes.” Regina says before pulling Emma close and whispering in her ear. “That is just a preview of what will happen when we are alone again.” Emma almost falls. “Someone seems a little weak today. Let us get you to bed.” Regina gently picks Emma up bridal style. Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s neck and rests her head on Regina’s shoulder. By the time Regina makes it to the bedroom doors, only 15 steps away, Emma is already asleep. Regina chuckles as smoke surrounds them and Emma is changed into a light shirt and loose pants. Regina carefully moves the covers before laying Emma down next to Henry and tucks Emma in next to him. Regina smiles at the two and changes before laying down on the other side of Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Cora.  
> Reminder that this is a lot of fluff for a bit so you can fall in love with the characters before I rip your heart to pieces.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW  
> Fluffy and angsty

February 5, 1737

“Where is the Queen?” a guard asks one of the servants.

“In the Princess’ rooms.” The servant replies.

“Your majesty!” The guard yells as he runs into Emma’s sitting room.

Regina comes out of the bedroom a moment later in a robe. “What the hell is going on?”

“The Prince is missing. His drawers are a mess and his blanket is gone. The other guards say they have not seen him since that wo-“

“Will you shut up!” Regina spits. “He is with us. Next time check with the servants as well. They would have told you he was in here. Now get out.”

“I am sorry your majesty, but it is the middle of the morning.” The guard replies.

“Then have a servant send breakfast for three up. Now get out of here.” Regina says. The guard bows before he leaves the room. Regina storms back into Emma’s bedroom.

“Everything okay?” Emma whispers as she gets out of bed, careful not to wake Henry.

“Stupid guards.” Regina says as Emma walks over to Regina. “They did not check with the servants before freaking out that Henry was not in his rooms.” Regina flicks her wrist and her slip and robe changes into her backless blue dress.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Emma says as she wraps her arms around Regina from behind. She lays her chin on Regina’s shoulder.

“No, that is just an added bonus.” Regina replies. “You should probably let go of me before Henry wakes up. We do not need to scar him.”

“Me holding you will scar him?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine.” Emma whispers right into Regina’s ear, making her almost melt.

“Bitch.” Regina whispers as she turn in Emma’s arms.

“Oh, someone has a foul mouth. I did not know a queen knew those words.” Emma smirks.

“Look who is talking.”

“Mother?” Henry says as he sits up and rubs his eyes. “Mom?”

“Good morning dear.” Regina says as she steps away from Emma. Regina sits down on the edge of the bed.

A servant knocks on the door. “Your majesty.” He says. “Where would like the food?”

“Bring it over here and set it on the bed.” Regina replies.

“Yes, your majesty.” The servant replies as he walks over and sets the tray on the bed.

“Thank you.” Emma says as she sits down on the bed.

“Your majesty, you are needed in the throne room as soon as possible.” The servant says before he bows and walks out.

Regina sighs. “Let us eat quickly. Henry needs to get to his lessons.” After eating Emma goes to her closet and Regina follows. “You need a dress today, dear.”

“Why?” Emma groans.

“We have court today.” Regina replies.

“Again?”

“Keep whining and you will be sleeping in your own bed.”

“I hate that threat.”

February 7, 1737

“Your majesty.” A guard says as he brings someone in with their arms ties behind their back. “I found this one sneaking around in your private forest.”

“Ah Regina, great to see you again.” The man says.

“And here is his weapon,” The guard says as another guard hands Regina a bag.

“Pirate. It is your majesty.” Regina says. “I would say that it is good to see you again too, but then I would be lying.”

“My hook, if you please?” Hook asks.

“No,” Regina replies. “So, I heard you were working with my mother again. I am guessing you were in my forest to meet her afterwards. Too bad she failed at getting what she wanted. Though, now that I think about it, you did kidnap the prince and held him hostage.”

“It wasn’t my idea.” Hook replies.

“I do not care if it was not your idea. You still killed 20 of my guards and held the prince hostage. You are lucky I do not kill you where you stand. You will stand trial in a week for your crimes against the crown. Guards take him to the dungeons.”

***

Emma sits down on the chaise in Regina’s sitting room. “I am so tired.”

“Oh really?” Regina says as she sits next to Emma in her robe. “I guess we will not have any fun tonight. We have the night to ourselves. Nanny is taking care of Henry and there is an insane amount of guards protecting him.”

Emma looks over at Regina. “Oh?” Emma says. “I mean, I am not that tired.”

“Good.” Regina says as she tugs Emma in her direction. Emma straddles Regina’s lap and kisses Regina.

February 8th, 1737

Regina opens her eyes and smiles as she stares at Emma. She glances up and sees their hair fanned out on the pillows. Regina gently moves Emma’s hair out of Emma’s face and kisses Emma’s forehead. She untangles their legs and flicks her wrist, putting Emma’s night clothes on her. She slides out of the bed and puts on her robe. Regina then walks into her closet. She looks through her dresses and pulls out a pink jeweled dress and a jacket. She goes into her bathroom and hangs her dress and jacket on a hook. She hands her robe on another hook. She slips into the large tub and sighs as she sits.

“Regina!” Emma yells in fear. “Where are you?”

“I am in the bath dear.” Regina replies. Emma runs into the bathroom with a panicked expression on her face. “You were not there. You are always there.”

“I am sorry dear.” Regina says. “Come in here.” Emma takes her sleeping clothes and locket off and slides into the water. Regina guides Emma to sit between her legs and Emma leans back against her. “I am so sorry.”

“It is not your fault. I have not been alone here in a long time.” Emma says as tears fall down her face. “I got scared.”

Regina wraps her arms around Emma. “You are okay, I am okay, we are okay.” After Emma calms down, Regina picks up a cup off the side of the tub. “Hey, we should get you cleaned up.” Regina says gently. Emma scoots forward. Regina scoops some water into the cup and slowly pours it over Emma’s head. She picks up a jar from the side of the tub and gets some on her hands. She gently massages it into Emma’s scalp and down her hair. She pours water on Emma’s head again, making sure to get it all out. She picks up another jar and repeats the same process. “Hey, do you want to wash yourself?” Regina asks. Emma nods and takes a rag from Regina. While Emma is washing herself, Regina washes her hair. Regina grabs another rag and washes herself. When she is done, she helps Emma out. She gently pats Emma dry. “Are you feeling better?” Regina dries herself off with magic.

“Yes.” Emma says as Regina flicks her wrist. A light purple dress appears on Emma as well as light make-up and her locket. The outfit on the hook appears on Regina. Regina’s hair is magically done up as well as her make-up. “Thank you.” Emma says as she basically jumps on Regina with a hug. When she lets go, she asks. “What about my tiara?”

“I thought it would be nice tradition if I put it on you every day, when we can.” Regina says.

“I like the idea.” Emma replies as she walks over to the vanity and sits in the chair. Regina magics the tiara into her hands and places it on Emma’s head. “It is still beautiful.”

“Come on, we have court to get to.” Regina says. “Do not start whining.”

“I was not planning on it.” Emma replies. “What about breakfast?”

“We will stop on the way. We need to hurry though; we are a bit behind.”

February 25th, 1737

One afternoon, Emma and Regina are working in their study when a dove hits the window. When the same dove hits the window again, Regina opens it. The dove flies in and lands on Emma’s desk. “What is that?” Emma asks.

“It is a dove dear.” Regina replies in a fake condescending tone.

“Thank you, I mean what is on its leg?” Emma says with a glare. Regina whistles for the dove and it hops over to Regina’s desk. Regina unties the note from its leg. “Shoo.” The dove stays there as she unrolls the slip of paper. “Is she serious?” Regina sighs as she reads. “Snow wants to talk.”

“To you?” Emma asks.

“No, you.” Regina says. “Alone, at her castle.” Regina tosses the note over to Emma. “Obviously you are not going.”

"What if I want to?”

"Do you?"

"No but that is not my point."

“It is a trap and as your queen I say you are not going. You may be a princess in this kingdom, but you are still technically a prisoner.”

“I cannot believe you brought that up!” Emma yells.

“Emma, I am so sorry,” Regina says gently as she walks towards Emma.

“I… I need to get out of here.” Emma stands and runs out of the study. Regina sighs and goes back to the note. She writes ‘Not happening’ and signs her name on the paper before tying it back to the dove’s leg. “Get out of here.”

Emma runs to her bedroom and changes into riding clothes and a cloak. Emma focuses on her anger and teleports down to the stables. “Hello there Bea.” Emma says as she pets Bea’s snout. A few sugar cubes appear in Emma’s hand and she feed them to Bea. “We are going for a ride.” Emma flicks her wrist and Bea’s saddle appears on her. She climbs up onto Bea and pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. She rides out of the stables and opens a portal in the courtyard. She rides through it and comes out in the Dark Forrest. She rides to the summer palace and hops off Bea near the doors. “Can I trust you not to leave me?” Bea snorts at Emma. “Good, I am going to go inside.” Emma walks into the palace and up a flight of stairs. She pushes open a door and heads straight to a specific bookshelf. “Gods, I have missed this place.” Emma scans the spines of the books until she finds the one she is looking for. She pulls the book off the shelf and sits down on the floor. She opens the book to the first page and reads.

_May 17 th, 1700 (Snow-11, Regina 19)_

_Daddy brought me a new journal. I am going to keep track of when I write unlike my first one. It has been one year since I was forced into this miserable life. Snow is as bratty as ever. She luckily has not picked up on how much I hate her and her father. I want to end her miserable existence already._

Emma turns the pages to a dog eared page.

_June 5 th, 1703 (Snow-14, Regina 22)_

_Today, Snow and the King went out on one of their daylong trips and left me behind, as usual. Rumpelstiltskin came today and taught me how to manipulate an animal to do what I want. Rumple knows that the King is getting too old to rule. I believe he is training me to manipulate the King and rule the kingdom through him. I spent the rest of the day riding around the clearing behind the castle, and reading, since the King will not let me out of the area. When Snow came back, she insisted on telling me about her day. I know she did not know that she was bragging but it still made me furious. I know that she does not know how fucking controlling her father is, but it makes me furious that I do not ever get to go anywhere. I had to restrain myself from blowing up at her. When I can get of the King’s grasp, I always go into Trinity and talk to the people in disguise. He found out about my visits and punished me. He locked me in my rooms for two days with no food or water. It is a good thing I keep some dried fruit hidden away in my closet. He just let me out yesterday._

_July 23 rd, 1703 (Snow-15, Regina-22)_

_Snow turned 15 a week ago. She got a pony for her birthday and threw a fit when she found out that it was not already trained. Rumple finished teaching me to manipulate people and I have been testing it out on the King. My life has been slightly easier, and the kingdom is improving._

Emma stands and puts the book away. She grabs another one and sits again.

_September 1 st, 1706 (Snow-18, Regina-25)_

_Daddy was able to get the vipers I requested. The genie brought them to me. I will use them on myself tonight. He suggested using them on the King, but I decided not to. I will be dead by midnight. I will finally be free from this suffering. I just regret that I did not get to say goodbye to Daddy._

_September 2 nd, 1706 (Snow-18, Regina-25)_

_The genie took the vipers when I was not paying attention and used them on the King. For some reason the genie loves me and thought with the King out of the way I would love him. The funeral is in two days and the castle is busy with preparations. Both for the funeral and transfer of power to Snow. I will still live in the castle, but I will lose my power as Queen. What Snow does not know is that the genie got himself tapped in my mirrors and he is looking for a huntsman with no heart to kill her. I will let them prepare for the funeral, but I have convinced the nobles to postpone the transfer of power until I am “done mourning.” I have used an anti-aging potion on myself. It may have taken a few people’s lives, but it will all be worth it. If it all works correctly, I will not age again for 28 years._

_September 4 th, 1706 (Snow-18, Regina-25)_

_I could have ended my suffering. She sought comfort in me. It was disgusting. I could have crushed her heart right then and there. The genie has found a huntsman and he should be here in a days’ time. I will send him with her on one of her walks and have him carve out her heart. With Snow dead, my revenge will be complete._

_September 20 th, 1708 (Snow-20, Regina- “26” actually 27)_

_I had to wait two years before I could send the huntsman with her. I was so excited to finally be free of her. The huntsman failed; he was not heartless. Well he was not before. I took his heart to replace Snow’s, for now. He is now my pet. He will do what I want when I say, or he will suffer. Snow wrote me a letter and gave it to the huntsman. Once, Snow is gone for a week, I will tell the kingdom that she has betrayed the crown and is wanted of acts of treason and murder. I will blame her father’s death on her. Posters will be posted everywhere, and I will find her._

_January 1 st, 1709 (Snow-20, Regina-“26” Actually 27)_

_Snow found her “true love” and has sent notice that she is coming for me. I should be scared, but I am not. Her band of misfits are no match to my army. Even with the fairies on her side._

_February 1 st, 1709 (Snow-20, Regina-“26” Actually 28)_

_Daddy is getting too old to rule, he wants me to come home. My birthday gift to myself is going home. Let Snow have her stupid and worthless kingdom. I am going to go where I am wanted and loved._

_March 5 th Year 1709 (Snow-20, Regina-“26” Actually 28)_

_Daddy transferred power to me today. I am the Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness. I will continue to visit the summer palace since it is on neutral grounds. I will lead my kingdom so that it is the best it can be._

_December 20 th, 1709 (Snow-21, Regina-“26” actually 28)_

_Snow got married today. I have threatened her with the dark curse. I will cast it when I am ready. Rumple has given my specific instructions on how to cast the curse…_

_February 1 st, 1710 (Snow-21, Regina-“26” Actually 29)_

_My birthday gift to myself is casting the curse._

_The curse failed, I went to Rumple, and he told me I had to kill the thing I loved the most. I told him I had done so. He told me that a horse’s heart would not do it. I must kill my father. I do not know if I can do that._

_October 22 nd, 1710 (Snow-22, Regina-“26” Actually 29)_

_Snow’s little girl was born today. I was going to cast the curse, but I cannot kill my father. It kills me that I could not do it, but I cannot lose the one thing that is keeping me sane._

_December 20 th, 1710 (Snow-22, Regina-“26” Actually 29, Emma-2 months)_

_I waited until the child was ready. I tried to take the little princess, but she started crying when I got close and I had to retreat._

_July 18 th, 1711 (Snow-23, Regina-“26” actually 30, Emma-9 months)_

_I tried again to take the little princess. I almost got to her, but Snow came towards the nursery before I was close enough to grab her. I was close enough that she wrapped her tiny hand around my finger. I know a tear fell from my eye. She is such a beautiful child, make me wish I could have children myself._

_April 20 th, 1713 (Snow-24, Regina-“26” actually 32, Emma-2)_

_Daddy died yesterday. He died peacefully in his sleep. I buried him today. I do not know what to do. The only person that loved me and could ever love me is gone. I will never have anyone to love._

_April 30 th, 1713 (Snow-24, Regina “26” Actually 32, Emma-2)_

_I tried again to get Emma. She is so adorable. She was playing in the lightly guarded garden, her adorable blonde hair flying in the wind. She is like her mother; checking out all the flowers and picking the weeds, thinking that they are flowers. I could have taken her, but Snow came out. Emma gave the weeds to Snow. I had to run and hide. I miss having a family. I might hate Snow, but she at least loved me._

_October 22 nd, 1720 (Snow-32, Regina”26” Actually 39, Emma-10)_

_I snuck into Emma’s birthday party; she is growing up nicely. Snow spent a lot of money on this party, too much money. Snow thinks she knows how to run a kingdom. When she was learning, I was controlling her father during court. He had no idea what he was doing when he was teaching her. Snow is pregnant again; Emma did not seem all that cheerful about it. I do not blame her. Snow announced it at her party. I feel bad for the little princess. Despite all that I tried to take her tonight. I had lured her with the idea of getting away from her parents. Snow came in at the most inconvenient time, just as Emma was about to turn the corner. Snow chased me away and put the kingdom on lockdown._

_February 28 th, 1726 (Snow-37, Regina “26” Actually 45, Emma-15)_

_I found out that Rumple took Emma. Snow decided to lock her in the castle for some time. I do not know why._

_March 31 st, 1726 (Snow-37, Regina-“26” Actually 45, Emma-15)_

_Rumple came to me today and offered me a deal. Snow has his son and wants me to get him back. In exchange, he will find a baby for me. It will be easy. Snow has so many guards in the castle, that the dungeon is virtually unguarded._

_August 16 th, 1726 (Snow-38, Regina “26” Actually 45, Emma-15, Henry- 1 day)_

_Today, Rumple gave me a baby boy. He kept up his end of the deal. He said that the child came from a royal family but would not tell me which one. Rumble also said that he was born yesterday. I named him Henry, after my father. In a few months I will announce him as my heir._

_January 1 st, 1732 (Snow-43, Regina “26” Actually 50, Emma-21, Henry-5)_

_Snow declared war today. I will fight with all my might. No one outside the kingdom knows about Henry. Maleficent, Elsa, the Blind Witch, and a few others helped me cast a spell over the whole realm. If anyone tries to mention Henry outside of my kingdom, they will be teleported to my dungeons. I really do not want Snow finding out about him or she will try to “save him” from me._

Emma stands as a tear falls down her face. She puts as many books as she can in her bag. She walks out to Bea and hooks the bag on the saddle. She decides she is going to stay here for a while and takes Bea to the stables. “Here you go girl. You should be more comfortable in here.” Emma walks back inside and to the kitchen. She finds some dried fruit and eats it. When she is done, she walks towards the foyer. She stops at the corner when she hears the front doors open. She hides behind it and summons a ball of light. She peeks around the corner and throws the ball at the first shadow she sees.

“Watch out Mother!” One of the shadows yell.

“What was that?” one of the other one’s yell.

“Snow?” Emma says as she steps out from behind the corner.


	19. Chapter 18

February 25th, 1737

“Where do you think she is?” Henry asks.

“I do not know. Where would she be?” Regina asks to herself out loud as she paces.

“Your majesty.” A guard says. “A guard in the courtyard reported a cloaked figure ride through a portal on the princess’ horse.”

“Great.” Regina says sarcastically. “I was hoping she was still in the castle. Why is this just now being reported?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe she is at the old summer palace.” Henry suggests. “She talked about it a lot in her story. I got the idea that she liked it there.”

“She would have been there for a few hours.” Regina says. “I will be going to the summer palace.”

“Can I come?” Henry asks.

“Yes,” Regina says to Henry before looking at the guard. “Keep an eye out for the princess. The prince and I are going to the summer palace.

“I am ready, Mother.” Henry says. Regina raises her hands and teleports them to the summer palace’s throne room.

_“Snow?” Emma says as she steps out from behind the corner._ Regina puts a finger over her mouth, telling Henry to be quiet. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Watch your language.” Snow says. “We are here to take our stuff back to the castle.”

“What are you doing here Emma?” Neal asks.

“I ran from Regina.” Emma replies. “She brought up the prisoner of war thing, so I took Bea and used a portal to get out here.”

“Oh Emma.” Snow says as she steps closer to Emma and hugs her. Emma cries gently into Snow’s shoulder.

Regina motions at Henry to follow her out the side door. Regina sneaks out the door, but Henry accidentally lets it slam shut. “What was that?” David asks before walking to the side hallway. “Henry?”

“Henry?” Emma repeats before she steps out of Snow’s arms and runs to David. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Emma asks as she hugs him tightly.

“We came to find you.” Regina says as she steps out of the shadows.

“Regina.” Emma says with an annoyed sigh.

“Emma, I am sorry I brought that up.” Regina says as she takes a few steps towards Emma.

“Whatever,” Emma says as she steps back. “What are you really doing here?”

“We really came here to bring you home.” Henry says. Emma sighs and runs back towards the library. “Mom?” Henry turns to Regina. “Mother, what did you do to her?”

“I brought up something she did not like, and she got mad at me.” Regina says with a sigh. Regina looks over to Snow. “Snow, I am barely trusting you to take care of Henry. Hurt him or take him and I will not hesitate to kill you.” Regina snarls before she follows after Emma. She pokes her head into the library “Emma?” Regina spots Emma and walks in. “I am sorry it took so long for us to get here. I thought you were in your rooms calming down. A guard finally told me they saw someone leave on your horse.”

“Your guards are stupid.” Emma says.

“What have you been doing out here?” Regina says as she walks over to the table. She glances at the open books. “Are these my journals? Is this what you have been doing?”

“Yes,” Emma replies. “I thought reading them would remind me you are human and how you became who you are. You have been after me since I was born.”

“Yes, I wanted you for revenge. I gave up once I got Henry. How long have you been reading these for?”

“Since I was 16. I started looking for things about you when we first came here. After my mother told me the story, I wanted to know your side of the story.” Emma says as she stares at the bookshelf.

“Emma, I am sorry I brought that up.” Regina says as she walks over to Emma. “I really am.” Regina kneels next to Emma.

“I know you are.” Emma replies. “I know you did not mean it. It just made me mad when you said it. I had just gotten out of my mother’s grasp and it felt like you were doing the same things she did.”

“Do not compare me to your mother.” Regina says as she stands, pulling Emma up with her. “Please.” Emma laughs

“Why are you here?” Emma asks as Regina pulls her over to a couch.

“To bring you home.” Regina says as she pulls Emma down next to her on the couch. “I really did not mean what I said. Besides, the castle is dull without you annoying me.” Emma rolls her eyes and looks away from Regina. Regina laughs and pulls Emma closer to her. “You do know I love you, right?”

“Yes, I do. Just like you know I love you too.” Emma says. Regina rolls her eyes and kisses Emma. Emma laughs and yawns.

“I think you need to get in a bed.” Regina says. “Maybe mine.”

Emma giggles. “No, I like it here.” Emma says before she kicks off her shoes and pulls her feet up on the couch. She leans on Regina and lays her head on Regina’s shoulder.

“Alright.” Regina says as she puts her arm around Emma. Regina hums a song to herself and plays with Emma’s hair. After a few minutes, Emma falls asleep.

After half an hour, Henry gets bored. “I am going to go check on my mothers.” Henry says as he stands from his chair in the dining hall.

“Why?” Neal asks. “They are probably already gone and forgot you. Everyone knows that The Evil Queen cannot love.”

Henry rolls his eyes as he turns to face Neal. “Mom was right, you are annoying. They have not left. Despite what you think, my mother can love.”

“I will believe it when I see it.” Neal says.

Henry opens the door and pauses. “Then come to the library in a bit.” Henry replies. “You will see it.” Henry walks out of the dining hall and wanders around until he finds the library. He quietly opens the door and looks around the room. He smiles when he sees his mothers on the couch. He looks around and grabs a blanket off one of the other couches. He lays the blanket over his mothers. He scans the spines of the books until he finds one to read. He takes the book off the shelf and curls up on a comfortable chair.

Neal quietly walks into the library a half an hour later. “What is going on in here?” Neal whispers as he walks over to Henry.

“They are asleep, and I am reading.” Henry says. “You want proof that my mother can love, just look at her with my mom.”

Neal looks over to the couch where Regina and Emma sleep. Emma is tightly curled up into Regina’s side with a small smile. Regina’s head is still laying on Emma’s and she is playing with Emma’s hair in her sleep. “Maybe you are right. Maybe she can love.” Neal says. “So how many of the stories I have been told are true?”

“Most of them are probably true. The one I know your mother lies about, why my mother wanted to kill her. Your mother betrayed Regina when they were younger and got the man she loved killed.”

Emma stirs and opens her eyes. “Henry? Neal?” Emma whispers. She carefully moves Regina’s head and stands slowly, covering Regina with the blanket. “What are you doing in here Neal?”

“Henry is trying to prove to me that The Ev… the Que… she can love.” Neal replies. “I am starting to believe that.”

Emma smiles. “I did not believe it either until I saw her with Henry. She was so sweet and gentle with him, despite being angry at me. _Very_ angry at me. Mother never showed that much concern for me. Maybe for you but never for me. I know Father did once or twice, I know he did when I was taken and when he found out I was pregnant with Henry.”

Neal’s eyes go wide as she speaks. “Wow, I never noticed how much they cared about me compared to you.”

“Thank you for rubbing it in.” Emma says as she crosses her arms.

“I did not mean it like that.” Neal says.

“I know, I know.” Emma replies. “I am sorry for throwing you into a wall.” Emma shrugs. “Twice.”

“I deserved the second one.” Neal replies.

“Emma?” Regina mumbles as she starts to wake up. “Emma?” Regina rubs her eyes. “Emma? Henry? Neal!” Regina sits up suddenly and summons a fireball.

“No, Regina. It is fine.” Emma says.

“Get away from my son!” Regina yells.

Emma brings her hand by her face and makes a fist. Regina looks confused as her fireball is extinguished. “That actually worked.” Emma says surprised. “Regina, Henry invited him here.”

“What? Why?” Regina asks.

“If I may,” Neal says. “I did not believe Henry when he insisted you could love, your majesty. He invited me in here to prove that you could love. I am starting to believe he is right and that you can love. Emma told me about when she first met Henry. How kind you were to him when you were very pissed off with Emma. Our parents have never shown that much concern for either of us.” Neal turns to Emma. “They barely showed me any more concern than you. They may be bad rulers, but they are good actors.”

“Your mother is barely a queen.” Regina says with a laugh. “Her father was being manipulated by me when she was old enough to learn. He taught her but I controlled him in court.”

“That explains a lot.” Neal says. “I have an idea. As much as my parents will hate me for asking this, your majesty, will you teach me how to rule a kingdom?”

“Emma, what do you think?” Regina asks.

“I am okay with it, under one condition. If we ever fight once you are king, we will talk it out like normal people.” Emma replies.

“I will teach you Neal, but I have a condition too.” Regina replies. “You will call me Regina when it is appropriate.”

“Deal.” Neal says.

“We will have to meet somewhere but we will make it work.” Regina says. “Do not get me wrong, I still hate your parents, but I hate to see innocent people suffer more.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Neal says. “I am sorry for throwing sleeping powder in your face. I will tell you that it was only sleeping powder. My mother wanted me to mix a poison in it, but I decided since the goal was to get both of you, I did not want to hurt Emma.”

“You are forgiven and thank you for not adding poison.” Regina replies.

“I hope we can mend our relationship Neal.” Emma says.

“I hope so, too.” Neal replies. “I would like to get to know Henry.”

“Mother, can he come over? Please, please, please.” Henry asks.

“Yes, he can come over sometime,” Regina replies. “But we need to get going before Snow tries to stop us.”

Emma closes her eyes a moment and focuses on anger. When she opens her eyes, she speaks. “I just sent Bea home.”

“We will see you again soon Neal.” Regina says as she takes both Emma and Henry’s hands. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Emma, Henry, and Neal say at the same time.

Neal leaves the library and walks back towards the entrance. He stops outside the room where he hears his parents talking. “We cannot let Regina leave with Emma and Henry.” Snow says.

“We have to,” David replies. “We cannot risk war any more than we already have.”

“Well, we cannot just sit and do nothing.”

“Snow, please.”

Neal decides to make his presence known. “Mother, Father.” Neal says as he walks into the room. “They have already left.”

“What!” Snow yells. “You let them leave?”

“Yes Mother.” Neal says. “I saw Emma and Regina curled up together on a couch, asleep. Emma told me about the first time she realized Regina could love. I also saw her with Emma and Henry. She can love and Emma is happy.”

“What did she do to you?” Snow asks alarmed.

“Nothing.” Neal replies.

“She must have.” Snow says.

“Really? You are not going to believe me?” Neal says. “Gods, if you are not going to believe me then… I do not know.” Neal walks out of the room and into the stables. “Let us go boy. I am going to see Emma and you are going to see Bea. Both seeing our sisters.”


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Regina gets a little violent

February 25th, 1737

“Let go of me!” Neal growls as the guards drag him into the throne room in the middle of court.

“What is the meaning of this?” Regina asks as Emma tries to hold back laughter. “What did I say about interrupting court for new prisoners?”

“Not to.” One of the guards reply. “But this is Snow White’s son. We found him and his horse sneaking around.

“I was not sneaking. I was walking up to the gate.” Neal says.

“Shut up.” The other guard says.

“Let go of him. He is fine.” Regina says.

“But your majesty,” The first guard says. “he is Snow White’s son.”

“I know he is; I am not an idiot.” Regina says. “I said let go of him.”

“Fine.” The guard mumbles as he lets go of Neal. Emma bits her lip as she holds back laughter, again.

“Neal why are you here?” Regina asks. “We just left you at the summer palace a few hours ago.”

“I told my mother about what happened at the summer palace, your majesty.” Neal replies.

“Let me guess,” Regina starts. “She laughed in your face.”

“Yes.” Neal replies. “I have decided that, if it is okay with you, I would rather not be with my parents for a while. May I stay here for a while, your majesty?”

“I guess,” Regina says with a fake but convincing sigh. “but just until your parents show up. Henry, take him up to your rooms please.”

“Okay Mother.” Henry says. “Come on.” Henry hops off his throne and drags Neal out of the room.

Regina looks over to Emma. “I think we need a small break.” Regina stands. “Everyone we will be taking a five-minute break.” Regina and Emma walk out into the hallway behind the thrones. “Go ahead.”

“He got dragged in.” Emma laughs. “That was hilarious.”

“I know.” Regina says as she giggles. “Okay, we need to get back.”

“Why.” Emma whines. “It is not going to be fun anymore.”

“Emma…” Regina says with a glare.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma mumbles before walking back into the throne room.

“Good girl.” Regina says. “Come on.”

February 26th, 1737

“Good morning your majesty.” Hook says as he is dragged out of the dungeon.

“I would normally let you stand trial and defend yourself, but since this involved my son, I have already made my decision.” Regina says.

“If I may,” Emma starts. “I have some information that may influence your decision.”

“Go ahead.”

“I asked the prince one question. Did he kill the guards in front of you? He answered that yes, Hook killed the guards in front of him. The prince also requests that if the prisoner is put to death, he does not want to be there.” Emma says calmly.

“That changes my decision slightly.” Regina says. “My original decision was to lock you up for life, but in light of this information, my mind has been changed. Instead of locking you up, you will be executed in nine days’ time.”

February 27th, 1737

Regina and Emma are out for a ride when they hear the return horn once again. “Shit, they are coming for Neal.” Emma says.

“At least we blocked Bea’s hearing.” Regina says. “I would hate to have to chase you down again.”

“Come on, we need to get home.” Emma says. They quickly head home and walk into the throne room.

“Mother, Mom.” Henry says.

“Henry, we have a problem.” Regina says. “Go sit on your throne please.”

“Okay.”

“We do not have much time to prepare. GUARDS!” Emma and Henry both wince at the noise. “I need the army guarding all entrances to the castle and walls. I need guards and army everywhere possible. I need my knights in here with us. The Whites and their army will be here soon. Get all staff to the safe room downstairs. Make sure all the staff’s children are safe. I do not want anyone to get hurt. Henry, go to the safe room with the guards. Someone gets Prince Neal in here please.” Everyone stands around for a moment. “Now!” She yells.

“But Mother… I want to be up here with you guys.” Henry says.

“No, you are going down there and that is final.” Emma says.

“But…” Henry says.

“Do not argue with your mother.” Regina says.

“But…” Henry says again.

“Or your mother.” Emma says.

“I am not going.” Henry says.

“Fine, but you need to stay behind us at all times or on your throne.” Regina says.

“Your Majesty! The Whites are a mile out, they should be here within the hour.” A guard says as he runs in.

“Thank you. Everyone be ready.” Regina says before she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

“Regina?” Emma whispers. “Why are you doing so much?”

“What is going on?” Neal asks as he is escorted in. “It is chaos in the halls.”

“I have both of you. They may try anything to get at least one of you back.” Regina stands in front of Henry and squats down to his level. “You have never been in here when they have. Anything I may say, that is negative about you or your mother, or even you Neal.” Regina glances at Neal. “I do not mean it, I apologize now.” Regina pushes some of Henry’s hair out of his face. “I love you.” Regina kisses Henry’s forehead and stands. She walks over to Emma and gives her a quick kiss. “I love you too.”

“I love you too.” Emma whispers. Regina and Emma sit on their thrones. Emma flicks her wrist and a chair appears next to her throne. “You can sit over here Neal.” Neal nods and walks over.

“Lockdown is complete, and they are here my Queen.” A guard says as he rushes in and Neal sits. “They have agreed to come talk to you as long as they have two of their knights with them.”

“Fine, just make sure there are knights and guards everywhere.” Regina replies.

After a few minutes, Snow and David walk in with knights behind them. “Regina.” Snow says.

“Snow.” Regina replies.

“What did you do to Neal?” Snow asks.

“What do you mean? He is right there.” Regina points to Neal. “I did not do anything.”

“What kind of spell do you have him under? What have you done to my children?”

“I do not have a spell on him. Now, what do you want?” Regina asks like she does not know the answer.

“I want my children.” Snow says.

“Good luck with that.” Regina says.

“Go.” Snow says.

The two knights on the sides of Snow and David start to run at Regina. Regina’s guards instantly surround the White knights. “There is a reason I only let you bring in two Snow.”

“Yes,” Snow says. “but they have something your knights do not.” Snow nods towards her knights and they throw and electric stream of magic towards Regina’s knights.

Regina laughs as the magic just bounces off her knights’ armor and hits Snow’s knights, knocking them out. “Oh Snow, do you really think I would not use a magic reflection or resistant metal in my kingdom’s armor.” Regina smiles as she taps her nails on the arms of her throne. “Do you need anything else or do you just want your children? I am low on patience today.”

“We want our children.” David says.

“Well you will not get them.” Regina spits. “They are both here willingly and peacefully”

“Regina please. Just let us take our children and go.” Snow says.

“Fine,” Regina motions to Neal. “I will give you one. Now get out of here.” Regina says as she throws a fireball at Snow’s feet. Snow yelps and the three walk out of the room. “I have no patience left today.” Regina pinches the bridge of her nose. Snow’s knights wake up and quickly throw a stream of electric magic towards Regina. Emma and Regina both instantly shield the dais. Regina uses magic to snap one of their necks. “Run.” Regina says to the other knight.

“Never.” the knight says.

“At least I warned you.” Regina says. She sighs as she freezes him. She teleports in front of the knight and rips their heart out. She slowly squeezes it and the knight doubles over in pain. She smiles evilly as they scream in pain. She finally crushes it and dusts her hand off. “I am sending this mess to the hall. Clean it up.” Regina flicks her wrist and the bodies disappear. “Henry please go to your rooms.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so. It is for your own good, go!” Regina says. “Now!” Henry gets up and runs out the door. “Emma get out of here!”

“Regina what is going on?” Emma asks as she stands and tentatively walks towards Regina.

“I can feel the darkness flowing through my veins. Get out! I do not want to hurt you.”

“I am not leaving you alone right now.” Emma replies as she gets to Regina.

“Emma now!”

“No.” Emma says as she puts a hand on Regina’s shoulder.

Emma is instantly thrown back against a wall. “Now!” Emma groans as she hits the wall. Regina teleports in front of Emma and holds her against the wall by her neck. “I told you to go, when I tell you to do something, you do it.” Regina spits. “Do you understand?” Emma’s eyes go wide. “I said ‘Do you understand’!” Emma nods quickly. “Answer me!”

“Yes.” Emma replies quickly and breathlessly.

“Yes, what?” Regina spits.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma says with fear in her voice.

“Good girl.” Regina says. “You are learning.” Regina lets go of Emma and Emma falls to the floor. Emma coughs and doubles over as she catches her breath. “Get up.” Regina spits as she pulls Emma up onto her knees by her hair. “What is this?” Regina asks as she picks Emma’s tiara up off the floor. “Where the hell did you get this?” Regina pulls Emma up to her feet and takes a step back as she uses magic to choke Emma again. “Where did you get this? This is mine! My father gave this to me right before he died!”

“You gave it to me, my Queen.” Emma says as she claws at her neck.

“I would have never given this to you brat.” Regina spits.

“I am sorry my Queen, I stole it.” Emma says between gasps.

“You are going to die for this.” Regina says. Emma throws her hands out towards Regina. Regina gets thrown back onto the floor, breaking the hold the darkness had. Regina’s face softens as she sits up. ”I am so sorry Emma. I do not know what came over me.”

“It is fine Regina.” Emma says as she catches her breath.

“Not it is not okay.” Regina says as she stands. “I knew I was going to hurt you. I warned you this was going to happen.”

“Regina.” Emma says as she walks over to Regina. She gently puts her hand on Regina’s face. “We both have darkness inside of us. I understand what happened.”

“I am sorry.” Regina whispers sadly.

“I know you are. You did not hurt me. Well anything that will last more than a few hours.” Emma whispers. “I love you. We should be glad my darkness did not come out in defense.”

“I love you too.” Regina says.

March 1st, 1737

Emma wakes up and smiles. She moves Regina’s hair from Regina’s face and kisses her forehead. Emma kisses Regina’s neck. When Regina does not respond Emma licks the front of Regina’s neck. When Regina still does not respond Emma risks it and kiss Regina’s neck again. This time she bites down and sucks on Regina’s skin. Regina moans as she wakes up. “If that leaves a mark, I swear to the Gods you will not see the light of day.”

“Too late.” Emma mumbles.

“Idiot.” Regina sigh. “I will just heal it before we get up.”

“Fine, if you are going to heal that one, I will just have to make another one.” Emma says.

“Do not dare.” Regina says. Emma ignores Regina and bites down on the skin below Regina’s shoulder. “Emma.” Emma giggles and does the same thing to Regina’s stomach. “Emma I am going to kill you.” Emma laughs and continues to do the same thing to both of Regina’s hips. “Emma,” Regina groans. “Do you know how hard it will be to find a dress that will cover all of these?”

“Yes, that is the point.” Emma says with a smirk. “I like making your life hard.

“I hate you.” Regina says.

“No, you do not.” Emma replies.

“Bitch.” Regina says as she stands and walks into her closet.

“You know you love me.” Emma says.

“Finally.” Regina says after 15 minutes of digging around in her closet. “Found something. How do I look?” Regina walks into the room wearing one of her dresses. She wears the pink dress with the black coat.

“Scary as always.” Emma says. “I need scary outfits if I am going to be a proper princess in this kingdom.”

“Let us look in my closet and see what kind of stuff you like.” Regina says.

“Okay.” Emma says. They wander in her closet and browse through Regina’s dresses. “I like this one.” She pulls out a red felt dress with a cloak and gold belt. They go through a few more and pick some out to give to the tailor.

“For now, how about you wear this?” Regina says as she pulls out a less fancy black one and holds it out to Emma.

“Okay.” Emma says.

Regina flicks her wrist and the dress appears on Emma. The make-up and jewelry appear on Emma. Emma walks out of the closet and sits at the vanity. “My father gave this to me the day he died.” Regina says as she places the tiara on Emma’s head.

“Then why are you letting me wear this?” Emma asks as she slips on her heels.

“He knew that I loved women and men, but mainly women. He told me to give it to the one I love.” Regina says as tears come to her eyes. “The one I may spend a long time with.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma says before hugging Regina’s waist. “Come on, we need to get to court.” Emma stands and takes Regina’s hand. Emma pulls Regina against her. “I love you, so much.”

Regina smiles brightly and kisses Emma. “I love you, so much.”


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warning is Regina gets murdery

March 1st, 1737

“Your majesty,” a messenger says as he approaches the dais right after court. “Your Wonderland spies have arrived.”

“Wonderful.” Regina says. “With good news I hope.”

“Yes, it is your majesty.” The messenger replies.

“Guard, please go retrieve the ex-monarch from the dungeon and someone let the spies in.”

Three spies walk in the room, one holding a wooden box with red light coming out of it. “Your majesty, we have what you sent us for.” One of the spies says. “Here.”

Regina stands and walks down the stairs. The spy kneels on one knee and hands the box up to her. Regina smiles as she opens the box. “Perfect.” Regina turns to Emma. “Come here dear.”

Emma stands and walks down the steps to Regina. “Is that what I think it is?” Emma asks.

“Yes, it is.” Regina whispers. The doors open and Cora walks in, with grace. Regina closes the box and hands it back to the spy. “Hold this.”

“What do you want Regina?” Cora asks annoyed. Her eyes widen as she sees the box. “That better not be what I think it is.”

“Oh, but it is Mother.” Regina says as she takes Emma’s hand. Regina freezes Cora in place, using her and Emma’s magic. “I have been waiting to do this for a long time.” Regina slowly opens the box. Regina reaches into the box and takes out its contents. “Waiting for the day when Cora Mills has her heart.” Regina walks over to Cora and shoves her hand into Cora’s chest. Regina pulls her hand out and motions Emma over. Regina takes Emma’s hand and waves her other hand over Cora’s chest. “There. All done.”

“What did you just do?” Cora asks. “I just sealed your heart.” Regina says. “It is sealed with light and dark magic. Specifically, Emma’s and mine. No one else can remove it but us. Please take her into the west wing and lock her in the open rooms. I will let you out once you get used to all those feelings running through you. Maybe after that, you can apologize to Zelena as well.”

“Wait, I was the queen. I should get my old rooms.” Cora protests.

“I took them when I moved back here. Do not worry, all of your old things are in the rooms you are going to.” Regina says. “Come on Princess, it is time for lunch.”

“Who is Zelena?” Emma asks as she follows Regina.

“My half-sister.” Regina says. “I will explain later.”

March 3rd, 1737

Emma sits at the desk in Regina’s sitting room and writes a letter.

_Neal,_

_How are you doing? I am sorry you had to go back with Mother and Father. It was the only way to get them to leave. Henry wants you to come back soon. He misses you. Apparently, he had a lot of fun with you while you were here. I guess I miss you too. I did not realize it until after you were gone. As much as I hated you, you were the one that made my life at the castle happy and fun because I could do what I wanted. They were more focused on you. Regina was not happy that you had to leave. She says it is because she enjoys torturing Mother and Father. I think it is because she started to like having you around. Regina said that you could come over at any time for lessons or meet at the summer palace. The mirror attached to this letter will help you communicate with us. Just touch the mirror and say Regina’s or my name three times. A mirror nearby us will light up and we will answer. If we are not near a mirror, yours will light up red. I hope this letter gets to you without Mother and Father seeing it. I have a spell on it. Hopefully the magic is light enough to bypass the castle’s magic blocker._

_I love you,_

_Emma_

She stands and walks over to her nightstand. She takes out an old pocket mirror and snaps it in half. She waves her hand over it, putting a spell on it. Emma whistles and a dove appears on the windowsill. Emma attaches the mirror and letter to the dove’s foot. “Get out of here.” She says.

“What did you just say to me?” Regina says from the doorway.

“Not you Regina. Just sending a letter to my brother.” Emma says.

“About what dear?” Regina asks.

“It is about how much we miss him, and I gave him a way to communicate with us, without fear of our parents finding out.” Emma replies.

“How?” Regina replies.

“My old pocket mirror. I found an old spell a while ago. I enchanted it. If he needs to talk to us, he just needs to say one of our names three times and a mirror near us will light up.”

“Ah.” Regina says.

“So, you have a half-sister?” Emma asks.

“Yes, my mother had her before she married my father. She has no royal blood, so she was disguised as my lady-in-waiting for years.”

“How did you find out she was half-sister?”

“She knew and was forbidden from telling me.” Regina says. “She got tired of it and told me around my 6th birthday. I promised not to tell. She left around the same time I got married and found a small kingdom she took over. Ever heard of the Wicked Witch?”

“Yes.”

“That would be Zelena.” Regina says. The mirror behind Regina lights up. “That was quick.”

“I may have sent the dove through a portal.” Emma replies as she walks over to the mirror. Emma waves her hand over it and Neal appears on the mirror. “Hello Neal.”

“Emma! Thank you for this Thank you for the letter. Mother got a hold of it and the magic worked. It looked like a normal letter from a princess.” Neal says. “She questioned the mirror, but I told her that the princess had magic. She freaked out but eventually she gave it to me.”

“You are welcome” Emma replies.

“Hello Neal.” Regina says as she stands next to Emma.

“Hello Regina.” Neal says, “Can we talk about meeting up?”

“Yes” Regina replies.

“I will leave you two alone, I will be in the bedroom.” Emma grabs a book off a bookshelf and goes into Regina’s bedroom.

***

“I will see you then, Regina.” Neal says. “I have one question for you. It is kind of inappropriate to ask but I am asking anyways. Have you slept with Emma?”

“Not the most inappropriate question I have been asked.” Regina replies. “Yes. Multiple times. Why do you ask?”

“My parents have been asking what I know about you two.” Neal replies with a smirk. “Now I have something to freak them out with.”

“I am impressed.” Regina says. “Make sure to let us know of their reaction.”

“I will.” Neal says.

“Now if we are done here. I am going to go sleep with her again.” Regina says with a smirk.

“Eww.” Neal says. “Tell Emma I love her.”

“I did not mean it like that, and I will. Goodbye.” Regina says before she waves her hand in front of the mirror and Neal disappears.

March 5th, 1737

“Mom?” Henry asks as he walks into Emma’s bedroom. “Mom?” Henry walks out of Emma’s rooms and goes to Regina’s bedroom. “Mother?” Henry shakes Regina gently. “Mother?”

“Yes Henry?” Regina groans.

“Where is Mom? She was not in her room.” Henry asks.

“Right here, Henry.” Emma replies from behind Regina. “What is wrong?”

“I had a nightmare.” Henry says.

“Oh, come here.” Emma replies. Henry climbs up onto the bed and squeezes his way between his mothers. “What was your nightmare about?”

“I feel like the Whites are not being nice to Uncle Neal right now. They were testing him for spells, seeing if one of you casted a spell on him or if he has magic of his own that they can manipulate” Henry says. “They turned him to a monster, worse than you ever were Mother. He destroyed their kingdom. You guys calmed him down eventually, but it was too late. He had killed most of their kingdom and his parents.”

“Oh Henry. We will never let that happen.” Regina says.

“We will protect your uncle.” Emma says as she hugs Henry. “Come on let us get some sleep.” The three all curl up together. Henry and Regina fall asleep first and Emma just stares at them and smiles. Out of the corner of her eye she sees her vanity mirror light up. “Shit.” Emma whispers to herself. Emma carefully gets up and pulls her pocket mirror out of her nightstand. She slips out into her outer champers and waves her hand over the mirror. “It is the middle of the night Neal.” Emma says.

“I know Emma, I am sorry.” Neal replies. “I am scared. Mother and Father have been having Blue testing me. They think Regina has a spell on me. They also think I might have magic.”

“I can tell you for a fact you do not have magic.” Emma says.

“They also suspect something about the letter you sent me. I think it might be because it was only half of a pocket mirror.”

“It is also the one of a kind one they gave me for my 15th birthday. Damn it I forgot about that.” Emma says. “We need to get you out of there.”

“I would prefer sooner than later. They are taking me to see Princess Elena in two days.”

“We are executing Captain Hook in two days.” Emma says.

“Shit, we might be going to that. Elena told me that she was going to take me to an event in a bordering kingdom. The only kingdom with a castle close enough to go to within one day is yours.”

“Talk to Elena. We might be able to get you out of there then. If Ella told me correctly, Elena is interested in Regina’s kingdom.”

“Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow.” Neal says.

“I love you, Neal. We will get you out of there.” Emma says. “I will talk to Regina in the morning. We will prepare for you.”

“Thank you, Emma. I love you, too.” Neal says. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Emma says.

“Emma?” Regina asks as she walks out of the bedroom, pulling her robe tight around her.

“Yes?” Emma asks.

“What are you doing out here?” Regina asks.

“Neal called. Henry’s dream is right. They are running tests on him. For spells on him and magic. My mother recognized the mirror. They gave it to me for my 15th birthday. They know we are talking to him.”

“What is the plan?”

“My parents are taking him to meet with Princess Elena in two days, probably to court her. She told him that she wanted to take him to an event in a neighboring kingdom for the day. The only castle close enough is ours especially the only one having an event. Elena is interested in you, like I was. She is coming to Hook’s execution. Hopefully once Neal explains everything to Elena, she will help us get Neal out of my parents grasps.”

“Okay. We will start preparing in the morning.” Regina replies. “For now, we need to get some sleep.”

March 7th, 1737

“Welcome Prince Neal.” Regina says as Neal and Elena walk into the royal stands of the execution field. The field looks like a small colosseum.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Neal says. “This is Princess Elena of Xarin.”

“It is very nice to meet you, your majesty.” Elena says.

“The honor is all mine, Elena.” Regina replies. “Thank you for helping us.”

“Elena, it is nice to see you again.” Emma says as she holds her arms out for a hug.

“Emma!” Elena says as she hugs Emma tight.

“How are you doing?” Emma asks.

“Good.” Elena says. “How are you doing?”

“I am very happy here.” Emma replies. “It is so much better than at my parents. How is Ella doing with Prince Shawn?”

“They are so in love, it is sickening.” Elena replies.

“Please take your seats. It is about to begin.” Regina says.

“My Queen? How are we doing this?” Emma asks.

“I decided that I wanted Henry here, so we are doing it the least gory way possible.” Regina replies.

“I told you I did not want to be here Mother.” Henry says as a servant escorts him up to his throne.

“It is not going to be gruesome. I promise, I am doing this myself.” Regina says. Emma and Henry sit as Regina walks to the railing of the platform. “Bring him out!” The guards drag Captain Hook outside and tie him to the post in the middle. Regina walks down the stairs to the ground. “Due to the children present, and because it was my son he kidnapped, I will be doing this myself.” Regina walks over to Hook, her long dress trailing behind her. “Killian Jones, you are being executed on the charges of killing 20 royal guards and the kidnapping of Prince Henry. I would ask you if you had any last words, but I will spare everyone’s ears.” Regina pushes the sleeve up on her right arm a bit before shoving her hand into Killian’s chest. She pulls out his heart and stares at it for a moment. “It has been a while since I have done this publicly. I have a feeling this will be fun.” Regina stares at the crowd with an angry expression on her face. She squeezes the heart and Hook gasps in pain. Regina squeezes it tighter until it is crushed to dust in her hand. She turns her hand and opens her fist, letting the dust fall off her hand. She walks away, back towards the platform. She stops at a guard. “Find out if he has any living relatives. If he does not, feed his body to the wolves.” She says to her. Regina walks up the stairs and sits on her throne. “You are all dismissed.” She says to the crowd. Once the crowd leaves, she stands and faces Elena. “You know the plan. Tell the Whites that Neal wanted to visit with us for a while before coming back and we will see them in a few days when the inevitably come here.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Elena says.

“Thank you, Emma.” Neal says as he hugs Emma.

“What are big sisters that live in another kingdom for?” Emma replies with a chuckle.

“Thank you for having me.” Elena says to Regina and Emma. “I must be going though, I did not tell my parents exactly where we were going.”

“I understand completely,” Emma says. “Please tell Ella I say hello.”

“I will, goodbye Emma, goodbye Neal, goodbye your majesty.” Elena says and curtsies to Regina.

“Goodbye Elena.” Emma and Neal say together.

When Elena is gone, Regina turns to Henry. “I am sorry I made you be here, but it would not look right to the people if you were not here. That is why I killed him myself.”

“It is okay, Mother.” Henry says. Regina steps to the side and Henry gasps. “Uncle Neal!” Henry runs and jumps onto Neal.

“Hello Henry.” Neal says as he stumbles back and hugs Henry.

“You are back.” Henry says.

“Yes, for a while.” Neal replies.

“Yay!” Henry yells. “Come on, I got a new toy while you were gone.”

“Okay.” Neal says as Henry drags him away.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of past rape/non-con in March 11th and one comment in March 9th. If you need to skip it I will summarize what happened in the end notes without the TW  
> Regina gets possessive.

March 9th, 1737

“Emma,” Neal says. “Regina told me that you guys have been getting… _pretty close._ ”

“Really,” Emma groans. “She told you that we were sleeping together?”

“I asked her,” Neal replies. “Needed to torture Mother for a bit. Told her I walked in on you when I was over here.”

“You really are my brother.” Emma says. “If I ever did doubt it, I do not doubt it now.”

“So, how is it?” Neal asks. “All the other 15-year-old princes are married or engaged, and I am sitting here alone. I have to know.”

“It is fun,” Emma laughs. “Do not do it until you are married though.”

“But you did it before you were married.” Neal says.

“Yes, well, my first time was not by choice.” Emma replies. “Besides, since when have I followed the rules?”

“Touché,” Neal says.

“I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go get more work done.” Emma says.

“Have fun.” Neal says with a wink

“I am going to do actually work, idiot.” Emma says.

“Right.” Neal says. Emma groans and walks away.

Emma walks into the study to see Regina sitting at her desk. “Really, you told my brother we were sleeping together.

“Yes, princess.” Regina says. “He wanted to piss off Snow.”

March 11th, 1737

“Hello dearie.” A man says as he walks into the throne room with a man in a cloak behind him.

Regina sighs. “Hello Rumple. What are you doing here?”

“Nothing that concerns you. I am here to talk to your lovely princess.” Rumple replies.

“What do you want?” Emma says.

“Actually, I do not need to talk to you. My _friend_ does.” Rumple says before the man behind him puts his hood down.

Emma shrieks and teleports behind Regina’s throne. “How dare you bring that man here?” Regina spits as she stands. “Get out of here and take your disgusting son out of here.”

“Regina.” Emma whispers from behind Regina’s throne. “Why are they here?”

“Why the hell are you here anyways?” Regina says.

“Why else would I be here? To see my son.” The cloaked man says.

“He is not your son, Balefire, he is our son.” Regina says.

“Well he is my flesh and blood.” Balefire says.

“Because it was forced.” Emma spits as she steps out from behind Regina’s throne. “Get out of here. He is not your son.”

“Oh look, you do bite.” Balefire says. “Where was that when you were stuck at my father’s castle?”

“Go away.” Emma says as she raises her hand.

“What are you going to do about it?” Balefire teases.

Emma uses her magic to choke Balefire and her irises turn black. “What am I going to do about it? What am I going to do about it? I am going to kill you.” Rumple throws a ball of magic at Emma. Emma teleports to the other side of Regina’s throne. Emma pushes Rumple back against the wall. The curtains in the room start to sway as the wind picks up in the room. Soon there is a cyclone surrounding Emma and Balefire.

“Emma!” Regina yells as she tries to push through the storm. “Emma, stop this.”

“Get away!” Emma yells as she pushes Regina onto her throne and restrains her there with magic. Emma holds Balefire up in the air. “You started this mess, and now, I am going to end it.”

“You can’t kill me.” Balefire laughs. “My father will kill you if you kill me.”

“Not if he does not remember you ever existed.”

“You aren’t powerful enough to do anything to him. He is the Dark One.”

“He may be the Dark One, but I am the embodiment of dark and light magic.”

“What?”

“I can kill you with ease.” Emma says as she squeezes Balefire’s neck with magic. “I would say watch me kill you, but you would be dead.” Emma yells as she is tackled from behind. Emma closes her eyes and Regina is thrown off her. “I said to get away!”

“Emma! Stop this.” Regina says. “You are better than this.”

“Shut up!” Emma yells. Emma goes to snap Balefire’s neck but drops to the ground before she can.

“Emma!” Regina says as she runs to Emma. “Emma are you okay? I am sorry, I had to do it.” Regina picks Emma up. “Please do not hold this against her. She gets like this when she is furious. Please do not hold this against us or our kingdom.”

“It is okay. I have wanted to do that to him too.” Rumple says. “I will deal with him later.”

“Please make sure he does not retaliate.” Regina says.

“I will.” Rumple says.

“Wake up Emma.” Regina says as she carries her to the healer. “Kathryn!” Regina walks into Kathryn’s office and sets Emma down in a chair.

“What do you need, your majesty?” Kathryn asks.

“Princess freaked out and used a lot of magic. I managed to knock her out. Could you keep an eye on her while I go make a potion?”

“I know what potion you’re talking about. Let me see if I have it.” Kathryn walks over to her cabinet and browses her potions. “Yep, here it is. Give it to her when she wakes up.” Kathryn grabs the potion and hands it to Regina.

“Thank you, Kathryn.” Regina says before she teleports them up to her sitting room.

March 23rd, 1737

“I am starting to get worried.” Neal says. “It has been two weeks and they still have not shown up.”

“I know, I am too.” Emma replies. “Seems like they are planning for war or an attack. I told Regina put the army on high alert, but she did not listen.”

“Let me talk to her.” Neal replies.

“Go ahead and try.” Emma says with a sigh.

Neal walks out of Emma’s rooms and to Regina’s study. Neal knocks on the study door. “Come in.” Regina says.

“Your majesty,” Neal says as he walks in. He does not speak again until he closes the door. “Regina, I know this is not my place to suggest this, but I would follow Emma’s advice and put the army on high alert. I know my parents; they are planning something.”

“I know they are,” Regina replies. “I do not want to worry Emma. I am trying to deal with it without her.”

“Is something wrong with her?” Neal asks.

“I do not think there is anything wrong other than she is tired. We have been working on her magic a lot and it can get really draining.” Regina replies. “I do not want to worry her and have her get worked up.”

“You have gone soft.” Neal replies.

“Tell anyone else that and I will kill you where you stand.”

“Yes, Regina.”

“Hello.” Emma says as she walks into the study.

“Hello dear.” Regina says.

“So, are you going to finally listen to me?” Emma asks.

“Emma, I told you everything is okay.” Regina replies.

“Okay.” Emma says.

“Mother, Mom?” Henry asks as he walks into the study. “Can I go into town and get some things?”

“Not today dear. We are still trying to make sure everywhere is safe and that the Whites do not have people all over.

“Mom, I will be fine.”

“Henry, I said no.”

“Nanny can go with me. Some guards too.”

“Henry, she said no.” Emma says.

“Mom, what do you think? Can I go down into Hollow?” Henry asks Emma.

“Can you? Yes, you have legs. May you? No, you heard your mother.” Emma says.

“This is not fair!” Henry yells. “All of the other princes can go into town whenever they want.”

“If all the other princes jumped off a cliff, would you?” Regina asks.

“No, but- “

“No buts, you are not going.” Emma says.

“Gods I hate you two!” Henry yells before he storms out.

“Damn, someone has an attitude.” Neal says. “I will go talk to him.”

Emma feels tears coming on, so she runs out of the room. She runs to her rooms and out onto her bedroom balcony. She stares up at the sky as the pure blue and bright sky starts to cloud. The clouds start to darken as the wind picks up. She closes her eyes and slams her hands down on the railing. She opens her eyes and her irises go black. Lightning strikes a few miles away as her hands start glowing. The clouds turn almost black and the rain pours down hard as Emma starts crying. Lightning strikes a tree in the courtyard and the tree catches on fire. Emma can hear the commotion below as a guard notices the fire and shouts for help. She tunes the world out.

“Emma!” Regina yells from inside the sitting room. “Emma, where are you? Emma?” Regina walks into Emma’s bedroom. “Emma what are you doing? Emma get in here before you get hurt.” Regina walks closer to the balcony and notices Emma’s hands glowing. “Damn it not again.” Regina whispers to herself before yelling, “Emma! Emma! Emma!” Regina sighs and runs out onto the balcony. She puts her hand on Regina’s shoulder and its thrown backwards. Regina groans as she gets up. “Emma!” Regina uses magic to keep her in place and then hugs Emma from behind. “Emma.” Regina whispers into Emma’s ear. “Emma come back to me.” Regina rests her hands on Emma’s and ignores the searing pain. “Emma come on. Come back to me. Everything is okay. Emma come on. You are okay. We will work through this. Come back to me, my dear.” Regina rests her chin on Emma’s shoulder. “Come on Emma.” Regina steps away from Emma and grabs Emma’s wrist forcefully. “You are mine Emma, not the darkness’s! Get your mind back here! Emma!” Regina uses her magic to close the balcony doors. Regina uses all her strength, both physical and magical, to push Emma against the door. Regina grabs Emma’s chin and forces Emma to stare into her eyes. “Get you mind back here. Get out of your head. Ignore the darkness’s pull.” Regina moves her hand down to Emma’s neck. “You are mine! Get your fucking mind back here!” Regina looks down at Emma’s hands and notices them losing their glow. She lightly squeezes Emma’s neck. “Do you belong to the darkness or me? Whose are you?”

“Yours, my queen.” Emma whispers before she collapses into Regina’s arms.

“I have you, Emma.” Regina whispers as she uses magic to open the balcony doors and walks inside.

“Mother!” Henry yells as he runs into Emma’s bedroom. “What is happening? I heard people yelling and screaming.”

“You happened.” Regina spits as she lays Emma on the bed. Henry steps back in fear. “Sorry, I am a little angry. Emma has never heard you say that you hate her, and she freaked out. Her magic went haywire and caused a storm and a fire. Everyone was yelling about the fire she accidently started. Now could you please go to your rooms, I need to make sure your mother is okay. You will need to apologize later.”

“Yes, Mother.” Henry says before he sulks out.

Regina uses her magic to dry them both off and to change Emma into a nightgown. She sits on the bed next to Emma and shakes her lightly. “Emma. Emma wake up please.” Emma does not move at all. Regina kisses Emma gently. “Emma, come back to me.” Emma’s eyes slowly open.

“Regina?” Emma whispers. “What happened?”

“Your magic went haywire again. You caused a storm and a lightning strike set a tree on fire in the courtyard.” Regina says as she gently cradles the side of Emma’s head in her hand.

“What happened to your hands?” Emma whispers as she moves Regina’s hand away from her face.

“When I tried to get your attention by tapping your shoulder, your magic threw me backwards. I had to root myself to the balcony with magic before hugging you. I tried to hold your hands, but your magic burnt me. I ignored the pain because I knew I needed to get you back to me before you hurt anyone.” Regina replies.

“I did this?” Emma asks as she starts to cry. “I hurt you.”

“It is okay Emma.” Regina says. “I am okay. I can heal it, unlike those bruises.” Emma chuckles as Regina heals her hand and continues. “Everything is okay.”

“No, Regina it is not okay, I hurt you.” Emma whispers. Emma keeps rambling, but Regina does not listen. She rolls her eyes and kisses Emma to shut her up.

“Everything is okay.” Regina says. “They put the fire out. No one got hurt but me.” Regina sighs. “I know you are going to hate this, but we need to bind your magic a bit.”

“Why?” Emma asks. “I feel so free right now.”

“Emma, I will not completely bind your magic.” Regina says. “Everything will be the same, but you will not be able to use enormous amounts of magic like this. If we need to cast a large spell, I will remove them. Your magic is tied to your emotions, large emotions like this will activate a large amount of unpredictable magic.”

“Regina, I do not want to.” Emma whines. “It makes me feel trapped.”

“Hey look at me.” Regina says. “I promise it will not be like before. I can link it to something you wear every day.”

“I always wear my locket.” Emma replies. “I never take it off.”

“If you give it to me, I can do the spell now.” Regina says.

“I know it is you, but I do not want to take it off.” Emma whispers.

“Okay dear. I will go up to the tower and get the spell started. I will come get you when it is ready.”

“Okay.” Emma whispers.

Regina kisses Emma’s forehead. “Get some rest.” Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke. Regina looks around for the correct potions book. “Damn it. Where is it?” She scans the spines of the books. “Advanced Spells, Dark Magic, beginner potions, advanced potions, ah here it is binding spells.” Regina pulls the small book off the shelf and finds the page with the correct potion. “A pinch of magic bark dust, a cup of iron dust, cup of steel dust, one bay leaf, four pinches of lion’s fur, and one fairy wing. Let it sit for two minutes.” Regina smiles before teleporting herself back down to Emma’s bedroom. “Hey, I am ready, you need to stay here and rest. Please give me the locket, I will only be a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Emma whispers as she unclips the necklace and hands it to Regina. Regina teleports back up to the tower and clips the necklace back together. She puts it on a hook carefully and lowers it into the mixture. She leaves it there for a minute before pulling it out and drying it off. She puts it on and takes a ring off. She teleports to the garden. She tries to grow the whole garden, but it does not work. Regina takes it off and puts the ring back on before teleporting back up.

“Here,” Regina says as she helps Emma put it back on her. “I tested it and it works. I want you to know I have one of these too. My ring that I never take off, Daniel gave it to me, I can do large spells but If I start to cast a large spell out of emotions like anger, sadness, or frustration it will not work.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma says quietly. “Come here.” Emma takes Regina’s hand and pulls her onto the bed. “Cuddle with me please.”

“Of course, dear.” Regina says as she snuggles up against Emma. Emma lays her head on Regina’s shoulder and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, Emma falls asleep on Regina’s shoulder. Regina smiles sweetly at Emma and moves Emma’s hair away from her face. Regina kisses Emma’s forehead and smiles. “I love you, Emma White.” Regina lays her head back and closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery of March 9th. Neal tells Emma he knows she is sleeping with Regina. Emma gets slightly annoyed at Regina. Emma goes to work and Neal tries to insinuate that she is doing something else and Emma just rolls her eyes.
> 
> Summery of March 11th. Rumple shows up with Baelfire, Emma is scared at first then gets confident and goes dark. Emma almost kills Baelfire. Regina manages to stop her after a few attempts. Regina asks Rumple not to hold it against her and he comments he has wanted to do that for awhile. Finally a quick stop to the healer for a magic regeneration potion


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied Rape/Non-con & abuse (Regina's past marriage)

April 3rd, 1737

“Kathryn,” Emma says as she walks into the infirmary. “I have not been feeling well lately. Could you please check me out?”

“Yes.” Kathryn says. “Come on over here.” Kathryn does all her normal things. “I do not see anything wrong. What has been going on?”

“I just have been feeling sick and tired often and I… I um…” Emma says before motioning Kathryn to come closer. Emma whispers something to Kathryn.

“Oh,” Kathryn says before the problem dawns on her. “Oh, I think I know what is going on, but I want you to do a spell to make sure. We need to go up to the Queen’s magic tower. The book and all the supplies we need are up there.”

“Kathryn,” Emma replies. “What is wrong? It seems like something is really wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, if my theory is correct, it is good news.” Kathryn replies.

***

That evening, Emma and Regina are sitting in Regina’s sitting rooms. “You should move into my rooms.” Regina says.

“What?” Emma asks.

“I said you should move into my rooms; you basically live in here already.” Regina says.

“Of course.” Emma says before she kisses Regina.

Kathryn knocks on the door. “Princess? Just checking up on how you are doing.”

“What is going on?” Regina asks anxiously. “Emma, is something wrong? Emma are you sick?”

“I… um… I am fine Kathryn.” Emma says as she walks over to the door. She motions Kathryn to step outside. Emma closes the door and sighs. “I have not told her yet. I do not know how to tell her.”

“You really should figure it out soon. Maybe now.” Kathryn says.

“I was going to wait a few days. Maybe a few months.” Emma says.

“How long did you expect to keep this up? She was bound to find out eventually. This is not something you can really hide.”

“I do not know.”

“Emma, you have to tell her now.”

“I do now that you came in.” Emma spits. “Sorry, this is stressing me out.”

“It is okay, go, talk to her.” Kathryn says.

“Okay.” Emma sighs. She opens the door and walks back in. She sits down next to Regina and takes her hands.

“Emma, what is going on?” Regina asks anxiously. “You are scaring me.”

“Regina, I… I did not want to tell you this because the nobles of our kingdom will hate this.” Emma says.

“Emma, what are they going to hate?”

“I… I um… I” Emma starts. “So, you know what happens when we sleep together. Like what can happen if a man and a woman sleep together. I looked up in your books, things about true love.”

“Emma what are you trying to say?”

“I… I…”

“Emma spit it out already.”

“I am pregnant.”

“W…what.” Regina says.

“I am pregnant.” Emma repeats with tears in her eyes.

“but how?”

“We are true loves.”

“Oh god we are your parents.”

“No, because we are not stupid. We can raise a child and rule a kingdom.”

Regina sighs. “True. Do you have any idea how far along you are?”

“The test Kathryn used came out at around two months. Shit how is Henry is going take this?” Emma replies.

“What do you mean?”

“I have read about families like this.” Emma sighs as she leans against Regina. “Where one of their parents has a kid with another person and the first child thinks the new one will be loved more. Especially with us, where you are the adoptive mother and this child will be of your blood. May make him feel worth less than this one.”

“Then we will make sure he does not feel that way.” Regina says. “I need to get an outdated law repealed.”

“What law?” Emma says anxiously.

“Um… A few generations ago, a king of the dark kingdom had affairs with many women and had children with some of them. When it came time to name an heir, they did not know who the heir would be since he had so many children. After that they made a law. If a monarch has a child with someone who is not their spouse, both the child and their mother will be killed.”

“What!” Emma yells. “I am going to die?”

“No, Emma we will get it repealed before we announce your pregnancy.” Regina replies as she holds Emma’s hands. “Do not worry. I have the power to repeal it without they nobles’ agreement.”

“Okay. I love you.”

April 4th, 1737

“Is there any new business?” the high noble asks at the noble meeting.

“Yes,” Regina says as she sighs.

“The floor is yours, your majesty.”

“I have a proposal to repeal a law.”

“What law would that be?” one of the nobles asks.

“Law 742. The law that if a ruler has a child with a person who is not their spouse, the person and child are killed.” Regina says. “It is inhumane and has not been needed in years.”

“Any opinions?” the high noble asks.

“Why are you bringing this up now your majesty? Are you trying to hide something?” another noble asks.

“Do not question me. Just put this up for vote.” Regina says.

“All in favor.” The high noble asks.

Regina, the high noble, and one other says. “Aye”

“All opposed.”

The other eight nobles all reply “Nay”

“When put to vote the law will stay.” The high noble says.

“Fine, I guess I will have to do this the hard way.” Regina says as she shoots up from her spot. “This law will be repealed one way or another.” Regina slams her hands on the table. “We can either do this the easy way or the hard way.” When Regina stops talking, she lights a fireball in one hand. Regina throws the fireball towards the nobles and it circles around all of them. “Now should we take this vote again or should I kill all of you where you stand.”

“All in favor.” The high noble asks again.

All the nobles and Regina say “aye.”

“Good,” Regina says. “We understand each other.” Regina walks to the door. “Oh, and let the people know that there will be a large announcement in two days.”

April 5th, 1737

“We are announcing it tomorrow, we need to tell Henry and your brother, today.” Regina says to Emma.

“I know, I know.” Emma replies. “Have a guard go get them.”

“Okay.” Regina says. Regina walks to the door and sticks her head out of the door. “Go get the Princes, I do not care if they are busy, we need them now.” Regina sits next to Emma and waits for Henry and Neal.

“Emma, what is going on?” Neal says.

“We have to wait for Henry.” Emma says.

“What is going on?” Henry asks as he walks in.

“We have something to tell you two. We wanted to tell you before we told the kingdom.” Regina says.

“Is something wrong?” Neal asks.

“No.” Regina replies.

“We are announcing this to the kingdom tomorrow,” Emma bits her lip nervously. “I am pregnant.”

“What?” Neal says. “How?”

“Really?” Henry says happily.

“Magic,” Regina says. “We are apparently true loves.”

“Like our parents.” Neal says.

“No, we are not stupid, and we know how to run a kingdom.” Emma replies.

April 6th, 1737

“Thank you all for coming.” Regina says from the balcony above the courtyard. “We have two immensely important announcements. First thing is Law 742 has been repealed which makes my next announcement legal. Princess Emma and I have an announcement.” Emma walks up to stand next to Regina. “The princess and I have been courting for some time, we have discovered we are true loves. We also discovered a few days ago, that Princess Emma is pregnant.” Most of the crowd cheers and some stand quiet. There are a few angry voices, but they are drowned out. “Thank you again for coming.” They walk back inside and up to their rooms. “Emma, I need to go up to my tower for a bit. Will you be fine down here?”

“Yes Regina, I’m only two months pregnant.” Emma says with a sigh.

Regina rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. “Hopefully I can add Emma’s pregnancy to that spell.”

June 15th, 1737

A large bell ring sounds through the castle. Regina sighs. “They are here.” Regina says to Emma and Neal.

“Who?” Neal asks

“Our parents, idiot.” Emma replies.

“Oh.” Neal replies.

“Come on.” Regina says as she stands. “Neal you should go change.”

“Why?” They both ask.

“There is something nice for you on your bed Neal.” Regina says. Neal nods and walks out of the room. Regina teleports herself and Emma up to their rooms. “You are staying up here.”

“Why?” Emma whines.

“Because they do not know about your pregnancy and I do not know if I really want them to.” Regina waves her hand and a mirror appears in front of the fireplace. “You can watch from here.”

“Regina, you are lying about something.” Emma warns.

“Fine, you remember that spell I had so your parents would not find out about Henry.”

“You mean the one you disabled.”

“I may have reenabled it but this time it is your pregnancy.”

“So basically, you do not want them to know and do not want either of us stuck in your dungeons.”

“So, you do understand.”

Emma huffs as she sits on the couch. “Fine, I will stay up here. But if they try to hurt you-”

“Your brother and most of my guards are down there.” Regina replies. “I will be fine.” Regina kisses Emma before teleporting to the throne room. “Go ahead and sit in Henry’s throne Neal. Do _not_ talk about your sister’s pregnancy unless you want to end up in my dungeons.”

“Ah, so you reenabled that spell but reset it.” Neal says as he sits. Regina gives Neal a questioning brow. “Emma explained to me how our parents did not find out about Henry.” Regina nods.

“Let us get this over with.” Regina says. “Let them in.”

“Regina,” Snow says as she walks into the throne room.

“Neal.” David says as he trails in behind her.

“Hello Mother, Father.” Neal says.

“Neal? You are okay?” Snow asks.

“Physically, yes. Mentally, no. It took you three months to come for me.” Neal says.

“We had to plan things.” Snow says. “Where is your sister?”

“Up in her rooms.” Regina replies for Neal.

“What did she do something bad and you locked her in there?” Snow says with a smirk.

“No. I asked her to stay up there.”

“Is she telling the truth Neal?”

“I guess. I do not know she sent me out of the room.” Neal replies.

“I do not lock people in their rooms.” Regina spits. “I am not you or your father.”

“My father never locked me in my room.” Snow says

“Who said I was talking about you?” Regina says as she stands. “Do you know how many times your father locked me in my rooms because he was angry with you or me? I stopped counting after 20 and that was just the first year. He would lock me in there for days without food or water. Eventually I just kept a stash of food and water under my bed.” Regina sighs and clams down. “Do you think Daniel’s death is the only reason I hate you?”

“Yes,” Snow replies. “What else would I be?”

“How about being forced into a marriage to a man three times your age at 18? Do you know how Kings treat their Queens behind closed doors? No of course you do not, you were too sheltered. The only reason I regret killing your father, is that you did not have to suffer the same fate I did. He was going to announce your engagement a week after I killed him.”

“I was never engaged before he died.”

“That is where you are wrong. You were engaged before you were even born. You know Charles, the man you almost gave your daughter to before I saved her. You were supposed to marry him. You would have been another wife that died of ‘natural causes.’”

“Enough!” David yells. “I am done listening to you taunt her with all these things her father supposedly did.”

“Shut up.” Regina says. “You wouldn’t know anything about real royal life shepherd.” Regina sits back down in her throne and sighs. “Oh look. It’s a normal scene in my life. I am finally happy for a moment and Snow comes in and ruins it all.”

“What do you have to be happy about?” David asks. “You are a villain and villain’s do not get happy endings.”

“How about a family that loves me?” Regina says.

“Emma does not love you.” David replies. “You have her under some spell.”

“So, what if I do? At least I am happy. Besides even if I did not have her, I still have Henry.” Regina sighs. “I guess you are here for your children like usual. Neal go home.”

“Your Majesty, I do not want to go home with them.”

“Neal, go.” Regina repeats.

“Fine.” Neal grumbles as he stands.

“Do not forget what I said.” Regina says as she stands and walks out.

“What did she say?” Snow asks.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Neal replies as he shoves past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry. The action is coming in the next few chapters. I am almost done making you completely fall in love with the characters so I can tear your heart apart.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two lines have TW for Implied Non-con

June 15th, 1737

Emma sits on the ground in front of the mirror and watches through it.

_“Yes,” Snow replies. “What else would I be?”_

_“How about being forced into a marriage to a man three times your age at 18? Do you know how Kings treat their Queens behind closed doors?_

Emma screams in anger and the mirror shatters. Pieces of glass fall around her, but none cut her skin. Emma stares at the fire until Regina comes upstairs ten minutes later with a tray of food. She drops the food and runs to Emma. “Emma!” She carefully kneels next to Emma. “Emma are you okay?”

“I am sorry.” Emma whispers.

“What?” Regina asks.

“I am sorry you had to marry him, and I am sorry my mother is so oblivious.” Regina flicks her wrist and the mirror shards, and its frame disappear. She sits on the ground.

“It is okay dear, there is nothing you can do about it.” Regina says as she puts an arm around Emma.

Emma lays her head on Regina’s shoulder. “I feel sick even being related to him.”

“Hey, it is okay, I have never seen you act like him once and remember, I have been watching you for years.”

Emma chuckles. “That is not creepy at all.”

Regina flicks her wrist and the dropped tray appears in front of them with new food. “Eat. You cannot change the past. Besides, I have put that anger aside.” Emma gives Regina a _really_ look. “Okay I put it aside unless Snow does something.”

“Better.” Emma says as she digs into the food.

July 5th, 1737

_“Get up you miserable brat.” Cora yells at a 9-year-old Regina._

_“Mother, it is early, the sun has not even risen.” Regina replies._

_“I said get up.” Cora says as she pulls Regina’s blankets off her, scratching her in the process._

_“Mother!” Regina yells. “Fine I am up.”_

_“Do not yell at me, get dressed, we have visitors coming to me and you need to be on your best behavior.” Cora says as she lifts Regina up with magic, choking her. “Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Mother.”_

_“Good girl. I will be back in five minutes.” Cora drops Regina on the bed and storms out._

_A girl with wild red hair walks into Regina’s room. She is only a few years older than Regina. “Everything okay?” The girl asks._

_“Yes, Zelena.” Regina replies as Zelena sits next to her. “She is worried I will misbehave when we have guests over today.”_

_“Ah yes, I heard that.” Zelena says as she hugs Regina._

_“I hate that you cannot be my sister like normal people.” Regina says with a sigh._

_“Yes well, Mother was still a commoner when she had me, so I will never be considered royalty. At least I was born before they met. Mother and I would have been killed.”_

_“Yes, you should go. Mother will be back soon.” Regina sighs. “Will you help me get dressed before you leave?”_

_After Regina gets dressed, she goes down to the dining hall to eat. “Regina, our guests are here.”_

_“Yes, Mother.”_

_***_

_“You stupid girl.” Cora says. “I told you to behave.”_

_“Mother, please.” Regina says. “I was good, I will be good. Please, do not hurt me.”_

“Mother, please.” Regina says. “I was good, I will be good. Please, do not hurt me.”

“Regina.” Emma says as she gently shakes Regina. Emma moves out of the was as Regina swings her arms out. “Regina, wake up.” Emma holds Regina’s arms down and kisses Regina’s forehead, letting her magic run through them. “Wake up baby.” Regina stirs in her sleep as she calms down. “There you go,” Emma whispers as she lays back down and holds Regina’s hand. “I hope my magic will keep working while I sleep.” Emma smiles as Regina curls into Emma’s side.

In the morning Regina tries to wake Emma up. “Emma, Emma, wake up.” Regina shakes Emma. “Emma.”

“Wha?” Emma moans.

“Wake up.” Regina says. “Do not go back to sleep.”

“Magic.” Emma manages to say before she starts to fall asleep again. “nightmares all night.”

“Okay dear.” Regina says with a smile when she realizes what happened. “Go back to sleep.” Regina rubs Emma’s arm. “I will have Kathryn make you a potion and watch over you. I do not know how your magic will react to using it all night.” Regina stands up. “Thank you dear. Do not do it all night again. Let me have my nightmares.”

“But I hate it when you have nightmares.” Emma whispers.

Regina sighs. “I know dear. Go to sleep.”

“Nightie night.” Emma giggles as she falls back asleep.

Regina walks out to the sitting room and into the hallway. “Someone please go get the healer. Let her know that I need a regeneration potion for the Princess, she used her magic all night.”

“Yes, your majesty.” A guard says.

“Hurry.” Regina says. “I have places to be.” Regina walks back into the bedroom and goes into the closet. She picks out a dress and uses her magic to put it on.

“Your majesty?” Kathryn says as she peaks into the bedroom.

“Thank you for coming Kathryn.” Regina says as she walks out of the closet. “I will be with you in a moment.” Regina sits down at her vanity and puts her heeled boots on. She flicks her wrist and make-up and jewelry appear on her. Her hair also put up neatly on her head. Regina stands and walks over to the bed. She sits on the edge next to Emma. “Emma dear.” Regina says as she gently shakes Emma.

“Wha?” Emma mumbles.

“Sit up for a moment.” Regina whispers as Kathryn walks over to them.

“Why?” Emma replies.

“I have something for you to drink,” Regina whispers as she takes a vial from Kathryn. Emma groans as she sits up slightly. Regina pops the cork off the vial and helps Emma drink it.

“Bleh.” Emma says after she swallows. “Gross.”

“Here.” Regina says as she magics a glass of water on the nightstand. “Drink this.”

“No, I do not trust you.”

“It is just water” Regina holds the glass out to Emma. Emma takes a sip of the water and lays back down. “Have a good nap dear.” Regina walks out of the bedroom with Kathryn behind her. “Please watch over her. If something seems off, send a guard for me.”

“What happened?” Kathryn asks.

“I had one of my nightmares and her magic is the only thing that can calm them.” Regina replies. “She fell asleep and ended up using her magic all night.”

“Yes, that can tire a novice magic user rapidly.” Kathryn replies.

“She really is not a novice. It was a bad nightmare and her energy is already drained from being pregnant.” Regina says.

“You do need to keep in mind that this pregnancy may be more straining then Henry’s. You both have magic which means the baby probably will too. It will drain off Emma until its born. I will make more of these potions later. Go do what you need to do. I will watch her.”

“Thank you, Kathryn.”

July 17th, 1737

“Emma.” Regina says as she walks into the sitting room. “I have a present for you.”

“What is it?” Emma asks. Regina holds out a purple stone. Emma gets a confused expression on her face. “A rock?”

“Close your eyes.” Regina says. Emma closes her eyes and Regina rubs her finger across the stone. Purple dust flies from the stone and towards Emma’s forehead. Images play in Emma’s head.

_Emma opens her eyes to see Regina looking down at her. “Hello little one.” Regina says with a small smile. Emma starts crying as she looks at Regina._

_“I will get her David.” Snow says._

*

_Regina appears in Emma’s nursery and smiles at the little girl playing on the carpet. “So cute.” Regina walks over to Emma and kneels next to her. “Hello girly.” Regina says as she holds out her hand. Emma wraps her tiny hand around Regina’s finger as a tear runs down Regina’s face. Regina pulls her hand away as she hears Snow come down the hallway. “Goodbye dear.” Regina teleports away._

_*_

_Little two-year old Emma’s short hair flies behind her as she runs through the garden. She notices someone hiding behind the bushes watching her, but she does not care. She runs over to a dirt bed and pulls out some plants. She giggles as she pulls out the weeds. Snow walks outside, and Emma runs to her. “Mommy, flowers” Emma says with a smile._

_“Those are weeds dear. They are bad plants.” Snow says with a sigh. Emma’s smile fades as Snow looks towards where Regina is hiding. Regina notices Snow and teleports away. “Emma, did you see someone watching you from the bushes?” Snow asks._

_“Ya, pretty lady.” Emma replies._

_“Pretty horrible lady.” Snow says. “Go up to your rooms Emma.”_

_“But outside.”_

_“Emma, now.”_

_“Yes mommy.”_

_*_

_Ten-year old Emma walks around and makes small talk as Snow greets people at the door. “Mother,” Emma says. “How much longer till this is over?”_

_“Emma, a few hours, stop complaining.” Snow says._

_“But my feet hurt.” Emma says._

_“Emma, go do what you are supposed to be doing.”_

_“Yes, Mother.” Emma sighs. An hour later Snow walks up onto the balcony._

_“Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to Princess Emma White’s tenth birthday. She has been my only child for ten years and I could not love her more. I have more love to give, which is why I am proud to announce that after years of trying, I am pregnant again.”_

_Emma does not even listen to what else Snow says as she runs into a nearby hallway. She lets a tear fall down her face as she slips off her heels._

_“Hello, Princess.” Regina says as she steps out of the shadows._

_Emma gasps as she steps back. “Who are you?” Emma says. “I will scream if I have to.”_

_Regina puts her hand over Emma’s mouth. “Shh. I am not here to hurt you.” Regina says. Emma licks Regina’s hand. “Okay so you are smart.” Regina sneers has she wipes her hand on her dress. “I am here to help you. I know you hate your parents and want to leave. She just did one of the worst things possible. Announce her pregnancy at your party. I can help you get out of here and take you to my castle.”_

_“Who are you? Why should I trust you?” Emma says as she takes a step back._

_“I am Regina Mills. You should not trust me, but I hate your mother as much as you do. Maybe even more. She ruined my life.”_

_“You said you lived in a castle, how is your life ruined.”_

_“She got my true love killed.” Regina says. “I hate living in that castle all alone. It is no fun being Queen without anyone there.”_

_“You are a queen?”_

_“Yes, so, are you coming with me?”_

_“Yes.” Emma says as she slips her shoes back on. “Where are we going?”_

_“Outside. I cannot teleport us to my castle from inside. The stupid fairy put up wards.”_

_“Okay.” Emma takes Regina’s hand. “I can show you the easy way out.” Emma half drags Regina for a few steps before Snow steps into the hallway._

_“Emma?” Snow asks. “Emma where are you going? Who is this woman?”_

_“I am leaving.” Emma replies._

_“Guards!” Snow yells. “Get whoever is with the Princess.” The guards surround Regina and Emma. One of the guards pull Emma away from Regina. “Now, who do you think you are?”_

_Regina rolls her eyes before she turns around. “Hello Snow.” She says with a sigh._

_“Regina.” Snow says. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Why do you think I am here? To ruin your life.” Regina says as she puts one hand on her hip. “As you can see, I almost made it out of here with your precious little girl. By the way, stupid thing you just did. Announcing your pregnancy at her birthday party, you are stupider than I thought. How do you think that makes her feel? I found her crying in this hallway. She is ten, do not ruin her life at the same age you were when you ruined mine. Now if you will excuse me.” Regina suddenly pushes past the guards and runs into a secret hallway._

_*_

Emma opens her eyes and smiles. “My memories” Emma smiles. “You got my memories from my parents.”

“Yes, your mother had the horrible habit of keeping the stone on her at all times. I brushed past her and took the stone when she was not paying attention” Regina replies.

“I do have a question to ask you now that I have these memories.”

“What dear?” Regina says as she sits down.

“If you were actually successful in taking me, what would you have done?”

“I do not know. I think if I would have got you when you were a baby, I honestly would have killed you. Do not take it the wrong way, I was not a good person then.”

“You were not, but you are now.” Emma smiles before kissing Regina.

“I decided to give you your memories back. I do not want us to make the same mistakes as your parents.”

“That is so sweet.” Emma replies. “You know I love you right?”

“Yes, I do dear.” Regina says. “and I love you too.” Regina kisses Emma. Regina pulls Emma onto her lap. “You are so cute.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Emma says as she moves hair from Regina’s face. Emma runs her fingers through Regina’s hair. Emma pushes herself up against Regina as she kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters until I rip your heart out.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. I loved writing the September scene. Also some Assassin’s Creed references (kinda). I apologize if there are any editing errors I am currently on my phone and will fix them later.

July 19th, 1737

“I am so tired.” Emma says as she plops down on their bed. “It was not like this with Henry.”

“What is different?” Regina says.

“Well for one you let me do shit. I was stuck in my rooms, they only let me out to go to the library and dining room. They stopped letting me do that when I started to show.”

“Kathryn said that this pregnancy may be more tiring, this baby has both of our magic, it will be draining magic off you. Also, we need to start watching what we say.” Regina says as Emma curls into Regina’s side.

“Why?” Emma whines.

“It is better to start now than when our child is born.” Regina says.

“But what are we going to say when we sleep.” Emma says kissing Regina’s neck after each word.

“Nothing Emma,” Regina says as she weaves a hand into Emma’s hair and the other on her lower back. “We say nothing.”

“Oh, I think I can make you say something.” Emma whispers into Regina’s ear.

“Like what?” Regina says.

“A lot of things.” Emma says as her hand snakes down between them.

July 20th, 1737

“Hello Mother.” Regina says as she walks into her mother’s rooms for the first time.

“Regina are you ever going to let me out of here?” Cora asks.

“Straight to the point. Yes, if you promise to behave.” Regina says. “If you do anything to harm my family, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now, it is lunch time, would you like to join us?”

“Sure.” Cora replies. “Does this mean I get to meet my grandson?”

“Yes, Mother.” The two walk in silence to the dining room. “Oh good, you are both here already.” Regina walks in the dining room to see Emma and Henry already sitting down. “Emma, Henry, I would like you to formally meet my mother.”

“Hello.” Henry says form the table.

Emma stands and walks over to Cora. “Pleased to formally meet you, your majesty.” Emma awkwardly curtsies before going back to her seat.

“She got fat.” Cora whispers to Regina.

“Mother, she is pregnant.” Regina whispers back. “Before you ask, it is my baby.”

“Oh, how far along is she?”

“We think about five months.”

After lunch Cora goes back up to her rooms. She starts to write a letter to Snow and David, telling them about Emma. The moment she starts to write Emma’s name, she is teleported down into the dungeons. “Hello! What just happened?”

“Your Majesty?” a guard questions.

“Yes, how did I get down here?” Cora asks.

“I believe the Queen will want to answer that question.” The guard says before he darts away. Cora growls and stands with her arms crossed.

“Really Mother.” Regina says as she approaches the cell. “Let me guess, you tried to somehow tell the Whites about Emma’s pregnancy.”

“How did you know?”

“I have a spell over the realm Mother. Anyone who tries to communicate in any form about Emma’s pregnancy to anyone outside my kingdom ends up in here. It is the same spell I used to keep the Whites from knowing about Henry.” Regina says as she unlocks the door. “Come on Mother.”

“They deserve to know.” Cora says as she follows Regina. “She is their daughter.”

“I agree Mother, but Emma and I agreed they should find out from us when Emma is ready.”

August 18th, 1737

Emma and Regina sit in court, attending to the day’s problems. Cora stands next to Emma, watching over her. “Why do you have to stand right there Cora?” Emma questions.

“I am protecting my little grandchild.” Cora replies. Emma rolls her eyes, in doing so, she sees a suspicious man standing off to the side. Emma keeps the man in her peripheral vision as court continues. The man points his fist towards Emma. He flicks his wrist backwards, his palm facing Emma. The second after he flicks her wrist a hidden blade flies out of his sleeve towards Emma. Emma notices the movement just in time to throw up a magic shield a foot away from her. Regina notices Emma’s shield and quickly adds hers behind it. The blade cuts through Emma’s shield and bounces off Regina’s.

“Guards! Find that man and bring him to me.” Regina yells as Emma slumps in her seat.

“Regina!” Cora says trying to wake Emma.  
Regina walks over to Emma and feels for a pulse. “Her pulse is that of her sleeping.” Regina lets her magic flow through Emma, searching for Emma’s. “Magic is drained.” She says when she can only find a small amount. “She has less magic than we thought she did.”

“What about the baby?” Cora asks. Regina rests her fingertips on Emma’s bump and lets her magic flow through. She is instantly thrown away from Emma. “Regina?  
“The baby is fine.” Regina says as she stands and dusts herself off. “I also found where Emma’s magic went. The baby has it.”

The guards come back in after a few minutes. “He is gone your majesty. He vanished.”

“Damn it.” Regina groans

September 10th, 1737

Regina groans as she curls up into a ball in the bed. “Are you alright Regina?” Emma asks 

“No, I feel like there is a knife in my gut.” Regina replies.

“I will go get Kathryn.” Emma says as she walks out of the room. Emma looks at the calendar out of the corner of her eyes and notices something odd. “Aging starts? September 2nd? It is September 10th so…” Emma’s eyes go wide as she realizes what is going on. She turns back around and goes back to Regina. She uses her magic to lift Regina into her arms.

“What are you doing? Put me down.” Regina growls. Emma ignores her and carries her into the bathroom. She uses her magic to undress them both and walks into the bath. She sets Regina down on the bench and Regina’s eyes close. “What did you just do?”

“Nothing. You started aging again eight days ago.”

“Oh crap. I did not miss bleeding in the last 31 years.”

“Well welcome back to aging.” Emma says as she wraps her arm around Regina’s shoulder. “Feeling a bit better now?”

“Yes, thank you.”

October 22nd, 1737

“Happy birthday Emma.” Regina says as she and Henry walk into the bedroom. “Be careful Henry.”

Henry climbs up on the bed and moves next to Emma. “Happy birthday Mom.”

“Thank you, Henry.” Emma glances out the window. “Are you supposed to be at your lessons right now?

“Uh oh.” Henry says before he runs out

“Do not run!” Regina yells after him. Regina lays down next to Emma. “How are you doing?”

“Oh, I do not know,” Emma starts sarcastically “It is my 26th birthday and I am due in the next week or so. How do you think I am doing?”

Regina chuckles. “I love you.” Regina kisses Emma’s forehead. “and sarcasm is my job.”

“I love you too.” Emma replies. “I am tired of being confined to our rooms.

“I know dear, but you are due soon and someone tried to kill you two months ago.”

“I know.”

“I have court and then I will work in the sitting room today alright?”

“Alright.”

November 3rd, 1737

Regina wakes up mid-morning to a guard bursting into her room. “Your majesty!”

“What?” Regina spits as she sits up.

“The Whites are on their way to storm the castle. We saw them coming so we evacuated people to the edges of Hollow.” the guard says.

Regina stands and wraps her robe around her. She motions for the guard to follow her. When she closes the door between the sitting room and the bedroom she turns. “What do you mean they are on their way?”

“They are a few hours out. One of our scouts spotted them and their army marching this way.”

“Damn it.” Regina growls. “Get the prince up and ready to go. We need to get him out of here.”

“What about the princess?”

“I will take care of her when they are closer. Bring him in here and I will take him to his godmother.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Have the castle ready. I will let the royals inside, do not stand in their way.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Go.” Regina waits for the guard to return with Henry.

“Mom, what is going on?” Henry asks.

“The Whites are on their way and with your baby sibling due any day now, we can’t leave.” Regina says. “I cannot risk people dying or them getting to you.”

“Where are you taking me?” Henry asks.

“Mal’s” Regina says. “Remember your godmother? I trust her.”

“Okay.” Henry says. Regina teleports them to Maleficent’s cave palace. Regina tells Maleficent what is going on and teleports back to her sitting room.

She takes a deep breath before walking inside the bedroom. She gently closes the door before walking over to the bed. She sits on the bed next to Emma and pets Emma’s hair. She lets Emma sleep until noon before she wakes her up. “Emma. Wake up dear.” Emma groans and grumbles in her sleep. “Emma your parents are on their way to storm the castle. Henry is already gone, and we need to get you out of here. They will be here soon.”

Emma grumbles as she sits up. “Why?”

“I need to make sure you stay safe.”

“Regina, you know I am not supposed to leave the castle. Kathryn is mad enough that I leave our rooms.”

“Emma.” Regina says with a glare.

“Fine.” Emma says. “You get stuff ready while I take a quick bath.”

“Okay.” Regina says as she stands. She busies herself with packing a small bag for Emma while Emma bathes. Emma comes out of the bathroom shaking.

“Regina.” Emma says. “I am not going anywhere.”

“And why not?” Regina says with a disapproving glare.

“It is time.” Emma says.

“Oh.” Regina says as she drops the bag and helps Emma to the bed. “I will go get Kathryn.”

“No need.” Emma says before she sends a trail of flames throughout the whole castle.  
“What was that?” Regina asks.

“I set up a signal a few months ago. It will not hurt anyone or set anything of fire. It is a quick an easy message for the people we need.”

A few minutes later, Kathryn comes bursting through the doors. “Is it time?”

“Yes.” Emma says before she groans.

“It may be a few hours, Regina.” Kathryn says. “You should go make sure the castle is okay.” Regina nods and walks out the door. She collapses outside the door. “Regina!” Kathryn runs over to Regina.

“I feel like my life is being sucked out of me.” Regina gasps.

“This is going faster than I thought.” Kathryn says. “Go lay down Regina. Guards! Go get the Queen’s mother.”

Regina stumbles to the bed as Cora walks in. “What is wrong?”

“Whites are on their way, Emma is in labor, and the baby is draining magic off Regina and Emma. We need you to take care of the castle.” Kathryn says.

“Mother, let the Whites through.” Regina says. “Let them into my sitting room but not in here until I say so.”

“Let Neal in.” Emma says before groaning.

***

“What is going on?” Snow says as she walks into the empty courtyard.

“Be on guard.” David says. “It could be an ambush.”

Neal goes over a quick timeline in his head before gasping as he realizes what is going on. “Oh!” He runs into the castle going straight for Regina’s rooms.

“Neal!” Snow and David yells as they start to chase after him.

Neal runs into Regina’s sitting room. “Is it...” Neal asks Cora as he walks in.

“Yes,” Cora says. “They wanted to let you in.”

“Neal, what are you doing.” Snow asks.

Neal flinches as Emma yells. “Going inside.”

“Why?” David asks.

“I cannot tell you.” Neal replies. “I promised Emma.”

“Actually, wait a moment Prince.” A guard says. “It won’t be much longer.”

An hour later it is all over. “It is a girl.” Kathryn says as she carefully finishes up. “I will go clean her off.”

“No!” Emma says with wide eyes.

“Shh…” Regina says as she pets Emma’s hair. “I will go with her; nothing will happen to her.” Regina stands. “Sleep for a bit.” Emma closes her eyes. Regina opens the door slightly. “Let him in.” Regina leaves the door open as she walks into the bathroom. “How is she?”

“Perfectly healthy.” Kathryn says as the baby starts to whine.

“Here I will take her.” Regina says as she holds out her arms. Kathryn carefully gives Regina the baby. Regina rocks the baby carefully. “Shh. It is okay baby.” When the baby quiets down she walks back into the bedroom. “Hello Neal.” She whispers.

“Hello.” He whispers from his spot next to Emma.

“Emma dear.” Regina says as she gently shakes Emma.

Emma groans. “Huh?”

“Wake up dear. Look at our daughter.”

Emma opens her eyes and looks at the baby. “Hello baby.”

“Here.” Regina gives the baby to Emma.

“We did this.” Emma says.

“We did dear.” Regina says. “Are you ready for your parents to find out?”

“No.” Emma says meekly.

“Emma they are going to find out eventually. I took the spell down. The guards or Mother are going to give into their bugging.”

“Fine.” Emma says as Regina stands and walks to the door. Emma pulls the blanket up over her and the baby. “Question. What did they hear out there?”

“Mainly your screams of pain. Odds are they will think I was torturing you.” Regina says before she opens the door. Emma rolls her eyes as she unties her shirt with one hand and lets the baby latch onto her. “Come in Mother and _Charmings_.” Regina says. Regina walks back in and sits back down next to Emma. Emma leans her head on Regina’s shoulder. Regina kisses Emma’s head before their parents walk in. Kathryn slips out behind them.

“What are you doing to my daughter?” Snow says as she walks in.

“Hello to you too.” Emma replies.

“Are you okay Emma?” Snow asks.

“I am now.”

“What do you mean now?”

“You are about nine months too late for that question.” Emma takes a deep breath before whispering to Regina. “Not ready. Starting to freak out.”

“Could everyone step outside for a moment please?” Regina asks.

“Where is Henry?” Emma asks once everyone is out.

“At Maleficent’s palace.”

“The dragon lady?!” Emma says shocked.

“She is a good friend and his godmother.”

“Could you go get him?”

“I will be right back.” Regina teleports away and comes back a few minute later with Henry.

“Is it here?” Henry says excitedly.

“Yes, she is here. You have a baby sister.” Emma says. “Come here.” Henry jumps up onto the bed and sits next to Emma. Emma groans in pain. “Careful.”

“Sorry.” Henry says. “Can I see her?”

“She is eating right now, in a few minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Snow and David find out the extent of Regina and Emma’s relationship.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Little Violent

After a few minutes Emma lets everyone back in. Emma holds the baby close barely under the light sheet, her shirt tied back up.

“Emma, what do you mean nine months too late.” David asks as he looks at the bed. Regina and Henry are sitting on either side of Emma. Emma has her head on Regina’s shoulder and Henry has his head on Emma’s arm.

“This is what I meant.” Emma says before she nods to Regina. Regina carefully moves the sheet down, revealing the baby to the Whites.

“Wha…” Snow starts before she turns to Regina. “What did you do?!”

“Whatever do you mean Snow?” Regina says.

“How does that baby exist?” Snow says. “Your mother told me you made yourself unable to have children years ago.”

“Henry, go with the guards and help around Hollow please.” Emma says, knowing this could get ugly fast.

“How did Emma get pregnant?” Snow says after the door closes. “Did you force her to sleep with a man, so you could have another child?”

Regina takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before speaking. “No Snow, I did not force her to do anything. I am not my mother or your father.” Cora glares at Regina. “Okay, my mother when she did not have her heart. I did not make myself infertile I froze my body in time.” Regina slides off the bed and walks over to Snow. She tries to form a fireball to threaten Snow with. “Damn baby draining our magic. Your daughter did this on her own. Well I mean she had some help obviously.”

“Emma, who is the father?” Snow asks.

“Um…” Emma says staring at Regina.

Regina walks back over to Emma. “What is wrong dear?” Regina whispers to Emma.

“I have no idea how to tell them.” Emma whispers back.

“Just say it.”

“Regina, I do not want them to freak out and have their army attack. They are right outside, and Henry is out there.”

“They would not let Henry get hurt.”

“You are right.”

“I know I am.” Regina replies before Emma rolls her eyes. Regina kisses Emma’s forehead before gently taking the baby from her. She gently lays the baby down in her cradle, smiling down at her little girl.

Cora walks over to Regina. “She is beautiful.” Cora whispers. “I am so proud you.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Regina smiles before going back to Emma.

“Emma, who is the father.” Snow repeats.

“Neal, would you like to tell them?” Emma asks.

“No, I want to see their reaction when they hear it from you.” Neal replies with a smirk.

Emma takes a deep breath before she speaks. “Regina…” Regina sits on the edge of their bed.

After a few seconds of silence Snow speaks again. “Regina, what?”

“Really Snow?” Regina says. “Are you really that stupid?”

“Will someone just tell me who my granddaughter’s father is?”

“Your daughter just did.” Cora says.

Snow pales as it hits her. “No, no, no.” Snow walks into the sitting room. David smiles at Emma and Regina before he follows Snow.

“That went better than expected.” Emma says.

“Your majesties.” A guard says as he walks in. “The Whites have left. The Queen was mumbling about saving her daughter and going to have her army attack.”

Regina sighs angrily before trying to teleport away. She groans in frustration before speaking. “Stupid magic. Emma give me one of those potions please.” Emma reaches to her end table and grabs two potions. They both drink theirs. “Ugh, I see what you meant when you said they are gross. Mother could you teleport me to the foyer please.”

“No not really.” Cora says as she holds up her wrist.

“Right forgot.” Regina stands and takes the cuff off her mother’s wrist. “Now could you please teleport me?” Cora nods and flicks her wrist towards Regina. Regina paces until Snow and David get downstairs “Freeze.” Regina says. “You better not attack my castle or city. Henry is out there. Any other day I would say ‘Bring it on.’ Your daughter just had a baby, even if you did try to take her, Kathryn told her not to leave the bed for a day or so. Just go home and give up.” Regina crosses her arms. “As you can tell by the baby, I am your daughter’s true love. Deal with it.” Regina walks close to Snow. “If you dare attack my people, my army will cut down yours in minutes. Understood?”

“No, I do not understand.” Snow says as she unsheathes her dagger and stabs Regina in the gut.

Regina gasps as she falls to the floor. Up in her bedroom, Emma screams as she feels a sharp pain in her gut. “Cora, something is wrong.”

“I will go get the healer.” Cora replies as she starts to run out of the room.

“Not with me” Emma says. “Regina.” 

“Oh shit.” Cora says as she quickly teleports to the foyer. Snow and David are nowhere to be seen. She quickly runs over to Regina. “Regina!” Cora says as she carefully tries to wake Regina. Cora puts her hand over the wound and tries to heal it. “Guards, someone, anyone. Go get the healer, the Queen is wounded.” Cora lets out a hard breath as she struggles against the magic from Snow’s dagger. She manages to stop the bleeding before gasping out.

“Your Majesty!” Kathryn yells as she runs into the foyer. “What is going on?”

“I think Snow stabbed her. I managed to stop the bleeding with magic but there is something stopping me.” Cora says as a few tears fall down her face.

“Snow always has a blade that makes dark magic users unable to heal any wound from it.” Kathryn says.

“Then why was I able to stop it?”

“I am guessing because you were worried about her and your love for her went through your magic. Love like that can make the darkest magic light for a small amount of time. We need to get her up to Emma.”

“Is it safe for me to teleport her up there?” Cora asks. Kathryn nods and Cora flicks her wrist. The three are enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

“What is going on?” Emma says as the three teleport into the room. “Regina.” Emma says breathlessly when she looks down at her.

“Your mother stabbed her.” Cora replies.

“Damn it.” Emma says. “I do not have much magic back yet.” Emma rests her hand on the wound and forces her magic to heal it. Emma lays back in the bed after it is healed. “Cora.” Emma says tiredly. “Find Henry. Get the army to push my parents out of Hollow and the kingdom.”

“Are you sure that is a smart idea?” Cora asks.

“Our army is three times larger than theirs. Also, better trained. We have a few light mages in the army that hated my mother, so they can heal anyone if needed.”

“I will go do that.” Cora says before teleporting away.

“Kathryn.” Emma says as her eyes close. “Will Regina be alright?”

“Yes, Emma.” Kathryn replies. “I will watch the baby.” The moment Kathryn stops speaking, Emma allows herself to fall asleep.

***

Cora teleports to the barracks and gives the captain the orders before teleporting again. Cora appears in the middle of Hollow. “Damn it where is that child.” Cora stops a peasant as she run by. “Where is the prince?” The woman points in the direction she came from. Cora mumbles curse words before teleporting towards Hollow’s front gates. “Where is the Prince?” Cora asks a guard. Some of Snow’s men run towards Cora, ready to attack. Cora flicks her wrist at them, and they fly backwards.

“In that house. He is helping them clean up.” the guard replies.

“Get ready for a larger fight.” Cora says before throwing all of Snow’s men in between her and the house away. She storms over to the house. She slams the door open and walks over to Henry.

“Grandmother?” Henry says a bit scared. Cora ignores Henry and grabs his wrist. She quickly tries to teleport away. “What are you doing?”

“Your mother sent me. They Whites are going to fight. We need to get you back to the castle.” Cora says. “For some reason I cannot teleport.”

“The fairy must be around.” Henry replies.

“What fairy?”

“The blue one.”

“Oh, so Blue is still alive.” Cora says before smirking. “Come on we have to get far enough away so I can teleport.”

“You aren’t going anywhere with him.” Blue says from the doorway as she appears in her human form.

“How do you plan on stopping me?” Cora says she summons a fireball and throws it toward the fairy. “Run.” Cora whispers to Henry before they both bolt out the back door. “We need to get back to the castle. I never came into Hollow to know my way around.”

“Follow me.” Henry says. They run towards a dark alley and slow down once they are hidden in the shadows.

“Damn fairy.” Cora says. “Is she always able to block teleportation?”

“I do not know. I know she blocked Mother from teleporting away a year ago.” Henry stops as they reach the end of the alley. “How far were we from the gate?”

“A few houses, why?”

“We will never make it back.”

“Let us get a little closer and I will try teleporting again.”

“Okay.” Henry says as he steps out of the alley. He is instantly grabbed by one of Snow’s men.

“Back away from him and no one get hurt.” the man says as he puts a dagger to Henry’s throat.

“Oh, you have no idea who you are messing with.” Cora says. She quickly pushes the guard back and pulls Henry towards her with magic. “I will try teleporting now.”

***

Regina wakes up with a gasp and holds her hand where the wound was. “What happened?” She asks Kathryn.

“Snow stabbed you, your mother and Emma both healed you.” Kathryn replies

“Where is Henry?” Regina says as her face pales. “Snow will probably attack.”

“Your mother is finding him.”

Regina looks to her right. “Make sure she stays here.” Regina says as she carefully gets out of bed. “No matter what, do not let her leave.”

“Where are you going Regina?” Kathryn says. “You are in no shape to fight.”

Regina tests her magic. “My magic is fine. I am going to find my son.”

***

“Still cannot teleport.” Cora says.

“Come on, this way.” Henry says before heading towards another alley. They walk through the alley for a while before they end up at the main road.

“Henry, we cannot go on the main road.” Cora says. “They might see us.”

“It is the only way from here.” Henry says before stepping out of the alley. “Come on the castle is still half a mile away.” Cora groans before following Henry. They walk for ten minutes before two horses almost run them over.

“Watch where you are going idiot.” Cora says.

“Watch who you are calling an idiot, Mother.” Regina says with a smirk from atop her horse. Her black, scale-like armor shines in the bright sunlight. “Mother help Henry up here and then you may ride the other horse. Hurry, Snow’s army is headed this way.” Cora helps Henry up before getting on her own horse. The two horses run full speed to the castle. Henry is holding on tight to Regina and hiding his face in her back.

“Are you okay?” Cora says as she dismounts her horse.

“I am fine.” Regina says as she helps Henry down. Henry holds onto Regina’s arm tight and does not let go.

“You were ready to fight I see.” Cora says as she looks at her daughter’s armor.

“Always for my family.” Regina says as she comforts Henry. “Do I want to know why my son is hugging me like his life depends on it?”

“He may or may not have had a knife to his throat.” Cora says as Regina uses magic to change her outfit back to what it was before.

“Mother!” Regina yells as she picks up Henry. “It is okay Henry. I have you. No one will hurt you.” Regina uses her magic to lighten Henry, so she can carry him.

“I am sorry Regina.” Cora says. “The guy came out from behind the corner.”

“I understand Mother.” Regina says. “It is a fight out there. What are they doing?”

“Snow’s army?

“No, mine?” Regina says as she starts to climb the stairs to her rooms.

“Emma ordered me to have them push Snow’s army out of Hollow and the kingdom.”

“Good.”

“Mommy?” Henry sobs into Regina’s shoulder. “Are we going to be okay?”

“Yes dear.” Regina says as they enter her sitting room. “Between your mom, your grandmother’s, and my magic we will be fine.”

“Everything okay?” Emma asks as they walk into the bedroom. She holds the baby close to her heart. Regina sits Henry down on the bed and he crawls up next to Emma.

“Henry and my mother were attacked.” Regina replies before whispering in Emma’s ear. “Someone held a knife to Henry’s throat. He is scared out of his mind right now.” Regina gets on the bed and sits on the other side of Henry. Regina gently takes the baby so that Emma can hold Henry.

“You have not told me her name yet.” Henry says.

“That is because it is a secret until her naming ceremony.” Regina says.

“I wanna know though.” Henry says.

Regina looks at Emma and Emma nods once. “Fine” Regina says before she whispers the name into Henry’s ear. “No telling anyone.”

They stay sitting next to each other until a guard walks in. “The White army is out of Hollow.”

“Excellent.” Regina replies.

“Maybe not, does that include the monarchs?” Emma asks.

“I don’t know. No one reports seeing them after they left the castle walls.” the guard replies to Emma.

“Keep patrols out in Hollow, they may not have left.” Emma says.

“Your majesty?” The guard looks at Regina.

“Do what she says, we have our magic back, we will be fine.” Regina replies.

Once the guard leaves Emma blushes. “Sorry, I was so focused on protecting our people that I forgot you were in charge.”

“It is alright.” Regina replies.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Magical Violence

Emma looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. “Still does not fit.” she mumbles to herself.

“What are you mumbling about?” Regina asks.

Emma steps out of the dress she was trying to wear. “I still do not fit into my old clothes. It has been a month Regina. I was back to how I looked before Henry after two weeks.”

“Emma,” Regina says as she dresses Emma with a flick of her wrist and stands behind her. She rests her chin on Emma’s shoulder. “Your parents used a potion and gave you less to eat.”

“Of course, they did.” Emma says as she leans back onto Regina. Regina wraps her arms around Emma’s waist. “Could you make one of those potions?”

“I could, but there are possible repercussions from using it.” Regina replies. “Besides, I do not love you for how you look, I love you for you.” Emma lets a small smile creep onto her face.

“I am not usually so insecure about how I look.” Emma sighs.

“I am aware dear, but this time you are in the public eye. Your parents did not let you out of your rooms until you looked the same. No one expects you to be perfect. If it bothers you that much, I can put a glamour on you during the celebration.”

“I will be fine. You will be there with me.”

“I will, and if anyone says anything there is a fireball with their name on it.” Regina says. Emma giggles and turns around.

“Thank you.” Emma says before kissing Regina once. “I am going to go make sure Henry is ready.” Emma tries to walk away but Regina does not let go. “Regina.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma says before she walks out of the bedroom.

Regina walks over to the cradle. “Why hello there, baby girl.” Regina says as she picks her daughter up. “It is almost time for the realm to know you name.”

***

“Regina.” Emma says as they approach the ballroom door. “What if the Whites are here?”

“They are here Emma.” Regina replies. “I can feel the sickening happiness that Snow always has a mile away. I assumed they would be here because we invited Neal. There are guards everywhere and multiple magic users. Mal and the Blind Witch set up a magic shield around where we sit and Zelena or Mother will follow us with a magic shield if we leave the area.”

“We can protect ourselves if we leave the area.” Emma replies.

“You know our magic has been unpredictable since the baby was born. She is still draining off us and Kathryn does not know when it will stop.” Regina replies.

“Are we ready?” Emma says looking back and forth between Henry and Regina.

“Yes.” They both say. Emma knocks on the door.

“Now presenting, the royal family of the Kingdom of Darkness,” The herald says as the doors open. “Queen Regina, Princess Emma, and Prince Henry.” Emma tightens her grip slightly on the baby before she walks in. Regina and Emma walk down one set of stairs while Henry goes down the other set.

They walk to do the dais and stand together. “Thank you all for coming to this celebration.” Regina says. “Ten months ago, our family began a journey we never saw happening. The princess became pregnant and we discovered the magic of True Love. A month ago, our little girl was born. Emma and I would like to formally introduce our little girl to the world. We would like to introduce you to Princess Elliandria Harper Mills. Third heir to the throne.”

They all sit on their thrones and Emma keeps a hold of Elliandria. Neal walks up towards Emma but gets stopped by the shield. Maleficent looks towards Regina and Regina nods. Emma motions Neal to try again. Neal walks up to Emma. “Why did I get stopped?”

“We have a magic shield up just in case anyone tries anything.” Emma replies.

“So, our parents?” Neal asks with a smirk.

“Yes.” Emma replies. “Specifically, Mother.”

“Emma.” David says as he walks up to the shield.

“Yes?” Emma says with a raised eyebrow.

“Could I speak with you please?” David asks. Emma nods and hands Elliandria to Neal. Emma walks to David, staying within the shield.

“Is something wrong?” Emma asks.

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.” David replies. “I wanted to tell you that I am delighted for you. I know I do not seem like it. I have to keep up the act for your mother.”

“So, she does not think you are insane.” Emma replies.

“Exactly.” David replies. “Could I meet my granddaughter?”

“Of course. You will have to give your weapons to Cora.” Emma replies.

“They are ceremonial.” David replies.

“I know but Regina and I are both nervous.” Emma says as she motions for Cora to come over.

David nods and hands his sword to Cora. “All of them.” Cora replies. David hands her the hidden knife from his boot. “Thank you.” Maleficent walks up to the group. “Let him through.”

“Emma?” Maleficent questions Emma.

“He gave Cora his weapons.” Emma replies. Mal waves her hand over David.

“You should be able to pass it now.” Mal says.

“David?” Snow says as she walks up. “What are you doing to him?”

“Nothing Snow.” Cora says as David passes through the shield. David walks over to Neal. “He just wants to see the baby.”

“You put a spell on him.” Snow accuses Maleficent.

“I made it so that he could walk past the shield we put up to protect them.” Maleficent replies.

“Snow.” Emma says politely before walking away.

“She is beautiful Emma.” David says.

“Thank you, David.” Emma replies.

“Your mother and I have a present for you.” David pulls a vial out of his jacket.

“What is that?” Regina asks.

“A parentage spell.” David replies. “I believe you two, but Snow does not.”

“I understand.” Emma says.

“I know this spell.” Regina says as she takes the vial from David. “Thank you.”

“I will go calm Snow down.” David says.

“I will use this now. Maybe calm Snow down or freak her out.” Regina says with a light chuckle.

David walks down to Snow. “She is going to use it now.”

Regina drips a little bit of the potion on her finger. She draws an “X” on her forehead. Regina and Cora both start glowing. A glowing line trails between Cora and Regina as another trails through the wall. “Well at least we know they did not mess with it.” Regina says.

“Where does the other line go?” Emma asks.

“Daddy’s grave.” Regina replies with a whisper. “We can use it on her in a moment.” Once Regina stops glowing, she hand Emma the potion. Emma drips a bit of the potion on the finger draws an “X” on Elliandria’s forehead. Elliandria starts glowing as a line appears between her and Emma. Emma holds her breath as her and Regina both start glowing. Another line appears between Elliandria and Regina.

“No!” Snow yells.

“Oh, get out of here Snow.” Regina says. “Either accept the fact that I love your daughter and she loves me or get out.”

“David, Neal, let us go home.” Snow says.

“I am staying here.” Neal says.

“I want to stay, go ahead and go. They can get us home.” David says motioning to Emma and Regina. Snow stomps out the door like a little girl.

Emma hugs herself and walks out of the ballroom. She stands on the balcony and looks down into the garden. “Emma?” Regina says when she approaches a few minutes later. “Emma?” Emma closes her eyes. “Hey,” Regina says as she walks behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. “What is wrong?”

“Will she ever accept us?” Emma whispers.

“I honestly do not know Emma.” Regina says.

“Will she ever accept us?” Emma repeats.

“Emma?” Regina says as she waves her hand in front of Emma’s face. Regina sighs when Emma does not move. “Great, she is in her head again.” Regina mumbles to herself. Regina goes to hug Emma but gets thrown back. “Damn it.” Regina groans as she stands. “Emma get back here now!” Regina says as she pushes Emma against the high railing. Regina notices Emma’s eyes flickering before they close. “Come back to me.” Regina presses herself against Emma and places a hand at Emma’s throat. She lets it rest there, not squeezing. “Get your mind back here dear.” She smiles as Emma’s eyes starts to open extremely slow, her eyes flickering less often. “Get your mind back here Princess! You do not belong to the darkness, you are mine! Who do you belong to?” Regain roughly kisses Emma. Regina pulls back as Emma’s eyes open.

“You, my Queen.” Emma says as tears fall down her face.

“Good girl.” Regina says before whispering. “Good girl.” Regina takes a step back and Emma falls against her. “Easy. I do not want you hurting yourself. That seems to be my job.” Emma and Regina both chuckle. Regina carefully sits down on the balcony, pulling Emma down with her.

Unbeknownst to them, Snow finally moves from her spot behind a statue. She hid when she heard Emma come outside. Snow’s face is as pale as her name as she runs back into the ballroom.

“Thank you.” Emma whispers.

“I will always bring you back,” Regina whispers. “because I love you.” Regina kisses Emma’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Emma replies.

They sit together for a few minutes, Regina rubbing Emma’s back as Emma lays her head on Regina’s shoulder. “Come on, I think we have been gone from our party long enough.” Regina says as she helps Emma up.

“What is going on out here?” David says as he finally finds the balcony. “Snow ran in saying you were hurting Emma.”

“That is not what happened.” Emma replies.

“I saw her choking you.” Snow says.

“She had her hand there. She did not squeeze. She was helping me get out of my mind.” Emma says.

“I told you Regina did not love her. I told you she messed with the potion before she gave it to Emma.” Snow says. “This is all a ruse. That baby is not even yours is it.”

“Snow.” David says with a sigh.

Emma starts to cry and buries her face in Regina’s shoulder. “How dare you question me. I love her and did not touch that potion after I tested it. How dare you accuse me of taking someone’s child. That child is my flesh and blood. Emma was so worried that you would never accept us that she retreated into her mind. What you saw is the only way I have found that works to get her back. Luckily for all of us she has her locket on or else this could have been a lot worse. Magic runs off emotions and last time she got like this she caused a large storm that set my courtyard on fire.” Regina says before she kisses Emma’s hair. “Shh, it is okay dear.” Regina wraps her arms around Emma. “Do not go back in your head, stay with me, think about our children. Stay with me, Emma.”

Neal walks out from behind Snow with Elliandria. “Emma.” Neal whispers.

“Look at your brother dear.” Regina whispers to Emma. Emma raises her head from Regina’s shoulder and looks over to Neal. Emma gently takes Elliandria from Neal and leans against Regina again. “Look at our little girl and stay with me Emma.” Regina looks up at Snow. “Please leave before you cause your daughter anymore pain.” Regina turns back to Emma. “Come on dear, I think it is time we depart from our party and go to bed. It is past Henry’s bedtime.”

Emma and Regina start to walk towards the door but Snow grabs Emma’s arm. “Emma, listen to me. You are under a spell or brainwashed. This is not you.” Emma flicks her wrist and throws Snow through the doorway and against the wall. She blinks as her irises darken.

“Neal, take Elliandria and run.” Regina says as she gently takes Elliandria from Emma. “This is not going to be pretty.”

“What is going on?” Neal asks.

“Now Neal!” Regina yells. “David, I would leave too if I were you.” David nods and walks towards Snow.

The second he touches Snow he gets thrown backwards. “What the hell?”

“Leave her and go. I promise she will not get hurt.” Regina yells as the wind starts to pick up. David nods and runs down the hall. “Emma.” Regina says. “Emma stay here.” Snow opens her eyes and goes to stand. “Do _not_ move Snow.”

“So, you can kill me? Not a chance.” Snow replies.

“At least I warned you.” Regina says. The moment Snow stands she is pinned against the wall. “Emma stop this.”

“No,” Emma replies. “She needs to hurt. She needs to feel all of the pain she has caused me.”

Regina tries to place a hand on Emma’s shoulder but gets thrown back against the railings. “Damn it.” Regina groans as she stands. She runs back to Emma. “Emma.” The wind circles around the three women. Emma starts to form a ball of raw magic. “Shit.” Regina teleports herself in front of Snow as Emma throws the ball of magic. Regina throws up a shield before pushing Emma back onto the balcony. “Snow get out of here.”

“No, I will not leave you alone with her.” Snow replies.

“She will kill you if she gets a chance. Look at her eyes.” Regina says. Snow looks into Emma’s eyes and all she sees is black. “Get out of here.”

Emma growls as she teleports the three of them to the garden. “Did you really think that would work _your majesty_?” Emma spits at Regina. The wind that surrounds them lights on fire as Emma’s anger rages on.

“Why has the locket not stopped her yet?” Regina says to herself.

“Because your majesty, you told me they were coming, so I took it off and sent it to our rooms. I did not want anything to stop me from killing Snow White.” Emma spits.

“Emma please.” Snow says meekly.

“Damn it Emma.” Regina says. “I am tremendously sorry for what I am about to do.” Regina makes the nearby plant circle its way around Emma’s body and trap her. Regina summons a magic binder and places it on Emma’s wrist. The fire storm immediately ends. “I am sorry.” Regina says before she kisses Emma’s forehead. Regina lets the plant go back to normal and catches Emma as she falls. Regina carefully places her in the grass before turning to Snow. “Watch her for a moment. Do not take that binder off her. I will be right back.” Regina teleports up to her bedroom and searches for the locket. She eventually finds it on the vanity. She waves her hand over it and mumbles a spell. She teleports back down to the garden to find Emma sitting up and Snow laying down next to her. “What did you do Emma?”

“She would not be quiet, so I knocked her out.” Emma says. Regina sits down behind Emma and gently puts the locket around Emma’s neck.

“That was a really idiotic thing you did. You need to keep the locket on Emma. I added a type of bind. Only I can take it off and even then, I need magic.” Regina says as she takes off the binder. “If you would have killed her, I would not be able to stop David from arresting you for murdering a monarch.”

“I know, I am sorry.” Emma says as she leans back against Regina.

“How did you knock her out without magic?”

“Pressure points. She told me I could read what I wanted when she locked me in my rooms, so I had training books.”

“We should head back inside. Let David and Neal know that everyone is okay.” Regina replies before kissing Emma’s hair.

“Well not everyone.” Emma says as she motions to Snow. Regina chuckles before standing. She carefully picks Snow up and carries her to the ballroom.

“What happened?” David yells as he takes Snow from Regina.

“She is fine, just asleep.” Regina replies.

“She would not be quiet.” Emma says. “So, I used a pressure point and knocked her out.”

“What happened out there?” Neal asks.

“Some idiot took her locket off and the darkness took over.” Regina says.

“Emma!” Neal yells. “You know your locket binds your magic when your emotions are high.”

“Yes, yes. I know.” Emma says before she mumbles. “I am probably going to get a lecture for it later.” Regina nods from her place behind Emma.

“Wait, you bound her magic? You got all mad at us when we did that.” David says.

“The locket makes it so that I cannot let my emotions manifest into magic and lose control of it. You bound my magic completely.” Emma says.

“Last time she let her emotions control her magic she almost set fire to my courtyard.” Regina says.

“It was one tree,” Emma replies. “and your guards put it out before anyone got hurt.”

“Not the point.” Regina replies.

“I think it is time you went home David.” Emma says. “It is late and almost everyone else has left.”

“See everyone out please.” Regina says to a guard.

“Could I talk to Emma alone for a moment?” David asks. Regina nods.

Neal hands Elliandria off to Emma before giving her a hug. “Goodbye.” Neal says before he helps David get Snow into the carriage.

“Would you take Elliandria please?” Emma says to Regina.

“Yes, I will be up in our rooms.” Regina kisses Emma quickly and gently takes Elliandria from her.

David waits until Regina is out of ear shot before speaking. “Your mother is organizing something. I am not exactly sure what, but she was asking Blue about memory spells or potions.”

“I will let Regina know.”

David steps forward and hugs Emma tight. “I love you, no matter what. I am proud of you. I am not 100% happy as to how and where you found your happiness, but I am glad you found it.” Emma hugs David back.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Emma says. David releases Emma and holds back tears.

“Daddy?” David asks.

“You’re my father, no matter what. You care about me and my happiness. Snow does not or will at least does not show it.” Emma says.

“I love you, baby girl.” David kisses Emma’s forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I start breaking hearts. *Evil smirk*


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy >:)

December 5th 1737

“What the hell is Snow planning?” Regina asks. 

“I do not know. My father did not know. All he knows is it has to do with memories.” Emma replies from her spot on the couch.

“Then we need to protect you and Henry’s memories.”

“How?”

“I am not sure yet. I am confining all royal family members to the castle walls, including myself. None of us are leaving until we figure this out.” Regina says.

“Alright.” Emma says as Elliandria starts to whine.

“You know it would be helpful if you let Nanny or Mother watch Elliandria, then you could help look.”

“Regina…” Emma warns as she unties her shirt.

“I know, I know, you missed most of Henry’s childhood and you do not want to miss hers.” Regina walks over and sits down next to Emma. “Being away from her does not mean you will miss her childhood. I know you do not like handing her off to someone else to take care of and I understand why. I miss being around you, alone. You are either attached to her or asleep. I miss you.” Regina lays her head on Emma’s shoulder.

“I know, Regina. I miss you too. I want to let someone other than us take care of her, but I am scared.”

“How about this, we can have a sort of family day. We can all be in the same room, but Nanny will primarily take care of Elliandria. That way you are there and can see she is good at her job. We can trust her with our girl, and we can trust my mother.”

“Alright.” Emma says. “I know we can trust Cora now, but it is still hard to let go of her.”

“I know, Snow taking Henry from you scarred you, but you have a family now that will not let anything happen to her.”

December 15th, 1737

“I found a way to seal your memories but there is a problem with it. ” Regina says.

“What is the problem?” Emma asks.

“It can only be cast once a year. We can only protect one person’s memories.” Regina sits down on the couch.

“So, it is Henry or me?” Emma says as she sits next to Regina. “Great. We have to make a big decision.”

“For me, it is not a big decision. You have strong magic and Henry does not. Your mother cannot use you if she cannot change your memories to align you with her.”

“You’re right.” Emma sighs. “I hate this” Emma lays her head down on Regina’s shoulder as she starts to cry.

“I know baby.” Regina says as she runs her fingers through Emma’s hair. “We will figure out how to deal with your mother later. We need to get this spell done as soon as possible.”

“Elliandria is still pulling off my magic,” Emma says as she dries her tears. “I do not know how much help I will be.”

“If we leave her with my mother we can go far enough away where she will not drain off you.” Regina says. “Are you okay with that? I know you just got to the point where you will let someone else watch her for a while, but we need to get this done as soon as we can.”

“Can we do it now?” Emma asks. “or today?”

“We can do it today. Go see Elliandria for a bit. I will come get you once I have gathered everything.”

“Alright.” Emma says as she stands.

***

Regina grinds rosemary leaves in a mortar and pours in a clear liquid from a vial, creating a thick paste. “Hold your hands out.” Emma holds out her hands and Regina dips her finger in the paste. She draws an ‘x’ on each of Emma’s palms. Regina draws the same on both of her palms. She wipes her fingers off on a cloth. Regina places her hands over Emma’s “Are you ready?”

“Yes, what do I need to do?” Emma asks.

“Focus on memories of our family. You may feel a little pain in your chest, that is just me drawing magic from you.” Regina says. Emma closes her eyes and thinks about Regina and the children. Regina reads out of the book in her lap. “I draw the magic from these leaves, to protect the memories of those that she sees. Nothing can break this magic spell, only losing faith in the other will make this magic quell.” Regina dips her finger in the paste again and draws an x with a circle around it on Emma’s forehead. She wipes her finger off and puts her hand back on Emma’s. Emma winces as she feels Regina pull her magic. Regina watches as magic swirls around them, when it finally stops, she speaks. “Open your eyes.” Emma opens her eyes and smiles at Regina.

“Is there a way to test if it worked?” Emma asks.

“Yes.” Regina says as she pulls the purple stone out of the bag she brought. Regina uses magic to wrap the roots of a nearby tree to keep her in place. Regina tries to any of Emma’s memories and magic shoots out of Emma. Regina releases the roots and smiles. “It worked. It should send anyone who tries flying. Hence why I rooted myself to the ground.”

“Was that an intentional pun?”

“No, just happened.”

December 16th, 1737

“Mother, Mom?” Henry asks as he walks into the study.

“Yes?” Emma asks.

“Why will the guards not let me out of the castle walls?”

“All of us are on lockdown. Even your mother and me.”

“Snow White may be trying something soon and we want to make sure we all stay safe.” Regina says.

Henry sighs. “Okay.”

“I am done with most of my work today, how about we go down to the training area?” Emma asks.

“Yay, training.” Henry says.

“Remember he is only ten so be careful.” Regina says. Emma rolls her eyes as she walks out.

December 30th, 1737

“Henry,” Emma says as she walks into his rooms.

“What?” Henry asks.

“We are going to the summer palace for a few days. Your mother is really stressed with the new year and I want to give her a little space.” Emma says. “Pack a few outfits and meet me in my rooms. I have to pack for Elliandria.”

“Is it safe to take her on a horse?”

“No but it is safe to teleport with her.” Emma says as she walks out. She goes into the nursery and packs a few sets of clothes and other things she may need for a few days. She goes back out to her sitting rooms as Henry comes in.

“Does Mother know we are leaving?”

“I knew I forgot something.” Emma walks to the hall door. She pops her head out and tells the guard to let Regina know where they are going. Emma walks back to Henry and he grabs onto her arm. Emma teleports them to the summer palace courtyard. Elliandria starts crying and Emma starts to rock her back to sleep. “Go inside Henry. I will be in once I get her back to sleep.” Henry runs to the doors of the castle and goes inside. After Emma finally gets Elliandria calm, she goes into the palace. “Henry?” Emma asks as she sees Henry frozen in place. “Henry?” Emma walks closer to Henry and is frozen as well.

***

“Your majesty,” The guard says as he walks into the study. “The Princess took the children to the summer palace for a few days.”

“Alright.” Regina says as she waves her hand, not registering what he said. “Wait what.” Regina says after a moment. “Oh no.”

_“Regina!”_ Regina hears Emma yelling. _“Regina help!”_

“Emma? Where are you?” Regina looks around the room.

_“Regina, we need help at the-_ _”_ Emma is cut off as Regina realizes Emma’s voice is in her head.

“Oh no.” Regina says as she runs out of the study.

***

_“Henry?” Emma asks as she sees Henry frozen in place. “Henry?” Emma walks closer to Henry and is frozen as well._

“Mom, is that you? I cannot move. What is going on?” Henry asks.

“I do not know Henry. I cannot move either.” Emma says.

“It worked!” Blue says as she appears in front of them. “The trap worked. Sadly, you are not Regina, but you will work.” Blue forces their bags out of their hands.

“You.” Emma says angrily as she starts yelling for Regina in her head. _“Regina! Regina! Regina help!”_ Blue flies over to Emma with a magic binder. _“Regina, we need help at the-“_ she is cut off as Blue puts the binder on her wrist. “What do you want with us?”

“Nothing, your mother on the other hand, is waiting for us.” Blue says before teleporting Emma, Henry, and Elliandria to the White throne room. Blue stays behind to take down the trap.

“What?” Emma starts as she stumbles. “Are you alright Henry?” Emma asks as she runs the short distance to him.

“I think so.” Henry says as Elliandria starts crying.

“Ugh, I just got her to sleep.” Emma groans as she rocks Elliandria again.

“Where are we?” Henry asks.

“White castle throne room.” Emma replies. “Go see if those doors are unlocked.” Emma motions towards the back doors with her head. She walks over to the front doors and tries to open them. “Locked. What about you Henry?”

“Locked.” Henry replies. They meet back in the middle of the room. “Mom, I am scared.”

“I know Henry.” Emma says as she carefully sits on the floor. “Come here.” Henry sits down next to Emma.

The back doors open and Neal runs in. “I heard you were here. What is going on?”

“Neal!” Emma says happily. “I do not know; we were at the summer palace and got stuck. Then Blue came and cheered that her trap worked. I think she was hoping to get Regina. She blocked my magic so I cannot get us out.” Tears start to build up in Emma’s eyes. “Please help us.” Neal kneels and takes Elliandria from Emma so she can stand. Emma stands and Neal disappears in a cloud of blue smoke. “No, Elliandria! No not again!” Emma yells as tears start falling freely. Henry latches on to Emma’s side.

“Mom. I am really scared now.” Henry says.

“So am I Henry, but I will not let them take you from me again.” Emma says. “I have no way to let Regina know what is going on. The fairy used Neal to get your sister away from me. I did not pack any weapons.” Emma falls to the floor in tears. Henry carefully sits down on Emma’s lap and they hug each other tightly. “I was yelling for your mother’s help in my head before Blue put the binder on me. I really hope it worked. I am sorry. I should have listened to Regina and stayed in the castle walls. Whatever happens Henry, I love you and your mother loves you and we will save our family.”

“Do not worry. You will still have him.” Snow says as she walks in. “Although neither of you will remember Regina soon.” Emma snarls as Snow approaches them.

“What do you want Snow?” Emma spits as she glares at Snow.

“Nothing now. I was hoping to trap Regina, but you three will work just fine. I have both of you and I will erase all memories of Regina. Only Regina and I will remember the truth. After midnight tonight, all the people will not remember her taking you or you ever leaving. It will be as if you never left.”

“Try whatever you want but you will never get my memories of Regina.” Emma says as her eyes unconsciously flicker. A guard comes up from behind Emma and rips Henry from Emma’s lap. “Henry!” Emma falls over on her side as she tries to reach for Henry.

“Mom!” Henry yells as he tries to escape.

“Do not worry. You will get your children back in a moment.” Snow says as Blue flies up behind her.

Emma stands, still unaware of her eyes flickering. Blue waves her wand at Emma and gets thrown back against the far wall. “What the-“

“I told you, you can try all you want but you will never take my memories of Regina.” Emma says as she walks over to her mother. “We protected them.” Emma smiles. “You will not tear my family apart.”

Snow nods to the guards and they grab Emma. “I will not be tearing your family apart; you are _my_ daughter. I will be putting your family back together again.” Snow turns to Blue as she flies back up. “Alter the memories we were going to give. Make it so Emma gave them up and left.”

“No!” Emma yells as she tries to get out of the guards’ grips. Emma manages to kick one of the guards holding her in the groin. She punches the other guard and runs towards Henry. Blue waves her wand and Emma freezes in place. “No, no, not again.” New guards come up behind Emma and grab her. “No! Henry! Elliandria!” The guards drag Emma out of the throne room and down to the dungeons. They shackle her wrists to chains connected to the ground. They leave and lock the cell door without explanation. Blue’s spell drops and Emma can move a little bit. “No, no, I lost Henry again and she took a baby away from me again.” Emma breaks down sobbing as she sits on the floor.

After an hour of crying she closes her eyes. “Regina will come for us.” Emma whispers to herself. “Regina will come for us. Regina will save us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I am evil


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW

December 30th, 1737

Regina and her most trusted guards ride full speed to the summer palace. Regina runs to the door but is stopped by the captain of the group. “Wait your majesty.” The captain of the group says. “We should go in first.” Regina nods and the guards open the doors. They run in and spread out. “Foyer is clear, let the Queen in.” Regina walks into the foyer and falls to her knees in front of the bags.

“We are too late.” Regina sobs. Regina opens Henry’s bag and pulls out his baby blanket. “We are too late. They are gone.” Regina holds Henry’s blanket against her chest as she cries.

“Your majesty, we should head back to the castle.” The captain says. Regina does not respond other than shaking her head. “Your majesty?” When he gets no response, he walks back out to the courtyard. “Take a message to the castle as quickly as possible. We need the Queen’s mother.” One of the guards mount their horse and takes off towards the castle.

Regina refuses to move as she cries. After 30 minutes, Cora teleports to the courtyard. “What is going on?” Cora asks the captain. “I was told it was an emergency.”

“We were too late. The princesses and prince are gone.” The captain replies. “We cannot get the Queen to do anything or move.”

“Where are they?”

“We do not know.”

“I have an idea. I will be right back.” Cora says.

“Bu-” Cora teleports away before the guard can finish. She appears back a moment later. She storms into the foyer, ignoring Regina for the moment. She takes a bit of the dust out of the bag she grabbed from the castle and blows it off her hand.

The dust turns blue and starts to create a model Blue. “Just as I thought.” Cora goes over to Regina and sits down next to her. “Regina, it was Blue.” Regina turns and buries her face in Cora’s shoulder.

“They are gone. My family, my happiness, they are gone.” Regina sobs as Cora rubs her back. “She took my happiness again.”

“We will get them back.”

“but what if we cannot?”

“We will Regina. We will find a way.”

“Everyone is right. I am the villain. Villains do not get happy endings.”

“You are not a villain Regina. You never were. We will get them back.”

Regina dries her tears and manages to calm down. “I am going to try something.” Regina closes her eyes and lets her magic flow through the room.

_“Mom, is that you? I cannot move. What is going on?” Henry asks._

_“I do not know Henry. I cannot move either.” Emma says._

_“It worked!” Blue says as she appears in front of them._

_“You.” Emma says angrily. Blue flies over to Emma with a magic binder. Blue puts the binder on her wrist. “What do you want with us?”_

_“Nothing, your mother on the other hand, is waiting for us.” Blue says before teleporting Emma, Henry, and Elliandria to the White throne room. Blue stays behind to take down the trap._

“Snow.” Regina growls as she opens her eyes. “Mother, if I pass out take me home and get a magic regeneration potion from Kathryn.”

“What are you going to do?” Cora asks.

“I am going to find out Snow’s plan. I am going to use significantly dangerous magic. I am going to go into Emma’s mind” Regina says before she closes her eyes again. She focuses on Emma.

_“Nothing now. I have both of you and I will erase all memories of Regina. Only Regina and I will remember the truth. After midnight tonight, all the people will not remember her taking you or you ever leaving. It will be as if you never left.” Snow says._

Regina slumps against Cora as her magic runs out. Cora lifts Regina with magic and stands. She carries Regina out to the courtyard. “I am going to take the Queen home. Meet us in the war room when you get back.” The guards nod and Cora teleports away.

As midnight nears, Regina gets more anxious. “Finally.” Regina says as the potion finishes. She pours it out into eight different vials. She takes corks all the vials and takes four of them. She teleports down to the throne room.

“What is going on Regina?” Cora asks. “Why are we here in the middle of the night?”

“Snow is going to erase everyone’s memories of me ever taking Emma. You four are the ones that I need to have remember. At midnight you will forget, and I will give you a vial to make you remember.”

“How long do we have to wait?” The guard captain asks.

“Not much-” The army captain starts before he stops talking.

“What are we doing down here?” Cora asks.

“I am not going to explain it right now.” Regina says. “Drink this and you will remember. That is an order.” Regina hands out the vials. Kathryn and the captains drink the contents of their vials while Cora hesitates. “Mother, I really need you to remember, you are the key person that I need to remember.”

“What is this?” Cora asks.

“It is a memory restoring potion. Now drink it before I force you.” Regina says irritated.

“Fine.” Cora drinks the potion and closes her eyes. Cora opens her eyes with anger in them. “Time to save our family.”

“What do we need to do?” The guard captain asks.

“Both of you,” Regina points to each captain. “need to find all of your troops that do not have family or are fully willing to give their life for me. They need to start extra training starting tomorrow. If this turns into war, I need them to be ready.”

January 5th, 1738

“I know what spell you and Regina used, Emma.” Blue says as she appears in front of Emma’s cell in human form. “You will not leave this cell until you give up hope in Regina.”

“She will come for me.” Emma spits. “She will come for us and she will save us.”

“No, she will not, do you know what she is doing right now?” Blue summons a mirror and waves her wand over it. “She is running court like nothing happened.” Emma starts to tear up as she looks at Regina. “You are starting to believe me.”

“No, you bitch, I am crying because I miss her and my children.”

“We have told you. You can have your children back; all you have to do is give up that hope so that spell drops.”

“Never.” Emma snarls.

“Fine.” Blue says as she makes the mirror disappear. Blue flicks her wand and a small stack of books appear next to Emma. “Your mother still does not want you going insane. Here are more books for you to read.” Blue changes back to fairy form and flies away.

“Hurry Regina.” Emma whispers to herself before she starts crying again. Emma’s head shoots up as she hears Regina’s voice.

_“Henry is okay, I am keeping an eye on him. I am trying Emma, I love you.”_

“I love you too.” Emma whispers.

January 28th, 1738

“Where did Mother go Grandmother?” Henry asks Snow one evening. “You told me she left, but never told me where and why.”

“How about we talk about this in your sitting room?” Snow asks.

“Sure.” Henry says. They go upstairs to his sitting rooms. Henry sits on the couch and Snow sits on a chair.

“Emma was not happy here. She never liked being a princess. No matter how hard I tried to make her happy, she never was. She refused to act like a princess, not even in public. She never wanted the life she was given. I tried to show her she was lucky to be safe from everything. I showed her what happens around the kingdom, but she still would not listen.” Snow says. “I was lucky to find someone who would marry her, let alone someone she actually liked.”

“My father?” Henry asks.

“Yes, he died when you were still a baby. He got called home to fight and was killed. Emma never got over it. She started to hate me more and darkness spread in her heart. She left when you were three. She left in the middle of the night. She left a short note and only took her weapons. She wrote that she could not stay here anymore. She could not stand to look at you. You looked too much like your father. She closed her heart up and lost the ability to love.” Snow stands and sits next to Henry as a tear falls down his face. “She told us not to waste resources looking for her. She said she hated all of us and just wanted to escape. We sent a few men to find her, but they never returned, alive.”

“What do you mean?”

“Emma killed anyone who tried to bring her home.” Snow says. “I did see her once in a village a few years ago and she did manage to hurt me before getting away.”

“What did she do?”

“She hit me in the leg with her sword. The cut was deep enough that I could not run after her. She managed to lose the guards that tried to follow her.” Snow wraps an arm around Henry’s shoulder. “She stopped caring about anyone but herself. The last time I saw her was two months ago when she brought us your sister. She walked in, found me, gave her to me, and then left right away.”

“Why did she leave me though?”

“You reminded her too much about your father. She hated that you were a constant reminder of your father and it evolved into hating you.” Henry cries into Snow’s side. “I have an idea as to where she is, but I cannot find out for sure.”

“Where do you think she is?”

“Do not worry about it. All that matters is you are here now and are loved.”

***

_“She could not stand to look at you. You looked too much like your father. She closed her heart up and lost the ability to love.”_

Emma cries harder as she watches Snow lie to Henry. “He thinks I hate him.” Emma sobs.

“All you have to do is let me erase your memories and we can change his memories. We can make him forget you ‘left’.” Blue says.

Emma snarls. “Never. Regina will save us. Regina loves us.”

“She will not come for you; she has resumed her life without you.” Blue says. “She does not care that you are gone.”

_“Do not listen to her Emma. I am trying so hard.”_

“She will come.” Emma says. She sits down on the floor and ignores anything else Blue says.

***

Regina cries as she watches Henry. “He thinks she hates him and does not even know I exist.”

“Regina, why do you keep torturing yourself by watching him.” Cora asks.

“I do not know; it helps me to not give up.”

“Regina, you need to sleep. You have not slept in a week or eaten today.”

“No, I cannot rest until I save them.”

“You cannot save them if you are dead!”

Regina waves her hand over the mirror. The scene changes as she stares at Emma. _“She will not come for you; she has resumed her life without you.” Blue says. “She does not care that you are gone.”_

“Do not do it Regina.” Cora warns.

“I have to.” Regina says before she closes her eyes. She focuses on Emma as tears fall down her face. Cora sighs and walks behind Regina. “Do not listen to her Emma. I am trying so hard.” Regina passes out and falls back against Cora.

“You are killing yourself Regina.” Cora says. Cora gently lays Regina down on her chaise. “I am sorry Regina. This is the only way.” Cora plunges her hand into Regina’s chest and rips out her heart. Cora summons a heart box and gently sets Regina’s heart in it. She closes the box and sets it on the low table. Cora walks out to the hall and sends the guards for some things. The guards bring up dinner for Regina and Cora. Cora sits on the chair across from Regina, resting the box in her lap. Regina wakes up after a few minutes. “I am sorry Regina.”

“For what?” Regina asks groggily.

“For this.” Cora opens the box and takes Regina’s heart out.

“Whose heart is that Mother?” Regina asks as she sits up.

Cora does not answer and brings the heart up to her face. “Eat.”

Regina moves autonomously “Mother!”

“I am sorry dear.” Cora says. She goes into Regina’s bedroom and closet. She finds a nightgown for Regina and lays it out on the bed. Cora sits on the edge of the bed and waits.

“I am going to kill you!” Regina yells as she storms into her bedroom.

“Change into this nightgown and then lay down.” Cora says into Regina’s heart. Regina glares at Cora as she is forced to move.

“Why are you doing this?” Regina asks angrily.

“You need to take care of yourself or you will die before you save them.” Cora says as Regina sits up. “I will warn you; you are about to fall asleep. I had Kathryn put a sleeping potion in your wine.”

“What ar-” Regina is interrupted as the potion takes hold.

“I am sorry dear.” Cora says. Cora plunges her hand back into Regina’s chest and replaces her heart. Cora kisses Regina’s forehead and goes back to the sitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was going to break your hearts. Don’t worry, this is just the first of 2 times I will break it.  
> Look at Cora being a good mother. Well kind of.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW other than happiness and heartbreak

February 1st, 1738

  
“Regina, you need to relax a little bit. It is your birthday, take a small break.” Cora says.

“I cannot take a break. I need them.” Regina faces Cora as tears fall down her face again.

“Do not make me take your heart again.” Cora says.

“Do not do that again. I am still mad about that.” Regina says with a glare.

“Then take care of yourself and relax.”

“I cannot, I am so close. I cannot stop. I see no other way Mother.” Regina says. “Snow had a dark magic dampening spell put up around the castle after I took Emma. Neither of us can use magic there.”

“Regina, you physically cannot do it. Snow has Emma, there is no way to cast it.” Cora argues.

“I will find a way.” Regina says. “Even if I have to go to the Imp.”

“No, no Regina. You will not go see that imp. I do not want you to be in his debt.”

“I have to.” Regina says as she starts crying again. “I need them. I need Emma and our children. I am turning back into her. The woman I was before I got Henry. They keep me grounded.”

“You are not that woman anymore. You were forced to become that woman because of me. You need to take a break, even if just for a day.”

“I have had to painfully restrain myself from killing people that annoy me. I need them back.”

“I know Regina, but this is not the way to do it. Let me do a little more research before you go to him.”

“Fine. You have one week and then I go to the Imp.”

***

Cora sighs before she teleports to another castle. She walks through front doors and into the main room. “Well hello there, dearie. You are not who I was expecting.”

“What do you want Rumple?” Cora asks. “I give up. I know you have told her you know of a way.”

“So, you are coming in place of her?” Rumple giggles. “Look who has changed. Well, well, well, you are not the same girl you were years ago.”

“I have my heart and I cannot stand to watch Regina like this much longer. She needs her family back.”

“The rest of her family back. She still has you.”

“What do you want in return for the solution? Do not say I will owe you; I am not taking that risk.”

“It is a simple request. Once you have the princess again. I just want a strand of her hair and a strand of Regina’s hair.”

“Deal, what can Regina use in place of a heart?”

February 10th, 1738

“I give up. I have to go to him.” Regina says as she collapses onto her chaise.

“No, you do not.” Cora says.

“Yes, I do, Mother. I have exhausted every idea we had. We have search all of my books and yours. The only plan that will almost definitely work is the plan with the curse. I do not want to cast it but it is the only way. I have to go see the Imp. I just hope his son is not around or I will kill him.”

“I already did.”

“What? When did you go? Why would you do that?”

“I went last week, after telling you not to. I could not let him have something to hold over you.” Cora replies.

“What do you have to do in turn?”

“Do not worry about it.”

“Mother.”

“I will just need a strand of your and Emma’s hair.”

“Alright. What do I need to cast it?”

“Do not worry, I have been collecting the ingredient for the last week and I have enough.”

“Then it is time to cast a curse.” Regina says. “I need to grab a few things we will need during the curse as well as edit the curse. I do not want to pull everyone like it was originally written. I still have everything from when I was going to try a second time.”

“Who was the person you would have had to kill?” Cora asks.

“Daddy.” Regina says as a tear falls down her face. “He was the only one who loved me then. The first time I tried I used Rocinante’s heart.”

“Your horse?”

“Yes, I was hoping he would work in place of Daddy. Obviously, it did not work.”

Cora nods. “How long is it going to take you to edit the curse?”

“A few hours maybe.” Regina replies.

“Go do what you need to do.”

February 16th, 1738

Regina uses a fireball to start the fire pit. Regina kneels next to the pit. “First I need these locks of hair,” Regina closes her eyes and tries not to gag as she gets the hair out of her bag. She gently tosses the locks of hair from those with the darkest of souls. “and some other small ingredients.” She adds wolfsbane and a little dark fairy dust into the fire and stands. Regina turns to Cora. “What is the last ingredient?”

“Tears from someone who has lost who they love the most.” Cora says as she hands Regina a vial. “I collected it when you were crying in your sleep so that you did not know.”

“Thank you.” Regina says as she takes the vial. “See you on the other side Mother.”

“Wait, will I remember?”

“Yes, that was one of the edits I put in. You, Henry, Emma, and I will remember. Henry will remember the truth as well as what Snow told him.” Regina says as she uncorks the vial. She kneels next to the pit and closes her eyes. “Please work.” Regina whispers before pouring the tears out of the vial and into the fire. Purple and green smoke quickly rises out of the fire in a funnel shape, with bolts of electricity shooting through it. Regina stands and smiles as she watches it divide into a large and small part. The large part quickly flies towards Trinity as the small part encircles Regina and Cora.

***

“Snow! David!” Blue yells as she flies into the public sitting room. “It is coming.”

“What is coming?” Snow asks.

“The curse.” Blue says. “Regina casted it and it is on its way.”

“What? How? She has no one to sacrifice.” Snow says as she runs to the window. “Oh gods.” Snow’s eyes widen as she sees the funnel cloud heading towards them.

David runs over to Snow. “Why is she casting the curse? I thought she gave up on trying to kill you.”

“I do not know.” Snow lies.

“We need to get Elliandria to the wardrobe. We have maybe ten minutes before it gets here.” Blue says.

“Could Elliandria save us? Emma was supposed to be the savior.” David says.

“Yes, she could.” Blue says. “We need to go now.”

February 16th, 2019

Regina smiles as she opens her eyes. She rolls over and her smile grows as she sees Emma lying next to her. Regina moves Emma’s hair out of her face. “Wake up Emma.” Regina says as she cups Emma’s face and rubs her thumb against Emma’s face. “We need to get up.”

“Huh?” Emma asks as she wakes up. “What? Regina? No this is another dream. The damn fairy teasing me again.”

“No, this is real dear. I did the one thing I said I would never do. I casted the curse.”

“How? You did not have me.” Emma says as she sits up, pulling Regina into a hug.

“Mother found a way around it.” The bedroom door bursts open and Henry runs in.

“Moms!” Henry yells as he jumps onto the bed and hugs them both.

“Henry,” Regina says as she smothers him in a hug. “I love you so much. Both of you.”

Cora walks into the room calmly, carrying Elliandria. “Elliandria is alright. She was in a bedroom.” Cora walks over to the bed and hands Elliandria off to Regina.

Regina stares down at Elliandria with tears in her eyes. Regina notices Emma going to kiss her forehead out of the corner of her eye and pushes Emma away. “No!”

“Why not? It has been two months.”

“If you kiss me the curse will break, and we will get sent back. We need to get everything ready first.” Regina says. “Same goes for kissing the children.”

“We should go down to the dining room and discuss our plan.”

“In a minute, I want to savor this time.”

***

“So, we know where you were when the curse hit but where was your sister?” Regina asks Henry.

“I do not know.” Henry says. “I heard people yelling about the west wing and a wardrobe.”

“The wardrobe.” Emma says. “The wardrobe that would protect one person from the curse.”

“Well obviously they did not make it since Elliandria is with us.” Regina says. “Wait, I thought the royal rooms were in the west wing.”

“Snow moved us to the east wing a few months after I was born.” Emma closes her eyes. “I think it was right after the second time you tried to take me. They realized you would not stop trying.”

“I did not stop. I did go after you once between the second time and when you were two but you were not there. Do you know how to navigate through the west wing? It has been over 23 years since I have been in that castle.

“Yes.” Emma replies. “I used to sneak over there all of the time. So, what is the plan?”

“Well I altered the curse, so it only brought people from Snow’s castle as well as Mother and me.”

***

Everyone in the town’s phone goes off at once.

**Emergency meeting at Town Hall at noon.**

Mary Margret looks at her phone as another text comes up.

**Emma: I need to see you before the meeting. I will be at your place around 11:30**

***

Emma knocks on the loft door at 11:30. “Hey, come in. Is something wrong?” Mary Margret asks.

“Not really.” Emma replies as she walks in. “I am updating the station’s database, so I need a writing sample from everyone.”

“Oh, I can find something I wrote.” Mary Margret says as she closes the door behind Emma.

“No, I have something specific that I am having people write.” Emma sets two small slips of paper on the island and a pen. “I just need you to copy what is on the slip of paper onto the blank one.”

“Henry- Drink this right away. -Grandmother.” Mary Margret read aloud. “This does not even have all of the letters of the alphabet.”

“I know but this is what the state department gave me. So, it is what I have to use.” Emma replies.

Mary Margret shrugs and copies the note. She hands Emma the note and smiles. “Here you go.”

“Thank you. Will you be at the town meeting?”

“Of course!” Mary Margret says. “I will see you there.” Emma nods as she walks out of the loft.

Emma meets up with Regina, Cora, and the children outside Town Hall. “Do you have the note?” Regina asks.

“Yes, here.” Emma hands Regina the note and Regina wraps it around a vial.

“Hold on to this Henry.” Regina says. “Hopefully you will think it is Snow’s writing and will drink it, then you can start our plan.” Regina hands Henry the vial. “Do not drink it until you are back at Snow’s castle.”

“It looks like her writing. I guess the curse did not change her handwriting.” The town clock strikes 12 and rings. “Everything set up inside?” Emma asks.

“Yes, I have to set to start at 12:15. All doors and windows are locked, people can get in but not out.” Regina says. “We should go over the plan again.”

“Regina, we know what we are doing.” Emma says.

“I am trying to keep from spiraling right now.” Regina says. “We have to remember we do not have more than two hours to do this.”

“I know Regina.” Emma says. “Henry, how about you and your grandmother stay here for a moment. I need to talk to your mother.”

“Okay.” Henry says.

Emma gently drags Regina away. “What is wrong?” Regina asks.

“How do you know something is wrong?” Emma asks.

“You have lived with me for two years and courting for more than one of those years. I know you.”

“Alright. I do not want you to bring Henry down to my cell right away.” Emma says.

“Why not?” Regina says.

“Blue has had a mirror down there a few times to show me when you were doing normal things so I would give up hope. I often saw my eyes flickering. I honestly do not know how dark I will be once you remove that binder.”

“Alright dear.” Regina says. Emma flinches as she hears yelling from inside Town Hall.

“I am guessing the air conditioning just turned on.” Emma says as she looks at her watch. “It is early. Gods this curse weirds me out. I have all this knowledge that will be useless in a bit.”

“Do not worry, all we will remember is our time here.” Regina says as Emma walks over to the window and ducks out of view. Emma peaks up every minute until everyone is on the floor. “Everyone is knocked out. Snow, David, and Neal are all in there as well as most of their guard.”

“Henry, Mother.” Henry and Cora run over to Emma and Regina. “It is time.” Emma and Regina both smile down at Elliandria. “I will see you soon baby girl.” Emma and Regina both hug Henry tightly before facing each other. “Ready?”

“Not really but it is time.” Emma says with a sigh. Regina chuckles before kissing Emma. A storm quickly builds, darkening the sky. Regina smiles as the clouds turn purple and green. “I love you Regina.”

“I love you Emma.”


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little violence

Henry groans as he opens his eyes. “What happened?” Henry sits up and realizes he is holding onto a vial. He unwraps the paper around it and reads it

_Henry-_

_Drink this right away_

_-Grandmother_

He looks at the vial questioningly before popping the cork off. He drinks the potion and drops the vial as his memories come rushing back. “Time to do this.” Henry runs towards his rooms.

_“Where were you when the curse hit?” Emma asks Henry as they sit._

_“In the library.”_

_“Alright. You need to start by going to my rooms.” Emma says._

_“Actually, they are my rooms now.”_

_“Crap, did they change the furniture or is it all mine still.”_

_Henry thinks for a second, sorting between two lives. “It is yours. Why does that matter?”_

_“Then I know how Henry is getting you two.” Emma looks at Cora and Regina._

Henry goes into his bedroom and opens the drawer of his nightstand. He lays under it and tries to pry off the false bottom. “Wrong one.” Henry runs around to the other side of the bed and pops the false bottom off. The grey and purple disk falls on Henry’s chest.

_“Be careful with it. It is very fragile.” Emma says._

Henry stands and goes into his sitting room. He holds the disk out in front of him and places his hand on it. He jumps back as a portal opens in front of him.

_“It should already be set for the meeting location.” Emma draws two symbols on a piece of paper. “These two symbols need to be aligned. If it is not, turn the outer ring so that they do.” Emma says to Henry. “Make sure you do everything correctly. You can only use it twice every 24 hours. One time to get you there and one time to bring you back.”_

Henry steps through the portal and comes out at the river. “Henry!” Regina happily from across the river.

_“You will have to verbally invite us into the kingdom because of the border.” Regina says to Henry._

“Mother, Grandmother, I invite you to come across the river.” Henry says.

Regina and Cora quickly cross the river and the border. Regina instantly hugs Henry tightly, careful to make sure the butt of her sword does not hit him. “You did it. I am so proud of you.” Regina says. “Now get us back.”

_“Do the same thing to get back. It will open where you were.” Emma says_.

Henry holds the disk out in front of him. He places his hand on it and a portal opens in front of him.

_“Make sure Cora and Regina go through the portal first. The portal closes behind whoever is holding the disk.” Emma says._

Henry steps to the side and lets Cora and Regina walk through first. Henry walks through behind them and the portal closes. “Alright, we need to get your mother first.” Regina says. Regina steps away from Henry and draws her sword. “Stay behind me. Mother stay behind Henry.” Cora nods and draws her sword as well.

“What about me?” Henry asks.

“You have not trained with anything more than a wooden sword yet. I am not giving you a real sword.” Regina says as she walks to the door. Regina quietly opens the door and peeks outside. “We are clear.” The group walks out into the hall. “Which way Henry?”

`Henry points down the long side of the hallway. “That way.” Henry says. Henry guides them to the stairs, where they encounter their first awake guard.

“Straggler.” Regina whispers. “Stay here.” Regina quietly draws her dagger and sneaks up on the guard. She hits the guard in the temple with the butt of her dagger. “This is why our guards wear helmets now. Your mother knocked one out once.” Regina guides them down the stairs and into another hall. “Now which way?” Henry thinks for a moment, still searching through two lives again.

Henry points towards the front doors. “There is a corner before the doors.”

They hide behind the corner and Regina looks around it. “Another one. He is facing us. No way through without a fight.”

“I have an idea.” Henry says. “Trust me.”

“Henry n-” Regina starts before Henry walks by the corner.

“Your highness?” The guard asks as he walks down the small hall. “I thought you were confi-” Regina hits the guard in the temple with butt of her dagger and he falls in a pile on the ground.

“Search his body for a key.” Regina says as she steps over the guard and goes to the door.

“Found a ring of keys.” Henry says as he hold up the ring.

“Give them to me.” Henry hands Regina the ring. “She engraved labels into the keys” Regina chuckles. “Idiot.” She finds the right key and opens the door. “Mother stay up here with Henry. Watch my back.”

“No, I want to come with you.” Henry argues.

“Henry please.”

“I want to come with you.” Henry says sternly.

Regina sighs and kneels to his height. “Your mother and I are not sure what magic is going to prominent when the binders come off and she does not want to accidentally hurt you.”

“Alright.” Henry says with a dejected sigh.

Regina stands and runs down the stairs. Regina leans her sword against the wall and moves her bag so she can see it. She opens her bag and pulls out a scrap of fabric from Emma’s ballgown. “Take me to her.” Regina whispers to herself as she pours a vial out on it. The scrap levitates out of Regina’s hand and floats down the hall. Regina grabs her sword and follows the fabric down the hall.

A guard sees the scrap fly by and turns to watch it, not noticing Regina coming down the hall. “What the-” He is interrupted as Regina thrusts her sword through his body from behind.

“Really Snow?” Regina says as she pulls out her sword. “Leather armor on dungeon guards.” Regina rolls her eyes and chases after the scrap again. The scrap floats by another guard but stops moving next to him.

The guard looks down the hall at Regina. “The Evil Queen!” The guard yells.

“Everyone else is taking a little nap.” Regina says with an evil smirk. “You can either let me knock you out or fight me to your death. There is no back up coming for either of us.” The guard unhooks his sword and sheath from his side and lets it drop. He raises both of his hands above his head in surrender. “Good choice.” Regina says. She walks up to the guard and goes to knock him out. The guard quickly drops his hands and draws his dagger. He stabs at Regina. Regina laughs as she kicks his legs out from under him. “Do you think I am stupid?” Regina kicks his temple and he stops moving.

“Regina?” Emma says. “He has a key.” Regina sheathes her sword.

Regina searches his body and finds the keys. She unlocks the cell door but does not go in. “I am not coming in. I do not trust the fairy. There may be a trap set for me.” Regina slides the keys across the floor to Emma. Emma unlocks her wrists and runs at Regina. Emma jumps on Regina and hugs her tightly. Regina’s back slams into the wall as she catches Emma. “I am here dear.” Regina whispers in Emma’s ear. Regina gently puts Emma down and moves Emma’s hair out of her face. “I am going to take off the binder now.” Regina reaches down to Emma’s wrist and her face fall. “I do not have magic here.” She whispers.

“No!” Emma says as she starts crying again. “No.”

“Have you tried breaking them yourself?” Regina asks.

“Once, but it hurt too much, so I stopped.” Emma says between sniffles.

Regina thinks for a moment before taking Emma’s hands. “We are going to break them, together. Then we are going to get our daughter.”

“How are we going to break them? You just said you do not have magic.”

“Pure love can turn even the darkest magic light for a time.” Regina says. “Ready?” Emma nods. “I love you.” Emma closes her eyes as she focuses her magic onto the binder. Regina tries to force her magic through and growls when it does not work. Emma starts to whimper in pain. Regina kisses Emma and closes her eyes. Regina gets thrown back against the wall as the binder snaps. Emma yells out in pain. “We did it.” Regina whispers as she stands. “Look at me Emma.” Emma looks up at Regina, her irises flickering. “Damn it. Black is staying longer than green. Can you heal your wrist?”

“I am scared. I am petrified. That is probably why.” Emma says quietly before she heals her wrist.

“I know dear, we can do this. Henry and my mother are waiting for us.” Regina says as she takes Emma’s hand.

“Henry!” Emma says with a large smile. “We should go then.” Emma runs back towards the dungeon door, pulling Regina behind her. Emma stops and her face falls. “I do not know how to get out. I have only been down here once before and that was when I was little.”

“I prepared for that.” Regina says as she lets go of Emma’s hand. She opens her bag and pulls out a second vial and Henry’s baby blanket. She pours the vial out onto the blanket and it floats out of her hand. “It will lead us to him. I used the same potion to lead me to you.” Regina takes Emma’s hand and leads her after the blanket. Regina grabs the blanket as they make it to the stairs. She puts the blanket back in the bag as Emma runs up the stairs. Regina follows and smiles at Emma smothering Henry in a hug.

“We are alright.” Emma mumbles to herself.

“Look at me.” Regina says. Emma looks at Regina, her eyes still flickering but staying green for the most part. “Good. Now, lead us to your old nursery so we can save our daughter.”

“This way.” Emma leads them to the west wing, knocking out a few guards on the way.

“People are starting to wake up. We need to hurry.” Regina says. Regina smiles as the make it to the right hallway. “She is alright.” Regina and Emma both run over to where Elliandria lays safely on the floor, next to Snow and David. “Hey baby girl.” Regina says as she picks up Elliandria. “We love you.” Snow groans as she starts to wake up. “Henry get over here now! You too Mother! We need to make everyone else remember.” Henry and Cora run over to Regina and she kneels to Henry’s height. Emma follows Regina’s lead. “This is simple. Emma and I have to kiss both of the children. Mother being right here will help the power.” Regina hugs Henry. “I love you all.” Regina kisses Henry’s forehead as Emma kisses Elliandria’s.

Snow sits up and looks over. “No!” She says as Regina takes Elliandria from Emma.

“Huh?” David says as he wakes up.

Regina kisses Elliandria’s forehead and Emma kisses Henry’s. Regina gasps and nothing happens. “No, it did not work. What am I missing?” Regina asks herself.

“Regina.” Cora says. Regina looks over at Cora. Cora holds Regina’s face in her hands. “I love you.” Cora closes her eyes and kisses Regina’s forehead. A pulse of magic shoots out from the group.

“No!” Snow yells.

“We did it.” Regina whispers. Everyone stands and Regina hugs Cora. “I love you, Mother. You did it.” Cora stands awkwardly for a second before she hugs Regina back.

“No.” Snow says as Emma stares at her. “You were not supposed to be able to win. How did you cast the curse?”

“There are more than one way to do any spell Snow.” Regina says as she hands Elliandria to Cora. She glances over at Emma and sighs. Emma’s eyes are flickering with black being prominent. She goes behind Emma and pins her arms to her sides with a hug. “We are okay. We are safe. We need you light to get us home.” Emma takes a deep breath and relaxes in Regina’s arms. Regina lets go of Emma and steps back. Henry takes Emma’s hand and Cora takes Henry’s. “Time to go home.” Emma teleports them to the river. When the smoke clears, she gasps. “Regina! Where is Regina?”

“Damn it, Emma.” Regina mumbles as her family disappears.

“You are trapped here Regina.” Snow smirks. “You have no magic.”

“Is Emma okay?” David asks Regina as he fully wakes up.

Regina nods at David before focusing on Snow. “That is where you are wrong Snow.” Regina smirks back. “Pure love can turn even the darkest of magic light for a time. Goodbye Snow.” Regina raises her hands and she disappears in lilac smoke.

“Regina!” Emma yells before Regina’s smoke clears. “You are okay.” Emma hugs Regina again. “What happened?”

“I was not touching anyone when you teleported. I also showed Snow the power of love.”

“How did you do that?”

“I teleported myself out. I turned my magic light enough to teleport out. Now it is time to go home.” They walk across the river and Regina teleports them to the foyer of the castle. “Everything should be as you left it in your room Henry.” Regina says. “Wait,” Regina pulls his baby blanket out of her bag. “Here.” Henry takes the blanket from Regina and runs towards his rooms.

“Now what do we do?” Emma asks.

“We plan for war.” Regina says.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW

February 16th, 1738

_“Now what do we do?” Emma asks._

_“We plan for war.” Regina says._

“What?” Emma exclaims.

“We have to stop Snow, or she is going to keep doing this. It is obvious that your father cannot keep her from hurting us.”

“Why does that mean war?” Emma asks.

“At this point there is no way Snow is going to stop trying.” Cora says. “I do need to talk to the two of you tomorrow. I need your help for my debt to the Imp.”

“What exactly did you agree to?”

“I just need a strand of hair from each of you. We can do it tomorrow morning. I am going to take Elliandria upstairs.” Regina nods at Cora before taking Emma’s hands. “Were you ever able to hear me?”

“What do you mean?” Emma asks.

“When you were in the cell, did you ever hear my voice?”

“Yes, you told me you were keeping an eye on Henry, that you are trying, and that you love me.” Emma replies. _“Did you hear me say I love you too?”_

“What just happened? I heard you but your mouth did not move.”

“I think we can communicate with our minds.”

Regina smiles. “It is probably because of the protection spell on your memories and our true love. Back to the war topic. I do not want to go to war either, but it seems like the only way.” Regina says. “Come with me.” Regina releases one of Emma’s hands and walks with her to the training area.

“I thought training was over for the day.” Emma says.

“Regular training is. These troops are the ones that do not have family or are willing to give their life for us. It is a mix of guards and soldiers. It is still larger than Snow’s army. They have been training extra since the day after you were taken.”

“Did they believe you?” Emma asks.

“I gave the guard and army captains a memory potion at midnight that night. I also gave one to Mother and Kathryn.”

“Why Kathryn?”

“In case someone came back injured.”

“So, is this army even ready? I mean your guard training is not the same as your army training.” Emma asks.

“In a week they will be done and then they will get a few days of rest. Then we go.” Regina says. Emma yawns and lays her head on Regina’s shoulder. “It is bedtime for you. It has been a big day for all of us.”

“I wanna say g’night to Henry.” Emma says with a giggle.

“Alright it is seriously your bedtime, you are getting goofily.” Regina says. “Come on dear.” Regina half drags Emma up to Henry’s rooms. Emma says goodnight to Henry and then sits on the couch in his sitting room.

“Can I sleep with you and Mom tonight?” Henry asks.

“Yes.” Regina says. “Come on.” Regina walks back out and smiles at Emma. “and she is asleep.” Regina lifts Emma and carries her to their rooms with Henry behind her. Henry climbs up onto the bed and pulls back the covers for Regina. “Thank you, Henry.” Regina lays Emma down on the bed and uses magic to change her and Emma’s clothes. Regina walks around to the other side of the bed and lays next to Henry. Regina pulls the covers over everyone and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

February 20th, 1738

“So, what exactly is the plan Regina?” Emma asks as the ten nobles, Regina, and her stand around the map table. Regina glares at Emma and Emma looks around at the nobles. “Right, I am sorry. What is your plan your majesty?”

“I do not have a whole plan; I just know the options we will give Snow if we storm Trinity. I feel like that may be what we do.” Regina says.

“Which would be what?” Emma asks.

“Step down and give Neal the throne willingly or we will do it forcefully. There are more details included but that is the basic idea.”

“Neal is only 16, he is not ready to be King.” Emma argues.

“That is included in the little details we will go over later.”

“Alright, so the special army training is done in a few days and then they rest. What are we doing after that?”

“Well I have three plans.” Regina replies. “We start peacefully by asking for her to step down.”

Emma holds back a laugh. “She is not going to agree to that.”

“Obviously Princess, but between taking you and the children that may be the tipping point we need to get the people on board with war.”

“Your majesty?” one of the nobles say. “Could the princess either be quiet until she is addressed, or could she leave?”

Emma tenses and raises her hand. “Do not.” Regina grabs Emma’s wrist and gently pins it behind Emma’s back. “Princess Emma is my equal in all things except title. I have not publicly announced it yet because I have not seen the need to. She is the mother of my children and my true love. Understood?” Regina releases Emma’s wrist.

“That is not allowed unless you two are wed.” The noble argues.

Emma rolls her eyes as she holds back anger. “Well, I am never getting married again and I am the Queen. What I say goes.” Regina slams one of her hands down on the table. Regina takes a deep breath and relaxes. “I want honest answers, does anyone else have a problem with this.” Five other nobles raise their hands. Emma closes her fist and digs her nails into her skin. “I will find a legal way around it, but for now can we just continue like we were?” The nobles lower their hands and nod. One of them shrinks back in fear when he glances at Emma. Regina notices his movement. “Look at me Princess.” Regina says with a sigh. Emma turns and looks at Regina. Regina sighs again as she sees the occasional flicker in Emma’s eyes. “We are going to take a 30-minute break.” Regina says before she grabs Emma’s hand and teleports them to their sitting room.

“I hate them.” Emma says once they appear.

“I know dear. They are old and follow the laws to the letter. They also expect me to as well.” Regina says before she pulls Emma into a hug. “I will find a way around it. I have an idea, but I have to check on it.”

“Do we have time to check it right now?” Emma asks.

“Yes,” Regina summons a book to her hand and sits on the couch. She opens the index and finds what she is looking for. She turns to the page and skims it. “I was right.” Regina says before reading from the book. “A royal consort may have the same power as their ruler if the ruler allows it.”

“Royal consort?” Emma asks.

“It is a less formal form marriage. You basically are already my consort. You are the mother of my children.”

“How do we do that?” Emma asks.

“It is a straightforward event that takes a few minutes. We can do it this weekend with the kids and Mother if you want.”

“Are you really okay with this? I know you do not want to be married again.”

Regina closes the book and puts it next to her. She takes Emma’s hands and pulls Emma down onto her lap. “Honestly Emma, I would love to marry you. The problems stem from the nobles’ dislike of you and that I keep thinking it would be like my first marriage. I forget I have the power now and no one can tell me what to do anymore. I also do not want to put you in the position I was in. It wa-”

Emma cuts Regina off with a kiss. “You would never put me in that position. You respect me and care about me. I am more than just a trophy or someone to act as a mother to your children. I mean I am a trophy.” Emma chuckles and Regina rolls her eyes. “I am not acting as a mother; I am their mother. You would not be doing it for the same reasons. You would be doing it out of love. You love me and I love you.”

“You are right.” Regina says. Regina holds her hand out behind Emma’s back and a ring appears. Regina smiles before switching what hand it is in.

“What are you doing?” Emma asks.

“So, you the story behind your tiara, right?”

“Yes, what about it?”

“That was not the only thing he gave me. He gave me two other things. Three rings.” Regina opens her hand and shows Emma the simple gold band. “One for the one I love before marriage.” Regina gently takes Emma’s left hand and slides the ring on her ring finger. “and two for after marriage. One for the one I love and one for me.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes, someday.” Regina replies.

“Of course, I will Regina.” Emma moves so she is straddling Regina’s lap and kisses her. Emma pulls back and rests her forehead against Regina’s. “I love you, Regina. I will always love you.”

“I love you too. Do we want tell the public about it right away or wait until we are ready to actually get married?”

“It is up to you.” Emma says. “I do not know if it would be the best idea given Snow, but I honestly do not care.”

“I want to keep it secret until we are ready.” Regina says. “Only because of Snow. If she was not a problem, I would tell the world.”

Emma plays with the band. “So, what should I do with this?”

“Give it to me and then hold your hair up for a moment.” Regina mumbles a few words before taking Emma’s locket off her. She slides the ring onto the chain and replaces it. “There. Open your locket.”

Emma opens her locket and looks at the left side. She smiles brightly before she speaks “You added Cora and Elliandria to the one of us and Henry.” Emma looks at the right side. “You put one of Neal and Daddy in.” Emma hugs Regina. “Thank you. I love you Regina.”

“I love you Emma. I have a question for you, when you first told me about your darkness, you said one day you will have to choose. What did you mean by that?”

“One day, I have no idea when, I will have to choose which magic to keep. Someone makes me choose. There was not a full record of the last time it happened so that is all I know. It could be tomorrow or it could be on my deathbed.”

“Do you know what you will choose?”

“No.”

_“_ Alright dear. We need to get back to the nobles.”

February 22nd, 1738

“Emma? Regina?” Neal says as he appears in the mirror. “Is everything alright? You never call upon me.”

“Not really, we need to meet.” Emma says.

“Why?” Neal asks.

“We cannot say. We need to talk to you and your father somewhere private. Somewhere the fairy has not been. I would say my castle, but I do not know how you would get your mother to let you.” Regina says.

“I think I can find a way.” Neal says.

February 24th, 1738

“So, what exactly does Snow think you two are doing?” Emma asks as she walks to the war room with Neal and David.

“Hunting trip. We told her we would be gone for two days.” David says. “Can I see the children?”

“After the meeting.” Emma says as they stop at the door. “Regina is preparing the nobles for your arrival. They will not be happy.” They all jump as someone in the war room yelps. “And they have pissed off Regina.” Emma pulls two coins out of her pocket. “If any guards approach you, give them this coin. It identifies you as a royal guest and will keep them from arresting you.” They both take a coin from Emma. “Stay out here.” Emma quietly slips into the war room.

“What will keep them from telling the White Queen the plan?” one of the nobles ask. Emma walks over to Regina and stands next to her. “We should not trust them.”

“May I?” Emma asks. Regina rolls her eyes and nods. “They will not know the whole plan, just the part that includes them. It does not matter if they do learn or figure out the real plan. The Queen and I will be locking their memories of being here. That way the blue fairy cannot find out what is going on or that they were here. They also should not be going home before we attack. We have planned for this. Now will everyone shut up before I get pissed too?” The nobles all nod and Emma walks to the door. Emma opens the door. “Come in.” David and Neal follow Emma back to where she was standing. Some of the nobles glare at them. “Keep glaring and your face will stay that way.”

Regina holds back a laugh. “Alright. The part of the plan you need to know about. You two will ‘extend’ your hunting trip.” Regina says. “We will ‘take you hostage’ when we cross the border. We will use you both as leverage against Snow. We will threaten to kill you both in front of her. If she calls our bluff we will ‘cut or stab’ you.”

“What do you mean ‘cut or stab’?” Neal asks.

“Emma and I will make a potion that will make us unable to actually hurt you.” Regina says.

“Like Snow and I had against you at one point?” David asks.

“Exactly like that with an exception. It will give the illusion of an injury including blood and will include pain.” Regina says. “Using that we can make it look as if we are not bluffing.”

“Why pain?” Emma asks.

“I know David is a decent actor, but I am not sure about Neal. Also, it is me.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Once Snow gives in and surrenders. We will force her off the throne and merge the kingdoms. Neal will rule over the White Kingdom land in our place.” Emma says.

“I am 16, I am not ready for that.” Neal says.

“We have already planned for that. Snow and Father will be your advisors and the fairy goes home.”

“So, are you two in?” Regina asks.

“Yes.” Neal says.

“If this is the only way to stop Snow, then I am in.” David says. “She crossed the line when she took Emma and the children. She has stopped listening to me.”

“Alright, five-minute break.” Regina says.

“I am going to take Neal and Father to the children.” Emma says.

“Okay dear.” Regina replies.

They walk in silence to the playroom. Emma opens the doors and Henry’s head pops up. “Uncle Neal!” Henry stands and runs at Neal. Neal stumbles backwards as Henry jumps on him.

Emma laughs and goes over to Henry. She grabs him from under his arms and takes him off Neal. “Come here Henry.” Emma sets Henry down and they turn to face David. “Henry, you remember David, right?” Henry closes his eyes and thinks. “Give him a moment he still has a few of his memories from Snow’s spell.” Emma says to David.

“He is your father.” Henry says. “So, you are my grandfather.”

“Yes, he is. Do you still have some of the memories from the spell?” Emma asks Henry.

“A few.” Henry says.

Emma sighs. “I knew we did not get them all.” Emma pulls a purple stone out of her pocket. “You know what to do.” Henry nods and closes his eyes. Emma closes hers and a purple strand of magic flows out of Henry’s forehead into the stone. Emma and Henry open their eyes.

“What did you just do?” David asks as Emma puts the stone back in her pocket.

“Well you know what the stone is for. He is still young and the memories of two lives was a lot for him. We took most of his memories of the false life.”

“I remembered it happened but not exactly what happened.” Henry says.

“Well Henry. I want you to officially meet your grandfather.” Emma says. “I need to get back to Regina and the nobles. The nobles get angry when I am late. They really do not like me.” Emma looks across the room to Cora. “Behave Cora.”

“I have nothing against him, just his wife.” Cora replies. Emma nods and walks out of the room, leaving David and Neal with the children, Cora, and Nanny.

***

“Why can I not come?” Henry asks.

“It is not safe Henry. We need you here to help take care of Elliandria.” Emma says.

“We leave in two days so we are going to spend that time together okay?” Regina says.

“Fine.” Henry pouts.

“How about we have a picnic?” Emma suggests.

“Okay.”

February 25th, 1738

“Could you hand me that jar?” Regina asks Emma. Emma picks up the jar and holds it away from her face.

“What the hell is that? It smells so bad.” Emma asks as she holds her breath.

“Frog’s Breath. It smells worse than death.” Regina says. “There should be another jar next to it that will help.”

“This?” Emma holds up a jar.

“Yes, just get a little on your finger and spread it under your nose. It will block out the scent.” Regina says. Emma opens the jar and does what Regina says. “Could you help me?” Emma gets a little and spreads it under Regina’s nose. “Thank you.” Regina opens the jar and dips her finger in it. She holds it over the cauldron and lets a drop fall off her finger. She wipes her finger off and closes the jar. “Gods I hate this stuff.” Regina stirs the cauldron.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Emma asks. “I need to go feed Ellie soon.”

“Five minutes maybe.” Regina says. “Or less than that. Come here.” Emma stands next to Regina and Regina pulls a strand of hair out.

“Ow!” Emma exclaims. “What was that for?” Regina lets the strand fall into the cauldron.

“I need a strand of hair from each of us.” Regina says. Emma reaches up and pulls a strand of Regina’s hair before she can do it herself. “I deserve that.” Emma lets the strand fall into the cauldron. “Go feed our daughter. I can do the rest on my own.”

Emma kisses Regina’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Regina says as Emma walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware of what a royal consort actually entails


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Illusion of violence

February 27th, 1738

“Is everyone ready?” Regina asks.

“No.” Emma says.

“I guess.” Neal replies.

“Yes.” David replies.

Regina rolls her eyes and chuckles. “You are never ready Emma. Go get ready, I will get David and Neal ready.” Emma nods and walks out of the tent. Regina goes to the small table set up and picks up the two vials. “Drink these.” Regina gives one to David and one to Neal. The pop the cork off the vials and downs them.

“Oh, gods that is horrible.” Neal says.

“All potions taste horrible.” Regina says as she holds out a cup of water for each of them. “We will test the potion once Emma comes back.”

“What do you mean test?” David asks.

“I mean we are going to do a little cut to make sure it works. We are waiting for Emma because she can heal you.” Regina says.

“What did you do to my armor Regina?” Emma asks as she walks back into the tent, glaring at Regina.

“What it is white?” Regina replies holding back a laugh.

“Fix it.” Emma says.

“Fix it yourself.” Regina replies before raising her hands. Purple smoke surrounds Regina. Emma rolls her eyes and changes her armor back to a dark silver. The smoke clears from around Regina and Regina is changed into her armor.

Emma sighs. “Why did I do it the hard way?” Emma mumbles.

“After we do the tests we are going to head out. Snow has no idea we are coming since I cloaked our movements and the camp is protected and invisible from the outside. As you know we are already one mile away from Trinity’s walls.”

“The troops are lining up right now.” Emma says. “Everyone is rested and ready.”

“Have you checked on home?”

“Yes, Henry is grumpily listening to us and Elliandria is fussy. Cora protected the castle walls so no one can get past them, in or out. Castle grounds are on lock down. Hollow knows that trouble may be coming and are all ready to leave or hide if needed.”

“Snow still thinks we are out hunting.” David says. “Could I speak to you outside for a moment Regina?” Regina nods and follows David outside. “As you know I love Emma and am happy for her. I have seen her with you enough that I am happy for both of you. I can see you really do love her.”

“Is this the traditional Father talk?” Regina asks with a smile.

“Yes,” David says. “it is.”

“David, I love her, I would rather die before hurting her. I will keep her safe.” Regina says.

“Thank you.” David hugs Regina. Regina stands awkwardly for a second before hugging David back.

“Aww.” Emma and Neal both say as they peek their heads out.

“Shut up.” Regina says as they stop hugging.

***

Emma mounts Bea and takes a deep breath. “I feel like it is too easy to get into the castle.” Emma says. “I have this constant feeling that Snow has Trinity protected.”

“Do you have any other ideas?” Regina asks.

Emma thinks for a minute before she smiles. “Daddy, does the old gate still work?”

“Old gate?” Regina questions.

“Yes, it should be able to be opened.” David replies.

“Oh, I remember that gate. Unless Snow expanded the border of the damping spell, I should be able to open the gate with magic.”

“Discreetly?” Emma asks with a pointed stare.

“I am not going to blow it up to open it if that is what you are asking.”

“That is what I am asking.” Emma says. “Wait, how old is that gate and when was the last time it was used?”

“It was never used when I was there.” Regina says.

“We have never used it.” David replies.

“Then we may have to blow it open, it may be too rusted to move even with magic.” Emma replies.

“Your majesty?” A scout says as he rides up. “We have a problem.”

“What is wrong?” Regina asks.

“The White army is patrolling Trinity. Both inside and outside the walls.”

“What about around the castle walls?” Emma asks.

“They are there, too. They are thin on the east side.”

“Perfect, that is where the old gate is.” Emma says.

“So, should we go that way?” Regina asks.

“Yes, but we may need to cloak our movements to get into position. It is an additional mile or two to the gate.” David says.

“Alright, go back to traveling horse arrangements.” Emma nods and gets off Bea. Regina helps Emma up onto her horse while Neal and David get on Bea. “Ready to cloak?”

“Yes,” Emma says. “Now.” Emma and Regina’s light mages cloak the troops. “I am glad we made that potion last three days.”

“Your majesty, they add more patrols at night so we need to move as soon as possible.” The scout says.

“Should we camp for another day when we get there?” Emma asks.

“Maybe, I will not know my recommendation until we get there.”

Emma wraps her arms around Regina tightly as they start moving. “Why did we have to bring foot soldiers? They are just slowing us down.”

“I know dear, we did not have enough horses for everyone. Even if everyone doubled up.” Regina says. “We do not have enough magic between us and the mages to teleport everyone and cloak our movements.”

“We could have just teleported then.”

“Emma.” Regina sighs.

“I am sorry, I am nervous and rambling.”

“I know dear, but we can do this. The foot soldier’s armor is in a wagon or on most of the horses. It should not take us more than 20 to 40 minutes to get to our ready point. Just relax. Close your eyes, we are alright for the moment.”

Emma closes her eyes and lays her head on Regina’s shoulder. Emma listens to Regina’s heartbeat and notes that it is speeding up. _She is scared too._ Emma smiles to herself. David glances over at Emma and Regina and smiles.

***

“We are able to attack now if you want your majesty.” The scout says. “They do not change shifts for another two hours.”

“Good, so the night shift guards are not awake yet.” Regina says as she gets off her horse. “Emma drink the potion before you forget.”

“What potion does Emma need?” Neal asks as Regina helps Emma off the horse.

“Magic regeneration.” Emma replies. “Elliandria is still pulling off my magic so it is always low.” Emma pops the cork off the vial and downs the potion.

“She can pull off you from this far?”

“No, but her on top of the cloaking spell I get tired out fast.”

“Do you have the other ones ready if they are needed?” Regina asks.

“Yes, Regina.” Emma groans with an eye roll.

“Do not roll your eyes at me. I want us both to come out of this alive.” Regina says. “Alright, time to get everything set up.”

“Daddy and Neal come over here.” Emma says as she turns and reaches into the saddle bag. Emma pulls out ropes and cloths. She turns back to David and Neal. “I love you both.” Emma says as she pulls them both into a hug. Emma quickly ties David and Neal’s hands behind their backs and uses the cloths to gag them. “Are you comfortable? Well as comfortable as you can be given the situation.” Neal and David both nod.

“Then it is time.” Regina says.

Regina and Emma both close their eyes and hold their hands out in front of them. They try to slowly and carefully lift the gate. “It will not work.” Regina says as she opens her eyes.

“We are still cloaked so they do not know we are here yet. Should we just blow it open and reveal ourselves?” Emma asks.

“Yes, David, Neal come over here.” Regina says. Emma and Regina both draw their daggers as they approach. “We are going to blow it open and then have our daggers at your throats, so the guards let us by to Snow.” David stands in front of Regina and Neal stands in front of Emma.

“If we had not made up, I would be so enjoying this right now Neal.” Emma says. Neal hits Emma with his tied hands and Emma laughs. “Alright, time to make some noise.”

“Combined ball?” Regina asks. Emma nods and they both summon their respective balls. They let them merge to make a fireball infused with Emma’s light magic. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Emma says. “3, 2, 1” After Emma says one, they both throw their hands towards the gate. Emma smiles as the gate explodes and the cloak drops.

“What was that?” Snow asks herself from her sitting rooms. She goes out to the balcony and her eyes widen. “No!” Snow runs off the balcony and out of the sitting room.

Guards instantly try to attack Regina and Emma. They both put their daggers at David and Neal’s throats. “Back down and let us through.” Regina yells at the guards.

“They have the King and Prince! Stand down!” One of the guards yell. The guards freeze and part.

“Groups A & B with us. Stay behind us. Other groups you know your orders.” Emma yells before they start walking through the guards. One of the guards tries to stab Emma as she passes. Emma laughs as the guard flies into his fellow guards. “I love it when they try that. Surround.” The Dark Guards from groups A and B quickly move into a circle formation, with Emma and Regina at the front.

Regina smirks as they reach the front doors. Regina and Emma stop 10 feet from the doors. “Go.” Group A quickly moves in front of them and takes out the guards at the doors, while group B surrounds Regina and Emma. “Throne room is straight ahead.” Group A leads the way to the throne room. Emma throws the doors open with magic and they walk in. Group A takes out the guards in the throne room. The groups line against the walls as Emma and Regina walk to the center of the room. The soldiers close the throne room doors behind them and slide a sword through the handles. A soldier goes onto the dais and hides in the shadows. Snow runs into the throne room and the soldier closes the door behind her. The soldier slides is sword through the handles of the back door.

“What?” Snow says as she turns around to see the soldier. The soldier walks past Snow and goes to his place against the wall. “What is going on?”

“It is time for this to end.” Regina says. “As you can see, we have your husband and son. Caught them on our way to the castle. They chose the wrong time to go on a hunting trip.”

“What do you want Regina?” Snow asks.

“There are little details we can go over later, but the main thing, is for you to step down from the throne and give it to Neal.”

“What are you going to do if I decide not to?” Snow asks.

“Then I will kill David.” Emma says. “If you still refuse, we can kill Neal too.”

Blue teleports into the room, facing Snow. “What is going on? I could not get in any of the doors.”

Emma summons Blue’s wand to her hand. She uses her magic to force Blue into fairy form and into a jar with holes in the lid. Emma drops the wand and kicks it towards the soldiers. Emma teleports the jar to her now open hand as a soldier picks up the wand. “Now we have your fairy. You are grossly outnumbered and defenseless.”

“So, what is it going to be Snow?” Regina asks.

“I am not going to give up my throne. I am calling your bluff. Emma, you would never be able to kill your father.” Snow smirks as she crosses her arms. Emma nods to a soldier and two of them walk over. One grabs Neal and the other takes the jar from Emma. Emma moves her dagger from Neal’s throat and walks over to Regina and David.

“Who said we were bluffing?” Emma says as Regina moves her dagger from David’s throat. Emma gives David a sad smiles before dragging her dagger across his throat. Regina and Emma both step back and David falls to the floor.

“No David!” Snow yells as Emma and Regina walk back over to Neal. “No, no.” Snow starts crying as she holds David. She takes his gag out of his mouth and holds the cloth against his throat. “Please no.”

“Now that you know we are not bluffing. We can heal him, but you must surrender the throne. Time is running out.” Emma teases.

“Emma, I cannot believe you would kill your father.”

“I did. Well in two or three minutes he will be dead. Only you can save him now.”

“You have one minute to make your decision before Neal joins his father.” Regina smirks.

“Why are you doing this?” Snow asks.

“Because this is my happy ending. You keep ruining it and this is the only way to stop you.” Regina spits. “You keep hurting my family, so now I am hurting yours.”

Snow looks at David before speaking. “I will do it.”

“No!” Blue yells from inside her jar.

“I, Queen Snow White of the Kingdom of White, step down from the throne and give it to my son, Prince Neal of the Kingdom of White.” Snow says in tears. ”Ad lucem diurnam et noctis tenebris. Regnum vivere.”

Emma and Regina both smile and hug each other. “We did it.”

“I did what you wanted, now heal David.” Snow says.

“He is fine.” Emma says as she walks over. “Open your mouth Daddy.” David opens his mouth and Emma uses her magic to pull the potion out of his body. The cut and blood from his throat instantly disappear. “He was never going to die.” Emma walks over to Neal and does the same thing. She unties his wrists and gag.

“You did it!” Neal says as he hugs Emma.

“ _We_ did it.” Emma says as she hugs Neal back. “King Neal.”

“Can someone explain what the hell is going on?” Snow yells.

“We won.” Emma says. “David and Neal were never going to die. They drank a potion so we could not actually harm them.”

“You were in on this David!” Snow yells.

“It was the only way.” David says. “I am tired of you hurting Emma.”

“Why would you do this to me?” Snow asks.

“Now you know a sliver of what I felt when you took my children from me and separated me from Regina.” Emma spits.

“So, Emma,” Neal says. “Should we finish your plan?” Emma smiles and nods.

“First we have to do a few other things.” Emma says. “The rest of our deal is, since Neal is 16, you and Daddy may be his advisors if he wishes. Our final request is that the fairy go home, to the other fairies, and leave our family alone forever, after taking down all the protections around the castle and the border.” The soldier that has Blue unscrews the lid. “Bye-bye Blue.” Emma smirks as she changes into human form. “Give her wand back to her so she can go home.” The soldier with her wand hands it to her.

“Snow?” Blue asks. “Are you sure about this?”

“It does not matter what I think. They have won. Just do what they say.”

Blue frowns as she removes the protections. “This is not over.” Blue says to Regina.

“Oh, but it is.” Regina says as she summons a fireball.

“Emma, Regina, would you like to stay the night?” Neal asks.

“No thank you.” Emma says. “We need to get back to our children. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Alright. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Emma and Regina both say before Regina teleports them home.

“I am going to love being able to teleport between the castles.” Regina says.

“Come on, we have children waiting for us.”


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW

March 7th, 1738

“Are you sure about this Emma?” Regina says from her desk chair. “If Snow is there it is not going to be calm.”

“I am sure about this. Getting Snow to step down was the hard part.” Emma says as she stands behind Regina. “Relax, Regina.” Emma gently rubs Regina’s shoulder. “I have been over there twice this week and Snow has not left her rooms other to go to the library. We think she is trying to find a way to get power back.”

“Should we be worried?” Regina says.

Emma spins Regina’s chair around. “No, I know where the book she needs is and she will never find it.”

“Why are you so confident that she will not find it?” Regina asks.

“I am confident because,” Emma holds out her hand and a book appears. “I have it. I took it last time I was there. I saw her in the library and noticed she was near the book. I stole it after she left.”

“Good job Emma.” Regina stands and kisses Emma. “You are so smart.”

Emma smiles. “Of course, I am.”

“Your parents are idiots, so I did not have much hope for you.”

Emma rolls her eyes and pushes Regina back into her chair. “Rude.”

“Did you explain the rest of the plan to Neal and David?”

“Yes, and they are alright with it. I still do not have a name idea. Did you explain it to Cora?”

“Yes, and she is thinking about it. Power was not good for her last time.”

“She also did not have her heart then.” Emma says as she sits on the window seat behind her. “She has changed, just like you. She admitted she loves you, in front of others, last week.” Regina tries to hide a smile. “You do not need to hide from me Regina. I know it made you immeasurably happy.”

“It did.” Regina says.

“Have you decided where you stand on taking the children to the coronation?”

“I think Elliandria is too young, but I may be alright with taking Henry.”

“If you change your mind, we can always teleport him home, now that the dampening spell is down.”

“That is true.”

March 11th, 1738

“Welcome everyone.” David says from the dais. “Welcome to The Transfer of Power Ceremony. As some of you know, Snow has been forced to give the power of the throne to our son Neal. She wishes to not be here so I will be doing it in her place.” Emma and Regina both smile from their places in the front row, Henry sitting between them. The main doors open and Neal walks down the aisle to the dais.

Neal does not stop at the bottom of the stairs as he should. He stands next to David. “There has been a slight change of plans.” Neal says. “Princess Emma, please rise.” Emma stands from her spot and walks to the bottom of the stairs.

“What is going on?” Henry whispers to Regina.

“Our plan.” Regina whispers back.

“As the still reigning King,” David starts. “I invite Princess Emma of the Kingdom of Darkness, to take her rightful place as my daughter, and second in line for the throne, again.”

“I accept.” Emma says as she smiles at David. David holds his hand out to Emma. She takes his hand and walks up the stairs. She hugs David before standing on the other side of David. Everyone looks confused and some appear angry. Emma looks at Regina. “ _Some people are seriously pissed off.”_

 _“Of course, they are dear. It is going to get worse.”_ Regina smiles at Emma.

“Is it time for the coronation yet?” One of the angry nobles asks.

“Almost.” Neal says. David takes a step back and Neal and Emma face each other. “I, Prince Neal, give up my place in line to Princess Emma and I will take her place.” Some of the nobles start to get angry and argue. Emma raises her hand and closes her fist, using magic to silence the room. “Thank you.”

Emma and Neal step back and let David stand between them again. “In that case, Princess Emma, please kneel at the bottom of the stairs.” Emma carefully walks down the stairs. She turns and faces David. She kneels on one knee. “Do you, Princess Emma of the Kingdom of Darkness, child of the White family, former princess of the Kingdom of White, undertake the accolade of becoming a queen?”

“I do,”

“And will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a queen of the Kingdom of White?”

“I will.”

“and do you swear fairly rule your kingdom?

“I do.”

“Please rise and face the crowd.” David says. Emma stands and turns. Two servants walk up to David with pillows, one with a crown and one with a staff. David picks up the crown and gently places it on Emma’s head. Emma turns and the servant with the staff kneels in front of Emma. Emma gently picks up the staff and walks up the stairs. “I, David, former king of the Kingdom of White, am delighted and proud to present, Queen Emma of the Kingdom of White.” Emma releases the silencing spell. Some people cheer and others sit silently.

Emma smiles. “Thank you all. I would like to use this time to announce that Queen Regina, of the Kingdom of Darkness, has asked me to marry her and I have accepted.” More people go silent as Emma notices movement out of the side of her eyes, where there should not be. Emma turns her head slightly and recognizes the man. She quickly shoots out her open hand, towards him and the nearby banners stretch and wrap around him. Emma pins him to the wall, making sure to keep him from being able to move his arms. “You!”

“What is going on?” Neal asks. Emma puts staff and crown on their pillows before going over to the man.

“You,” Emma growls.

“Good to see you again.” The man says with a smirk.

“Emma is that…” Regina starts.

“The assassin, yes.” Emma says.

Regina smiles evilly as she stands. “So, you are the one that tried to kill Emma and our daughter. Who is your target this time?”

“I will never tell you.” The man says.

Regina smirks as she summons a fireball. “This is going to be fun.”

Emma extinguishes Regina’s fireball. “No torturing in the middle of the throne room during an event. Send him to your dungeon and deal with him later.”

“Fine.” Regina mumbles before teleporting him away.

Emma steps away from Regina and faces the crowd. “Thank you all for coming. We will be announcing the wedding date in the next few days.” Emma announces before talking normally. “Come here Henry.” Henry runs up the stairs and hugs Emma. “Everything is okay Henry.” Emma whispers. Emma and Regina watch carefully as people file out. When everyone is gone, Emma turns to David and Neal. “Well that went about as well as I was expecting it to.”

“You were expecting someone to attempt to kill you?” Neal asks.

“Me or Regina. Also was expecting Snow at some point but I am glad she did not show up.” Emma replies before closing her eyes. She holds out her hand, but nothing happens. “Regina, now that it has been announced can I wear the ring now?”

“Yes, you do not have to ask me.”

“You need to take it off the locket. Whatever sealing spell you put on it will not let me teleport it off the chain.” Regina walks up behind Emma as Emma holds up her hair. Regina unclasps the chain and takes the ring off. Regina reclasps the chain as she whispers what sounds like gibberish. “Thank you, Regina.” Emma says as Regina hands her the ring. “Speaking of Regina, go find out who his target was and who hired him.” Emma slides the ring onto her finger.

“I have a bad feeling I know who it is.” Regina says before she teleports away.

“What about me?” Henry asks.

“You are going to stay here with me for a few days.” Emma says.

“What about Elliandria?” Henry asks.

“Your mother, Cora, and Nanny can take care of her.”

“Are you alright Mom?”

“Yes, Henry.” Emma chuckles. “I know after we broke that spell, I refused to let go of her. Your mother has a spell on her now. She cannot go outside the castle walls. Also, if someone other than a few select people try to touch her they get shocked and thrown away from her. She is safe so I am not as worried.”

“Okay.” Henry says. “What are we going to do?”

“Well I need to go to the library to do a little research. I do not know what your uncle and grandfather are doing.” Emma says before looking at David and Neal.

“I was going to go practice some riding tricks.” Neal says.

“I wanna try!” Henry says.

Emma scoffs. “You can watch, you are not trying unless your mother or I are there.”

“Why not?”

“If you get badly hurt there would be no one there to heal you.”

Henry sighs. “Fine.” Henry grabs Neal’s hand and drags him out of the throne room.

Emma chuckles. “He is too much like me.”

“That is never good.” David says.

“That is correct.” Emma laughs. “He is a little wild.”

 _“Emma?”_ Regina asks through there connection.

“What?” Emma says out loud and through the connection. David raises his eyebrow and Emma turns around.

_“My feeling was right.”_

“Who hired him?”

“Who are you talking to Emma?” David asks. Emma holds a finger up.

_“Snow.”_

“Damn it. Wait for both attempts?”

“Are you okay Emma?” David asks as he steps closer to Emma. Emma turns and nods.

_“I am not sure yet. That is the only information I have gotten so far.”_

Emma turns and walks to the other side of the dais. “Keep pushing, if it was her for both attempts then I do not think I was the target the first time.”

“Seriously Emma, are you okay? Who are you talking to?”

_“I will. I love you.”_

“I love you too.” Emma says before turning back to David. “I can explain that. Regina and I found that we can talk to each other from far distances. We think it came from the spell we used to protect my memories and our true love. She told me who hired him.”

“Who hired him then?” David asks.

“I only know who on this attempt. I am really hoping they were not behind both. Regina is still trying to get the targets out of him.”

“Who hired him this time?”

“I am not going to tell you right now. Have you talked to Snow since we forced her to step down?”

“Once or twice.” David says. “I have been sleeping in your old rooms since then. She locks me out. If you are worried that I told her exactly was happening today I did not. She still thinks Neal is king now. Are you ever going to tell her?”

“I do not know. If she stays reclused long enough Neal will be king.”

“You should probably head to the library if you want to get there before Snow.”

“Thank you for everything Daddy.” Emma says as she hugs David.

March 14th, 1738

A few days later, Emma groans as she looks through the aged books. “Why is it so hard to name a kingdom? We do not want to use White or Darkness.” Emma says to herself. Emma closes the book she was looking at and it falls onto the floor. Emma leans down to pick it up. “What is this?” Emma mumbles as she picks up an old piece of paper that fell out of the book. “Open Your Eyes, the history of the Kingdom of Songspell?” Emma reads. “It is only a cover page, where is the rest of the book.” Emma sits back down and contacts Regina.

Snow storms through the halls to the library as she mumbles to herself. “There has to be a way to get power back.” Snow looks at the guards in front of the library doors, confused. “Why are there guards there?” Snow walks towards the doors and the guards step in the way. “What is going on?”

“You are not allowed in the library while the Queen is working.” The guard says. “Only the princes and former king are allowed inside.”

“Queen, princes? What are you talking about?” Snow asks.

“Queen E-” The guard starts before the other guard elbows him. “We are not allowed to talk about it.”

Snow walks towards her rooms, thoughts running through her mind. Henry runs down the hall, not paying attention. Henry turns his head right before he runs into Snow and falls on his butt. “I am sorry.” Henry says before he looks up.

“Henry?” Snow asks. “What are you doing here?”

“I am sorry Snow.” Henry says. “I am here with Mom.”

“What is Emma doing here?”

“Helping Uncle Neal and Grandfather.”

“Found you!” Neal says as he comes around a corner.

“No fair.” Henry whines. “I literally ran into Snow. I did not have time to hide.”

“What are you doing Neal?” Snow asks.

“Playing hide and seek with Henry.” Neal replies.

“Alright.” Snow says slowly, getting more confused by the moment.

Neal walks to the nearby window and looks outside. “Henry go find your grandfather. I must go check on Emma. She is working herself to the bone and Regina is going to be mad if I let her do that.”

“Then go, having Mother mad at you is not fun.” Henry says. “Do you know where Grandfather is?”

“Training area I believe.” Neal says before nodding to a guard. “Go with him.” Neal says to the guard before he jogs down the hall.

“Come on little prince.” The guard says before he kneels in front of Henry.

“Can we go the fun way?” Henry asks.

“Yes, little prince.” Henry smiles and runs around the guard. Henry climbs onto the guard’s back and the guard walks away with Henry.

“What the hell is going on?” Snow asks herself.

Neal laughs at Henry as the guard walks by. “Have fun Henry.” The guards at the library door, step to the side and let Neal go inside. “What the hell are you doing?” Neal asks as he sees Emma floating in front of a shelf, “sitting” with her legs crossed.

“Trying to find a book.” Emma says. “I found a cover page that was ripped out.”

“Where is the page?” Neal asks.

“On the table.”

“Have you asked Regina about it?”

“No, she is still trying to get information out of that assassin. She finally got information on where he lives, so she has a troop going to see if there are any written contracts.”

“Has she gotten any information out of him?”

“Yes, she knows who hired him for at least the last one.”

“Who hired him?”

“Who do you think hired him?”

“Mother?”

“Sadly yes.” Emma says. “We think the target this time was Regina. We think she may have hired him the first time.”

“You never told me about the first time.”

“I was about six months pregnant with Elliandria and in court. All I remember is putting up a shield and then waking up in my rooms. I am guessing Regina was able to protect me.”

“Why do you not remember?”

“Elliandria pulled off my magic more during pregnancy so I barely had enough magic. The shield used it all.”

“If she hired him the first time why were you the target?”

“Honestly the target could have been Cora or Regina and he just missed.”

“Songspell?” Neal says as he reads the page. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“I do not know. It sounded familiar to me too.” Emma says as she floats over to the next shelf.

“If it sounds familiar to both of us, then maybe Mother or Father know about it.”

“Maybe, probably Snow more than Daddy.” Neal looks at Emma, confused. Emma rolls her eyes and explains. “It says ‘The Kingdom of Songspell’. Daddy grew up a shepherd and Snow grew up a princess.”

“I could ask her.” Neal says.

“No, the longer she does not know about our plan the better.”

“Well she looked very confused that Henry was here and that I was playing with him. Do you really think you can hide it from her?”

“Wait, where did you see her?”

“In the hall on the way here why?”

“Damn it.” Emma says. “Of course, she know something is up. The guards out there are from Regina’s castle. They do not know what she looks like. They could have revealed something on accident. Get them in here.” Neal goes to the doors and invites the guards in. “What did you say to the woman that tried to come in?” Emma asks without looking away from the shelf.

“That she was not allowed in while the Queen was working and that only the princes and former king were allowed in.” The guard says.

“Damn it. She knows someone is Queen. Hopefully she thinks you meant Regina.”

“If I may ask, why does it matter?” The guard asks. No one notices Snow slip into the room and hide behind a shelf.

“It matters because she is Snow White.” Emma says.

“I am sorry.” The guard apologizes. “Please do not tell Queen Regina.”

“Just go back to guarding the door.” Emma growls.

“Have you eaten?” Neal asks as he stands next to where Emma is floating. Snow quietly moves deeper into the library, farther away from Emma and Neal.

“Yes.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

“Regina wants me to make sure you are not working yourself to the bone. Does that change you answer?”

“Fine I will eat. You are as annoying as Regina.” Emma holds out her hand and the apple flies off the table and into her hand.

“Annoying you is sometimes the only way to get you to do what you need to do.” Neal says as Emma takes a bite. “Are you coming down anytime soon?”

“Well I am taking Henry back to Regina’s castle before dinner.”

“Will you be back after dinner?” Neal asks with a smirk.

“Do not make me kick you.” Emma says as she fake kicks at Neal. “Yes, I will be back. I do not trust Snow enough to leave her with you and Daddy for longer than two hours at a time.”

“Will Mother ever find what she is looking for?” Neal asks.

“No, I took the book she needs to Regina’s when I noticed she was getting close to it. Well at least the book she was looking for before the coronation.”

Neal laughs. “That is pretty smart actually. She would never look for the book at Regina’s castle.”

“Maybe I should check in with Regina about the interrogation. I will have Henry or Cora look for that book in Regina’s library.” Emma motions to the table.

“Do you want help looking?”

“Sure, I have not looked on the shelf behind me yet.” Emma says.

Neal barely gets through one row before Henry bursts in. “Uncle Neal! Are you done yet?” Neal looks up at Emma.

“Go ahead. The more tired he is when we go to Regina’s the happier Nanny will be.” Emma replies.

“What are you doing up there, Mom?” Henry asks.

“Looking for a book.” Emma replies as she lifts Henry up to her.

“This is fun.” Henry says. Emma chuckles and kisses Henry’s forehead.

“No fair.” Neal says. Emma and Henry look at each other before Emma smirks. “I am going to regret saying that.”

“Probably.” Emma says as she lifts him up. When he is high enough, Emma turns him upside down. “Now you can look at the bottom shelves.” Emma and Henry both laugh.

“Put me down Emma.” Neal says.

“But why?” Emma fake whines. “It is funny to make you float upside down.”

“Put me down so I can play with Henry.” Emma rolls her eyes and summons a fluffy pillow under Neal. “Do not! Do not do that.” Emma lifts Neal up a foot higher and drops him. Henry and Emma laugh as he lands safely on the pillow. “Yes, I did regret saying that.” Emma looks at Neal with a smirk. “But I think I am going to enjoy what you are about to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cliffhanger


	35. Chapter 34

March 14th, 1738

_“Put me down so I can play with Henry.” Emma rolls her eyes and summons a fluffy pillow under Neal. “Do not! Do not do that.” Emma lifts Neal up a foot higher and drops him. Henry and Emma laugh as he lands safely on the pillow. “Yes, I did regret saying that.” Emma looks at Neal with a smirk. “But I think I am going to enjoy what you are about to do.”_

“What is she about to do?” Henry asks. Emma summons a pillow under Henry and releases him. Henry laughs as he lands on the pillow. “That was fun.”

“Do not tell your mother I did that.” Emma says. “She will kill me.”

“How long is the list of things Regina would kill you for if she knew?” Neal asks.

“Surprisingly short.” Emma says. “Now go away. I need to find that book. I will come find you in about two hours to go to your mother’s castle for dinner Henry.”

“Okay Mom.” Henry says as he drags Neal out of the room.

Emma shakes her head and chuckles. “Regina?”

_“Yes, dear?”_ Regina says through their connection.

“Any news?”

Snow starts getting confused as she listens to Emma. _Who is she talking to?_ She asks herself.

_“They found his house but did not find anything.”_

“Did they look for hidden compartments or other hiding places? Like people who never use their fireplaces sometimes hide things in the chimney shaft.”

_“Yes dear. Mother even searched for magical hiding spots.”_

“Has he given any new information?” Snow sneaks closer to Emma and looks at her through a shelf. _She is alone._

_“You were not the target the first time. He was told to kill Mother and me. I do not know exactly what he thought but he did not know you were, well you.”_

“Did he say who hired him the first time? Was it Snow too?”

_“He has not said anything. I am guessing he is from an assassin group and trained to resist torture.”_

“Damn it. Any idea what assassins’ group he is from?”

_“Based on his clothes probably one in or around Snow’s kingdom. It is not the group the White royals normally use. Are you and Henry coming home for dinner?”_

“Yes, we will be there. Quick question. Have you ever heard of the Kingdom of Songspell?”

_“It sounds familiar, but I do not know why. Why do you ask?”_

“I found a cover page from a book called ‘Open Your Eyes: The History of the Kingdom of Songspell’ and I cannot find it in the library here.”

_“Have you tried a summoning spell?”_

“’Have you tried a summoning spell?’” Emma repeats sarcastically. “Of course, I have tried a damn summoning spell Regina. It is either locked up somewhere, protected from magic, or not in this castle.”

Regina appears next to where Emma is floating. “Relax dear.”

Emma yelps and the spell keeping her floating drops. Regina catches Emma in her arms. “Do not scare me like that!” Emma exclaims as Regina laughs.

“You are adorable when you are annoyed.”

“and you are terrifying when you are annoyed at others. Could you put me down?” Emma says with an eye roll.

“What is the magic word?”

“You will be sleeping alone when I come home.” Emma says with a smirk. Snow’s blood boils as she watches the two.

“You would not dare.”

“Try me.” Emma says. Regina rolls her eyes and sets Emma down.

“The magic word was please.”

“I know, but it is fun to annoy you.”

“I thought you just said I am terrifying when I am annoyed.”

“Annoyed at others. You are cute when you are annoyed with me.” Emma says before she kisses Regina. “Why are you here?” Emma asks as she rests her hands on Regina’s hips.

“I could feel your irritation through the connection.”

“I am sorry. I am tired of trying to figure out all the politics behind this wedding.”

“You will figure it out.” Regina says. “Where is Henry?”

“Off playing with Neal somewhere.”

“Has Neal bugged you to eat?”

“Yes, thanks for that.” Emma says sarcastically.

“I am being nicer than Mother was when I was trying to figure out how to save you. She took my heart while I was asleep and forced me to take care of myself. I can take your heart if you keep complaining.”

“You cannot take what is already yours.” Emma says before kissing Regina again.

Regina pulls her back and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “That was so cheesy.”

“I know but I thought of it.” Emma whispers.

“I need to get back.” Regina says.

“Have you been torturing the assassin yourself or have your guards been doing it?”

“Guards for the most part why?”

“You have magic idiot.” Emma chuckles. “Use your magic to torture him. There are a lot of things you can do with magic.”

“Do I want to know how you know that?”

“I may or may not have borrowed a magic book from your mother to read. How is Elliandria doing?”

“Missing you.”

“How do you know she is barely five months old?”

“She has been fussier and fighting against the wet nurse.” Regina says.

“Hm I wonder which mother she is going to end up like.”

“Shut up.” Regina mumbles.

“Make me.” Emma whispers.

“As much as I would love to make you shut up, I told the nobles five minute break and it has been six.”

“Your nobles are asses.”

“Yes, but they are old, and their children are not asses, so I only have to deal with it for a few more years at most.”

“Go home. I will see you for dinner. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Regina kisses Emma’s forehead before teleporting away.

Emma smiles to herself as she moves to the next shelf. She sighs as she looks through the books. “So many books.” Emma mumbles.

“What is going on Emma?” Snow asks as she steps out from behind a shelf. Emma jumps and a bolt of lightning shoots out towards Snow. Snow jumps behind the shelf before it can hit her. “Emma do not attack me?”

“That was a reflex.” Emma says as she turns and her smiles fades.

_“Why are you annoyed now?”_ Regina asks through the connection.

“Snow.” Emma says aloud and through the connection.

“What is going on Emma? I am not allowed in certain places in my own castle. The guards said the Queen and princes” Snow emphasizes the s.

“If I tell you, you will try to stop it.” Emma says as she faces the shelf again and floats slightly off the ground.

“Why do you think that?” Snow asks. Emma finishes the shelf and sets herself back down on the floor.

Emma sits on the floor with her legs crossed and floats herself back up again. “Oh, I do not know, because you have tried to ruin my life for the last year.”

“I was just trying to save you.” Snow says.

“Did it ever occur to you that I did not need saving?” Emma quickly scans through the book she grabbed and teleports it away.

“Why did you teleport that book away?”

“I am willing to tell you what is going on, but I need to get rid of books that would help you stop it.”

“Like you took the one that I needed to stop the coronation?”

“How long have you been in here?” Emma says emotionlessly.

“Since the guards came in.” Snow says. “One started to name the Queen but was stopped by the other when I tried to come in. He said, ‘Queen E’.”

“Gods this is going to take forever.” Emma says before she floats backwards away from the shelves. Emma lowers herself to the ground before closing her eyes. The books on the shelf about the kingdom fly off it and circle Emma. A few stack next to Emma as the rest get put back. Emma opens her eyes. “Why did I try to do it the hard way?” Emma teleports the stack of books away before turning to Snow. “There, now I can explain what is going on. You may want to sit.” Snow sits down on the nearby comfy chair and Emma sits on the table. “Neal is not the king. He never was going to be, at least not yet.”

“If he is not king then why did the guard say, ‘former king’? Who was he talking about?”

“He was talking about Daddy.”

“If he is not king then who is in charge right now?”

“I am.” Emma says. “Technically. Neal and Daddy are taking care of the kingdom while I do my research. The guard was starting to say, ‘Queen Emma.’”

“You mentioned a wedding to Regina. Did Neal suddenly get engaged during the last two weeks?”

“No, he has not.”

“Then who is getting married?”

“I am, to Regina.” Emma says.

“No, no, no.” Snow says as she stands. “no, no, she is doing what she promised she would. She is destroying my happiness.”

“You are destroying your own happiness.”

“No, she is, she said she would destroy our happiness.”

“You are the only one that is unhappy about this.” Emma says as she stands.

“There is no way your father is-” Snow is cut off as Emma silences her voice.

“I am not listening you right now.” Emma says. “I am happy. You will have your voice again once you leave this room.”

March 17th, 1738

_“My mother found the book in the summer palace’s library. Would you like me to send it to you?”_ Regina asks through the connection

“Please do.” Emma replies. Emma smiles as the book appears on bed in front of her. Emma opens the book and starts to read.

“Regina?” Emma asks through the connection as she reaches an odd page.

_“Yes dear?”_

“I found an odd page in this book. It is placed over another page they start the same but then the other page changes languages.”

_“Any idea what language it is?”_

“No, it looks similar to the elfish in spell books. Barely similar.”

_“Send it to me.”_ Emma flicks her wrist and the page disappears. _“Damn this is extremely old elvish, mixed with old elvish, and a third language.”_

“Can you translate it?”

_“I do not think so.”_

“Send it back. I will try to find someone to translate it.” Regina sends the page back and Emma sighs. She flips the paper over. “There is something on the back. Aperi oculos tuos. Iam non sumus parvuli somnum non maneat.” The page floats up in the air and glows. “It is doing something.” There is a silent explosion of light before the paper lays face side up on the table. “Apparently that was the way to translate it.” Emma skims the page. “It is a prophecy.” Emma’s eyes widen. “I remember why I recognized ‘The Kingdom of Songspell.’”

_“How?”_ Emma does not answer as she runs out of the bedroom with the page. _“Emma?”_

“Shush.” Emma says as she runs into the library. “Give me a moment.” Emma finds the first volume of the history of the White Kingdom. She skims the first chapters until she finds the word Songspell. “Songspell was what the kingdom was called before it split into White and Darkness.”

_“Right! I remember reading about that when I was little.”_

“I think I found the name for our kingdom.”

_“Songspell?”_

“Yes.”

_“Is there a specific reason other than that is what it was before the split?”_

“Yes, in the prophecy it mentions two people reuniting the Kingdom of Songspell.”

_“Emma, I do not want to put that pressure on us.”_

“Regina we already have a lot of public pressure on us. No one else remembers this prophecy. We are the only two who know of it. There is no pressure.”

_“I will think about it. I miss you.”_

“I miss you too. We only have another two weeks until the wedding.”

_“I do not want to wait two weeks.”_ Emma sighs and teleports back to her room.

“I do not want to either, but I cannot leave. I do not trust Snow. She has not talked to anyone since she found out about the wedding last week.” Emma lays back on her bed.

***  
  


_“She has not talked to anyone since she found out about the wedding last week.”_

Regina teleports to Cora. “Are you busy tonight Mother?”

“Go visit Emma.” Cora says with a smile.

“How did you know?”

“Who took care of you when Emma was kidnapped?” Cora says with a pointed stare. “You have been away from her for a week.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

_“Regina?”_ Emma asks through the connection.

Regina smiles and teleports herself to Emma’s bed. “Yes dear?” Regina says as she appears lying next to Emma.

Emma puts her hand over her heart. “You need to stop doing that.” Emma says.

“Alright, I will go home then.” Regina starts to move her hand to teleport, but Emma grabs her wrist.

“Do not dare.” Emma says as she rolls over and straddles Regina’s hips. “Do not dare leave.” Emma leans down and kisses Regina. Emma pulls back a moment later and whispers. “I have missed you, so much.”

“I have missed you too,” Regina says as her hand slides into Emma’s hair. “but I am here now. You should focus on that.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Emma whispers into Regina’s ear.

***

Snow knocks on Emma’s door before walking in. “Emma?” Snow says as she knocks on Emma’s bedroom door. Snow opens the door and walks in. She looks at the bed and sees Regina and Emma cuddled up together under the covers. Her blood boils as she looks at their smiles. At the same time, she notices how cute they are. “What the hell?” Snow whispers to herself before she walks out to the sitting room.

“Do you think she realized we were awake?” Regina whispers as she opens her eyes.

“No, but I think she realized we are naked.” Emma says. Regina smiles and gently kisses Emma once. “She probably thought we had sex.”

“Well we did,” Regina says. “but we have been talking for a few hours. Besides, it is not like she did not know we have had sex. Elliandria did not come out of thin air.”

“Could we not talk about Snow and sex in the same topic?” Emma asks.

Regina laughs. “Alright dear.”

“Did she really think I would be awake this late even if you were not here?”

“In her defense, you used to rebel constantly.”

“True.” Emma says as she plays with Regina’s hair. Snow knocks on the door once she realizes they are awake. “Come in.”

“Oh, Regina.” Snow says as she walks in. “I did not know you were here.”

“Yes, you did. You walked in two minutes ago.” Regina says. Emma rolls her eyes at Regina.

“You are a bitch.” Emma mumbles before speaking louder. “Do you need something Snow?”

“I was going to talk to you about what you meant, last week.” Snow says. Emma flicks her wrist and clothes appear on her and Regina.

Emma gets up and looks at Regina. “Are you going to be nice or stay here?” Emma chuckles before Regina can reply. “Dumb question.” Emma follows Snow out to the sitting room.

“Rude!” Regina yells as Emma closes the door behind her.

Emma laughs as she walks to the couch and Snow sits on a chair. “This feels weird. We are in the exact same spots you and Henry were in when you lied to him.”

“How do you know about that?” Snow asks.

“Blue used it to try to break me.” Emma says.

“Break you?”

_“What are you talking about?”_ Regina asks through the connection

“To get me to give up hope in Regina so she could erase my memories.”

“What? All she was supposed to do was make sure you ate and stayed sane.” Snow says as a tear falls down her face.

“She did that and tried to convince me Regina was not coming for me. All it did was piss me off more.”

_“What are you talking about?”_ Regina asks again.

“If you want to know, come out here and find out for yourself!” Emma yells as she faces the door.


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed Formatting

March 10th, 1738

“What are you-“ Snow starts before Regina walks out.

“Fine.” Regina says as she sits next to Emma. Emma shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “Now answer my question.”

“Blue was never supposed to try to break me.” Emma says.

“I am going to kill her.” Regina growls.

“No, you are not.” Emma says with a sigh. “She is banished from our kingdoms and physically cannot come near our family. Back to you.”

“What did you mean when you said I was ruining my own happiness?” Snow asks.

“You seriously do not see it?” Regina asks.

“Shut up.” Emma says as she slaps Regina’s arm. Regina huffs and crosses her arms. “Have you talked to Daddy or Neal recently?”

“No, why?” Snow replies.

“Other than the fact you are not talking to him, Daddy is happy. Neal is happy. I finally have a good relationship with both of them. They are happy for me. Daddy is still not entirely happy that Regina is my happiness but he is still happy for me. Him and Neal love Henry and Elliandria. In short: you are the only one that is unhappy about all of this.”

“Oh.” Snow says.

“You have not spent any time trying to get to know me. Even before Regina took me. You just tried to force me to be the princess you wanted.” Emma sighs. “When Neal got back after running to us when you did not believe him that Regina can love, did you look at his memories? I know you did not remove them because he still believes.”

“No. I have only done that to him once.”

“Do I want to know how many times you erases her memories?” Regina asks.

“Only when you tried to take her.” Snow says. “Sadly, I lost that memory stone.”

“No, you did not. I stole it and gave them back to her almost a year ago.” Regina says.

“Why does it matter about Neal’s memories?”

“You would have seen what he saw and heard the story I told him.” Emma says. ”I told him about the moment I realized Regina could love. When I met Henry. She was beyond angry with me but was very kind and gentle with Henry when he was in the room.”

“How angry?” Snow asks.

“Nearly how angry I was when you told my mother about Daniel.” Regina says as she smirks.

“Oh, so very angry.” Snow says.

“Yes,” Emma says. “I think I would have been killed if she did not need me alive then.” Regina nods before she yawns. “Go sleep. I will be there in a moment.” Emma kisses Regina’s forehead and Regina blushes slightly. Regina kisses Emma’s cheek and goes into the bedroom. Emma smiles brightly as she watches Regina.

“Why is she here?” Snow asks.

“We had not seen each other in a week. We kept missing each other when I went over to get one of the children for a bit.” Emma says. “We try not to be away from each other too long. I did not know she was coming until she appeared next to me. She likes to scare me for some reason.”

“I have never seen her like that before.” Snow says. “Even the single moment I saw her with Daniel.”

“Like what?” Emma asks.

“Relaxed or showing any emotions. She was always tense.”

“She is not the woman you think she is. She never was. She was hurt and needed someone to be there for her. She needed someone who would stay and fight against her when she tried to push them away.”

“I…”

Emma yawns as she stands. “Now I need to get some sleep. Right now, the only thing standing between you and your happiness,” Emma says as she walks to the door. “is you.” Emma walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

“How did it go?” Regina asks as Emma lays down with her.

“Decently well. She did not try to speak or interrupt me, she listened. I told her the truth. The only thing standing between her and her happiness is herself.”

“Do you want her at the wedding?”

Emma sighs as she plays with a strand of Regina’s hair. “If she wants to be there, I would not be opposed to it. She knows we are getting married, but I do not think she has realized what will come from that.”

“The merger?” Regina asks.

“Yes, have you decided what our titles will be?”

“Not yet. I will decide by the wedding.”

“I love you.” Emma whispers as she curls into Regina’s front and closes her eyes.

“I love you too.” Regina whispers before kissing the top of Emma’s hair. “I will love you forever.”

April 1st, 1738

“I was told my presence was requested?” David asks as he walks into Emma’s sitting room.

“Yes,” Emma replies as she taps her foot.

“Are you alright?” David asks as he sits next to her. “You seem nervous.”

“I seem nervous because I am nervous.”

“Regina loves you, you-“

“I am not worried about the wedding. I am worried about people’s reactions to finding out that our marriage includes merging the kingdoms back into one.”

“Are you sure it is about the people’s reactions or is it about someone in particular?”

“I do not even know if she will be there. She has only talked to me in passing during the last two weeks.” Emma sighs. “She loves this kingdom, even if she did run it into the ground. I fear that she will think I am giving the kingdom to Regina when we are merging them.”

“Have you two decided everything you needed to?”

“Yes, Regina should be here any minute with one of her nobles and we will do the paperwork.”

“Who is the noble you will have with you?”

Emma closes her eyes and plays with her hands. “I was hoping you would be with me.”

“Emma I am not-“

“As the past king you are automatically a noble.”

“You two have really done your research.”

“Yes, we have.”

“Do you know exactly who Regina is bringing?”

“Cora, and one other to make her nobles content. One of the few things our kingdoms have the same is past rulers get nobility.”

“Why was Cora not in the meetings with us?”

“Regina’s father did all the war councils. She attends whatever noble meetings she went to when she was queen.”

“Hello,” Regina says as she suddenly appears behind Emma. Emma’s magic reacts and a bolt shoots towards Regina. Regina stops it with a shield before it can hit her.

“One of these days, you are going to forget my magic reacts to me getting scared, and you are going to hurt.” Emma says annoyed.

“Whatever you say dear.” Regina says before kissing the top of Emma’s head. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I will be down in the throne room in a moment, go get your mother and whoever else you are bringing.” Regina nods and teleports away

“Why does she enjoy scaring you?”

“She says I look adorable when I am annoyed.” Emma says as she stands. “Now, it is time to merge the kingdoms. At least on paper.”

April 5th, 1738

“You look beautiful Emma.” David says.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Emma replies with a smile.

“She is there.” David says and Emma’s smile dims.

“Now I am nervous again.” Emma closes her eyes tight.

“It will be alright Emma. She is between Neal and me. You have magic you can use to make her be quiet if you have to. Focus on yourself and Regina. All that matters today is you and Regina.”

Emma opens her eyes. “And my children. Where is Henry sitting?”

“On Neal’s left and Cora is on his other side with Elliandria.”

Emma takes a deep breath. “Alright, I still do not trust her, but there are enough people there to protect my children if something happens.”

“Everyone will be alright. We have multiple magic users, both dark and light, down there. Are you ready?” Emma takes a deep breath before nodding.

***

“I believe you have written your own vows.” The priest says.

Regina takes a deep breath before speaking. “If someone told me a few years ago that I would fall in love with my then enemy’s daughter, I probably would have killed them. But it happened and I am so glad it did. Through you, I found my son’s mother, I found out it was possible for someone else to love me, and I found out I could love myself. I love who I am because of you. I love you and our family so much and I am excited to be with you forever.” Regina reaches out and wipes the tears off of Emma’s face.

“Almost three years ago, you took me from the middle of a crowded ballroom, and my life really started. I remember the first time I knew you could love. You were so mad at me and when Henry came in, you were gentle and kind with him. There was so much love in your eyes, that I forgot you were mad at me for a moment. I think that was the first time I realized I cared about you, despite what you had done to me. I chose you over my parents and because of that, I found my son and a family that loves me as I am. You lost me for two months and I never gave up hope that you were coming for me. I knew you would save me, because I knew you truly loved me. I will love you forever and I cannot wait to be with you forever.”

“The rings please.” The priest says. Henry stands from his seat and walks up to Emma and Regina. He takes the rings out of a little pouch and holds them out in his hands. “Do you, Queen Emma White, take Queen Regina Mills to be your wife and agree to the unification of the kingdoms?”

“I do.” Emma says before taking Regina’s ring from Henry’s hand. “Thank you.” Emma whispers to Henry. Emma smiles as she slides the ring on Regina’s finger.

Snow looks confusingly at the priest. _Why did he say unification of the kingdoms?_

“Do you, Queen Regina Mills, take Queen Emma White to be your wife and agree to the unification of the kingdoms?” The priest asks.

“I do.” Regina says before taking Emma’s ring from Henry. He smiles up at Regina before going back to his seat. Regina smiles brightly as she slides the ring on Emma’s finger.

“Please face me and kneel on one knee.” Snow gets more confused as Regina and Emma turn and kneel. Neal stands and goes to the wall on Emma and Regina’s right. “Do you Queen Emma of the Kingdom of White and Queen Regina of the Kingdom of Darkness, undertake the accolade of becoming a queen?”

“I do,” Emma and Regina both say.

“And will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a queen of the new kingdom?”

“I will.”

“and do you swear fairly rule your kingdom?

“I do”

Neal walks over to the priest with two high decorated tiaras. The priest takes one of the tiaras from its pillow and gently places it on Regina’s head. He repeats the process with Emma. “Please rise.” Emma and Regina both stand and face the crowd. “By the powers vested in me by the Gods of the realm, I present High Queen Regina and High Queen Emma of the Kingdom of Songspell.” Some of the crowd sits in silence while others cheer. Regina and Emma take each other’s hand and smiles.

Regina and Emma turn and kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma replies.

“Please join us in a few hours for the wedding reception and the celebration of the reunification of The Kingdom of Songspell!” The priest announces. Henry stands and runs over to his mothers.

“That was amazing!” Henry says. Cora walks over and smiles at the two.

“Why are you smiling Cora?” Emma asks.

“I am happy for you. Now take your grumpy daughter.” Cora replies. Emma chuckles and takes Elliandria from Cora.

“Hey there baby girl.” Emma says as she gently rocks her.

“I am so happy for you two.” Neal says as he walks up. “High Queen.” Neal mock bows.

“You are horrible.” Emma laughs. “Keep being rude and I can find someone else to be King.” Neal’s smiles fades and he stops talking.

David walks up and gives Emma a side hug. “I am so proud of you.” David says.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Emma replies. “How is Snow?”

“I think she is still processing it; she has not moved yet.”

“We just need to hope she does not get mad right now. The last thing I need right now is to be angry.”

“Come on we need to go change.” Regina says before Elliandria starts whining. “And I am guessing she is hungry.”

“You may have to take her home to the wet nurse then. We will see.” Emma says as she follows Regina. When they get upstairs Regina unties the back of Emma’s dress and corset. Regina takes Elliandria from Emma and rocks her as she whines. Emma slides her dress and corset off before taking them to the closet. She puts a pair of leggings and a loose shirt on and goes back out. She unties the front of her shirt and takes Elliandria back from Regina.

“How is Snow doing?” Regina asks as she sits next to Emma.

“Well when we left the room she had not moved. Daddy thinks she is still trying to process it.” Emma replies as she looks down. “Well Elliandria is alright.”

“Good.” Regina says before kissing Emma.

“Why did we do the wedding here when Hollow is going to be the capital?”

“I wanted Snow to be there and she would not come to our castle even if we asked.”

“I cannot wait for all of this to be over. I will probably sleep for a week.”

“It is only one more public coronation, one more ball, and a private coronation.”

Emma groans. “I hate the amount of politics is involved in all of this too. How did you get your nobles to agree to merger?”

“You act like they had a say.”

“You threatened them I take it.”

“Yes, I will be right back. I am going to get my mother and go get our dresses for the night.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Both of you.” Regina teleports away and Emma sighs.

Emma smiles slightly as she looks down at Elliandria. “You are a beautiful little girl.” Emma says as Snow walks in quietly. “I am so glad I get to raise you. I did not get to do that with Henry.”

“And I am sorry about that.” Snow says.

Emma looks up. “When did you come in?”

“Right before you talked about raising her.” Snow sits on a chair across from Emma. “I never told you why I did that. Why I took Henry from you.”

“You said I was too young and it was for my own good.”

“That was only part of the reason. Do you want to know the rest?”

“Will it make me hate you more?”

“No, it may help you see things from my side and you may even understand why I did it.”

“Why did you take him?”


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed Formatting

April 5th, 1738

“You know about the deal with the imp. It did not start out as a deal. It started out as a threat.” Snow says. “Once he realized who Henry’s father was, he came to us. He told us that he needed the baby for a deal he had and that he would get the baby one way or another. You never would have been able to keep him Emma. I decided to make a deal with him for Henry. I did it to protect you. I know how you are, if the imp would have taken him from you, you would have fought him and end up hurt or dead. I decided I would rather have you hate me than get hurt or die. I would have let you keep Henry and I would have helped you take care of him. That is one of my biggest regrets but at the same time it is not a regret. I kept you safe.”

“That still does not make it okay,” Emma says before she sighs. “but as a mother, I understand why you did what you did. If I was in your place, no magic therefore no way to really defend me from him, I think I would have done the same thing. I am glad to know that Henry would have ended up with Regina no matter what.”

“What do you mean?”

“Regina was the person the imp had a deal with. She freed his son from your dungeons and got Henry in return.”

“So, you know he did not die.”

Emma nods. “I hated you for years because of what you did. When Elliandria was born, Regina had to calm me down and then go with the healer to clean her up. I was so scared I was going to lose another child. What you did scarred me.” Emma gently sets Elliandria down in her lap and ties her shirt back up. “If I am being honest,” Emma starts as she picks Elliandria up again. “I do not hate you for that anymore. I have not since I realized I loved Regina. If you had not made me hate you as much as I did and sometimes do, I never would have ran to the river that day and I never would have met Regina. So really, I am grateful you took him from me. At the same time, I still have a sliver of hatred for you because of it.”

“So, what exactly happened down there? I got so confused I ended up tuning most of it out.” Snow asks.

Emma takes a deep breath. “There is no White or Dark kingdoms anymore. One of the ‘conditions’ of our marriage was merging the kingdoms back into one.”

Snow nods. “Why did the priest say, ‘high queen’ though?”

“The two kingdoms are now two territories under one kingdom. The kingdom is now so large, Regina and I would not be able to handle it on our own and still see our children. The two territories will be ruled by Neal and Cora while Regina and I handle the big, kingdom wide things. We just added another tier to the hierarchy above king and queen. Neal will be King of the Southern Territory and Cora will be Queen of the Northern Territory.”

“You are trusting Cora with power?”

“She has had her heart for over two years now. She is not the same person that raised Regina. Just like Regina is not the same person she was before Henry and then me.”

“So where are your father and I in this hierarchy?”

“You are nobles directly under Neal and are high members of his private council. You have no real power unless Neal gives you some.” Emma says. “I hope you understand why you have no power.”

“I do. I still do not understand fully why I took you. It is weird I have felt so odd these last few weeks. Like I am free.”

Emma feels Regina teleport into the bedroom. “You are free. Free from Blue’s toxicity. You relied on her too much and she took advantage of that to manipulate you.”

“What do you mean?”

“After seeing I was happy with Regina, why did you take me from her?”

Snow thinks for a minute. “Blue told me you were under some kind of spell or something of the sort.”

“After seeing that Regina and my love was true due to Elliandria’s existence why did you continue to disbelieve it? Even after the parentage spell showed we were her true parents.”

“Blue told me if it showed Regina then it was tampered with.”

“When Regina casted the curse to get us back, whose idea was it to take Elliandria to the wardrobe?”

“Blue.”

“When Regina came with me to renounce ties did someone suggest that I was forced to do it?”

“Yes, Blue- I see what you mean.” Snow says with a sigh. ”I put all of my trust in her. Why did she do this?”

“Well either Regina did something to her at some point or she got a taste of power and wanted more.”

“Probably both.” Regina says as she walks out of the bedroom. “I know she was mad at me for ruining one of her fairy’s life. Even though it was said fairy’s fault to begin with.”

“I felt you teleport back. Were you eavesdropping at the door?” Emma asks.

“Yes.” Regina replies with no hesitation.

“Why do I put up with you?” Emma says with a smile.

“Because you love me.” Regina says as she walks around the couch. “I think it is time for someone’s nap.”

“She is already asleep.” Emma says as she hands Elliandria off to Regina. Regina walks back into the bedroom. Emma closes the door with magic and soundproofs it.

“Why did the doors just glow?” Snow asks.

“Because I am being mean. I soundproofed it so she cannot eavesdrop. If she wants to know what is going on, she has to come out here.” Emma says before chuckling.

“You told me the story you told Neal, about the moment you realized Regina could love, but what did he see?”

“He saw Regina and I asleep on a couch. From what Henry told me, we both were smiling and Regina was playing with my hair. I woke up first and talked to Neal. I had to use my magic to keep Regina from burning Neal alive when she woke up. She instantly thought he was a threat then and had a fireball ready. I was able to quickly calm her down and we all talked.”

“Ow! Emma!” Regina exclaims from in the bedroom. Emma laughs as Regina opens the door. She walks over and sits next to Emma.

“You know it is impolite to eavesdrop Regina.” Emma says with a giant smile.

“Shut up.” Regina says as she lightly shoves Emma.

“So, all it took was a story and seeing you two together for him to believe?” Snow asks.

“Yes, and same with Daddy. He saw how happy I was at Elliandria’s name celebration. He told me he was proud of me and happy for me, even if it was with Regina.”

“I guess I never wavered from the thought that someone could love you or that you could love.” Snow says as she looks at Regina.

“You had good reason to think that way. I have done horrible things. Ruined many lives.” Regina says.

“Do you regret it?” Snow ask.

“What, the pain I caused? No, I really do not,” Regina replies. “because it got me my family. It got me Emma, Henry, Elliandria, and a mother that could love. So no, I do not regret doing it. If I could go back knowing what I know now, I still would have done everything.”

“I do not know whether to be worried that you do not regret it or happy because of what you got.” Emma says.

“I have a question for you Snow. Even after I went back to my own kingdom, did you still think I was evil? Did you see me raise my kingdom up to a place where people did not have to worry about when or where their next meal was coming from? Did you see the things I did as queen or did you just focus on the evil?” Regina asks.

“I guess I just focused on the evil.” Snow replies. “Right now, with what Emma said about Blue, I do not know if that is what I actually thought or if that is what Blue wanted me to think.”

“Did it every occur to you that I was a good queen? Your father made the kingdom near broke and I raised it back up in the two years after his death. His last years as king were his best years, because I was controlling him.”

“What? I guess I did not notice the good you did. I am not happy to know you were controlling him but you did do a lot of good.”

Regina looks out the window before turning to Emma. “We need to start getting ready soon.”

Emma sighs. “Oh fun, more dresses.”

“I take it even you could not get her to wear dresses easily.” Snow says.

“That would be correct. It was easier when I had magic and she did not.”

“She,” Emma says pointing to Snow. “always made them made frilly and girly. You at least let me wear plain dresses when you made me wear a dress.”

“Have I ever told you look adorable when you are annoyed?”

“Only every time you annoy me. Are we eating before or after getting dressed?”

“Before the party? Neither. If you want a snack or something-“ Emma makes an apple appear in her hand. “and you already have an apple.” Regina rolls her eyes. “Some days I regret reteaching you to use your magic.”

“I will see you both later. I have a lot to think about.” Snow says as she gets up and leaves.

They sit in silence as Emma finishes her apple. Emma makes the core disappear when she is done. Regina grabs Emma’s wrist before she can do anything else. Regina leans forward and slowly licks the juice from the apple off of Emma’s hand, maintaining eye contact. Regina sucks the juice off Emma’s fingers one at a time. When Regina is done, Emma all but pounces on her, kissing her deeply and roughly. Regina forces Emma back after a bit. “As much as I would love to do this right now, we need to start getting ready.” Regina says.

“At least take a bath with me?” Emma asks with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Regina chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Alright dear.”

***

Regina and Emma sit together at the front table in the Great Hall. People come up and congratulate them and talk to them. After the feast, the ball begins. Regina and Emma dance together for a while before Emma dances with Henry, Neal, and then David. With no warning, Emma goes limp in his arms. “Regina!” David yells as he holds her up. “Something is wrong with Emma!” Regina runs and pushes through the crowd to Emma.

Regina helps David gently lower her to the floor. “Wake up Emma. Emma what is wrong, wake up.” Regina says as tears start to fall down her face. “Emma.”

“Mom” Henry whispers as he kneels next to Regina. “Mother what is wrong with her?”

“I do not know.” Regina whispers, her voice breaking. There is a sudden boom of thunder. “It was not supposed to rain today.” People yell as a hole blows in the ceiling above Emma. Magical smoke, both white and black twisted around each other, comes through the hold and surrounds Emma. “It is time apparently.” Emma slowly starts to levitate and is lifted out of the castle by the smoke.

“Regina! What is going on?” Snow yells.

“The time has come for her to choose between light and dark. All we can do now is wait and hope she makes the right decision.” Regina says as she hugs Henry. “Please make the right decision.” Regina whispers to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Temporary Character death starts next chapter.


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Temporary Character Death

April 5th, 1738

Emma groans as she wakes up in a clearing. “Where am I? Where is my family?” Emma asks as she sits up.

“You are at the source of all magic. Your family is safe, they have not left the location you were taken from.” A voice says. Emma looks around her and sees nothing but forest and a large tree in center of the clearing. “I have no body that you can see. I am in my realm and you are halfway between it and yours.”

“Why am I here? I was just at a ball, that I was hosting.” Emma stands.

“It is time for me to choose what path to send you on, the light path or the dark path.” The voice says.

“I thought I got to choose.”

The voice laughs. “Mortal fairytales, no one has chosen.”

“What if refuse to follow the path you choose?” Emma crosses her arms.

“Then you forfeit your life. You will die.”

“Oh fun.” Emma says sarcastically.

“Approach the Tree of Life.” The voice commands. Emma slowly walks up to the tree. Branches shoot out of the tree and grab her. Emma growls as she tries to fight it. “Do not fight it, you will get a splinter.” Emma growls as she stops. The branches lift her up into the tree and set her down on a small platform. “We start here, where I judge how you have acted in your life so far so I may start to determine the right path for you. Place your hand in the indent of the large branch in front of you.” Emma takes a few steps forward and places her hand the in handprint in the tree. The wood moves over Emma’s hand and holds it in place. Emma stands there for what seems for hours before the voice speaks again. “Hmm… very rebellious against authority, ran away a lot. Does not look good for you so far.” The wood releases Emma’s and hand branches grab her again. She is deposited on another platform with only a chair. “Please, sit.” Emma cautiously walks to the chair and sits. “Now to judge how you have used your magic.” Emma again waits what seems like hours for the voice to continue. “Hmm… used it mostly when angry at your parents. You have been using it more for good lately but also using it for little things that you do not really need magic to do. There is a gap of a few years, after you discovered your magic, where it is barely used and if it is, it is just a tiny blip. Can you explain that?”

“A fairy blocked my magic on my mother’s orders.” Emma replies.

“Ah, the fairies always fear magic that is more powerful than they are. Please stand.” Emma stands and the branches move her to another platform that is completely empty. “Here I look at how you have treated others.” Emma stands there for a while until the voice speaks again. Hmm… very good, very nice, except when interacting with your parents and brother, rude to a queen that you fell in love with, a little boy, it does go back to kind with your father and brother but not your mother, wait, kind to your mother these last few weeks.” The branches grab Emma and move her again. She waits for an hour before the voice returns. “Finally, I make my decision. I am going to put you on the path of darkness.”

“What?” Emma exclaims.

“You have done a large number of bad things that outweigh the good.”

“Do you know the reasons behind that?”

“It does not matter-“

“Yes, it does, I rebelled because they were controlling. I hated them because they never showed any care for me and then took my son from me minutes after he was born.”

“It does not change my decision. You could have forgiven them; you could have listened like you should have.”

“This system is rigged. No one is fully light or dark. Life is not black or white. I refuse to let my heart go dark.”

“I have made my decision. Are you sure in yours? You have one more chance to take the path you were given before you forfeit your life.”

“I helped save my wife from the darkness, I am not going down that path myself. I will fight it.”

“If only you had the chance to say goodbye to her and your children.” The voice says. “I will see you on the other side.” The branches grab Emma and throw her out of the tree. The smokes catches her as her body goes limp and starts to shut down.

***

Regina gasps as there is a big boom of thunder again. The smoke quickly lowers Emma back down to the ground. Regina moves towards Emma but is thrown back when a bolt of lightning comes through the hole in the ceiling and strikes Emma. The hole in the ceiling quickly repairs itself and the sky clears. Regina runs back to Emma and shakes her. “Emma! Emma please wake up. Please.” When Emma does not move at all, Regina uses her magic to reach out to Emma’s. “Where is her magic? I am not feeling anything.” Regina pales as she realizes what this may mean. “No, no, no.” Regina quickly tries to find Emma’s pulse and finds none. Regina kisses Emma but nothing happens. Regina sits on the ground and holds Emma’s body close to her. She kisses Emma’s forehead before she speaks. “She is gone.”

“What?” David asks quietly.

“She is dead.” Regina says before she starts crying uncontrollably. Henry runs to Regina and sits next to her. “She has no pulse, no magic.”

“Are you sure it is not just some kind of curse?” Cora asks.

“Mother, you know as well as I do that if it was a curse, I would still be able to feel her magic and my kiss should have woken her up. She is gone, but I feel that means she made the right choice for her.” Regina says.

Cora rubs her arm. “I will be right back.” Cora teleports away and returns a minute later. She holds a small fancy scroll out to Regina. “Preserve her. Give us time to make sure it is not some rare curse.”

Regina nods and gently lays Emma back down on the floor. Regina takes the scroll and ribs the paper off the ribbon. She closes her hands around it and waits for her hands to glow gold. Regina holds her hands over Emma’s body. The magic flows from Regina’s hands and around Emma. Regina pulls her hands back when the glow from her hands disappears. “I… I am going to take her upstairs.” Regina whispers before she teleports herself and Emma to Emma’s rooms.

***

Emma groans as she wakes in the clearing. She shakes as she stands. “Why am I back here?” Emma groans.

“You are not back.” The voice from earlier says. “you are in my realm now.” The owner of be voice steps out from behind the tree. A gorgeous female elf with long brown hair and hazel eyes. “The in under-realm. Well in between the dark and light under-realm.”

“Why am I here?” Emma snaps.

“Everyone spends a week in the middle realm before they are sent to their other realms. Longer when their loved ones preserve their body with magic.

“So, what, I am stuck here alone to do nothing for a week.”

“No, you will be here longer. You are stuck here, alone, to look back and reflect on your life.”

“Can I see them, one last time?” Emma asks.

“You can see her the whole time you are here.” The elf replies. “Just look into the mirror.” The elf holds out a hand mirror.

Emma takes it and closes her eyes. She holds the mirror in front of her and opens her eyes. “Regina.” Emma whispers before tears start. “I am sorry.” Emma looks away from the mirror and the elf is gone. Emma collapses on the ground in tears. “I did what I thought was best. It just hit me how much I left you with. A new large kingdom, Henry and Elliandria. Elliandria will not even remember me. I said I would be there to raise her but now I cannot. I meant what I said in my vows. I will love you forever. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives, but now it is the day I died. I know in the long run; I made the right choice. I am sorry you lost your second love and your true love.” Emma looks in the mirror again. Regina is laying on the bed next to her dead body, crying in her sleep, with Henry in her arms. “I know you preserved my body. You need to take it off. Let go of me, there is no bringing me back. I love you Regina.

April 7th, 1738

“You need to eat something Regina.” Cora whispers gently as she lays a tray down on the table next to Regina. “It has been two days.”

“What did she do? What did she choose?” Regina whispers to herself.

“I do not know dear,” Cora replies. “but I know Emma, she would not have chosen death unless there was no other option.”

“Has anyone found anything yet?”

“No, we have been taking turns looking. Please eat something. Henry and Elliandria need you. They cannot lose both of you.” Cora rubs Regina’s arm. Regina nods and takes a cracker from the tray. She eats a little bit at a time, taking fifteen minutes to eat one cracker. “Keep eating. It is my turn to look again.” Regina nods and takes another cracker. Cora looks at Regina from the door. A tear falls down her face before she closes the door. She cries harder as she hears Emma’s voice in her head. _Let me go, take care of yourself and our children. I love you Regina and I am sorry._

An hour later, there is a knock at the door. “Mother?” Henry says as he pops his head in.

“Henry.” Regina says as she looks at him with a sad smile. Henry walks over to her and climbs on her lap without asking.

“I miss Mom.” Henry says as tears start to form in his eyes.

“I know baby.” Regina says as she hugs Henry. “So do I.”

“I do not like it here. Everyone is too sad or too busy trying to find something to help. No one has talked to me or even played with me a little bit.”

“I am sorry Henry.” Regina says. “How about we go for a walk in the garden? I could use some fresh air.”

“After you finish the crackers.” Henry says. “Nana told me to say that.”

“That sounds like her.” Regina says with a quiet chuckle. Regina finishes the plate of crackers and goes outside with Henry.

***

“Stop trying to find a way to bring me back.” Emma whispers to the mirror. “It is impossible. Let me go, take care of yourself and our children. I love you Regina and I am sorry”

***

All of the other adults are gathered in the library. “I am out of ideas.” Cora says. “We have scoured every inch of all three libraries. Kingdoms who have heard of someone having both light and dark magic have searched their libraries.”

“I have an idea.” Snow says quietly. “Well two, and no one is going to like either of them.”

“Well I am out of good ideas so tell us yours.” Cora snaps. “Sorry.”

“The imp… or the fairies… not Blue, the other fairies.” Snow says.

“Fairies are out. Blue is their leader and will not let them do anything without her permission, especially if it helps Regina.” David says.

“Do you think she will say no to saving Emma’s life, even if it benefits Regina?” Snow asks.

“Yes, Regina and Emma were the ones who stripped her of her power over us.” David says.

“I agree.” Neal says. “She will not be of any help.”

“Then the imp is our only idea. The question is, who will go?” Cora says.

“I will.” Snow says.

“Snow, no.” David says back.

“I took Regina’s happiness twice. I am not going to let her lose part of it again.”

“You do not know what kind of deal he will want.” David says.

“I will not agree to a debt.” Snow says. “We will see what he wants from me and go from there.”

“Mother, I agree with Father.” Neal says.

“I am going no matter what anyone says.” Snow replies sternly. Neal rolls his eyes and walls out onto the balcony.

“Why are all of you Whites so damn stubborn?” Cora asks. “Fine, but I am going with you as back up.”

“I do not need back up.” Snow grumbles.

“So, you want to make the 3 day trip there yourself when I can make it a one second trip.”

“Fine, Cora is coming with me.”

“Good choice. No one tell Regina we are doing this. I do not want to get her hopes up.”

“Looks like Henry got Regina outside for a bit.” Neal says as he walks back to the group. “They are walking in the gardens.”

“Good.” Cora says. “I hope he made her finish her crackers then. I was there last time she was like this. Glad I did not have to take her heart this time.”

“You took her heart?” David says confused.

“She was so focused on saving her family that she was not taking care of herself. So, I used her heart to force her to eat and then sleep. Though the sleep was aided by a potion I had put in her wine. She is as stubborn as your family is.”

“When are we going?” Snow asks.

“We can go now and then sleep on it.” Cora says.

“Then let us go now.” Snow stands. Cora rests her hand on Snow’s shoulder and teleport them to the front doors of Rumple’s castle.

“Ready?” Cora asks.

“To face him, never.” Snow says before she pushes open the door. They go into the main hall and find Baelfire there. Snow’s blood boils and Cora resists the urge to kill him.

“Ah your majesties.” He says. “To what do I owe the pleasure.”

“We need to speak to your father.” Snow says through gritted teeth.

“Oh fine, ruin all of my fun, he will be in after a moment.” Baelfire walks out of the room.

“I hate that little twerp.” Cora mumbles.

“So do I.” Snow agrees.

“Ladies, I did not expect to see either of you, let alone together.” Rumple says as he appears in the room.

“We need help.” Snow says.

“Ah yes, your daughter went to ‘choose’ and came back dead.”

“Do you have any information that could help us save Emma? Any information about what happened?”

“Normally, you cannot bring someone back to life, but given it is your daughter, it may be possible. Only if she chose the idiotic move.” Rumples says.

“What do you want in return for the information. No debts.” Snow asks.

“I know once your son becomes king of the Southern territory, you will be on his council and advisers. Which also mean you will have certain small-scale power. If I want something, you will use your power to make it happen.”

“We need to talk about it with the others. We will be back tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. I do have a mini sequel written.


	39. Chapter 38

April 7th, 1738

“No way.” David says. “We are not agreeing to that.”

“I agree.” Neal says. “I do not want him being able to do what he wants.”

“Shut up both of you.” Snow says. Both of them and Cora’s eyes bug out. “Sorry. It is a perfect deal. I will explain why. Due to how I have hurt them, Regina and Emma are giving me _no_ power in Neal’s council. Emma told me the only way I could get power is if Neal gave it to me. So, if we accept and Neal does not give me any power, it does not matter.”

“That is genius.” Cora says. “The only problem is if he gets mad that we tricked him.”

“He cannot do anything. When I gave him Henry, his part if the deal was to leave my family alone. Since Emma and Regina are married-“

“It extends to Regina, the children, and me.” Cora finishes.

“Exactly.”

“Are you sure he will see it that way?” Cora asks.

“I signed a magically binding contract that had extension by marriage written in, so that it would protect Emma and Neal’s families after they married.”

“Wow. Snow White did something smart for once.”

Snow rolls her eyes. “Now we are down to one problem. He said it would only work if Emma made the idiotic choice. I do not know if we will have a way to know what she did before doing whatever we have to do to save her, or not. Depending on that is when we tell Regina.”

“I am going to assume, based off the fact you two are her parents, that she made the idiotic choice.”

“Cora, be nice please.” Neal groans. “We all want Emma back.”

“We will go back tomorrow and agree to the deal.”

April 10th, 1738

“Seriously, she could have been doomed from the start!” Cora exclaims as she reads a passage in a book. “The person getting to choose is a fairytale.” Cora looks at the group. “Some spirit in the under-realm decides it based off their life up to that point.”

“Then what did he mean by ‘the idiotic choice’.” Snow asks

“It says it right here. ‘If the mortal refuses to follow the path they were given, their life is immediately forfeit and ended.’ That was the choice he meant.”

“But why would Emma do that?” David asks. “She is good.”

Cora pales slightly. “Because of this, ‘the mortal’s path is chosen based off of their actions, no matter what caused them.’ Emma constantly rebelled against you for years as well as hated you. Even though the hate was for a good reason, she was judged because of the hate, but not whatever caused it.”

“So, she was judged based off of her reactions to life events. Like her pure hatred of me started after I took Henry from her. This test does not care that I took Henry and that is what caused the hate.”

“Exactly, my assumption at this point is that her dark outweighed the light and the dark path was chosen for her. She decided she would rather die than go through that pain and what it may cause the people she loved. She saw what darkness did what to Regina and me and refused to go down that path.”

“Are we 100% sure though?” Snow asks. “We do not want to tell Regina unless we are sure.”

“There is no way to know for sure. We need to tell Regina what the process was. She knows Emma better than anyone and would know what choice Emma would have made.” Cora says.

“David, Neal, have you found the way to save her yet?” Snow asks.

“Maybe there are two ways we could try. The problem is, the one most likely to work, will kill Regina if it fails.” Neal says.

“What about the other one?” Snow asks.

“It is a variation of True Love’s Kiss. It is not their partners love. I do not know whose it because it has been smudged too badly.” David says.

“Does that have a risk of anyone dying?”

“No.”

“Will we be able to try both?” Cora asks.

“As long as we do mine last, yes.” Neal says.

“Then it is time to tell Regina.”

***

Emma leans back against the tree, mirror thrown across the clearing. “Did I do the right thing?” She asks herself. “Could I have fought it? Could I have still been happy and have my family?” Emma leans her head back and stares into the leaves on the tree. “No, you could not have Emma.” She says to herself. “You have read the story of the one who chose, no, who was put on the dark path. Everyone who loved them left, they became a monster and was locked up with powerful magic until they were executed. You did the right thing.” Emma sighs. “I would rather Henry remember me how I was and not as a monster.” Emma swallows as tears start again.

April 11th, 1738

“Are you sure we can bring her back?” Regina asks with a teary smile as she sits in the sitting room.

“Almost certain. Based off what we read and knowing Emma, we are almost certain that she took the idiotic choice of death over darkness.” Cora says.

“What do we try first?”

“True Loves Kiss.”

“I tried that already, multiple times.”

“True Loves Kiss that is not from a partner. Kiss from a family member she loved or her child.” Cora says. “Henry, Neal, David, and I are going to try.” Regina nods as tears fall. Henry kisses Emma’s forehead and nothing happens. David, Neal, and Cora also get no result and return to the sitting room. “Alright Regina, the other way we can try has a problem.” Cora says as Snow slips into the bedroom. “If it fails, you will die.”

Snow sits on the edge of the bed next to Emma. “I am sorry baby.” Snow whispers. “I did not mean for any of this to happen.” Snow brushes Emma’s hair out of her face. “I never got to tell you how sorry I am for everything I have done.” Snow leans over Emma and mumbles. “I love you.” Snow kisses Emma’s forehead and a burst of magic spreads from them.

Emma feels herself being pulled towards the sky of the realm. “What the hell?” Emma says as she shoots off the ground and into the sky.

Emma takes a deep breath as she wakes up in her bed. “Mother?” Emma says as she looks at Snow and slowly sits up. 

“Yes,” Snow says as tears fall down her face. “I am sorry for everything. I love you.” Snow pulls Emma into a hug as Regina runs in.

“Emma!” Regina yells. “What happened?” Regina looks between Snow and Emma.

“I did it.” Snow says with a smile.

“You brought her back?” Regina questions. “but the book said a family member she loves.”

“I do not know.” Snow says as Regina summons the book.

“I am going to kill your husband he did not turn the page. It also says or a family member that loves them, even if they are not loved back.” Regina makes the book disappear before climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Emma. Neal and Cora come into the room.

Snows smile fades slightly. Emma takes both of Snow’s hands. “I do love you.” Emma says. “I do not think I ever really fully hated you like I acted I did. We have been through a lot these last few weeks. It reminded me that you are human.” Emma hugs Snow again.

When they part, Regina gently turns Emma’s face to her. Regina kisses her gently. “If you ever do something stupid like that again I will kill you.” Regina says before slapping Emma on the arm.

Emma smiles. “I love you too.”

“Mom!” Henry yells as he runs into the room. He zooms onto the bed and on top of Emma. “You are okay.” Henry says as he hugs her tightly. David walks in, out of breath.

“Yes, I am Henry.” Emma kisses Henry’s head. “How did you figure out how to bring me back?”

“I do not know.” Regina says.

“I made a deal with the imp.” Snow says. “The information for me using my power on the council to do whatever he wants when he asks. Since I have no power, I decided it was worth it. Plus, with the deal I made when I gave him Henry, he cannot hurt any one of us. Including Cora, Regina, and your children.”

“Thank you.” Emma says. Emma glares at Regina when she does not say anything.

“Thank you.” Regina mumbles. Everyone but Regina laughs. “Wait!” Everyone looks at Regina.

“What are you doing?” Emma asks as she feels Regina push her magic into her.

“Your magic, it is different. It does not feel the same.” Regina says. “Look at me.” Emma stares into Regina’s eyes. “Your eyes are darker.”

“What?”

“How about we all gather for a celebration dinner later? Also, Neal could you announce and have word spread that Emma is alive and well?”

“Of course.” Neal says before he walks out of the room.

“Everyone else, I need to do some tests with Emma. I want to see what happened to her magic. It may not be safe for you to be in here.” Regina says.

“Alright.” Snow says before kissing Emma’s forehead. Snow herds David, Henry, and Cora out of the room.

“Do you really want to test my magic or did you just want to be alone?” Emma asks.

“Both.” Regina says. “It is just two simple tests. First, try to summon your ball of light.” Emma holds out her hand and struggles for a moment. She finally gets a ball of light to appear on her hand. “Alright now, think of a time when you were angry, like when that guard would not tell you where to go or when the nobles got mad you were interrupting.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Emma rolls her eyes before closing them. She focuses solely on the feeling of anger. ”Open your eyes.” Emma opens her eyes and Regina turns her face. “Wow.” Regina says as she sees Emma’s black irises. “By refusing the path you were given and being brought back, you did not lose any magic. It just merged. I used to often be able to feel the separation of the two but now they are one.”

“What does that mean?” Emma asks.

“I do not know, but at this moment I do not care.” Regina says before she pulls Emma into a kiss.

“Now I see why you wanted us to be alone.” Emma says when she pulls back for air.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Idiot.” She mumbles before kissing Emma again.


End file.
